Fate Unlimited Zero Over
by YmeraChorozon
Summary: Preparado para la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial, Kiritsugu invoca al Servant Saber, sin embargo, no es Arthur Pendragon como esperaba, sino un Héroe sin nombre con muchos misterios que lo rodean, ¿Que cambios provocara este Servant? M por si acaso.
1. Prologo

**Buenas esta es mi primera historia espero les guste.**

 **Prologo: Soy el Servant Saber ... Te Pregunto ¿Eres mi Master?**

* * *

 _La convergencia es la prueba del ideal._

 _Como si forjara una espada._

 _como si quemara su propia vida._

 _Como si se cortara así mismo del destino._

 _El seguirá moldeando el acero._

 _Y entonces ... Ese hombre ..._

* * *

"¿Un ritual tan simple como este sera suficiente para invocar un Espíritu Heroico?" Pregunto una mujer inocentemente al hombre que la acompañaba en una especie de capilla de una iglesia o templo, este ultimo terminaba con los preparativos finales para la invocación.

La mujer tenia rasgos poco normales e incluso inhumanos, era de estatura media con un largo y sedoso cabello blanco como la nieve que coincidía magistralmente con su piel blanca de porcelana, unos hermosos ojos rojos como rubíes estaban mirando a su acompañante con curiosidad e inocencia. Vestía un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles dorados en los hombros.

El hombre era de ascendencia asiática y un poco mas alto que la mujer, cabello negro descuidado con unos ojos a juego, usaba un simple traje negro y corbata y encima una gabardina negra.

Estas personas eran; Emiya Kiritsugu y su esposa Irisviel Von Einzbern.

"Sorprendentemente, si." Responde Kiritsugu. "El ritual de invocación no requiere que un sistema avanzado o detallado, en realidad es el Santo Grial el que hace la invocación. Como Master, mi trabajo es permitir que el Espíritu Heroico permanezca en este mundo, una vez que sea invocado y darle suficiente maná para que mantenga su forma física." Explico dándole una ultima mirada al circulo de invocación asegurándose de que todo este más que perfecto.

"Esto debería ser suficiente." Dijo Kiritsugu poniéndose de pie. "Iri, pon la reliquia en el altar, ese es el ultimo paso." Pidió, la albina asintió y camino cerca del circulo para poner el catalizador de la invocación en el medio.

Dicho catalizador no era más que Avalon, la funda de la espada del Rey Arturo, la personificación de la utopía que el Rey de Camelot buscaba.

Era el catalizador perfecto que traería al Rey de los Caballeros, al Servant de la Clase Saber y posiblemente al Servant mas poderoso.

Lo que no sabían, es que el Rey Arturo no era el único Espíritu Heroico anclado a ese catalizador.

 **Hierro y Plata como base.**

 **Piedra y el Archiduque de Pactos como cimiento.**

 **Mi maestro Schweinorg, que es mi ancestro.**

 **Las puertas cardinales se cierran.**

 **Comienza desde la corona y sigue el camino bifurcado que te lleva al reino.**

 **Llena ,llena ,llena ,llena ,llena.**

 **Repítelo cinco veces.**

 **Pero cuando cada uno este lleno, destrúyelo**

El circulo se ilumino, llenando todo su alrededor de una niebla azul, Ether, uno de los cinco elementos principales se hacia presente, para darle forma al Espíritu que sera invocado.

 **Preparado.**

 **Te lo ordeno, ven a mí.**

 **Tu espada controlará mi destino.**

 **Siguiendo las normas del Santo Grial, responde si aceptas mi voluntad y razón.**

 **Juro aquí que seré todo lo bueno del mundo eterno.**

 **Que expondré todo el mal del mundo eterno.**

 **Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mi desde el círculo del balance.**

 **¡Guardian Del Equilibrio!**

Con lo ultimo dicho, una luz tan deslumbrante como el sol lleno la capilla, segando a los esposos. La luz solo duro unos instantes pero con su extinción se encaucharon el sonido de pasos, específicamente, el de unos zapatos golpeando el suelo.

Un jadeo se escucho, proviniendo de la mujer, mirando incrédula lo que estaba al frente suyo.

"Esto es ... " Las palabras de Kiritsugu murieron por las mismas razones que su esposa.

"Soy el Servant Saber ... Te pregunto ¿Eres mi Master?" Resonó una voz masculina firmemente. Proveniente del autoproclamado Saber.

Era un hombre alto, con ascendencia asiática, pero con un extraño cabello rojo como si fuese escoces o irlandés, piel blanca y unos deslumbrantes ojos dorados como el oro puro. Usaba un camisa negra ajustada como armadura dejando notar su bien trabajado cuerpo, pantalones negros sujetos con una tela blanca como cinturón con cinturones en los muslos y debajo de las rodillas, con las espinillas protegidas por una armadura. Usaba unos zapatos negros con punta de metal que parecen estar unidos a los pantalones. Tenia dos telas rojas con detalles negros en sus brazos que actuaban como mangas, la izquierda cubría todo el brazo hasta la muñeca mientras la derecha solo llegaba hasta la mitad del brazo y tenia una tela roja vendada en la muñeca derecha, ambas mangas están unidas en la parte detrás con una placa de metal dejando el frente abierto dejando ver la camisa negra, en su cintura tenia un faldón rojo que llegaba hasta las espinillas y por ultimo tenia una gabardina blanca sobre sus hombros.

Kiritsugu se quedo callado, obviamente el hombre frente suyo no era el Rey Arturo, este era europeo mientras el que estaba presente era asiático. Al llegar a esa conclusión sintió que su mundo y esperanza se derrumbaba, se suponía que Avalon era catalizador perfecto que invocaría al Rey de Camelot, pero invoco a alguien que no conocía.

Sin embargo, eso era extraño, Avalon era del Rey de los Caballeros, pero este hombre debió obtenerlo en algún momento en su vida como para que el Santo Grial lo trajera. Así que con esperanza de que este hombre sea igual de poderoso que el Rey de Camelot decidió hablar.

"Si ... Yo soy tu Master ... ¿Me puedes decir quien eres?" Llego a decir el pelinegro.

Saber frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. "Ese parece ser un problema, Master."

"¿Que?" Dijo Kiritsugu confundido.

"Saber ... ¿De que hablas?" Hablo Irisviel recuperándose del shock anterior.

"Pues ... Parece que he sido invocado sin mis recuerdos." Dijo sorprendiéndolos. "O al menos los tengo pero están muy confusos."

Kiritsugu se quedo sin aliento, todo estaba perdido, su sueño, un mundo donde su hija y todos puedan vivir felices sin perder nada se desvanecía.

"¿Eso sera algún problema?" Pregunto Irisviel con preocupación.

Saber sonrió. "Lo dudo, no se quien soy o lo que viví, pero mis habilidades de combate y armas aun las mantengo." Responde para alivio de Irisviel y un poco para Kiritsugu. "Sin, embargo, no creo que pueda usar mi Noble Phantasm." Ahora Kiritsugu frunció el ceño.

Un Noble Phantasm era la cristalización de un misterio, poderosas habilidades que caracterizaban a un Espíritu Heroico haciéndola su carta de triunfo como también su debilidad, porque después de usarla la identidad del Servant sera revelada, por ende, Saber, que no recuerda quien es o era, le era imposible invocar su Noble Phantasm.

"Hablare con el viejo Acht, sobre esto." Dijo Kiritsugu secamente retirándose.

"¿Kiritsugu? Espera." Trato de detener Irisviel a su esposo pero no funciono. Irisviel suspiro tristemente, podía imaginarse como se sentía su esposo en este momento. "Saber." Dijo volteando hacia el Servant.

Saber se quedo mirando la puerta por donde salio su Master y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

"Saber." Repitió Irisviel llamando la atención del Servant. "El ... Kiritsugu esta bien, solo algo sorprendido, no tienes que ... " Trato de confortar al Servant pero no sabia que decir, después de todo ella también estaba algo decepcionada.

"No." Nego Saber con la cabeza. "Esta bien, lo entiendo, un Servant sin nombre no puede compararse a una gran leyenda como la de otros héroes, sin embargo, eso no significa que no pueda usar todas mis habilidades para llevar a mi Master a la sima victorioso." Dijo con una gran determinación en sus ojos.

Irisviel se quedo viendo asombrada por sus palabras y la convicción en ellas, con una postura estoica y heroica, por un momento creyó el a ver visto la viva imagen de un verdadero Heroe de la Justicia, alguien que no luchaba por altruismo, ni gloria sino por el proteger y amar sus propios ideales.

Al pensarlo mejor, el Santo Grial, a veces elige a los Servants con mayor compatibilidad o parecido con sus Masters, eso quería decir que Saber y su Kiritsugu eran mas parecidos de lo que su esposo creía.

* * *

 **Punto de Vista de Saber.**

Sabes cuando mueres luchando contra la peor amenaza de la humanidad y el planeta lo ultimo que esperas es recibir un agradecimiento de la misma Gaia y Alaya misma, y tener suficiente actos heroicos como para transcender al Trono de los Héroes. Pero al final aquí estamos, siendo invocado para la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial ... Por mi propio padre adoptivo, se nota mi suerte Rango Emiya esta a otro nivel, no creo que Archer le aya pasado esto.

Ah, creo que se dieron cuenta, pero a los que no, mi verdadero nombre es Emiya Shirou, un héroe de la justicia, un héroe de un futuro paralelo al igual que EMIYA, soy una de las tantas posibilidades que la existencia conocida como Emiya Shirou puede tomar.

Al principio estaba sorprendido al ver a mi padre, no parecía tan enfermo y vació como lo recordaba, pero creo que se debe por que aun no a terminado la Guerra. Eso me recuerda, que tengo que destruir este Grial, después de todo si fui invocado, significa que el Grial esta corrupto por Angra Mainyu. ¿Como lo se? Simple, soy considerado mas un Anti-héroe que un héroe y solo el Grial corrupto puede invocar Anti-héroes y villanos.

Pero creo que sera complicado cuando mi Master no lo sabe. En un primer momento quise presentarme como su hijo pero no creí que fuese lo correcto, osea, como le dices a alguien que eres su hijo adoptivo que salvaste de un fuego maldito que en parte el mismo provoco de una guerra secreta entre magos ... Eso seria tan loco como cuando mis nietos viajaron al pasado para verme, ja, aun recuerdo las caras sonrojadas de Saber, Rin, Sakura, Rider, Bazett y de Caren cuando los vieron.

Otra cosa que me sorprendió fue ver a la madre de Illya, son idénticas, excepto por ciertas características importantes ... Pechos y curvas. Pero es curioso el ver como mi Onee-chan hubiese sido si su bastardo abuelo golem la "Mejorase", lo juro, cuando tenga la oportunidad, vendré de nuevo a este lugar y lo destrozare todo para salvarla, incluso si no llega a saber que soy su hermano, mientras viva feliz con sus padres yo estaré satisfecho.

Eso me hace volver a pensar en Irisviel, ella se supone que es el recipiente del Grial, el Grial menor. Y con Angra Mainyu dentro del Grial, eso la haría convertirse en el recipiente de todos los males del mundo y debo evitarlo, puede que ella sea un homunculo pero para Kiritsugu es su esposa y para Illya es su madre, así que eso es suficiente razón para salvarla.

Después de todo ... Nunca es malo salvar a otros.

* * *

 **Con Waver Velvet.**

"¡Ja,ja,ja!¡Soy el Servant de la Clase Rider, Iskandar, el Rey de los Conquistadores!" Exclamo una voz femenina en medio de un circulo de sangre a un joven de cabello negro en el suelo. La mujer usaba una armadura ligera de cobre, con detalles rojos y dorados que hacían notar su piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos rojizos y un hermoso cabello negro con tintes rojos sobre el. En sus hombros estaba una capa digna de un rey o este caso reina.

El joven conocido como Waver Velvet se quedo sin aliento, tanto por la belleza delante de el como porque el ritual había funcionado.

"Ah, ah ... Yo, ¡Yo soy Waver Velvet!¡Y soy tu Master!" Exclamo un poco ansioso. La mujer sonrió.

"Esta bien, acepto nuestro contrato, Master." Responde Iskandar. "Ahora, muestra lo que este nuevo mundo tiene para ofrecer!"

Waver no sabia porque pero sintió que esa mujer frente a el le daría muchos dolores de cabeza.

* * *

 **Con Kariya Matou.**

En el sótano de la familia Matou, se había concluido el ritual de invocación. Zouken y Kariya miraron al Servant invocado por este ultimo.

Era alto y portaba una armadura negra con marcas rojas como sangre cubriéndola, lo interesante de la armadura era que llevaba una especie de falda de metal en la cintura, el casco tenia un terrorífico parecido con la cabeza de un Dragón con cuernos. En sus manos había una espada oscura con rojo carmesí en ella como la armadura, se podía sentir el poder sagrado en ella pero parecía manchado de oscuridad.

De repente, el casco se abre con una especie de mecanismo convirtiendo el casco de Dragón a formar parte de las hombreras de la armadura. Cuando el verdadero rostro del Servant fue revelado, sorprendió a ambos miembros de la familia Matou.

Era una mujer, excesivamente hermosa, piel blanca como la nieve, con un cabello rubio apagado largo y desordenado que solo hacia aumentar su belleza, unos ojos del mismo tono que el de su cabello. Tenia un mechón que sobresalía del resto, en pocas palabras tenia un ahoge. Solo para aumentar su belleza tenia una sonrisa divertida al ver las caras sorprendidas de los hombres frente a ella.

"Servant Berserker, alguna vez fui Mordred Pendragon, Rey de las tormentas y usurpador del trono de Camelot, Te pregunto ¿Eres mi Master?" Pregunto Mordred a Kariya.

"Ah, si, soy tu Master, Berserker ayúdame a ganar esta guerra." Dijo Kariya algo intimidado por el poder que demostraba su Servant con el simple hecho de hablar, parecía estar frente a la cueva de un Dragón que le gustaba jugar con su comida. A pesar de ello, le pareció extraño que su Servant haya dicho que usurpo el trono de Camelot, cuando se supone que ella murió tratando de conseguirlo pero aquí estaba con el porte digno de un rey, además, ¿Mordred no era hombre?

"Mm, interesante, Kariya, parece que invocaste un Servant muy interesante." Dijo Zouken, un poco asombrado por los resultados, el catalizador usado era un fragmento de la mesa redonda de Camelot, esperaba que su inepto hijo invocase a Sir Lancelot como Berserker, pero el haber invocado a Mordred tampoco estaba mal, de hecho era mejor, su rango de Mejora de Locura era EX, pero a pesar de ello hablaba como una persona civilizada, eso le hizo preguntarse que pasaría si liberase toda su locura. "Tu debes ser un Alter, ¿No?"

"¿Alter?" Pregunto Kariya confundido.

"Un Alter, es un Servant de una línea de tiempo diferente a la del original, para el Servant frente tuyo, ella murió como el Rey de Camelot, pero para nosotros ella murió en la batalla de Cammlat."

"¿Eso es posible?"

"El Trono de los Héroes, es un reino superior fuera del tiempo y el espacio, que recopila héroes de diferentes líneas de tiempo, tanto del pasado y del presente, frente a nosotros esta el 'Tal vez Mordred mato al Rey Arturo y consiguió el trono de Camelot', ¿o me equivoco?" Dijo Zouken con una sonrisa a Berserker.

Berserker solo sonrió divertida. "Le atinaste, saco de gusanos." Dijo enojando al anciano, pero se calmo porque era inútil enfrentarse a un Servant. "Bueno, espero que puedas controlarme, Master." Dijo burlonamente subiendo las escaleras de piedra para salir del repugnante lugar donde fue invocada.

Berserker empezó a mirar la casa con curiosidad, para ella muchas cosas habían cambiado desde su época a la era moderna de la humanidad. Frunce el seño, al sentir algo observarla, al voltearse se encuentra a una niña d años con cabello violeta como sus ojos, piel pálida y un vestido morado con detalles blancos, pero lo que la hizo fruncir mas el seño fue los ojos vacíos de la niña como un cuerpo sin vida y actuando como una maquina.

Con resolución camino hacia la niña, la cual no se intimido, o no podía expresarlo. Se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y hablo.

"¿Que hace una niña tan hermosa en un espantoso lugar como este?" Dijo notando que la pequeña tenia esos mismos gusanos dentro de ella al igual que su Master.

"Yo pertenezco aquí, esta es mi familia." Responde con voz monótona, haciéndola molestar porque ella podía notar que no tenia ningún parentesco con las personas de esta familia, desde características físicas y el olor.

"Mhmp, dudo que estas personas pudieran engendrar a una niña tan hermosa como tu." Dijo Berserker acariciando su cabello.

"Pues mi padre no pensó lo mismo." Dijo con la misma voz pero se podía notar que lo dijo con ira y dolor.

"¿Y quien seria ese hombre?" Pregunto con una sonrisa dulce, pero en el interior un furioso Dragón acababa de despertar.

" ... Tohsaka Tokiomi."

Listo, Berserker ya lo tenia en su lista de matar de la peor manera posible, pero antes de pensar en los métodos de castigo se dirigió a la pequeña.

"Y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas, mi pequeño lirio?" Pregunto Berserker el dato muy importante que le faltaba.

"Sakura, Sakura Matou, ¿Y usted?"

Berserker se puso de pie. "Mi nombre es temido en toda Europa, o al menos lo hacia, pero era Mordred pero me puedes llamar Berserker." Dijo acariciándola con cariño como el de una madre.

Sakura se sorprendió por la forma en que la trataba la mujer, solo había recibido ese cariño de su antigua madre y de su tío Kariya. Sintió una calidez en el pecho que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

"Berserker." Repitió su nombre.

"¿Quieres salir un rato?" Pregunto Berserker con emoción para ver lo que la época actuar tenia para ofrecer. Sakura simplemente asintió.

* * *

 **Mansión Tohsaka.**

"Hemos ganado." Declaro un hombre de treinta tantos con cabello castaño y una barba de chivo del mismo color, usaba un traje rojo barato. junto a el había dos personas usando ropa de iglesia.

El mas joven era Kirei Kotomine, el Master de Assassin, mientras el otro era Risei Kotomine, su padre y el supervisor 'imparcial' de la Guerra del Santo Grial.

Frente a ellos estaba el Servant invocado por Tokiomi.

"Servant Archer, Gilgamesh, Rey de los héroes y de Uruk. ¿Eres mi Master?" Hablo con un tono aburrido.

Gilgamesh tenia la presencia como la de una Diosa, tenia el cabello rubio como el oro, piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos deslumbrantes como los de un rubí. Usaba una armadura dorada que solo hacia aumentar su belleza y presencia, tenia una capa roja cayendo de la armadura en la área de la cintura.

"Si, soy tu Master, es un honor conocerte, Oh, Gran Gilgamesh, Rey de los Héroes." Dijo adulante Tokiomi. Archer resoplo internamente, ¿Por que todos los que conocía la trataban de tal manera?

La única persona que la trataba como igual fue su mejor amiga Enkidu, que hasta el día de hoy aun lamenta su muerte.

"Si, si, lo que digas." Desinteresadamente, luego volteo hacia los otros presentes.

"Oh, ellos son mi alumno Kirei, además del Master de Assassin, durante la Guerra estará aliados con nosotros y junto a el esta su padre Risei que es el supervisor de la Guerra." Explico Tokiomi.

Archer arqueo una ceja, que el supervisor estuviese durante la invocación de uno de los Servants de los participantes le parecía muy extraño, pero se encogió de hombros, eso no era su problema mientras no se metieran en medio de sus tesoros y sus enemigos.

De repente, sintió algo extraño, volteo hacia la dirección donde sintió ese extraño sentimiento. Era el mismo sentimiento que tenia cuando iba a encontrarse con un nuevo tesoro para su colección, eso siempre la hizo feliz, ¿Quién diría que encontraría un nuevo tesoro en estas guerras absurdas?

"¿Hay algo mal, mi Lady?" Pregunto Tokiomi al notar que Archer no despejaba la vista de la pared.

"Nada ... Solo que siento que esta Guerra del Santo Grial no será tan molesta como creí." Responde la Mujer arquera.

"¿Por cual razón, mi Lady?"

"Porque encontré un nuevo Tesoro para mi colección, y tal vez sea el mas valioso hasta ahora." Respondió Archer con una sonrisa. _"Solo espera, tu serás mío."_

* * *

 **Mansión Einzbern.**

Luego de hablar un poco con Irisviel, Saber y esta ultimo empezaron a recorrer la mansión, Irisviel corría y hablaba de su casa como un niña, sacándole una sonrisa a Saber, la actitud de Irisviel le recordaba mucho a su hermana mayor.

Pero en ese instante se detiene y se agarra el corazón, su Instinto de problemas que desarrollo en los años en que estaba vivo reacciono y solo lo hacia cuando su suerte rango Emiya actuaba, y por alguna razón siempre tenia algo que ver con una mujer.

"¿Saber?¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Irisviel frente de suyo con una mirada preocupada.

"No, descuida, estoy bien." Responde Saber, pero Irisviel aun le miraba preocupada. "Solo recordé unas cosas."

"¡Oh!¿Que recordaste?¿Tu nombre?" Pregunto Irisviel con emoción, pero Saber negó con la cabeza.

"No, solo recordé que mas que un guerrero, era un creador, un creador de milagros." Dijo Saber con una sonrisa ignorando su sexto sentido para los problemas.

"Oh, bueno, vamos a ver a Kiritsugu." Dijo Irisviel para volver a caminar con una sonrisa.

 _"Mm, debería r_ _evisar las habilidades con las que fui invocado."_ Pensó Saber, pero cuando las vio sus ojos se abrieron como platos. _"¡¿Que Diablos?!"_

 **Afectos del Harem del Protagonista Eroge: EX**

 _"¡¿Por que tengo una habilidad como esta?!¡Te maldigo suerte rango Emiya!"_

* * *

 **Bueno hay esta el prologo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **En los comentarios por favor pongan criticas constructivas porque mi corazoncito no aguanta muy bien los insultos.**

 **Por cierto aquí están los parámetros de Saber.**

 **Clase: Saber.**

 **Master: Emiya Kiritsugu.**

 **Nombre Verdadero: Emiya Shirou (-) (-)**

 **Sexo: Masculino.**

 **Titulos: Faker, -,-,-.**

 **Altura/Peso: 185 cm/ 75 kg**

 **Alineamiento: Neutral Bueno.**

 **Estadísticas:**

 **Fuerza: B (B+)**

 **Resistencia: C (B+)**

 **Agilidad: C (B)**

 **Mana: A**

 **Suerte: E**

 **Noble Phantasm: ?**

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 **-: A**

 **-: A**

 **Resistencia Mágica: B**

 **Cancela los hechizos de tres versos. Solo puede ser afectado por Taumaturgia Alta y Rituales mayores.**

 **Habilidades Personales:**

- **: A**

- **: A**

- **: EX**

 **Afectos del** **Harem del** **Protagonista Eroge: EX**

 **Una habilidad oculta de Emiya Shirou, una habilidad que representa su poder de conquistar a cualquier chica de manera inconsciente y añadirla a su Harem (Que ademas no sabe que tiene)**

 _ **Se puede ver a Shirou corriendo por las calles de Fuyuki, detrás de el, un ejercito entero de chicas que compiten por los afectos de su héroe favorito.**_

 **Noble Phantasm:**

- **[E - ?] (Anti-Unidad, Anti-Ejercito)**

- **[A - ?] (Anti-Unidad, Anti-Fortaleza, Anti-Maldad)**

- **[A+] (Anti-Unidad, Anti-Divinidad, Anti-Demonio)**

- **[?] (Anti-Fortaleza, Anti-Mundo, Anti-Maldad)**

 **Por ahora su ficha de personaje va estar incompleta, pero como avance la historia los otros datos que falten se añadirán.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**En primer lugar, gracias por los Fav, los follow y los review, y por cierto sobre el cambio de genero de Alexander, lo puedo expresar en seis palabras; Nunca es malo el gender bender.**

 **Pero dejando ese tema de lado, vayamos por el primer capitulo.**

 **Capitulo 1: El Misterioso, Extraño y Amable Saber.**

* * *

 **Mansión Einzbern.**

"De acuerdo, no voy a perder hoy." Dijo una pequeña niña de unos siete años aproximadamente mientras caminaba por las tierras nevadas alrededor de la mansión Einzbern. La pequeña usaba un abrigo purpura a juego con su gorro y botas. Ella tenía un piel pálida, ojos rojos como rubíes y cabello blanco. Parecía una versión en miniatura de Irisviel, aunque no era extraño, después de todo esta pequeña era su hija, Illyasviel Von Einzbern.

Siguiéndola a pocos pasos detrás, estaba Kiritsugu, lo extraño era que llevaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero era una sonrisa genuina.

"Oh, encontré uno." Dijo el pelinegro mirando hacia arriba.

"¿Qué?¿Dónde está?¡No hay manera en que pierda!" Exclamo Illya corriendo hacia su padre.

Kiritsugu se arrodillo a la altura de su hija y apunto hacia arriba. "Esa es la primera raíz de un nogal." Luego se volvió a poner de pie y seguir por el sendero por donde caminaban ignorando el puchero molesto de su pequeña. "Perdiste un punto."

"¡No voy a perder!" Exclamo con determinación infantil adelantándose para encontrar más nueces. "¡Ah!¡Ahí esta!¡Encontré uno también!"

"Yo llevo dos."

"¿Que? Eso no se parece a la rama de un nogal." Dijo Illya confundida.

"No, Illya. Ha esto se le llama tuerca de mariposa. Es una variedad de nuez, es decir, sigue contando como una." Explico con una sonrisa, feliz de enseñarle algo nuevo a su hija, pero en cambio recibió una mirada un tanto molesta de la pequeña albina extrañándolo.

"¡Eso no es justo!¡No es justo!¡No es justo!¡Kiritsugu has estado engañándome todo este tiempo!" Hablo Illya iracunda.

"Pero papá no puede ganar de otra forma." Se excusó Kiritsugu.

"¡Si sigues haciendo trampa, no volveré a jugar contigo, Kiritsugu!" Dijo haciendo un puchero algo lindo.

"No quiero eso, lo siento. Pido disculpas ... " Dijo tratando de apaciguar la ira de su hija.

"¿Prometes no volver a hacer trampa?"

"Esta bien, esta bien. Lo prometo."

"Bien. Entonces te reto nuevamente." Dijo Illya con su sonrisa alegre regresando. "¡Un campeón debe asumir todos los desafíos!" Declaro con suficiencia.

"Por supuesto. Me siento honrado." Dijo siguiéndole el juego. "Princesa." Luego la levanto y la coloco sobre sus hombros.

"¡Tan alto!" Exclamo Illya por la vista.

Mientras esos dos jugaban, una cierta persona los observaba interactuar, esa persona no era otro que Saber, que los miraba desde la ventana del castillo Einzbern desde una de las grandes salas de la misma.

Ya no llevaba su gabardina blanca, ni las mangas y faldón rojo consigo para mayor comodidad. Su expresión mientras miraba la escena era ilegible, pero se podía notar una melancolía en sus ojos.

"¿Que estas mirando, Saber?" Pregunto una voz, que le pertenecía a Irisviel que dejaba en una mesa una tetera con té y unas tazas.

Saber se tomó unos segundos antes de retirarse de la ventana. "Tu hija y Kiritsugu juegan afuera."

Irisviel se acercó a la ventana, quedando al lado de Saber. "¿Sorprendido?" Pregunto mientras ambos los miraban caminar a través del bosque jugando.

"Bueno … " Saber parecía reacio a responder pero al final encontró las palabras. "A primera vista mi Master parece una persona insensible y sin emociones … Como una máquina."

"Bueno, puedo entender porque piensas eso." Dijo Irisviel comprensivamente, a veces su esposo no era muy diferente a un homúnculo.

" … Pero si este es el verdadero Emiya Kiritsugu, entonces me siento honrado de luchar junto a una persona como él." Dijo Saber con convicción.

Irisviel se sorprendió un poco por las palabras del Servant, pero al final soltó una risita.

"¿Eh?¿Dije algo gracioso?" Dijo Saber algo avergonzado.

"No, solo me preocupaba que guardaras rencor por lo sucedido luego de la invocación." Dijo Irisviel aprensiva.

"Oh, en absoluto. A diferencia de otros Espíritus Heroicos, carezco de alguna leyenda reconocible, incluso para mi mismo. Es comprensible su decepción." Dijo Saber encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero sabes, no creo que deberías de decir eso, si fuiste invocado como un Servant, eso significa que tus logros en vida debieron ser lo suficientemente grandes como para llegar al Trono de los Héroes." Dijo Irisviel tratando de reconfortar a Saber, ella no sabía porque pero sentía que Saber era una persona maravillosa pero una parte de ella le dolía verlo menospreciarse a sí mismo.

Saber medito un momento las palabras de las esposa de su Master. "¿Crees que Kiritsugu subestime mi habilidad por mi falta de una leyenda?"

"Bueno, tal vez pero … " Las palabras de Irisviel se apagaron y simplemente miro a Saber incómodamente. "Si él está molesto, debe ser por otra razón."

"¿Otra?" Pregunto Saber confundido.

"Si está molesto con alguien, entonces son aquellas personas que te rodearon, que una persona tan joven como tu allá fallecido, mientras que pudieron haber otros que pudieron tomar tu lugar, eso debe enfurecerlo." Explico Irisviel.

Saber se quedó callado unos momentos antes de sonreír. "No es como me moleste, después de todo no es malo el ayudar a otros." Dijo frívolamente.

Irisviel se quedó mirando al extraño Servant frente a ella, antes de fruncir el ceño. "Y por eso debe ser lo que enfurece aún más." Dijo con los ojos oscurecidos. "¿Simplemente aceptaste el morir por otros como si tu vida no valiese nada?"

Saber miro a Irisviel en silencio unos segundos antes de que una leve risa lo atacase que luego paso a una más fuerte. "Ku ku ku, ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja!" Reía Saber con una mano en su cara y la otra en la cintura.

Irisviel miro sorprendida como el Servant reía como si hubiesen contado el mejor chiste del mundo. La risa de Saber duro unos segundos antes de calmarse antes de mirar a Irisviel.

"En eso te equivocas, Irisviel. Aunque al principio yo no valoraba mi vida, yo llegue a una conclusión diferente, no me arrepiento del camino que elegí y estoy en paz conmigo mismo y más importante aun … Pude lograr cumplir una promesa de una persona muy importante." Dijo con una sonrisa enigmática.

 _"Entonces … Emiya Kiritsugu y el Héroe sin nombre … Que dúo más extraño."_ Pensó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té.

"Su deseo para el Santo Grial es salvar al mundo … Es su ambición y la tuya, ¿No?" Pregunto Saber llamando la atención de la albina, mientras este volvía a mirar a su Master jugar con su hija.

"Si. Pero yo solamente sigo las cosas que él dice, aunque no tengo un problema con ello." Responde Irisviel.

"Bueno, yo realmente no tengo un deseo para el Santo Grial." Dijo para sorpresa de Irisviel. "Sin embargo, considero su deseo lo suficientemente justo por el cual luchar, así que tienen todo mi apoyo."

Irisviel simplemente miro a Saber, mientras más hablaba con él, notaba lo extraño que era pero eso lo hacia entrañable.

"Si, por favor, ayúdanos."

* * *

 **Mansión Tohsaka.**

Archer resoplo con molestia, hace unos minutos Assassin intento colarse entre el mecanismo de seguridad establecido por Tokiomi en la mansión Tohsaka. Donde la palabra clave fue _"Intento"_ ,no hace falta decir que su Gate of Babylon le dio algo más productivo que hacer.

"Maravilloso, todo salió maravilloso." Dijo Tokiomi sentado en su silla frente a su escritorio. Archer vio el momento oportuno para aparecer y decirle lo irritante de este absurdo espectáculo.

"Estos juguitos tuyos me aburren, Tokiomi." Dijo para materializarse en el sofá que estaba en la oficina.

"Estoy muy agradecido por su ayuda, Rey de Reyes." Dijo Tokiomi poniéndose pie e hizo una reverencia para el Rey más antiguo. "El Rey de los Héroes, Gilgamesh." Dijo ganándose una mirada fría de parte de la susodicha. "Definitivamente, sus acciones establecerán su destreza digna como la epitome del Trono de los Héroes y revelara cual de nuestros enemigos debemos será digno de su atención, solo le pido que tenga un poco de paciencia."

"Hmpn, muy bien, por ahora me conformare con la exploración, esta nueva era es fascinante." Dijo Archer con ganas de salir cuando se haga de día.

"¿El mundo moderno le es agradable?" Pregunto el Master.

"Es horrible, pero me agrada de alguna manera." Dijo Archer con un encogimiento de hombros. "Pero lo importante es cuando voy a encontrar mi nuevo tesoro." Dijo con una gran sonrisa depredadora, sin duda, ella no descansaría hasta encontrar su nuevo tesoro.

"No te preocupes. El Santo Grial sin duda será un elemento digno del Rey de los Héroes." Responde Tokiomi.

Archer suspiro mentalmente, ella no deseaba el Santo Grial, ¿Quería con eso? Presumir posiblemente, pero había otra cosa allá fuera, algo que no podía ignorar y su "yo" Divino le dijo que lo buscase ya mismo, pero otra parte de ella le dijo que solo sea paciente y su tesoro vendría por sí mismo.

"En cualquier caso, seguiremos con tu plan. Tokiomi, encárgate de los detalles." Dijo Archer para volver a su forma espiritual.

Tokiomi suspiro. "Honestamente, Gilgamesh tuvo que ser invocado en la Clase Archer, ahora tiene su capacidad actuar de forma independiente." Recordando su alto rango en Acción Independiente, que estaba en Rango A y ese alto nivel de la habilidad le iba a ser muy difícil de controlar. "En cualquier caso, todo va como lo esperado, te dejo el resto, Kirei." Dijo volviendo a mirar el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo Assassin.

* * *

 **Casa de los Mckenzie.**

"¡Rider!¡Assassin fue eliminado!" Exclamo Waver a su Servant, pero la susodicha estaba ocupada en otras cosas.

Entre ellas mirando revistas llenas del armamento moderno, como también la fuerza militar de los diferentes países. Al mismo tiempo estaba viendo la tv donde estaba el actual presidente de los Estados Unidos o como ella lo llamo "El Rey Clinton, el Temible", porque estaba segura que él se volvería su mayor enemigo cuando inicie su conquista mundial, concluyendo que será su rival más formidable desde Darío III.

"Bueno, es afortunado que el Servant que hace ataques sorpresas haya sido eliminado, pareces de las personas que les gusta atacar de frente." Dijo Waver con suficiencia y a la vez aliviado.

"¡Oh! Ese Tomhawk parece útil." Exclamo Rider mirando una especie de misil en la tv en una cinta VHS.

Una marca apareció en la frente de Waver, ya había tenido suficiente de esta mujer. "Saber, Lancer, Archer, los tres caballeros y Berserker, cuya única habilidad es volverse loco. Todos ellos son nada comparado con tu Noble Phantasm, el único que podría ser una amenaza es Caster, si supiésemos su-"

"¿De qué manera fue eliminado Assassin?" Pregunto Rider con voz seria. "¿Cómo fue derrotado?" Pregunto para tener precauciones, sin embargo, no iba a esperar que Assassin allá dado pelea, después de todo, Assassin era la clase más débil.

"Creo que fue el Servant de Tohsaka. Su aspecto y ataques fueron muy brillantes y llamativos, todo pareció un borrón, no sabría decir-"

"¡Mocoso!" Exclamo Rider dándole un golpe a su Master en la frente con uno de sus delgados dedos, pero a pesar de ello su fuerza era superior a cualquier humano. "Cuando pelee contra alguien, el resultado será obvio, yo seré la vencedora, ¿Por qué no mejor me admiras más a mí?" Exclamo molesta, ella no era una de las Servants más fuertes de la Clase Rider por nada, posiblemente igualada por Ramsés II, o Aquiles.

Waver solamente pudo ver su Servant con lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, ¿Acaso ella no entendía que los Servants eran mucho más fuertes que los humanos? Un golpe mal controlado le podría volar la cabeza.

"Bueno, ¿Pudiste ver algo sobre el tipo brillantemente llamativo?" Pregunto Rider seriamente.

"Bueno … Fue muy rápido y estaba muy oscuro … " Empezó a balbucear, pero con una mirada de Rider fue suficiente para detenerlo. "¡Rider! Se supone que los Servants solo tienen un Noble Phantasm, ¿Verdad?"

"Esa es la regla. Aunque, "Cuantos" no es la forma correcta de conceptualizar un Noble Phantasm. Como sabrás, los Noble Phantasm son la materialización física de la leyenda de un Héroe. A veces pueden ser una habilidad o un arma." Explica Rider sentándose en la cama de la habitación no muy lejos de su Master.

"¿Existe un Noble Phantasm que consista en lanzar docenas de espadas a tu adversario?" Pregunto Waver, porque no importaba lo descabellado que sonaba, eso era lo que pudo distinguir.

"¿Una espada que pueda dividirse en varias copias? Sí, eso calificaría como un Noble Phantasm." Reflexiono Rider, sin embargo, el Trono de los Héroes no le dio al posible Héroe, puesto que no cabía en las características de "Llamativo" y "Brillante".

"Pero … No eran copias." Dijo Waver llamando la atención de Rider. "Cada espada, era única, con sus propios diseños y formas." Dijo para intriga de Rider.

"Bueno, como sea. Sabremos su verdadera identidad cuando no los encontremos." Dijo Rider, luego procedió a darle a Waver una palmada en la espalda. Waver sintió que le seguiría doliendo mañana.

"¿Eso es lo correcto?" Pregunto Waver adolorido.

"Sabes deberías aprender a divertirte y disfrutar a la vida. Comer, tener sexo, dormir, combatir. Lo que hagas, debes disfrutarlo al máximo. Ese es el secreto de la vida." Dijo Rider con una sonrisa. "Ahora, busquemos a alguien afuera para entrenar. ¡Vamos, niño!¡Prepárate!"

"¿Salir?¿a dónde?" Pregunto Waver confundido.

"Donde sea."

"¡Oh, vamos!"

"Tú no debiste ser el único que debió haber espiado a Tohsaka, eso significa que todos debieron descubrir la muerte de Assassin. Ahora todo se volverá más movido, los aplastaremos cuando los encontremos de frente." Dijo Rider emocionada por una buena pelea.

"Aplastarlos cuando no los encontremos … Eso no era tan fácil." Dijo Waver algo pesimista.

"Soy Rider. Entre los Servants, cuando estoy en mi montura, mi velocidad es incomparable." Luego procedió a sacar su espada, la cual empezó a brillar de color dorado. Waver abrió los ojos recordando lo que hizo con la espada hace un par de horas.

"¡Espera!¡No lo hagas aquí!" Exclamo Waver tratando de detenerla. "¡Vas a destruir la casa!"

* * *

 **Mansión Einzbern.**

"¿Cómo que nos vamos por separado?" Pregunto Saber a Kiritsugu.

"Ya te lo dije, yo me adelantare yéndome en barco, mientras tu e Irisviel se van por vía aérea." Dijo sin mirarlo.

"¡Ya escuche eso!" Exclamo Saber golpeando la mesa molesto. "Soy amnésico, no sordo. Soy tu Servant debo estar ahí contigo en todo momento."

Kiritsugu frunció el ceño. "No me hagas usar un hechizo comando."

"Tráelo, Jii-san." Responde Saber, lo que provoca que Kiritsugu frunza más el ceño. Los hechizos de comando empiezan a brillar, pero aun así Saber no parecía retroceder.

"Saber." El susodicho volteo para ver a Irisviel tomándolo del brazo. "Por favor, dijiste que nos ayudarías, confía en Kiritsugu." Pidió suavemente.

Saber se quedó mirando a la madre de Illya por unos segundos antes de asentir a regañadientes.

"Sin embargo, tengo una condición." Dijo Saber a Kiritsugu que lo miro de reojo. "Si la situación lo requiere utiliza un hechizo de comando para teletransportarme a tu posición."

"Está bien." Responde solemnemente antes de retirarse. _"Este Saber es demasiado independiente por sí mismo, parece más un Archer, además, no he sentido la carga de darle mana, es como si el pudiese actuar sin un Master … Debo vigilarlo."_

Saber suspiro, acaso su Master no entendía lo peligroso que era para un Master andar sin su Servant, de cierta manera se sintió como un hipócrita al pensar en ello.

"¿Estas bien, Saber?" Pregunto Irisviel.

Saber volteo a mirarla. "Si, solo que estoy preocupado, y si lo atacan o algo peor."

"Estará bien." Dijo Irisviel con una sonrisa confiando en su marido. Saber hizo una mueca ante esa fe ciega pero no dijo nada.

"Eso espero."

* * *

 **Esa misma Noche.**

Kiritsugu ya había salido de Alemania, había subido a un barco comerciar rumbo a Japón, a puerto cercano a Fuyuki, teniendo todo listo se fue a dormir.

Pero a penas cerro los ojos los volvió abrir.

 _Solo que esta vez, no era en la pocilga a la que llamo habitación, sino un mar de llamas rojas como la sangre._

 _Era una ciudad inundada de llamas, parecía la escena de una película de guerra, donde una ciudad fue bombardeada._

 _Kiritsugu solo se pudo quedarse de pie en medio de todas esas llamas, siendo él lo único vivo. Las casas y edificios se derrumbaban. Las personas y cualquier cosa viva eran consumidas por las llamas infernales._

 _Kiritsugu trato de ir a ayudar a las personas atrapadas del fuego pero cuando lo intentaba, ellos morían a penas se acercaba, o simplemente los atravesaba como si fuese un fantasma, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar cómo estas personas pidiendo ayuda o gritando lamentos._

 _Sin embargo, algo le llamo la atención, un niño, un niño pelirrojo caminaba entre ese mar de llamas, pero, con solo ver su rostro noto que el niño estaba muerto por dentro, caminando sin rumbo, pero sin ser tocado por las llamas._

 _Ese niño le resulto muy familiar, pero antes poder seguir pensando en ello el niño cae al suelo. Kiritsugu se alarma y trata de ir para ayudarlo pero una voz lo detiene._

 _"Oi, ese camino solo lleva al infierno." Kiritsugu volteo hacia la voz solo para sorprenderse de ver a su Servant hablándole al niño. Saber parecía un poco más joven, pero parecía estar entre los veintitantos, usaba una camiseta blanca con mangas azules y vaqueros oscuros. Detrás de él, estaban unas sombras, con las siluetas de personas._

 _"¿Por qué sobreviste a ese infierno?"_

 _"¿Por qué sobreviví?"_

 _"¿Por qué seguí adelante?"_

 _Decía Saber, pero el niño no lo escucha y se levanta y sigue su camino, sigue por ese camino de muerte que solo lo llevara al infierno sin dudar. Pero una luz dorada cubre al niño desapareciéndolo junto a las llamas solo dejando la ciudad en ruinas, mientras la lluvia caía._

 _"Ah … fue por eso." Dijo Saber cómo si hubiese recordado algo importante, y al igual que el niño da un paso hacia adelante._

 _"Oi, ese camino solo lleva al infierno." Dijo otra voz, diferente pero similar a la de Saber. Kiritsugu miro detrás de Saber para ver a un hombre de la misma estatura y edad de al Saber que invoco. Solo que esta persona tenía el cabello blanco, ojos grises como el acero y la piel bronceada, pero su parecido con Saber era notable. Además, usaba la misma ropa de combate que Saber usaba, solo que sin la gabardina blanca ni las telas rojas._

 _Saber sonrió. "Lo sé, Archer, lo sé." Dijo con calma, Kiritsugu se sorprendió porque el nombre del sujeto era de una de las siete clases de Servants. "Pero hay algo que tengo que hacer. Todavía hay personas que piden ayuda en ese infierno."_

 _Saber empezó caminar, caminado sobre una colina, llena de pasto, con un cielo azul del crepúsculo._

 _"Incluso si no hubo una razón por la que sobreviví ese día, al menos me asegurare de que nadie más tenga que vivir un infierno como este nunca más." Llego a la sima de la colina. "Decidí que esa era la razón por la que yo, la razón por la ******* ******** sobrevivió. Para salvar a otros."_

 _"¿Incluso si tu vida es como la de una maquina?" Pregunto Archer, su voz era monótona._

 _"Estas equivocado." Una espada estaba en la cima, era la espada más deslumbrante y hermosa que Kiritsugu allá visto. "No solo salvare a otros. Te lo prometí, ¿no? También me salvare a mí mismo, como me dijiste una vez, antes de poder salvar a otros debo salvarme a mí mismo. Me asegurare de que todos salgamos de este infierno … Juntos." Saber tomo la espada, ante su toque la espada se llenó de llamas. "Este fue mi único camino." Dijo antes de sacarla._

 _Una luz como el sol nació al sacar la espada, desvaneciéndolo todo. Lo último que Kiritsugu escucho fueron las palabras de Archer._

 _"Entonces, no estaba equivocado … No está mal el ayudar a otros."_

"¡Ah!¡Ah!" Kiritsugu se levantó de la, su respiración era fuerte, lo que había visto en ese sueño parecía real, no, era real. Lo que había experimentado era el ciclo de los sueños, es lo que pasa cuando un Servant y un Master hacen un contrato, los dos sueñan los recuerdos del otro. Lo que Kiritsugu vio fue un momento importante de la vida de Saber, uno muy decisivo. Aun así, Kiritsugu no supo la identidad de Saber, porque en el momento en que Saber la iba a decir, fue censurada. "Simplemente, ¿Quién eres, Saber? … Y ¿Por qué tengo este sentimiento tan extraño?"

* * *

 **Aeropuerto de Fuyuki.**

En un avión privado, iba saliendo Irisviel, usando un abrigo similar al de su hija solo que blanco.

"Así que es aquí donde nació Kiritsugu." Comento Irisviel con ojos como estrellas, era normal, esta era la primera vez que salía de Alemania. "¿Cómo fue la experiencia de vuelo, Saber?"

"Fue … Relajante." Dijo Saber mirando las ropas que usaba de nuevo. Usaba un traje completamente negro, con corbata a juego y guantes sin dedos iguales. El sentía un tanto raro el usar este tipo de ropa, que se notaba que era de marca y también por los lujos del avión, se nota que los Einzbern no escatiman en gastos.

"¿Algunas vez volaste?" Pregunto curiosa.

"No exactamente." Dijo recordando como cierto perro azul le dio un boleto de ida a su cobertizo en aerolíneas Gae Bolg. "El Grial nos proporciona información de la era en la que somos invocados luego de materializarnos."

"Escuche que la Clase Saber, tiene una habilidad que les permitía "cabalgar" como la Clase Rider pero en menor medida, ¿Tú también la tienes?" Pregunto Irisviel un poco emocionada por tener un chofer heroico.

Saber negó con la cabeza. "Lamentablemente no poseo la habilidad de Equitación correspondiente a mi clase, sin embargo, tengo otra a cambio que me permite disminuir la carga de Kiritsugu al suministrarme maná, incluso podría usar mi Noble Phantasm varias veces sin la necesidad del apoyo de mi Master." Dijo caminando con Irisviel por el aeropuerto, mientras otros homúnculos llevaban las maletas.

"¿Ah? ¿Pero esa no es la habilidad de la clase Archer, Acción Independiente?" Dijo confundida y asombrada.

"Exactamente, a pesar de ser un Saber, el Grial no vio conveniente que mi habilidad de clase sea Equitación y en cambio, la cambio por Acción Independiente en Rango A."

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamo Irisviel ganándose miradas de las personas del aeropuerto, pero no le importo o no las noto. Una cosa era que un Saber tuviese Acción Independiente, pero otra que la tuviese en tal Rango, básicamente, si Saber quería podría actuar de manera completamente independiente a Kiritsugu, pero en cambio los ayudaba y los escuchaba, aunque era necesario mucho razonamiento. "Sinceramente ¿que clase de Saber tiene una habilidad de un Archer?"

Saber se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez es una señal del destino, diciendo que no me queda la clase Saber y debería ser un Archer." Dijo para luego entrar en auto negro que seria su transporte.

"¡Que lugar tan lleno de vida!" Exclamo Irisviel al ver las calles de Fuyuki llenas de gente. Saber simplemente sonrió por inocencia de la albina, pero una parte de el se amargo, sabiendo que por las noches, las calles de Fuyuki se volvían una carnicería.

"Kiritsugu debió haber llegado, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Saber.

"Si. Unas doce horas antes que nosotros." Responde Irisviel sin voltear. "El nos contactara cuando sea necesario. Así que por ahora estamos a cargo." Dijo mientras admiraba los edificios. "Visitar Japón una gran experiencia, así que me gustaría disfrutarlo el mayor tiempo posible antes de que comiencen las peleas." Expreso emocionada.

"Eso podría ser peligroso, tal vez es en la noche que ocurren las peleas entre los participantes del Santo Grial, pero eso no impedirá que algunos magos nos ataquen mientras bajamos nuestra guardia." Hablo Saber seriamente.

"Lo se, pero ... No es un desperdicio el a ver llegado hasta aquí y hacer algo de turismo." La voz de Irisviel se volvía mas triste a pesar de estar sonriendo. "Además ... Es mi primera vez." Dijo avergonzada.

"¿Eh?" Fue lo mas inteligente que Saber pudo decir antes de sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado. "No digas cosas que se puedan malinterpretar." Pero Irisviel solo lo miro confundida, pero cuando recordó las palabras que dijo se sonrojo de igual manera.

"No es eso ... Es la primera vez que me aventuro al mundo exterior." Dijo con tristeza.

"¿Has estado en ese castillo toda tu vida?" Pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Irisviel asintió tristemente. "Solamente soy una herramienta creada para la Guerra del Santo Grial. Pero, conozco varias cosas además de mis tierras, Kiritsugu me enseño varias cosas del mundo exterior con fotos y videos, pero esta es la primera vez que puedo experimentarlas con mis propios ojos, así que ... Perdóname, me deje llevar." Dijo avergonzada. Saber la miro con un rostro en blanco antes de sonreír suavemente.

"Por favor, detenga el auto." Pidió Saber al chofer. El conductor simplemente asintió y se estaciono en la cera. "Si Kiritsugu pregunta, no estamos haciendo turismo, es simplemente reconocimiento del terreno." Dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad, antes del salir del auto, darle la vuelta y abrirle la puerta a Irisviel. "Es el deber de un caballero hacer de escolta para una encantadora dama, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que su estadía sea maravillosa, así que ¿Me concedería el honor?" Se quito el guante y extenderle la mano con una sonrisa.

Irisviel miro la mano de Saber sorprendida, solo para devolverle la sonrisa con un tinte rosado en su blanco piel.

 _"Afectos del Harem del Protagonista Eroge ataca de nuevo."_ Hablo una voz cínica en su cabeza que Saber conocía muy bien.

 _"Cállate, Salter."_

* * *

 **Noche.**

Luego de pasar toda la tarde paseando por la ciudad, Saber e Irisviel llegaron una playa cercana. Habían hecho varias cosas, como comprar crepes, ir de compras, e incluso Saber le había conseguido dos peluches de dos palomas blancas para Irisviel e Illya. Pero a pesar de estar divirtiéndose, Saber se mantuvo en guardia en todo momento, y le gustaba pensar que nadie los seguía pero sabia que eso era una mentira.

Había sentido a unos cuantos Familiares en la zona, e incluso pudo sentir la presencia de un Servant enemigo cerca, pero no pudo distinguirlo, pero noto a una extraña mujer con un Ahoge caminando junto a una niña de pelo morado, Saber no sabia por que pero les resultaba muy familiares, pero no lo investigo porque no quería dejar sola a Irisviel.

"Es hermoso. Es como ver un gran espejo que refleja el cielo nocturno." La voz de Irisviel lo saco de sus pensamientos. Saber vio como la albina se divertía en la orilla con sus pies descalzos tocando el agua. Saber no pudo evitar sonreír, ahora sabia de donde saco su hermana mayor su lado infantil.

"Es tan divertido pasear por la ciudad acompañada de un caballero." Dijo Irisviel realmente agradecida por el gesto de Saber.

"¿Fui un caballero aceptable?" Pregunto Saber.

"Eres perfecto. Fuiste un maravilloso caballero el día de hoy." Responde Irisviel con una sonrisa.

"Me honra, mi reina blanca." Dijo Saber haciendo una reverencia haciendo sonrojar a Irisviel.

 _"¿Que es esto?¿Una remasterización del romance entre Lancelot y Guinevere?"_ Dijo sarcásticamente Salter.

 _"No me hagas volver a patearte el trasero."_ Gruño Saber mentalmente.

"Saber, ¿A ti te gusta el mar?" Pregunto Irisviel sacándolo de sus pensamientos nuevamente.

"No sabría decirlo, pero creo que conocí a una persona que le encantaba el mar, curiosamente era muy similar a usted, era bastante mona." Dijo Saber con una sonrisa divertida al ver el rubor de Irisviel.

"Mo, Saber, eres un idiota." Dijo Irisviel volteando a ver el mar, ella no quería que siguiera burlándose de ella.

"En cualquier caso, ¿No te habría gustado mas haber paseado por la ciudad con Kiritsugu?" Pregunto Saber curioso.

"No podría hacerle eso. Solo lastimaría sus sentimientos." Responde con una sonrisa pero en sus ojos se reflejaba dolor y tristeza. Saber se sorprendió por las palabras de Irisviel.

"¿Dices que Kiritsugu no disfrutaría pasar tiempo contigo?" Pregunto Saber, inconscientemente sus manos se volvieron puños duros como el acero.

"El es alguien que considera dolorosa la felicidad." Responde mirando la luna que se iluminaba magníficamente en el cielo.

Saber bajo su mirada al suelo, de cierta forma tenia sentido, Kiritsugu había perdido mucho cosas. Ahora, Kiritsugu evitaba formar lazos con cualquiera para evitar sentir el dolor de que esos lazos sean arrancados. Saber podría comprender ese razonamiento, pero no lo aceptaba.

Que el tuviese razón, no significaba que estuviese en lo correcto.

Pero esos pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando sintió la presencia de un Servant no muy lejos. Rápidamente llego donde estaba Irisviel y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Un Servant enemigo." Dijo Irisviel.

"Si." Afirmo Saber. "El esta haciendo notar su presencia, a unos 100 metros de aquí. Parece ser una invitación." Informo.

"Que considerado. Eligiendo el campo de batalla. ¿Deberíamos aceptar?" Pregunto Irisviel.

 _El había superado incontables campos de batallas y este no era diferente._

"Seria grosero el no responder." Dijo Saber. "Enseñémosles de que estamos hechos, mi reina blanca."

* * *

 **Muelle.**

Saber e Irisviel habían llegado a un muelle deshabitado, solo iluminado por las farolas para fortuna de Irisviel.

"Bienvenidos." Hablo una masculina, Saber noto que era muy respetuosa. "Ustedes han estado paseando la ciudad todo el día, mientras que otros se ocultarían en sus madrigueras."

Luego apareció un hombre. Saber tuvo que admitir que era notablemente guapo. Tenia el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás con un mechón cayendo de su frente. Además usaba un traje similar al del Hijo de la Luz. También traía dos lanzas, obviamente era Lancer.

Gae Buidhe: La Rosa Dorada de la Mortalidad.

Gae Dearg: La Rosa Carmesí del Exorcismo.

Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, el primer caballero de Fianna. Fue lo que Saber obtuvo cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en las dos lanzas, su análisis estructural le dio el nombre, historia y habilidades de las lanzas y la habilidad de Lancer con ellas. Saber sintió como Unlimited Blade Works reprodujo las lanzas en su esfera de realidad.

Saber frunció el ceño, con Gae Dearg, iba a ser difícil usar su Tracing, así que tendría que evitar usar proyección, a lo que estaba bastante acostumbrado pero no era la única arma que poseía, después de todo, el había conseguido sus propias armas.

"Tu, valiente, eres el único que a respondido por invitación." Hablo el lancero cortando los pensamientos de Saber. "Ese valor prístino y sin dudas, eres Saber ¿No?"

"En efecto, y tu debes ser Lancer. O prefieres mejor Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, primer caballero de Fianna." Todo se quedo en silencio mortal cuando salieron las palabras de Saber, solo un jadeo se escucho no muy lejos pero fue ignorado. Saber sonrió divertido por la cara estupefacta de Lancer, y la de asombro de Irisviel.

"Tu ... ¿Cómo ... Como ... ?" Lancer trataba de hablar pero con su conmoción le era imposible.

Saber apunto un dedo hacia sus lanzas. "Gae Buidhe y Gae Dearg me lo dijeron. Cuando se trata de acero, no hay nadie que lo entienda mejor que yo." Dijo casi con orgullo. "Aunque, debí haber insultado tu honor como caballero, por saber tu nombre y tu no sabes el mío, por ciertas circunstancias no puedo darte mi verdadero nombre, pero me puedes llamar Sengo." Luego con un resplandor el traje de Saber cambio al de su traje de batalla.

Saber camino hacia Irisviel que lo miraba con asombro. Saber luego se quito la gabardina y la puso sobre los hombros de Irisviel. Antes de que la albina pudiese preguntar por que lo hizo, la gabardina cambio.

En la parte de atrás de la gabardina apareció una cruz grisácea, en el centro de ella había una especie de estrella de siete puntas, también las mangas de la gabardina tuvieron un cambio, cambiaron a un color negro con rojo y detalles dorados. Las mangas se movieron solas y rodearon el cuello de Irisviel como si fuesen una bufanda.

"¿Saber?¿Que es esto?" Pregunto Irisviel confundida.

"Es algo que te mantendrá segura durante el combate." Responde Saber.

"Pero es ... Un Noble Phantasm." Irisviel no era una experta en magia pero sabia que el abrigo que le acaba de dar tenia mucho poder, tenia una gran cantidad de Misterio en el, de hecho, estaba a la par con Avalon.

Saber la miro confundido, Irisviel tuvo que admitir que se veía algo lindo.

"¡Oh! No, te equivocas, pero es comprensible." Dijo Saber antes de sonreír. "Lo que tienes ahora no es un Noble Phantasm, es un Arma Conceptual." Aclaro antes de voltearse para ver a Lancer ya recuperado pero miraba a Saber con cautela.

"Saber ... Ten cuidado." Suplico Irisviel preocupada, en los pocos momentos que había pasado con Saber habían sido los mejores que allá tenido desde que conoció a Kiritsugu y el nacimiento de Illya. "Puedo usar magia curativa pero solo eso."

"Descuida, déjame a Lancer a mi, lo que me preocupa es el otro Master, debe estar planeando algo, ten la guardia alta." Dijo Saber siempre pensando en varias situaciones. Luego en el lado izquierdo de la cintura de Saber apareció una espada en su funda.

Era una katana. Saber tomo el mango con su mano derecha y saco la espada de la vaina, tenia un diseño simple pero su artesanía era excepcional, provocando que sea imposible dejar de verla. Su mango era azul, con un protector negro y la hoja gris. Cuando la luz de la luna se reflejo en la hoja se pudieron ver unas palabras. _Namu Myōhō Renge Kyō_ , era lo que decía.

Luego, Saber se puso en posición de combate, su postura no era muy diferente a la de ese Assassin del monte Ryuudou, aquel hombre que podía cortar las golondrinas.

Líneas azules verdosas aparecieron sobre el ojo izquierdo, y la parte descubierta de su brazo derecho, tenían la forma de una interfaz. La katana empezó a zumbar, leves llamas azules exudaban de ella, con pequeñas llamas cayendo como si fuesen hojas, tenían un extraño parecido con pétalos de loto. Poco a poco las llamas cubrieron sutilmente el cuerpo de Saber.

"Saber ... ¡Tráeme la victoria!" Exclamo Irisviel algo asombrada, Saber parecía japonés pero tenia también algunas características irlandesas, pero con la aparición de la katana, ahora estaba segura de que Saber es japonés, lo cual le daba algo para buscar la leyenda de Saber, además, de que tenia otra pista, ese nombre, Sengo.

"Seguro, Master." Saber sonrió.

* * *

 **Y corte, bueno eso es suficiente por este capitulo.**

 **En el próximo capitulo vendrá el enfrentamiento entre Saber y Lancer, hagan sus apuesta, el que atine, me puede decir una idea para una historia de Fate para escribirla, algún día.**

 **En cualquier caso, quise traer el capitulo mas temprano, pero con el evento de Navidad en FGO, no me dio tiempo, pero aquí lo tienen.**

 **Por cierto, la ficha de Saber ha sido actualizada.**

 **Clase: Saber. ¿Alter Ego?**

 **Master: Emiya Kiritsugu.**

 **Nombre Verdadero: Emiya Shirou (¿Sengo?) (¿Salter?)**

 **Sexo: Masculino.**

 **Títulos: Faker,-,-,-.**

 **Altura/Peso: 185 cm/ 75 kg**

 **Alineamiento: Neutral Bueno.**

 **Atributo Oculto: Estrella.**

 **Estadísticas:**

 **Fuerza: B (B+)**

 **Resistencia: C (B+)**

 **Agilidad: C (B)**

 **Mana: A**

 **Suerte: E**

 **Noble Phantasm: ?**

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 **-: A**

 **Acción Independiente: A**

 **A pesar de ser un Saber, Shirou mantiene esta habilidad por su naturaleza primaria de Archer, que esta muy fuertemente relacionada a su mentalidad. Gracias a ello puede mantenerse en el mundo sin el apoyo de un maestro por una semana, pero el abuso de un Noble Phantasm puede acortar este tiempo. Además, Shirou puede mantenerse en el mundo incluso si su núcleo espiritual es dañado, pero si es destruido completamente el desvanecerse es inevitable.**

 **Resistencia Mágica: B**

 **Cancela los hechizos de tres versos. Solo puede ser afectado por Taumaturgia Alta y Rituales mayores.**

 **Habilidades Personales:**

- **: A**

- **: A**

- **: EX**

 **Afectos del** **Harem del** **Protagonista Eroge: EX**

 **Una habilidad oculta de Emiya Shirou, una habilidad que representa su poder de conquistar a cualquier chica de manera inconsciente y añadirla a su Harem (Que además no sabe que tiene).**

 **Esta habilidad ofrece protección contra interferencias mentales, como fascinación o encantos para las personas (Mujeres) afectadas por esta habilidad. Aunque es extraño que una habilidad de "Encanto" otorgue protección contra otras, esta habilidad es diferente, ya que su funcionamiento es mas pasivo, y solo se activa cuando la chica tiene sentimientos por el protagonista, en pocas palabras, es una habilidad que te permite levantar banderas para poder seguir la ruta de dicha chica.**

 _ **Se puede ver a Shirou corriendo por las calles de Fuyuki, detrás de el, un ejercito entero de chicas que compiten por los afectos de su héroe favorito.**_

 **Noble Phantasm:**

- **[E - ?] (Anti-Unidad, Anti-Ejercito)**

- **[A - ?] (Anti-Unidad, Anti-Fortaleza, Anti-Maldad)**

- **[A+] (Anti-Unidad, Anti-Divinidad, Anti-Demonio)**

- **[?] (Anti-Fortaleza, Anti-Mundo, Anti-Maldad)**

 **Por cierto, no es urgente pero busco un Beta Reader, porque me cuesta mucho evitar cometer "Horrores" con mi escritura. También porque una segunda opinión nunca es mala.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Bueno, otro capitulo, y de nuevo tengo que agradecer el apoyo que esta historia a estado teniendo.**

 **Pero no quiero alargar esto así que empecemos.**

 **Capitulo 3: La Espada Vs Las dos Lanzas ... O al menos hasta que llega una Berserker emocionada.**

* * *

 **Muelle.**

El muelle estaba en un silencio sepulcral, parecía que hasta el mundo mismo contenía el aliento para la batalla entre los dos Servants caballeros. Lancer tenia sus dos lanzas listas, mientras miraba a Saber con una sonrisa pero con mucha cautela, después de todo, Saber había descubierto su identidad lo que le hacia perder el elemento sorpresa de las habilidades de sus lanzas.

Saber por otro lado, miraba a Lancer mas calmado, pero con la guardia en alto, el hacho de saber la identidad de su oponente le daba cierta ventaja pero no significaba que ya tenia el combate ganado, las habilidades de Lancer eran lo suficientemente buenas como hacer a varios caballeros de Camelot comer tierra. Esperaba que sus habilidades con una sola espada sean suficiente, o al menos mejores que su método suicida preferido.

"Esa postura ... Eres un aficionado." Dijo Lancer. "O tal vez ... Imitas a alguien."

Saber sonrió. "¿Quien sabe?¿Por que no vienes y lo averiguas?

Lancer se tenso. "Ya veo. Las habilidades de la clase Saber no son meros cuentos. Eso es bueno, vencer a un oponente pobre no le vendría bien a mi reputación."

"Así que es verdad. Tu orgullo como caballero es como el rugir de un león, el único problema es que pareces un gatito asustado." Bromeo Saber.

"Dejémonos de charla, comencemos." Dijo Lancer con vehemencia.

Saber suspiro, era su primera batalla, iba tomárselo con calma ... un poco. Con esos pensamientos ya se había movido para estar frente de Lancer, listo para cortarle la cabeza de un tajo.

Sin embargo, Lancer usa su lanza carmesí para ensartarlo, pero con un movimiento rápido Saber desvíala lanza lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear la otra lanza. Saber usa su fuerza superior para empujar a Lancer y tratar de ganar terreno para agobiarlo, pero Lancer demuestra mucha destreza y habilidad bloqueando y desviando las oscilaciones de la katana.

El choque de acero contra acero resonó en el muelle, mientras las chispas salían volando cada vez que las magnificas armas se encontraban. Lancer retrocedió para esquivar un corte horizontal que casi corta su pecho, pero Saber no da oportunidad dejando caer su espada sobre Lancer para cortarlo por la mitad, Lancer gira ambas lanzas para posicionarlas para el encuentro con la espada de Saber.

El resultado fue una onda de choque que agrieto el suelo por la fuerza de Saber, sin embargo, Lancer no cedió ni un poco. Los dos guerreros se miraron a los ojos, Saber con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras Lancer respondía con una mirada seria. De ese modo, los choques de acero contra acero continuo.

"Ha comenzado." Dijo Kiritsugu a cubierto, escuchando el choque entre armas, no muy lejos de el, estaba su compañera, Maiya. "Alguien ha levantado un campo acotado, seguramente el Master del Servant enemigo."

"Desde ahí se puede observar el campo de batalla." Señalo Maiya.

"Por supuesto, cualquiera que lo viera creería lo mismo." Responde Kiritsugu. "Acércate por el muelle del Este. Yo lo hare por el Oeste. Vamos a encontrar lugares donde monitorear el combate." Ordeno, con un asentimiento Maiya se fue trotando con su arma lista. cuando se fue, Kiritsugu frunció el ceño. "Veamos que es lo que puedes hacer, Héroe misterioso."

El choque entre la espada y las dos lanzas continuo, resonando cada vez que una quería reclamar la vida de sus portadores pero la otra se los impedía. Saber tenia desventaja por la longitud de la lanza de Lancer, mientras Lancer a penas podía bloquear o esquivar los ataques rápidos de la espada de Saber.

Finalmente, Lancer viendo una oportunidad, empujo a Saber contra un contenedor para ensartarlo con Gae Dearg, sin embargo, a una impresionante velocidad esquiva la estocada que termina perforando el contenedor.

Saber suspira al tener un momento para descansar y analizar la situación. Mientras, Lancer lo miraba analíticamente, Saber parecía un novato, postura y técnica le dijeron eso, pero parecía saber muy bien como evitar los ataques de sus lanzas.

 _"Saber, observa ambas lanzas a la vez."_ Pensó Irisviel, mirando con asombro la batalla entre los dos Espíritus Heroicos. _"La incertidumbre de que lanza va a usar es la ventaja de Lancer."_

Saber bajo su guardia, Lancer, usando su agilidad característica de su clase ya estaba al frente de este, listo para apuñalarlo con Gae Buidhe, pero lo que no esperaba era una sonrisa de parte de Saber.

Saber desvió la lanza dorada que buscaba apuñalarlo en su pecho y con un giro y una velocidad que ni siquiera Lancer pudo procesar, la katana de Saber estaba a punto de cortarle por el costado izquierdo, en su abdomen.

Lancer junto toda su destreza para a penas esquivar el ataque de Saber, que por suerte el daño no era grave pero había conseguido hacerle un corte, pero no era profundo.

"¿Que diablos?" Exclamo Lancer mirando incrédulo a Saber. El caballero de la espada había dejado una apertura que debió aprovechar pero se encontró con el siendo herido. "Tu ... Dejaste esa apertura intencionalmente, ¿No?"

La única respuesta que consiguió Lancer fue una sonrisa inocente de Saber, lo cual lo hace molestarse.

 _"Si no puedo derrotarlo de la manera normal, entonces tendré que incluir mi viejo estilo a este."_ Piensa Saber, levantando su espada pero dejando aperturas obvias en su guardia.

Lancer frunce el ceño, Saber no era un guerrero orgulloso, no, el ni siquiera tenia orgullo, solo era un tramposo, eso era lo que demostraba su forma de luchar, el usaba cada gramo de ventaja injusta que tenia para aprovechar. No teniendo mas opción, Lancer avanza contra Saber.

Las dos lanzas mortales se dirigieron a las aperturas que Saber dejaba, sin embargo, resultaba infructífero porque cada una era falsa, consiguiendo Saber bloquear o desviar cada ataque de Lancer y no solo eso, sino que lograba acertar algunos cortes pero eran superficiales.

Saber se lanza contra Lancer con su espada lista para cortar, pero es interceptada por la lanza carmesí, viendo una apertura que podría ser verdadera, Lancer aprovecha la corta distancia para atacar con Gae Buidhe, sin embargo, la apertura era falsa. Saber bloquea a la lanza dorada y con fuerza la desvía, oscilando la katana trata de cortar el hombro izquierdo de Lancer pero el susodicho gira para separarse y tomar distancia, pero aun así termino con un corte pequeño en el hombro.

Lancer miro desconcertado, sabia que la espada de Saber no lo había tocado pero aun así termino con un corte, es como si la distancia ya no le importara.

 _"Diablos, ¿Que clase de espada es esa?"_ Pensó Lancer, es como si la espada lo estuviese buscando, consiguiendo cortarlo, independientemente de si conecta o no. _"Además, su estilo, no se si este tipo es un maestro de la espada o un novato, pero el estilo que usa es suicida, y aun así no he podido golpearlo."_

Mientras, Kiritsugu miraba el combate realmente sorprendido, no esperaba que su Servant sin nombre y leyenda pudiese luchar contra uno de los caballeros de Fianna. No sabia si era por suerte o destino el haber invocado a este Servant sobre el Rey Arturo.

Sin embargo, dejo de pensar en ello, usando la mira de arma busco el rastro de calor de su objetivo, ignorando el sonido del metal encontrando con metal. No le tomo mucho para encontrar algo sobre un almacén.

"Maiya, al noroeste de Saber e Iris. Sobre un almacén." Dijo Kiritsugu al ver una silueta. "Es el Master de Lancer. ¿Puedes verlo?"

"Negativo. No puedo verlo desde mi posición."

"Entiendo. Lo traeré hacia aquí." Dijo Kiritsugu preparando su equipo para hacer aparecer al Master de Lancer. No obstante, un escalofrió pasa por su medula. Mirando hacia arriba, en la punta de la grúa, estaba una figura cubierta de paños negros pero con una mascara de un cráneo en la cara. Al verlo Kiritsugu se quedo sin aliento. "¿Assassin?"

Efectivamente, el Servant maestro del sigilo estaba hay monitoreando el combate para su Master.

* * *

 **Iglesia.**

"La batalla entre Saber y Lancer ha comenzado." Informo Kirei a su maestro.

 _"Kirei, ¿Puedes determinar el combate con los ojos de Assassin?"_ Pregunto Tokiomi.

"Es sencillo." Responde el ejecutor. "Lancer es muy habilidoso, como se esperaba del primer caballero de Fianna, sin embargo, Saber es un misterio, la mayoría de sus parámetros son menores de B, solo uno esta en rango A, y ese es Mana, pero eso no sirve de nada si no eres un Caster, pero, a pesar de ello, es capaz de herir a Lancer sin sufrir heridas." Informo algo aturdido por lo que presenciaba Assassin.

 _"Eso ... Es desconcertante, tal vez el hecho de que sea un Saber fue un error que esta aprovechando muy bien."_ Dijo Tokiomi igual que su pupilo. _"¿Y su Master?"_

"La única persona presente que no es un Servant, es una mujer de piel blanca, cabello plateado y ojos rojos, ella vino con Saber." Describió Kirei.

 _"Así que el Master de Lancer se mantuvo oculto, parece que no es un novato ... Espera, ¿Mujer de ojos rojos y cabello plateado?"_ Pregunto Tokiomi.

"Si, no parece humana, pero tampoco es un Servant."

" _Así que ese viejo golem no engaño, preparo a un Homúnculo para ser el Master de Saber, no era Emiya Kiritsugu."_ Dijo Tokiomi algo aliviado, tener que enfrentarse al Asesino de Magos, no es algo fácil que digamos.

"Entonces, ¿Ella es la Master?" Pregunto Kirei aun con el deseo de que sea Emiya Kiritsugu el Master de Saber.

 _"Mantenla vigilada, ella y su Servant son un factor critico en esta guerra ... No me quiero imaginar cual es la identidad de ese Servant."_ Ordeno Tokiomi.

"Mantendré un Assassin para que se encargue de ella en todo momento." Dijo Kirei con decepción pero no se noto en su voz vacía.

* * *

 **Muelle.**

"También puedo verlo." Responde Maiya, al enfocar su mira sobre Assassin. "¿Pero Assassin no debería estar muerto?¿Que hace aquí?"

"Sabia que había algo extraño, enfócate en Assassin, mientras que yo lo hago con Lancer." Ordeno Kiritsugu mirando la batalla entre su Servant y Lancer.

"¿Llamo la atención de Assassin?" Pregunto Maiya.

"Negativo. No estamos equipados para enfrentar a un Servant, mantente vigilante y avísame si hace algo extraño."

"Entendido."

Mientras, con Saber y Lancer, ellos solo estaban divirtiéndose, o al menos Saber se divirtió sacando de quicio a Lancer con sus tácticas suicidas. Otro que no se divertía era la zona donde luchaban, había cráteres y fragmentos del asfalto por todas partes, incluso los contenedores no se habían salvado, algunos habían sido recibidos cortes limpios como un cuchillo a la mantequilla por parte de Saber mientras otros parecían queso suizo por parte de Lancer.

"No se como alguien con tu estilo de lucha puede estar en ventaja sobre mi, careces de orgullo de guerrero." Dijo Lancer con el ceño fruncido.

Saber sonríe de manera burlona. "¿Que?¿Acaso mi falta de orgullo lastima tu orgullo de guerrero? No me hagas reír, Diarmuid. En estas guerras lo ultimo que necesitas es orgullo."

"No he termino." Dijo Lancer ganándose una mirada de todos. "No eres vanidoso, careces de un sentido de propósito que se encuentra en otros Espíritus Heroicos, no tienes un espíritu de lucha para derrotar a los demás, ni un espíritu competitivo para vencer a otros, no tienes el deseo de ser reconocido, ni la fe de lograr grandes cosas, careces de un significado, es como si cuestionaras tu propia existencia, eres algo que nació para algo inalcanzable."

Mientras Lancer decía todo eso, los ojos de Saber se oscurecieron. Lancer por fin sonrió, pensando que había hecho sacar de los cabales a Saber. Irisviel miro preocupada a Saber, ¿Todo lo dicho por Lancer era cierto?¿Saber cuestiona su propia existencia?

Pero, lo que paso después no era lo Lancer esperaba, una sed de sangre sin igual se hizo presente, era como si estuviese de nuevo frente a ese jabalí demoniaco, solo que diez veces peor, el jabalí al menos pertenecía - perteneció - a este mundo, pero la sed de sangre no era nada de este mundo, ni el lado reverso del mundo.

Lancer noto que casi estaba de rodillas, levanto la vista para ver que la Master de Saber había caído de rodillas. Pero pudo determinar de quien le pertenecía esta sed de sangre, era Saber.

Ojos fríos como el acero lo miraban, no, miraba su alma, sentía como mil espadas siendo clavadas en su alma. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuanta, Saber cuando estaba vivo, tenia la apariencia de un humano, pero no era muy diferente a Daemon o un Dead Apostle.

" ... Así que ... Tu también ... No esperaba menos, pero ... Pensé que entenderías ... La culpa, el arrepentimiento, el dolor, los errores ... _Ni una sola vez entendido, ni una sola vez comprendido ... Siempre solo ... Embriagado por la victoria ... no tiene sentido una vida así ... "_ Murmuraba Saber, sin embargo sus palabras resonaban con poder. _"Ciertamente ... Este cuerpo ... Estaba ... "_

"Saber ... " Una suave voz saco del trance a Saber. El espadachín volteo para ver a Irisviel de rodillas, llorando ... Llorando por alguien como el. Saber suspiro, a cuantos hizo llorar como Irisviel, a mas personas de las que debió.

"Lo siento ... Master, me descontrole, terminemos esto, Lancer." Dijo Saber preparando su katana.

" ... Estoy de acuerdo, Saber." Lancer decidió olvidar lo que acaba de pasar y preparo sus lanzas.

"Eso es suficiente diversión, Lancer." Hizo eco una voz, era ciertamente masculina, era bastante vanidosa.

"¿El Master de Lancer?" Dijo Irisviel ya recuperada del asalto de la sed de sangre de Saber.

"Saber es demasiado peligroso, elimínalo ahora. Usa todo el poder de tu Noble Phantasm." Ordeno el Master de Lancer.

"Entendido, Master." Responde Lancer dejando caer a Gae Buidhe, y solo portando a Gae Dearg. "Sabes lo que hace mi lanza, ¿No, Saber?"

"Si, Gae Dearg, La lanza Carmesí del Exorcismo, una lanza demoniaca que interrumpe el flujo de prana." Responde Saber preparándose. "Y Gae Buidhe, La lanza Dorada de la Mortalidad, tiene la capacidad de provocar heridas que no pueden ser curadas a menos que mueras o la lanza sea destruía."

"Exacto." Dijo Lancer ocultando la molestia que tenia. Pero no importaba, aun tenia una oportunidad, con ese pensamiento se lanzo contra Saber.

Saber esquivo una estocada que iba por su cabeza, para luego bloquear la lanza nuevamente que esta vez quería arrancarle la cabeza. Lancer hizo un giro para tratar de cortar a Saber por la mitad, pero este salta hacia atrás tomando distancia. Pero no tuvo tiempo para descansar porque Lancer ya estaba sobre el tratando de apuñalarlo en el torso, sin embargo, Saber lograba desvía cada ataque, pero noto que cada vez que Gae Dearg tocaba su katana, mas llamas eran liberadas de ella.

Frunció el ceño, que las llamas de su katana sean liberadas no era bueno, pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre ello, porque Lancer de nuevo intento cortarle la cabeza, así que inclinándose como si fuese limbo dejo que la lanza pasara cerca de su rostro, y ese fue el momento.

Apretando su espada en la mano derecha, giro aun debajo de la lanza y lanzo un tajo hacia el torso de Lancer, sin embargo, lo que no esperaba es que Lancer sacara algo del suelo ... Era Gae Buidhe, listo para provocarle una herida que lo hará desangrarse hasta morir en el peor de los casos, o una herida que lo incapacitara.

Con eso en mente, recordó las cosas que iba hacer ahora que había sido invocado a esta guerra. Salvar a Illya, a Irisviel y a Kiritsugu, a Sakura, matar a Zouken, también a ese golem, posiblemente matar a Kirei, pero lo mas importante evitar que alguien tuviese que pasar por ese infierno otra vez ... Así que con eso, apareció la imagen del martillo de una pistola disparándose.

"Trace ... " El único Aria que solo el poseía.

 _Juzgando el concepto de creación._

 _Hipotetizando la estructura básica._

 _Duplicando los materiales de su composición._

 _Imitando la técnica de elaboración._

 _Simpatizando con la experiencia de su crecimiento._

 _Reproduciendo los años acumulados._

 _Sobresaliendo todos los procesos de fabricación._

" ... On." El prana se reunió en mi mano izquierda tomando la forma familiar del mango de una espada, pero por su elaboración su peso era similar al de una pluma. Era un espada que llego al reino de los demonios y se volvió una espada maldita con un nivel completamente nuevo de divinidad en ella, que busca la sangre de lo divino y lo demoniaco, una espada de doble filo que incluso podría cortarlo si quiere, una espada que cortara todo a su paso sin piedad. Sin embargo, era un fracaso, un error, nunca debió existir, nunca cumplirá su propósito, pero ... Aun puede cortar una causa.

 _La Asesina de Demonios y Dioses de los 7 infiernos._

"Myoujingiri Muramasa." Sonó como un susurro, mientras el suave tintineo del viento mientras la hoja de la katana maldita oscilaba libremente y cortaba la carne del opositor de su portador.

El sonido del metal cayendo al suelo se escucho junto a otro pero diferente, pero el silencio que había era casi desgarrador, el único sonido que se escuchaba era la respiración de los presentes hasta que ...

"¡Ahhrrrrggggg!" Un grito desgarrador corto el silencio, ese grito le pertenecía a Lancer, el cual sostenía su brazo ... O al menos lo que quedaba de el, justo debajo del codo, el brazo fue separado limpiamente, los músculos y huesos no fueron nada contra aquella espada que podía cortar el destino de los dioses.

Saber miraba a Lancer sostener el muñón que alguna vez fue su brazo, había soltado a Gae Dearg, mientras Gae Buidhe estaba aun sostenida en el brazo cercenado. Saber miro a la espada en su mano izquierdo que tenia leves llamas rojas como la sangre en ella, esta espada siempre fue un misterio para el, cada vez que la Trazaba, el costo de mana era prácticamente nulo, sin ningún costo, pero aun así estaba en su esfera de realidad, jamás lo entenderá pero, el ni ella necesitaban ser entendidos.

"Esto acabo, Lancer." Dijo Saber solemne.

"Tu ... " Lancer miro a Saber con furia.

"¡¿Por que no se cura?!" Exclamo consternado el Master de Lancer.

"Como esperas curar una herida provocada por una espada que incluso los demonios y dioses temen ... La espada ralentizara los hechizos de curación hasta que despida la espada o bien sea destruida ... O me mates, pero sin un brazo será difícil."

"Una espada demoniaca que incluso los dioses temen ... Puedo sentir divinidad en ella, pero a un nivel diferente ... Tu estilo de combate ... No eres un guerrero, eres un herrero, y Muramasa ... Eres el infame herrero Muramasa Sengo, el forjador de espadas malditas." Dijo Lancer indignado que un herrero allá podido herirlo de esa manera.

 _"¿Muramasa Sengo? Ese eres tu, ¿Saber?"_ Pensó Irisviel sorprendida.

 _"¿Un herrero se volvió un saber?"_ Pensó Kiritsugu igual que su esposa.

Sin embargo, Saber rio, pero cuando digo que rio es que rio como un loco maniaco, literalmente soltó ambas espadas que se incrustaron en el suelo suavemente. Pasaron varios minutos para que Saber calmara su risa, y aunque Saber estaba distraído riendo, Lancer pudo tratar de atacar con una de sus lanzas pero sus instintos le decían que si lo hacia perdería el otro brazo.

"Lo siento, lo siento ... No soy Jii-chan, pero es normal que me confunda con el, dicen que somos igual de guapos, pero te aseguro que no soy un herrero." Dijo Saber. "Si lo fuese, no hubiese tenido tantos problemas como ser invocado para una Guerra del Santo Grial, pero que importa." Se encoge de hombros.

Lancer se movió, Saber miro que fue a donde estaba su brazo izquierdo. Lancer tomo la lanza de su brazo perdido y lo a punto hacia Saber.

"Oh ... ¿Aun quieres continuar? Como esperaba, eres igual de testarudo que el Rey León." Dijo Saber tomando ambas katanas del suelo y tomando postura.

"No se de quien hablas, ni me importa, pero te matare y traeré gloria a mi Master." Dijo Lancer con determinación.

"¿Aun sin un brazo?"

"Aun me quedan extremidades, aun si pierdo el otro brazo, o mis piernas, atacare con mi cabeza o dientes, hasta que no me quites la cabeza no parare hasta derrotarte."

"Vaya, me siento como esos antagonistas de animes, donde los ideales, sueños y deseos del protagonista se enfrenta contra los del antagonista, y termina ganando ... Lo malo que esto no es un anime." Dijo Saber apuntando su katana azul a Lancer mientras tenia a Myoujingiri Muramasa en un agarre inverso. "¡Ven, Lancer!"

"¡Saber!" Lancer corrió hacia Saber, el cual ya tenia los caminos trazados para cercenar la cabeza de Lancer.

Pero en ese instante, la nariz de Saber reacciono, el olor a ozono inundo su nariz como un tsunami. Luego, un rayo cayo en medio de Saber y Lancer.

"¡HE LLEGADO!" Grito una voz femenina, por alguna razón su voz era el doble de fuerte que el sonido del rayo. Todos mirando al cielo de donde provenía la voz para ver.

"¿Un carruaje?" Dijo Irisviel desconcertada.

Exacto, un carruaje tirado por dos toros negros y bravos, que en ellos se sentía la divinidad en ellos. En el carruaje había una mujer extremadamente hermosa con armadura y capa roja, detrás de ella había un joven, quien posiblemente era su Master.

Saber no sabia porque, pero tuvo extraños sentimientos cuando miro a los recién llegados. Primero, cuando miro al joven, sintió pena, lastima, y melancolía, de cierta forma le recordó así mismo ... Solo que sin tanto llanto, el pobre lloraba como cuando Fuji-nee descubría que no había comida, en cuanto a la mujer ... Tuvo el mismo sentimiento que el castillo Einzbern, no hacer falta decir que eso lo aterro aun mas.

La mujer alzo los brazos, poniendo en alerta tanto a Saber y a Lancer.

"Los dos, guarden sus armas, están en la presencia de un Rey." Dijo la pelirroja. "¡Soy Iskandar, el Rey de los Conquistadores, en esta Guerra del Santo Grial, soy de la clase Rider!" Exclamo con la sonrisa mas grande que podía hacer.

Saber, Lancer, Irisviel, Kiritsugu, Maiya, el Master de Lancer, el Master de Rider e incluso Assassin miraron a Rider con la quijada al suelo, ¿Que Servant daría su nombre verdadero deliberadamente? Bueno, ahí esta tu respuesta.

"¡¿Que haces, idiota?!" Grito Waver a Rider, la cual le dio un golpe con su dedo, el joven gimió de dolor.

 _"Ok ... ¿Dónde esta Ruler?¡Esto es violencia contra el Master!¡Es ilegal!"_ Exclamo Saber mentalmente.

"Todos aquí hemos sido invocados para luchar por el Santo Grial, pero antes me gustaría hacerles una propuesta." Dijo Rider como si no hubiese lastimado al pobre de su Master. "¿Que piensan si me ceden el Santo grial y se unen a mi ejercito? Serán tratados como aliados de honor ¡Juntos compartiremos la alegría de conquistar el mundo!"

Todos quedan en silencio , hasta que cierto Servant que todos conocemos y amamos responde.

"No lo se, Irisviel. Parece falso." Dijo Saber a su "Master". _"Además, me recuerda mucho a Rin cuando le pregunte cual era su deseo para el Santo Grial."_

* * *

 ** _Pequeño Flashback._**

 ** _"Oye, Rin."_**

 ** _"¿Si, Shirou-kun?"_**

 ** _"¿Cual era tu deseo para el Santo Grial?"_**

 ** _"¿Deseo? ... Pues ninguno."_**

 ** _"No te creo, debiste tener alguno, por algo el Santo grial te eligió, déjame adivinar, ¿Dominación mundial, no?"_**

 ** _"Ahí, Shirou-kun." Ella me da la sonrisa mas dulce que allá visto. "El mundo ya esta en la palma de mi mano."_**

 ** _Me quedo sin habla por sus palabras. Esta mujer ... Sinceramente creo que Issei tenia razón sobre Tohsaka._**

 ** _"¡Oh, Shero!¡Hola, Miss Gorila!"_**

 ** _"¡Edelfelt!"_**

 ** _Suspiro, Tohsaka nunca cambiara._**

* * *

"Me temo que también tengo que declinar, solo le entregare el Santo Grial a una persona, y ese es mi Master, ¡No a ti, Rider!" Dijo Lancer, lo ultimo con algo de ira.

"¿Estarían dispuestos a discutir las condiciones?" Pregunto Rider.

"¡Basta!" Exclamo Lancer.

"Lo siento, Rider, pero ya tengo un reina que tiene toda mi lealtad." Dijo Saber mirando de reojo a Irisviel, la cual se dio cuenta y se sonrojo un poco por ello.

"Además, Soy Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, primer caballero de Fianna. Y mi lealtad es solo para mi Master." Dijo Lancer con vehemencia.

"¡Oh! No sabia que el primer caballero de Fianna era manco." Dijo Rider sorprendido.

Lancer hace una mueca. "¿Y por que no te enfrentas a este manco?" Lancer alzo a Gae Buidhe.

"Vaya, parece que las negociaciones fracasaron." Dijo Rider decepcionada. Saber se ríe entre dientes de los intentos de Rider de reclutarlos para su ejercito.

"¡RIDER!" El grito del Master de Rider resonó por el todo el muelle. En ese punto Saber no pudo evitar reír abiertamente, pero enserio, ¿Quién hubiese creído que el Lord El-Melloi II fuese ten llorón en su juventud?

"¿En serio esa idiota es conocida por casi conquistar el mundo?" Le pregunto Kiritsugu a Maiya.

"..." Lamentablemente ella no sabia como responderle.

"¡¿Que te pasa?!" Exclamo Waver a Rider pero ella lo ignoraba.

"Así que eras tu, ¿eh?" Hablo la voz del Master de Lancer, asustando a Waver por saber de quien le pertenecía. "Me preguntaba que locura te invadió para robar a mi Espíritu Heroico, nunca imagine que fueses a entrar a la Guerra del Santo Grial, Waver Velvet." El susodicho se encoge de miedo. "Déjame decirte que aquí los magos se matan los unos a los otros, así que te enseñare el miedo y el dolor, será todo un honor." Dijo con malicia.

Waver entra en posición fetal, con lagrimas a punto de derramarse, había cometido un error, nunca debió entrar a esta competición, no era un matadero. Pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo salir de su estado depresivo, levanta la vista para ver a Rider sonriéndole como si fuese una madre que disipa las preocupaciones de su hijo.

Luego, Rider levanta la vista moleta. "¡Mago! Así tu ibas a ser mi Master en vez de este mocoso." Ella niega con la cabeza. "Eso es absurdo, solo alguien lo sufientemente valiente como entrar al campo de batalla conmigo puede ser mi Master, no alguien que se la pasa escondido. ¡Jajajaja!"

Los ojos de Lancer se oscurecen, ahora no solo tenia cuantas pendientes con Saber sino también con Rider. Kayneth chasquea los dientes.

"¡Jajaja! Y hay otros también que se ocultan en la oscuridad." Dice Rider mirando su entorno.

"Así que tu también lo notaste, Rider." Dijo Saber con una sonrisa.

"¿Saber, tu lo sabias?¿Por que no dijiste nada?" Pregunto Irisviel preocupada.

"No sentía que fuese necesario, pero si hacían algo, yo te defenderé por algo soy tu espada." Responde seriamente.

"Saber, Lancer. Su combate fue magnifico." Dijo Rider llamando la atención de ambos Servants. "Su choque entre cuchillas fue tal que atrajo la atención de otros Servants. ¡Espíritus Heroicos, traídos de nuevo por el Santo Grial, muéstrense aquí y ahora! Salgan cobardes. ¡Muéstrense ante Iskandar, Rey de los Conquistadores!" La voz de Rider recorrió todo el muelle.

* * *

 **Mansión Tohsaka.**

"Esto es ... Inoportuno." Dijo Tokiomi, molesto por la provocación de parte de Rider.

 _"Si."_ Responde Kirei. _"Muy inoportuno."_

* * *

 **Muelle.**

Un resplandor dorado ilumino el muelle, partículas de luz doradas tomaron la forma de un Servant.

"Ese es ... " Comenzó Waver.

"¿El Servant que mato a Assassin?" Termino Kayneth.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba Archer, en su armadura dorada sobre una farola, mirando a los Servants que tenia a sus pies, con desinterés, excepto por uno que le llamo la atención.

Y ese era Saber, sus espadas, eran muy hermosas, algo que incluso ella tuvo que reconocer, la espada en su derecha tenia llamas azules como el cielo, y en su izquierda, tenia llamas rojas como la misma sangre.

Eran espadas que nunca había visto, y sabia que no estaban en su tesorería, así que las quería.

Luego, Archer mira los ojos de Saber, interesada en ver que esconde.

Pero lo que ve la deja desconcertada y a la vez asombrada.

Espadas.

Docenas, no, miles, no, eran un numero ilimitado de espadas, todas y cada una clavadas en el suelo, esperando con paciencia y entusiasmo las ordenes y el llamado de su rey, el cual era Saber.

 _"Saber, el Rey de las Espadas. Muy apropiado."_ Piensa Archer. _"Pero algo mas ... "_

Exacto, en lo mas profundo de la alma de Saber, había algo ... Y cuando lo encuentra se queda sin habla.

Era un vaina ... Pero no una simple vaina, era la cosa mas hermosa que allá existido, de hecho, la palabra hermosa era un insulto para la propia vaina, así de hermosa era.

Con eso llego a la conclusión, Saber era el tesoro que estaba buscando y no se detendría hasta hacerlo suyo.

"Así que tu eres quien se atreve a llamarse rey en mi presencia." Dijo Archer mirando a Rider.

Rider se encoge de hombros. "No veo ningún problema, es decir, hasta donde recuerdo, soy Iskandar, el rey de los conquistadores."

"¿Como te atreves a llamarte rey? Si yo soy el verdadero rey." Dijo la Archer rubia muy molesta.

"Bueno, ¿Entonces por que no nos das tu nombre, verdadero rey?" Dijo la Rider pelirroja. "Un rey nunca tendría problemas en decir su nombre."

"Y sigues cuestionándome, aunque me gusta mi gloria, por ahora no puedo decir mi verdadero nombre, en cualquier caso, tu ignorancia merece un castigo, una muerte rápida parece apropiada, muere Mongrel." Portales dorados se abrieron detrás de Archer, de ellos salieron espadas, lanzas, hachas y muchos tipos de armas, todos y cada uno, apuntaron a Saber, Rider, Lancer, Waver y a Irisviel.

"Ya veo. Así que fue así como mato a Assassin." Dijo Rider viendo si el trono de los héroes le daba la identidad pero nada.

"Ese es su Noble Phantasm." Dijo Kiritsugu con su mira viendo el intercambio entre Servant.

"¿En serio, no sabes quien es, Alex?" Dijo Saber con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de todos. "Incluso estuviste en sus tierras, babilonia, estas ante el primer Héroe de la humanidad, Gilgamesh, el Rey de los Héroes y la ciudad de Uruk."

Todos se quedaron viendo a Saber sorprendidos, el descubrir la identidad de un Servant con solo verlo, ¿Quién es este Saber?

"Oh, me conoces, pero yo no a ti, ¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Archer, apuntando solo sus armas a Saber.

Este solo sonríe. "Solo un aspirante a Héroe sin nombre."

"Bien, veamos si capacitas para ser un verdadero héroe, Gate of Babylon." Docenas de armas salieron volando hacia Saber. _"Veamos que puedes hacer, Rey de las Espadas."_

Saber cierra los ojos. Irisviel ve sorprendida como Saber solo se queda de pie.

"¡Saber, muévete!" Exclama Irisviel.

Justo cuando las espadas están a punto de llegar a Saber, este las bloquea con sus dos espadas, el intercepta cada espada que son disparadas por la reina dorada, ante las miradas incrédulas de todos.

"Mm, no eres la primera que me lanza una lluvia de espadas." Dijo Saber con una sonrisa. _"Curiosamente, todos ellos eran Archers."_

"Oh, tienes buenos reflejos, Saber, pero ... " Muchas mas portales se abren con armas apuntando a Saber.

Saber solo sonríe, otra funda aparece en su cintura y guarda sus katanas en ellas, la azul en su izquierda y la roja en su derecha, quedando con las manos desnudas.

"¿Que? ¿Te rindes?" Pregunto Archer decepcionada.

Aun sonriendo, Saber habla. "Tráelo, Rey de los Héroes."

Con eso, una lluvia de acero vuela hacia Saber, pero este solo levanta su mano derecha.

"Trace ... On." Sus circuitos mágicos volvieron a activarse, y en detrás de Saber, la misma cantidad de espadas, lanzas, hachas y entre otros aparecieron, todas suspendidas en el aire, como si manos invisibles las sostuviesen. "¡Vallan!"

Con ese comando, todas armas de Saber volaron para encontrarse contra las de Archer, al chocar, mandaron ondas de choques que hicieron a los espectadores cubrirse.

"¿ ... Como?" Pregunto Archer, asombrada, todas las armas de Saber habían sido las misma que ella había convocado. _"El ha creado mas de mil espadas."_ Escucho un susurro en su mente, luego, su mente regresa a la cantidad infinita de espadas que vio en su alma. Archer sonrió.

Saber no sabia por que, pero esa sonrisa no le gusto.

"Me gustas, Saber."

Sip, no le gustaba.

" ... ¿Perdón?" Pregunto Saber creyendo que no escucho bien.

"Dije que me gustas, un rey necesita un compañero para reinar, así que se mi reina Saber." Dijo Archer extendiendo la mano. Todos miraron a Saber interesados por su respuesta.

 _"Ok ... Se que me gusta cocinar, y las tareas domesticas, y puedo ser muy suave, pero ¡Soy hombre!"_ Piensa Saber. "¡Soy hombre!"

"¿Aceptas?" Pregunto de nuevo Archer.

"Lo siento, pero aun no me quiero comprometer." Dijo Saber rascándose la cabeza algo incomodo cuando todos lo miran.

"Es una lastima, pero no importa, serás mío, por las buenas o las malas." Dijo Archer volviendo a apuntar a Saber con varias armas de su Gate of Babylon.

* * *

 **Callejón.**

Podemos ver a un hombre que sostenía su brazo izquierdo que colgaba, su pierna izquierda la llevaba a rastras, no se podía ver muy bien las características faciales por que llevaba una capucha pero se podía notar cabello blanco y piel pálida.

"Mátala." Dijo el hombre.

* * *

 **Muelle.**

En ese instante, antes de que Archer disparara, emergió del suelo unas llamas rojas como la sangre. Todos volearon para ver como las llamas se extinguían para ver una figura con una armadura negra, falda de metal y casco de Dragón con cuernos.

"Sate, sate, empezaron sin mi, sin Berserker, que malos son." Hablo Berserker con dolor fingido.

"¿Berserker?" Dijo Saber algo confundido. _"No era Lancelot."_

"Oh, ¿Te quieres unir a mi ejercito?" Pregunto Rider.

Berserker voltea para ver a Rider, aunque su cara estaba oculta, Rider pudo sentir la sonrisa burlona de Berserker. "Un rey uniéndose al ejercito de otro, no gracias."

"Tu también te llamas rey, aun sabiendo quien soy." Dijo Archer molesta.

"Oh, se muy bien quien eres, no me vendrían mal consejos de reinado, Gil-Senpai." Dijo Berserker con burla. Archer apunta sus armas a Berserker molesta.

"Oye muchacho, ¿Que tan fuerte es Berserker?" Pregunto Rider a su Master notando la actitud confiada y burlona de Berserker.

Pero, Waver solo niega con la cabeza. "¡No puede ser!"

"¿Que pasa?" Pregunto Rider, todos volvieron su mirada a Waver.

"¡Todos sus parámetros están en rango E!" Todos se sorprendieron por sus palabras.

"Eso es extraño." Dijo Saber, luego miro su armadura.

Secreto de la Cueva: Yelmo de la infidelidad oculta.

 _"¿Mordred?"_ Pensó Saber sorprendido.

"Oh, vamos, Gil-Senpai." Dijo Berserker. "Muéstrame como pelea un rey de tu época."

"¿Como te atreves a hablarme de manera tan informal?" Dijo Archer molesta. "Veamos si tu muerte es capaz de entretenerme." Y así dos armas se dispararon a Berserker, al tener parámetros en rango E le seria imposible esquivarlos o protegerse.

Una explosión resonó en el muelle. El humo se elevo cuando las armas de Archer llegaron a Berserker.

El humo se despejo, para mostrar a Berserker ilesa.

"¿Eso es todo? Esperaba mas del Rey de los Héroes." Dijo Berserker burlonamente.

"¿Eso es Berserker?" Pregunto Lancer sorprendido.

"Ja, para estar loco, es bastante capaz." Dijo Rider aprobatoriamente. Pero recibió una mirada confundida de Waver. "¿Que?¿No lo viste? Bueno, ese chico, cogió la espada que iba hacia el, luego con ella destruyo la lanza."

"¿Como te atreves a poner una mano sobre mis tesoros? Deseas una muerte rápida, Mongrel." Dijo Archer apuntando mas armas a Berserker.

"No, no. Ahora son mis tesoros." Dijo Berserker sacando la espada que había atrapado.

"Pues veamos si siguen resultando tus pequeños trucos para mantenerte vivo." Exclamo Archer disparando una gran cantidad de armas desde du Gate of Babylon.

Berserker primero atrapo una lanza y retrocedió, luego, con gran habilidad uso las dos armas para desviar tres espadas que iban hacia ella, sin embargo, una espada se estrello en el suelo explotando, levantando una gran cantidad de humo, pero de el sale Berserker de nuevo ilesa, otra espada vuela hacia ella pero la desvía lanzándole la espada que le robo a Archer.

Pero una espada cae del cielo tratando de empalar a Berserker pero ella la toma, y con ella bloquea otra lanza desde el frente. Luego, Berserker clava la lanza en su mano en el suelo, y desvía o bloquea las armas que vienen por ella con la única espada en su mano. Pero levanta la vista y nota un objeto extraño amarillo que va hacia ella.

El objeto impacta levantando mas humo, cubriendo completamente a Berserker.

Pero, del humo salen dos espadas que cortan la farola donde Archer estaba parada, la rubia sin opción pisa el suelo.

"Yo pertenezco a los cielos, y me obligas a pisar el sucio suelo, eso es un pecado que se paga con la muerte." Dijo Archer mientras mas portales dorados se abrían detrás de ella.

"Oh, por fin se puso interesante." Dijo Berserker sacando un una espada, negra con rojo en ella.

"Clarent, entonces eres Mordred, el caballero de la Traición." Dijo Saber luego de ver la espada.

Una gran intensidad de sed de sangre apareció proveniente de Berserker.

Luego, antes de que cualquiera pudiese procesar, Berserker había arremetido contra Saber, Clarent se encontró contra la espada sin nombre de Saber. Las llamas rojas de Berserker avivaban las llamas azules de la espada haciendo fruncir el ceño a Saber.

"Oh, me conoces, eso es genial, tu conoces a todos, pero tu no me conoces, yo no soy le caballero de la traición." Decía Berserker empujando cada vez mas a Saber. "¡Yo soy el Rey de Camelot, Mordred Pendragon!¡El Rey de los Dragones!" Exclama mandando una Mana burst de fuego contra Saber consumiéndolo.

Cuando las llamas se apagaron, no quedaba nada de Saber. Todos se quedaron sin habla, Saber, que había podido luchar contra Lancer y Archer había caído ante Berserker.

"Bueno, continuemos, Gil-Senpai." Dijo Berserker volteándose, pero. _"Su cuerpo es de Acero, y su sangre de Fuego."_ Escucha en su mente. El sonido del metal al caer suena, Berserker baja la mirada para ver uno de los cuernos de su casco cortado, mira hacia donde provino el corte para ver a Saber cubierto de llamas azules, la manga roja derecha fue completamente arrancada pero aun esta bien. "Pues que te parece, esto es interesante."

"Yo también lo creo, quien imaginaria que tomarías el poder del Dragón rojo y el Dragón Blanco, no solo mataste al anterior rey de Camelot sino que también a Vorthingern, tengo que admitir que estoy impresionado." Dijo Saber poniendo la guardia en alto. "Pero no será suficiente para derrotarme."

"Ya lo creo." Dice Berserker haciendo desaparecer a Clarent y en cambio hay una lanza que Saber reconoce. "Vamos."

Las siete de las trece restricciones de la lanza se desbloquearon.

 _La Lanza que Brilla hasta los Confines del Mundo._

"¡Ve, Rhongomyniad!" Exclama Berserker y un pilar de luz sale de la lanza y se dirige en un parpadeo hacia Saber, el cual trata de bloquearla con las llamas azules de su espada, pero el poder de Rhongomyniad es muy superior.

 _"Entonces tengo que hacerlo."_ Pensó Saber.

 _Sublime Loto Blanco de la Suprema Ley Sagrada._

"¡Ilumina mi camino, Myouhou Muramasa!" Exclama Saber. Entonces las llamas azules liberaron todo su poder contrarrestando el poder de la lanza sagrada. Un resplandor azul hace que todos se cubran los ojos, para cuando la luz se apaga todos miran al cielo sorprendidos, una gran línea azul como el cielo de día estaba en los cielos de la noche pero poco a poco fue apagándose. "Genial, tuve que usarla."

"Eso si que dolió, Oye, ¿Cómo hiciste para debilitar mis parámetros?" Pregunto Berserker, su casco se había destruido revelando que era una mujer, para sorpresa de algunos pero Saber no se inmuta.

"Es una habilidad de clase, que me permite luchar contra seres "Caóticos" o "Malignos", normalmente se le conoce como Counter Hero, pero mi versión es Counter Evil." Responde Saber, todos miran sorprendidos por ello.

"Vaya, debiste luchar contra muchos seres malignos para conseguirla y para que sea prácticamente una segunda naturaleza para ti." Dijo Berserker sorprendida.

Una torre llena de todos lo males del mundo apareció en la mente de Saber. "Si ... Creo que si."

"Bueno, terminemos con esto." Berserker saco de nuevo a Clarent.

En un parpadeo se lanzo contra Saber nuevamente, llevando a ambos Servant al agua pero gracias a sus habilidades no se hundieron y continuaron su choque de espadas, mientras llamas azules y rojas iluminaban la noche. Mientras pasaba todo eso, había un pensamiento que todos compartieron.

 _"¿Quien es Saber y que clase de monstruo es?"_

Berserker intento cortar el cuerpo de Saber a la mitad pero este lo bloquea y responde cortando a Berserker incluso a través de su armadura, pero por fortuna de ella fue solo superficial. Saber intenta cortar el hombro de Berserker pero ella lo desvía y le da un puñetazo en el abdomen a Saber sacándole el aire y empujándolo mas lejos.

Berserker levanto a Clarent sobre su cabeza. "Eres fuerte Saber, el mas fuerte de todos, así que lo daré todo." Llamas cubrieron a Clarent hasta que llegaron al cielo formando un pilar de llamas de sangre.

"Mm, tu también eres fuerte, ven, Rey Dragón." Responde Saber levantando a Myouhou Muramasa también sobre su cabeza, la katana empezó a liberar llamas azules.

 _La Perdición de los Mil Dragones._

 _Sublime Loto Blanco de la Suprema Ley Sagrada._

"¡Ve, Clarent Blood Dragon!"

"¡Vamos, Myouhou Muramasa!"

El rojo y el azul de ambas espadas se combinaron formando un domo de color morado que ilumino la noche como si fuese el sol saliendo en la mañana. Poco a poco el domo se apago, para ver a Saber y Berserker aun chocando sus espadas, pero ambos estaban notablemente mas heridos.

Saber había perdido las telas rojas de su traje a excepción de la que esta amarrada en su muñeca derecha, dejando ver que sus brazos estaban cubiertos por líneas azules como una interfaz.

 _"¿Circuitos mágicos?"_ Pensaron todos al unisonó.

En el caso de Berserker, ella había perdido las hombreras y sus brazos estaban desnudos pero del resto estaba bien.

El choque de acero contra acero continuo un tiempo, hasta que Saber consiguió una abertura y trato de aprovechar cortando diagonalmente el cuerpo de Berserker desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la derecha de su cintura pero ... Berserker lo prevé y en su mano izquierda aparece una espada.

Arondight, _La Luz Inmaculada del Lago._

La cual estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza. Si, Saber no hubiese tenido dos espadas.

Saber saca a Myoujingiri Muramasa de su funda y corta el lado opuesto del que tenia planeado, sorprendiendo a Berserker, pero ella sonríe.

"Arondight." Ella baja la espada del lago para hacerle el mismo corte a Saber, pero en cambio, Saber choca Myoujingiri Muramasa contra Arondight.

"Explota." Fue lo único que dijo cuando la katana se volvió una bomba, no, era un Broken Phantasm.

La explosión los envolvió a ambos, y dos objetos extraños salieron volaron a lugares opuesto, estrellándose en los contenedores.

Eran Berserker y Saber. Berserker salió casi toda su armadura destruida, excepto sus botas de metal. por suerte llevaba ropa debajo de su armadura o estaría desnuda. La camisa de Saber se rompió, revelando su cuerpo musculoso y bien construido, pero nada exagerado. Sin embargo, todos notaron una cicatriz sobre el corazón de Saber. Era la cicatriz del arma que lo mato ... La primera vez.

"Vaya ... Si que es divertido, luchar contra ti, Saber." Dijo Berserker sonriendo, pero luego frunce el ceño. "Pero lamentablemente tengo que irme, mi Master esta molesto porque no le hice caso y estoy seguro que seré regañara hasta la próxima." Dijo volviendo a su forma espiritual.

"Bueno, eso fue algo." Dijo Archer. Ella volteo para ver a Saber, y no pudo evitar mirar los músculos tonificados de Saber, pero le llamo la tención la cicatriz.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Rider lamiéndose los labios al ver el cuerpo de Saber.

 _"¿Por que me ven como si fuese un pedazo de carne?"_ Pensó Saber al notar que ambas reinas lo miraban.

"¡Saber!" Exclamo Irisviel llegando a su lado y empezando a curar las heridas del Servant. "¿Estas mejor?"

"Si, gracias, Irisviel." Dijo Saber.

"Por este hechizo de comando." Todos escuchan la voz del Master de Lancer. "Te ordeno a ti, Lancer. Que mates a Saber." Todos vuelven su atención a Lancer que tiene sus dos brazos y sus dos lanzas.

Como Myoujingiri Muramasa fue destruido, la habilidad de la espada para retrasar las heridas fue anulado.

Lancer tenia los ojos oscurecidos, a pesar de todo la humillación que Saber le hizo pasar, el nunca se rebajaría a atacar un oponente ya herido. Pero por el poder del hechizo de comando no tuvo otra opción.

"Irisviel." Llamo Saber, la susodicha voltea hacia Saber. "Enfréntalo." Irisviel se quedo perpleja por lo dicho por Saber. "No te pasara nada, enfréntalo." Irisviel miro con dudas pero asiente.

Irisviel ignora el miedo que tenia y se para frente a Lancer el cual la iba a cortar con Gae Buidhe.

 _"¿Que cree que hace?¡Saber, has algo!"_ Exclama Kiritsugu temiendo que su esposa y Grial menor mueran, pero Saber no responde.

Cuando la lanza dorada esta a punto de apuñalar a Irisviel, pasa algo increíble.

Aparece la cabeza de un león gigante frente a ella, el león abre la boca y una cruz aparece junto lo que parece una flor de siete pétalos. Cuando la lanza impacta contra la flor, provoca una onda de choque que manda a volar a Lancer contra los contenedores. Todos quedan asombrados por ello, Irisviel mira la gabardina que Saber la dio sorprendida.

"¡Saber!¡¿Por que no la utilizas?!" Pregunto Irisviel, pero Saber niega con la cabeza.

"Es una Arma Conceptual, que aplica el concepto de protección contra el prójimo, lo cree usando tres armas conceptuales de diferentes tipos de defensa y una parte de mi alma, pero no puedo usarla, mi alma no me lo permite." Dijo Saber mientras partículas se reunían y volvían a formar su camisa negra, para decepción de Archer, Rider y ... ¿Irisviel?

"Oh, entiendo."

"Verdaderamente, un objeto magnifico." Dijo Archer, llegando al lado de Saber, para nerviosismo de este. "Cada vez que te veo luchar, veo una nueva arma que haces aparecer que no tengo, tus espadas, ese escudo en forma de ropa, verdaderamente magnifico, por eso te quiero mas, Rey de Espadas." Dijo Archer asintiendo para si misma. "Nos volveremos a ver, Rey de las Espadas y serás mío." Dijo desvaneciéndose en partículas de luz doradas.

"¡Jajaja! Estoy de acuerdo con Archer, Saber, eres bastante interesante, tu eres como un ejercito completo en un solo hombre, eso solo me hace querer reclutarte aun mas." Dijo Rider sonriendo. "Pero nos tendremos que ir esta noche. Master de Lancer, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo ... O sino, me uniré a Saber y aniquilaremos a tu Servant." Amenazo mientras electricidad recorría su figura y carruaje.

"Lancer, vámonos." Dijo Kayneth con un ceño fruncido.

"Saber ... Esto no acaba aquí, juro por mi honor de caballero que te matare." Dijo Lancer antes de desvanecerse en partículas de luz.

"Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos." Dijo Rider elevándose con su montura e irse volando, con Waver gritando que disminuya la velocidad.

"Bueno, podemos llamar esto que fue una buena primera noche." Dijo Saber con una sonrisa, pero solo recibe un puchero de Irisviel.

"¡Mo, Saber!¡Me preocupaste mucho!¡No vuelvas hacer algo imprudente de nuevo!" Exclama Irisviel golpeando repetidamente el cuerpo de Saber.

"Ay, ay, ay." Decía Saber en broma para hacerle pensar que lo estaba lastimando. _"Lo siento, Irisviel. Pero imprudente es mi segundo nombre."_

* * *

 **Lugar Desconocido. Pero con mucha sangre.**

"¡Impresionante!¡¿Eso fue real, cierto?! Barba azul, esto es la Guerra del Santo Grial, ¡¿Vamos a participar, verdad?!" Exclama un hombre que actuaba como un niño después de haber visto el combate entre Saber y Lancer, Archer y Berserker. Este hombre era Ryuunosuke, un asesino.

Pero su Servant, Barba azul, no respondió.

"¿Jefe?" Pregunto Ryuunosuke.

"Mi deseo se hizo realidad ... " Dijo Caster.

"¿Realidad?"

"Ella es la respuesta, mírala, su rostro, su noble porte, ¡Ella no es mas que la doncella de mis sueños!" Exclamo Caster apuntando a la esfera de cristal donde miraron la lucha.

Ryuunosuke se acerco, miro la esfera donde estaba Berserker luchando contra Saber.

"¿La conoces?" Pregunto secamente.

"¡Por supuesto!" Exclamo Caster. "Ella fue abandonada por Dios, murió en la vergüenza y ahora ¡Ha revivido! Esto ... Es un milagro." Dijo llorando lagrimas de felicidad. "Oh, mi doncella virgen, mi virgen santa, pronto iré por ti." Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre la esfera visualizando de nuevo el combate entre Berserker y Saber.

Pero, cuando miro la sonrisa que tenia su Jeanne al luchar contra el espadachín, lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

"¿Por que?¡¿Po que muestras tanta emoción con ese hombre que no conoces?!" Exclamo dándose cuanta que la sonrisa que le daba a Saber tenia mas emoción y era mas hermosa que las que el recibía. "Oh, Saber, ¿Cómo te atreves?¡Robar a mi virgen!¡Te matare y le ofreceré a mi Jeanne tu cuerpo sin vida!"

* * *

 **Con Saber.**

Mientras Irisviel seguía golpeando a Saber tuvo un mal presentimiento.

 _"Bien, ¿Por que siento que esta Guerra del Santo Grial me traerá mas problemas de lo creí? Te odio Suerte rango Emiya."_ Pensó Saber.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lamento si las peleas no fueron buenas, es la primera vez que hago escena de peleas pero mejorare ... con el tiempo.**

 **Pero en cualquier caso.** **Ficha de personaje actualizada!**

 **Clase: Saber. ¿Alter Ego?**

 **Master: Emiya Kiritsugu.**

 **Nombre Verdadero: Emiya Shirou (¿Muramasa Sengo?) (¿Salter?)**

 **Sexo: Masculino.**

 **Títulos: Faker, Rey de las Espadas,-,-.**

 **Altura/Peso: 185 cm/ 75 kg**

 **Alineamiento: Neutral Bueno.**

 **Atributo Oculto: Estrella.**

 **Estadísticas:**

 **Fuerza: B (B+)**

 **Resistencia: C (B+)**

 **Agilidad: C (B)**

 **Mana: A**

 **Suerte: E**

 **Noble Phantasm: ?**

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 **Counter Evil: A**

 **Una variación de la habilidad de la Clase Saver, Counter Hero, al igual que su contraparte, reduce los parámetros en dos rangos de los enemigos que tengan alineación Caótica o Maligna.**

 **Acción Independiente: A**

 **A pesar de ser un Saber, Shirou mantiene esta habilidad por su naturaleza primaria de Archer, que esta muy fuertemente relacionada a su mentalidad. Gracias a ello puede mantenerse en el mundo sin el apoyo de un maestro por una semana, pero el abuso de un Noble Phantasm puede acortar este tiempo. Además, Shirou puede mantenerse en el mundo incluso si su núcleo espiritual es dañado, pero si es destruido completamente el desvanecerse es inevitable.**

 **Resistencia Mágica: B**

 **Cancela los hechizos de tres versos. Solo puede ser afectado por Taumaturgia Alta y Rituales mayores.**

 **Habilidades Personales:**

- **: A**

 **Cloud Shine** : **A**

 **Una habilidad en la que después de cambiar las actitudes de uno a un Espadachín, el usuario puede hacer movimientos y cortes a una velocidad ultra alta. Igualar el "Infinito" de Sasaki Kojirou o el "Cero" de Musashi Miyamoto es posible. La habilidad de espadas de Shirou llego a un punto que el tiempo, espacio y la distancia carecen de sentido cuando porta una espada. Incluso el maestro de la espada Lancelot tendría problemas para enfrentar a Shirou. Sin embargo, esta habilidad solo funciona cuando porta una "Muramasa".**

 **Shirou se ha vuelto tan buen espadachín que incluso cortar la casualidad es como cocinar un bufet para cierto Rey León y cierto Tigre de Fuyuki.**

 ** _"¡SHIROU!¡Tengo Hambre!"_**

- **: EX**

 **Afectos del** **Harem del** **Protagonista Eroge: EX**

 **Una habilidad oculta de Emiya Shirou, una habilidad que representa su poder de conquistar a cualquier chica de manera inconsciente y añadirla a su Harem (Que además no sabe que tiene).**

 **Esta habilidad ofrece protección contra interferencias mentales, como fascinación o encantos para las personas (Mujeres) afectadas por esta habilidad. Aunque es extraño que una habilidad de "Encanto" otorgue protección contra otras, esta habilidad es diferente, ya que su funcionamiento es mas pasivo, y solo se activa cuando la chica tiene sentimientos por el protagonista, en pocas palabras, es una habilidad que te permite levantar banderas para poder seguir la ruta de dicha chica.**

 _ **Se puede ver a Shirou corriendo por las calles de Fuyuki, detrás de el, un ejercito entero de chicas que compiten por los afectos de su héroe favorito.**_

 **Noble Phantasm:**

- **[E - ?] (Anti-Unidad, Anti-Ejercito)**

 **Myouhou Muramasa: Sublime Loto Blanco de la Suprema Ley Sagrada: [A - A++] (Anti-Unidad, Anti-Fortaleza, Anti-Maldad)**

 **También conocida como** ** _"La Masamune de Muramasa"_** **debido a que es la única espada que forjo Muramasa que no tiene sed de sangre como sus hermanas. En su hoja esta grabado el mantra** ** _Namu Myōhō Renge Kyō_** **del Sumo Sacerdote Nichirin, donde se encuentra la enseñanza final de la Salvación, por ello Muramasa intento** ** _"Forjar"_** **el mantra pero nunca lo logro, al menos hasta que llego a las manos de Shirou.**

 **Al igual que un Buda que busca la salvación, Shirou esta dispuesto a salvarlos a todos como el mismo Tathagata, por ello esta espada sagrada siempre estará dispuesta a todo para salvarlos a todos y destruir el mal para iluminar el camino.**

 **Shirou admira mucho su artesanía al igual que con Kanshou y Bakuya, porque es como el, una Espada que nació, se templo y cuyo fin es salvarlos a todos de las frías garras de la oscuridad.**

 **Exuda llamas azules su alrededor como también de Shirou parecidas a la forma de flores de loto que quema gravemente a sus enemigos pero tiene mayor daño contra seres malignos. Cuando Shirou libera su nombre verdadero una línea de fuego azul se extiende desde la hoja pareciendo que corta los mismos cielos y la tierra.**

 **Myoujingiri Muramasa: Asesina de Demonios y Dioses de los 7 Infiernos:** **[A+] (Anti-Unidad, Anti-Divinidad, Anti-Demonio)**

 **Otra espada forjada por Muramasa, aunque fue un fracaso porque accidentalmente la llevo al reino de los demonios y se volvió una de las tantas espadas malditas del viejo herrero. Es una espada de doble filo literal que cortaría tanto a la víctima como al usuario. Puede cortar a través de lo sobrenatural. Puede atravesar armaduras, rocas e incluso acero, pero no es algo que un humano normal pueda usar.**

 **Myoujingiri puede causar heridas que no se pueden curar hasta que sea destruida, también tiene la capacidad de emanar llamas y provoca mayor daño contra Servants con Divinidad o naturaleza demoniaca, mientras mayor sea el Rango de divinidad mayor daño provocara al Servant.**

 **Su estructura y forma la hacen sentir mucho más liviano que una pluma cuando se gira y tiene un nivel completamente nuevo de divinidad en su interior. La katana aún es imperfecta, ya que no puede eliminar a nadie del destino, pero al menos puede cortar una causa.**

 **En las manos de Shirou, la espada es mucho mas indulgente. Ella se mantiene en la esfera de realidad de Shirou para cuando este la necesite y cuando es destruida en un Broken Phantasm o es disipada ella vuelve a Unlimited Blade Works.**

- **[?] (Anti-Fortaleza, Anti-Mundo, Anti-Maldad)**

 **Y aprovechando y también pongo la ficha de Berserker.**

 **Clase: Berserker.**

 **Master: Kariya Matou.**

 **Nombre Verdadero: Mordred Pendragon Alter.**

 **Sexo: Femenino.**

 **Títulos: El Caballero de la Traición, El Terror de Gran Bretaña, La Asesina del Rey León, La Perdición de los Dragones, El Rey Dragón, El Rey de las Tormentas.**

 **Altura/Peso: Desconocidos.**

 **Alineamiento: Caótico Neutral.**

 **Atributo Oculto: Tierra.**

 **Parámetros:**

 **Mediante a sus habilidades sus parámetros cambian, los valores que aumentan están representados mediante [Creo que la chete demasiado]**

 **Fuerza: A+ [EX]**

 **Resistencia: A+ [A++]**

 **Agilidad: B [A]**

 **Mana: A+ [A++]**

 **Suerte: C [B]**

 **Noble Phantasm: EX [EXX2]**

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 **Resistencia Mágica: A**

 **A pesar de ser un Berserker, Mordred tiene un alto nivel de resistencia mágica, por el poder mágico de Dragón en su sangre, sin embargo, los hechizos o armas mata dragones pueden ser un problema, no dejando expresar todo su poder.**

 **Mejora de Locura: EX**

 **Todos los parámetros subirán un rango. Mordred, a diferencia de otros Berserkers no pierde el razonamiento, no obstante, se puede volver mas agresiva cuando hay un tema relacionado con el abandono de niños, especialmente si son abandonados por los padres.**

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 **Supremacía del Rey Dragón: EX**

 **Una habilidad que le otorga a Mordred un reactor de mana, lo cual actúa como la habilidad acción independiente no estándar de rango A. Además, de otorgarle las habilidades de Valentía, Instinto, Fuerza Monstruosa, Continuación de Batalla y un Carisma que afecta a los dragones y criaturas similares. Esta habilidad es alta no solo por el poder del Dragón Rojo que protege a Camelot, sino también por el poder del Dragón Blanco que es la alma de Gran Bretaña.**

 **Mana Burst (Fuego): A**

 **Su Mana Burst normal ha evolucionado, provocado por su sangre de Dragón, y como en las leyendas los dragones están muy relacionados con el fuego, este fue el resultado.**

 **Tácticas Militares: B**

 **Aun siendo un Berserker, Mordred aun puede planear estrategias y comandar un ejercito. Con gran ingenio y astucia llevo una rebelión en Camelot e incluso trajo Vorthingern a su lado y logro la victoria sobre el Rey de los Caballeros y a los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda.**

 **Eterno Maestro de Armas: A+**

 **Luego de lograr su victoria sobre el Rey León y convertirse en el Rey de Camelot, decidió entrenar con todas las armas de la armería del antiguo rey. Su destrezas con las armas llego al punto que podría igualar a Lancelot, el Caballero mas fuerte de la Mesa Redonda. Sus habilidades de combate nunca se degradaran sin importar las circunstancias.**

 ** _Habilidad Secreta: Artoria Slayer: EX_**

 _ **Una habilidad que le otorga Bonus al luchar contra cualquier versión de Artoria, incluso de otras dimensiones o tiempo, también aplica a cualquier Saberface.**_

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **El Usurpador de Camelot: El Gran Botín del Dragón: [A+++] (Anti-Unidad)**

 **Una habilidad similar a Knight of Owner de Lancelot, pero a la vez diferente. El inicio de esta habilidad comenzó con el robo de Clarent, hasta que al final tomo toda Camelot. Se sabe que los dragones son seres codiciosos de tesoros y los protegen con sus vidas. Cuando Mordred encuentra algo que le interesa se vuelve suyo y a la vez lo convierte en un Noble Phantasm, el objeto en cuestión puede pasar por cambios para adaptarse a la personalidad de Mordred. Con esto volvió suyo las diferentes armas de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda.**

 **-Excalibur Vivían: La Espada de la Victoria Prometida: [A++] (Anti-Fortaleza)**

 **-** **Rhongomyniad: La Lanza que Brilla hasta los Confines del Mundo: [A++ - EX] (Anti-Fortaleza)**

 **-Failnaught: La Traición de las Ilusiones: [A] (Anti-Ejercito)**

 **-Excalibur Galantine: La Espada Rotatoria de la Victoria: [A+] (Anti-Ejercito)**

 **-Arondight: La Luz Inmaculada del Lago: [A++] (Anti-Ejercito, Anti-Fortaleza)**

 **-Clarent: La Brillante y Radiante Espada Real: [B] (Anti-Unidad)**

 **-Lord Camelot: La Fortaleza de la Distante Utopía: [B+++] (Anti-Maldad, Barrera)**

 **Clarent Blood Dragón: La Perdición de los Mil Dragones: [A+++] (Anti-Ejercito, Anti-Fortaleza, Barrera)**

 **Es la aplicación de su Mana Burst en Clarent, su versión mejorada de Clarent Blood Arthur. A pesar de su odio a su padre, ella lo amo profundamente y quiso su reconocimiento pero se le fue negado, por ello lo único que pudo hacer luego de reclamar el trono de Camelot es ser el mejor Rey que Camelot allá conocido. Supero tanto a su Padre y Abuelo, e incluso a los anteriores Reyes de Camelot, protegiendo a Camelot y Gran Bretaña con su espada, que incluso los Dragones eran reacios a acercarse. Ella demostró que una espada no era solo una arma para matar sino también una herramienta de protección. Aquel que amenace los aliados de Mordred será destruido por la Espada mientras protege a sus compañeros con una barrera similar a Lord Camelot o Avalon.**

 **Secreto en la Cueva: Yelmo de la Infidelidad oculta: [B] (Anti-Unidad)**

 **Es el Casco que Morgan le entrego a Mordred con las palabras** _ **"No te lo quites"**_ **, sin embargo ahora no solo oculta los verdaderos parámetros, habilidades, Noble Phantasm y el verdadero nombre de Mordred sino que también provoca miedo e intimida a sus oponentes.**

 **¿Que les parece? Si la chete demasiado me dicen, pero no la cambiare. Bueno hasta la próxima.**

 **Por cierto, tengo la idea para una historia que involucra al Shirou de Heaven Feel, ¿Que pensarían si Shirou tuviese otra oportunidad para evitar los desastres en esa ruta? Comenten sus opiniones.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Bueno, otro capitulo, y se que lo digo mucho pero lo seguiré diciendo, gracias por todo el apoyo que este fic esta teniendo por que en serio si no fuese por eso yo no estaría trayendo tantos capítulos tan rápido.**

 **Por cierto, después de pensarlo un poco, decido bajar la Fuerza de Mordred, pasara a ser A+ a A++ como máximo.**

 **Dejando eso de lado, comencemos con el capitulo.**

 **Capitulo 3: Yo Soy ...**

* * *

En una carretera que pasaba por las montañas podemos ver un auto pasando, si ese auto estuviese en una zona urbana como la ciudad ya tendría toda la estación de policía detrás, porque el manejo del auto era demasiado errático.

"¿Ves?¡Ves?¡Va bastante rápido!" Exclama la criminal ... Digo la albina que conducía de tal manera que hacia parecer a la conductores ebrios, sobrios.

"E-Eres una conductora bastante buena." Dijo Saber con una sonrisa nerviosa, temiendo morir no en las manos de algún Servant sino por las manos y el auto de Irisviel. De repente, el auto salta por un bache en el camino poniendo mas nervioso a Saber.

"¿De verdad? Puede que no lo parezca pero practico todo el tiempo." Dijo Irisviel con una sonrisa, Saber tuvo dudas sobre ello. "De todos lo juguetes que me da Kiritsugu, este es por mucho mi ¡Favorito!" Exclama con gran felicidad, pero Saber solo se preocupaba de que dejase de ver camino.

 _"Pero, en serio ¿Juguetes? Los autos no son juguetes."_ Pensó Saber. _"Tal vez por este tipo de cosas los magos no son buenos con la tecnología moderna."_ Pensó recordando las veces que Rin destruía la computadora frustrada por no saber como encenderla ... Y luego lo terminaba golpeando por no decirle que no estaba enchufada.

"En el castillo solo podía conducir alrededor del patio, ¡Así que esto es genial!" Dice Irisviel mientras seguía haciendo giros erráticos.

"¿No deberíamos haber contratado un chofer?" Dijo Saber temiendo por la vida de Irisviel, de las demás personas y la suya.

"No, eso seria aburrido, digo ¡Peligroso!¿Que pasaría si el enemigo nos ataca?" Dijo Irisviel.

"Es ... Verdad." Saber tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella, ¿Por que todas la mujeres parecían tener razón? Pero un extraño sentimiento le invadió, junto un olor no muy diferente del saco de gusanos que Sakura tenia como abuelo, pero a la vez era diferente. Para cuando se dio cuenta ... "¡Irisviel!¡Alto!" En un rápido movimiento, Saber tomo el volante con una mano y piso el freno con su pie izquierdo.

Saber suspiro aliviado que ambos llevasen puesto cinturón de seguridad. Luego, Saber miro con ojos de acero a la figura frente a el.

"Irisviel, sal del auto y mantente cerca de mi, esta presencia, es la de un Servant." Dijo Saber mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al hombre frente suyo que le recordaba levemente a un camaleón.

Ambos salen del auto y caminan hasta quedar frente de el, Saber tenia todos sus sentidos en alerta por si el Servant se le ocurría algo gracioso, ya tenia a Myouhou Muramasa lista para aparecer en su mano si la situación lo requiriese.

"Tu debes ser el Servant Saber, ¿Cierto?" Pregunto el hombre cortésmente, pero Saber pudo ver que contenía ira oculta.

"Si, lo siento, ¿Y quien podrías ser tu?" Pregunto devuelta Saber.

"Oh, ¿Dónde están mis modales?" Dijo el camaleón. "Soy el Servant Caster."

Saber entrecierra los ojos, el no tenia las mejores experiencias con los Casters, una era una bruja que casi le robo su Servant, otro era un novelista con dientes algo únicos y el otro era un sádico afeminado que fue invocado por una versión futura y femenina de el mismo. Además, los Casters era peligrosos, porque si les dabas bastante tiempo durante una Guerra del Santo Grial entonces se convertirían en una verdadera amenaza porque estarían mayor preparados y equipados.

"Bueno, ¿Y que haces, Caster?¿Por que vienes a mi? Dudo que estés preparado para luchar contra a ti." Dijo Saber seriamente.

"Directo al asunto." Dijo Caster jubiloso. "Bueno, esto mas un pedido que una confrontación."

"¿Pedido?"

"Sip." Afirmo Caster. "Quiero pedir que te alejes de mi virgen santa, mi Jeanne." Dijo Caster dándole una mirada muy peligrosa a Saber.

"¿Jeanne?¿Cual Jeanne?" Pregunto Saber confundido.

"¡Si!¡Aléjate de ella!¡Ella es mía!" Dijo Caster con ira combinada con locura.

Saber entrecierra los ojos mientras buscaba en su Unlimited Blade Works por si una casualidad había alguien con ese nombre, de repente encuentra algo, pero no de una espada, sino de una bandera, un estandarte de guerra francés.

"¿Hablas de Jeanne d'Arc?¿La dama de Orleans?" Pregunta Saber un poco sorprendido.

"¡Si!¡Deja a mi doncella en paz, ella me pertenece!" Exclama Caster.

Saber entrecierra los ojos, hasta donde sabia, el Espíritu Heroico de Jeanne d'Arc no ha sido invocado, todos los puestos ya estaban ocupados, él era Saber, Diarmuid era Lancer, en estas guerras no era necesario un Ruler, y dudaba que alguien además, del Einzbern pudiese invocar otro Avenger tomando en cuenta como les fue la ultima vez. Además, esperaba que las versiones de traje de baño de Jeanne no fuesen invocadas, le era imposible ponerse al día con ambas.

"Caster ... Lamento decirte que _"tu"_ Jeanne no ha sido invocada." Dijo Saber lo mas calmado posible.

"¡Mientes!¡Desgraciado, incluso te atreviste a cortejarla!"

"¿Que ... ?" Pregunto Saber sorprendido por la acusación, mientras Irisviel lo miraba con ojos acusadores por seducir a una santa. "¡Espera!¡Eso no es cierto!¡Ella fue la que comenzó, se me lanzo encima con unos delfines y la otra con tres katanas, fue inevitable!"

Todo quedo en silencio después de la declaración de Saber, Caster lo miro estupefacto para que después su rostro se distorsionase de ira, mientras Irisviel lo miraba incrédula.

 _"¡Los efectos del protagonista masculino de Saber son mas de 9000 mil!"_ Pensó Irisviel, si, ella ha estado viendo mucho anime.

"¿Como ... Como ... ? ¡¿Como te atreves a contaminar a mi Jeanne?!¡Era yo el que debía hacerlo!" Escupió Caster con ira, mientras sacaba un libro con un diseño perturbador que parecía hecho de piel humana.

Saber abrió los ojos al ver el libro, tal vez no podía registrar el libro en su Unlimited Blade Works, pero no importaba, el tuvo muchos problemas por el libro en las manos de Caster, tanto que jamás lo olvidaría.

"Ese libro ... Era de François Prelati." Dijo Saber, luego la ropa formal de Saber cambio a su traje de batalla. En su mano derecha ya tenia a Myouhou Muramasa con llamas azules que iluminaban la noche. "Eres Gilles de Rais." La voz de Saber era tensa.

"Bueno, ahora que sabes quien soy y que Jeanne me pertenece, te puedes alejar de ella." Dijo Caster.

Saber miro a Gilles, no entendía porque le seguía diciendo que se alejara de Jeanne si ella no había - Oh, ya lo recordó. Berserker, "hija" de Artoria Pendragon, y Artoria tenia un gran parecido con la Santa, ahora todo tenia sentido. Tampoco era como si Berserker y él se llevasen tan bien, es decir, casi se matan ... Pero ahora que lo recordaba la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía y eran sus amigas casi lo mataban mas de una vez. _Vete a la mierda Suerte Rango Emiya._ Por alguna razón sentía que Gaia, Alaya y la misma Akasha tenían algo que ver con esto.

"¡Ahora que mi deseo fue concedido no permitiré que nadie se interponga entre mi Jeanne y yo!" Grito Caster pero un calor insoportable lo hizo jadear de sorpresa.

Caster mira a su lado para ver que una línea de llamas azules pasaba, miro al frente para ver a Saber con su katana exudando las misma llamas, la punta de la katana apuntaba en dirección donde la línea de fuego paso por su lado. Caster no tuvo que ser un mariscal de campo para ver que el ataque fue una simple advertencia.

"¿Terminaste? O ¿Tengo que seguir escuchando tus divagaciones?" Pregunto Saber fríamente como el acero.

"Muy bien, si se necesitan medidas drásticas para alejarte de ella, tendré que prepararme, te lo juro, en el nombre de virgen santa, que te eliminare." Fue lo ultimo que dijo Caster antes de volver a su forma espiritual.

"Es difícil razonar con alguien que ni siquiera escucha tus palabras." Dijo Irisviel tristemente.

"Si, pero quizás fue lo mejor que se fuese, Caster parecía muy fuerte. Seguramente nuestra batalla provocaría daño colateral y no me gustaría que terminases en el fuego cruzado." Dijo Saber volviendo su ropa a su traje formal. Se dio media vuelta y fue de nuevo al auto, con Irisviel haciendo lo mismo.

Aunque, Saber no noto la mirada sospechosa de Irisviel que se dirigía a donde hace unos momentos estuvo Myouhou Muramasa. La pareja dejo el lugar sin notar que alguien los observaba.

* * *

 **Castillo Einzbern en Fuyuki.**

En la residencia de los Einzbern que residía en el bosque cercano de Fuyuki, que se disponía a ser una base temporal para los participantes de la familia Einzbern durante las Guerras del Santo Grial.

Se encontraban el equipo de los Einzbern. Quienes eran Saber, Kiritsugu, Irisviel y Maiya en una de las tantas salas del castillo.

Cabe destacar que los dos únicos hombres en la sala no parecían llevarse tan bien, poniendo tenso el ambiente. Lo peor de todo, es que provocaban tal situación sin la necesidad de hablar, solo sus miradas contra el otro era suficiente.

"Entonces, ¿Puedes usar tu Noble Phantasm?" Pregunto Kiritsugu rompiendo por fin el silencio.

"Si y no." Responde Saber ambiguamente para irritación del asesino de magos.

"¿A que te refieres, Saber?" Pregunto Irisviel.

"Puedo usar a Myouhou Muramasa y Myoujingiri Muramasa que son Noble Phantasm prestados, pero no puedo usar los míos propios." Responde Saber mas claramente.

"¿Como que _Prestados_?" Pregunto Kiritsugu con el ceño fruncido.

"Esas son espadas que me fueron cedidas por el dueño original, otro Espíritu Heroico, recordé como usarlos durante la batalla contra Lancer, pero aun no puedo usar los míos." Dijo Saber con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Saber, ¿Cuántos Noble Phantasm tienes?" Pregunto Irisviel curiosa.

 _"Cuantos la situación lo requiera."_ Casi tuvo las ganas de decirlo pero tuvo que contenerse. "Sin contar los Noble Phantasm prestados solo poseo dos." Dijo Saber, pero siguió hablando antes de que alguien hablase. "Pero ambos solo son para un tipo de enemigo, y solo uno en la guerra actual cumple esos requisitos."

"¿Quien?" Pregunto Maiya por primera vez.

"Archer."

Todos miraron el rostro serio de Saber, de repente recordaron el Noble Phantasm de Archer, donde sacaba un montón de armas, algo esperable de aquel que consiguió todos los tesoros del mundo, Gilgamesh.

"¿Dices que ese Noble Phantasm puede derrotar a Archer?" Pregunto Kiritsugu con seriedad.

"Por supuesto, alguna vez te he mentido." Dijo Saber con una sonrisa sarcástica. _"Las verdades a medias y las cosas que oculto no cuentan como mentira."_ Pensó con una sonrisa, antes de levantarse y preparar un poco de te verde.

Los otros tres que estaban en la sala miraban al caballero de la espada preparar te, les parecía extraño ver a alguien quien lucho contra Lancer, Archer y Berserker en batallas consecutivas preparar te tan tranquilamente tarareando una melodía ¿Alemana?

Irisviel se sorprendió por eso, era casualmente la misma melodía de la canción que siempre le cantaba a Illya para dormir, antes de que pudiese preguntar Saber ya había puesto cuatro tazas con te para ellos.

Ellos tomaron las tazas ofrecidas con algo de renuencia, pero al instante que toman su primer sorbo se dieron cuenta que ya la taza estaba vacía. Los tres miraron las tazas confundidos antes de mirar a Saber que se tomaba su tiempo para disfrutar del te con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"No deberían tomar tan rápido su te. Pueden ahogarse." Advirtió Saber con una sonrisa pero con cálidos ojos de miel preocupados. Los tres miraron a Saber sorprendidos, no esperaban que el te de Saber fuese tan bueno como para tomarlo de un golpe. Al terminar su te, Saber suspiro. "Bueno, me retiro por esta noche." Dijo para levantarse y salir de la sala, solo que su destino no era su habitación.

* * *

Saber llego al patio del castillo, al pasar por el castillo noto que era igual como el de su tiempo, en ese mismo lugar tuvo su enfrentamiento contra su yo alternativo, y la forma corrupta del Rey Arturo. Pero dejo los pensamientos del pasado y llego donde estaban los vehículos y encontró el que estaba buscando.

Era el Yamaha V-Max que Artoria había usado en su Cuarta Guerra del Santo grial. A pesar de que no tenia una habilidad de Equitación, tenia su conocimiento moderno de como usarla, además, del conocimiento de como repararlas gracias a cierto jefe yakuza, y también por las veces que tuvo que reparar la moto que el viejo Raiga le había regalado cada vez que Medusa la tomaba para ser las compras y a ella se le olvidaba frenar sus habilidades de Equitación.

Además, no había persona que conociera mejor el metal.

Saber se subió a la V-Max y la encendió. Luego, empezó a andar saliendo del patio y entrando en el camino de cemento que llevaba a al camino de asfalto que llevaba a Fuyuki. Mientras, reforzaba la moto haciéndola mas veloz y resistente, tal vez la velocidad no se comparaba a la de Artoria o Medusa pero era lo suficiente para superar a cualquier vehículo terrestre.

Antes de salir del bosque se detuvo. Y se quito el casco que llevaba, porque la seguridad primero niños.

"Sal, Assassin." Grito Saber mirando a su alrededor.

"..." No hubo ninguna respuesta.

"Assassin, no estoy para juegos, no me hagas buscarte porque te encontrare y quemare tus entrañas mientras te hago mirar con tu cabeza separada de tu cuerpo ... Y va igual para los otros _tus_." Dijo Saber peligrosamente, a veces pensó que estaba muy pegado a su hermana mayor y termino ganando su sadismo.

El sonido de hojas cayendo llamo su atención, mirando sobre el hombro vio a una mujer de cabello morado y piel oscura que usaba una mascara con forma de cráneo humano en el rostro. Hassan-i-Sabbah, malos recuerdos venían a su mente cada vez miraba esa mascara.

"¿Que quieres, Saber?¿Como sabes de nosotros?" Pregunto la asesina.

Saber se encogió de hombros. "Esa información me la guardare por ahora, pero quiero hablar con tu Master, Kotomine Kirei." Dijo con gran seriedad.

"¿Para que?" Pregunto Assassin con cautela, mientras otros asesinos llegaban a la zona para apoyarla por si acaso.

"Quiero hablar con tu Master sobre su participación en la Guerra del Santo Grial, sobre por que fue elegido y su deseo." Responde Saber.

Antes de que Assassin pudiese hablar, se queda callada, como si estuviese hablando con alguien mediante telepatía. "Esta bien." Responde después de un momento.

"Bien, súbete." Dijo Saber poniéndose de nuevo el casco.

"¿Perdón?" Pregunto la asesina confundida.

"Dije que te subas, y le digas a los demás Assassins que se alejen del bosque." Ordeno Saber.

Assassin parecía que estaba a punto de rechazar hasta que se mantuvo de nuevo en silencio de nuevo, pocos segundos después asintió y subió a la moto de Saber.

"Sujétate, esto se pondrá movido." Antes de que Assassin pudiese hacerlo, Saber ya había acelerado. Casi cayendo si no hubiese rodeado el cuerpo de Saber con sus brazos.

Al pensar en ello, Assassin tuvo la oportunidad de sacar una de sus dagas y apuñalar a Saber, pero al ver que su Master quería hablar con el se abstuvo de hacerlo.

* * *

En poco tiempo, la pareja llega a la iglesia, Saber dejo a la V-Max cerca de la entrada. Los dos Servants se bajan, Saber camina hasta la entrada para notar que Assassin se retiraba.

"Seguirás trabajando." Dijo mas no pregunto Saber.

"Solo sigo las ordenes de mi Master." Responde Assassin.

"Aun si tu deseo no se cumple." De repente, Saber tenia un cuchillo en el cuello, el Servant caballero mira sobre el hombro para ver a otro Assassin, culpable de que ese cuchillo amenazase su vida.

"Tu ... ¿Que sabes de nosotros?" Pregunto la asesina, aunque su rostro estaba cubierto, Saber pudo sentir ira detrás de la mascara.

Saber se encogió de hombros. "Se que quieres ser _uno_ , quieres dejar de tener tantas personalidades y ser tu _mismo_." Dijo Saber, luego con una mano cogió la hoja del cuchillo y lo aplasto. "Pero al menos, cada personalidad es única y verdadera y no una falsa e hipócrita." Dijo con los ojos vacíos de cualquier emoción. Finalmente entro a la iglesia.

Estaba igual como la de su tiempo, excepto por la iluminación, parecía que el lugar estaba mas vivo ahora que en los próximos 10 años. Curiosamente, el mismo hombre que iba a ver, estaba en el mismo lugar cuando le explico las reglas de la Guerra del Santo Grial.

El hombre, Kirei se volteo a verlo al sentir su presencia, sin embargo, en vez de la sonrisa enigmática, solo había un rostro en blanco con ojos vacíos que le recordaron un poco a Kiritsugu en sus últimos años y a si mismo.

"Extraño que sepas tanto de todo, pero no sabemos nada de ti." Hablo Kirei, si estaba confundido o no, era imposible saberlo por su voz sin emociones.

Saber sonrió sarcásticamente. "No, no. Yo no vine a hablar de eso." Dijo Saber antes de poner una expresión seria. "Vine a hablar sobre ti."

Kirei trago saliva. "¿Tu-Tu sabes por que soy así?¿Por que fui elegido por el Santo Grial?" Pregunto casi esperanzado.

Saber suspiro, le parecía increíble que este hombre sin pasión o aspiraciones se convertiría en ese monstruo sádico.

"Si, lo se." Responde Saber antes de fruncir el ceño. "Estas distorsionado."

Kirei abre los ojos, quería hablar pero Saber no se lo permite.

"De seguro eres así desde el nacimiento, no encuentras felicidad haciendo las cosas que las personas normalmente hacen, sino del sufrimiento y dolor de los demás." Dijo Saber solemnemente. Kirei iba a refutar pero le fue imposible ya que una parte de él le decía que era verdad.

"¿Y mi deseo?" Pregunto Kirei.

Saber se encogió de hombros. "No lo necesitas, ya sabes lo que eres, si deseaste el Santo Grial fue para saber tu verdadera naturaleza. Pero ahora supondré que ahora desearas ver el dolor y sufrimiento de los demás." Dijo secamente. "Y para eso no necesitas una maquina todopoderosa de deseos."

Kirei se quedo callado procesando la información antes de preguntar. "¿Como sabes de mi distorsión?¿Como la descubriste?"

Saber se quedo callado antes de mirar a Kirei con ojos vacíos que emparejaban a los suyos. "Solo digamos que yo soy igual que tu."

Kirei abrió los ojos sorprendido. "Tu ... ¿También tienes placer al ver el dolor de los demás?"

Saber rio entre dientes sin humor. "No ... Digamos que lo mío es lo contrario a lo tuyo."

"¿Contrario?"

"Mis valores y mi personalidad están distorsionadas y vacías. Solo busco la felicidad tratando de ayudar y salvar a otros sin ninguna compensación, sintiendo que el acto mismo de _"ayudar a otros"_ era mi recompensa. Llegue a un punto donde incluso estaba dispuesto a ser herido o incluso tirar mi vida si con eso lograba salvar una vida." Explico Saber con una sonrisa suave pero falsa.

"¿Naciste así?" Pregunto Kirei sorprendido.

"No ... Yo ... " Las imágenes de esas llamas infernales, los gritos de ayuda y dolor, el olor a muerte, la desesperación invadieron su mente. "Vi el infierno."

Kirei se quedo callado unos segundos antes de volver hablar. "Gracias ... Eso fue revelador, por ahora pensare en las cosas que dijiste."

Saber asintió, estaba a punto de irse pero recordó algo. "Antes de irme, tengo algo que pedirte. Un favor por ayudarte."

"¿Un favor?" Pregunto Kirei confundido.

* * *

Podemos ver a Saber con la V-Max a solo unos 50 metros de la entrada de una de las mansiones de estilo occidental del distrito de extranjeros del distrito de Miyama.

Sin embargo, esta no era una mansión cualquiera, no, esta era la casa de un saco de gusanos, un bastardo que alguna vez llamo amigo y una dulce chica que no se merecía el destino que sufrió.

Pero, el no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, porque todo el mundo tiene el derecho a ser salvados.

Con ese pensamiento arranco, reforzando tanto a la V-Max y su cuerpo, tanto en defensa física como mágica. El sonido de las rejas de metal de la residencia Matou resonó, en ese instante las defensas mágicas se activaron.

Varios rayos de energía mágica se dispararon, Saber apenas intentaba esquivarlos, su Resistencia Mágica en Rango B, era lo suficiente para disipar los hechizos. Sin embargo, varios espíritus y Familiares de tipo insecto salieron a atacar. Saber simplemente saco a Myouhou Muramasa y lanzo algunas llamaradas de la espada para quemarlos.

Saber estaciono la moto cerca de la entrada, luego entro a la residencia, cerrando los ojos uso un análisis estructural para buscar a la persona que necesitaba con todo su corazón encontrar. Sus ojos se abren de golpe y su boca se abre de horror. Con los ojos ensombrecidos baja las escaleras ocultas que llevan al sótano oculto de los Matou.

Llega donde esta el poso de gusanos, donde esos repugnantes gusanos se arrastraban por dentro y fuera del cuerpo de la joven niña de 6 años.

"Sakura ... " Susurra Saber, al ver a una de las personas que tanto amo de esta manera le arrancaba el corazón.

 _"Me gusta ver a Senpai disparar con su arco, es como si Senpai fuese ... el arco mismo."_

 _"Despierta, Senpai."_

 _"Senpai ... Mátame."_

Con un movimiento de espada, todos los gusanos en ese poso fueron quemados por llamas azules que no lastimaron a la niña sino que la llenaron de una calidez que solo sintió de una cierta Berserker.

La niña levanto la vista para ver aun hombre pelirrojo con traje y una katana con llamas azules. No le importo estar desnuda frente al hombre, solo le importaba saber por que estaba aquí.

"Sakura ... " Dijo el hombre pelirrojo, Sakura noto que sabia su nombre lo cual era extraño porque nunca lo había visto, pero de alguna manera sentía que podía confiar en el. " ... ¿Quieres ser salvada?" Dijo extendiendo su mano para que la tome.

Sakura lo pensó, ¿ella quería ser salvada? Si, pero su abuelo la encontraría y la volvería a meter a ese poso de gusanos, pero dentro de ella estaba el deseo de salir de ese lugar, reunirse con su antigua hermana y su antigua madre, acompañada de Berserker, a la cual ahora considera como su nueva madre. Además, esta persona frente de ella le intrigaba, ¿Por que un completo desconocido vendría a salvarla? Además noto como el hombre la miraba, con cariño, preocupación, y esperanza.

Así que con sus pensamientos resueltos, ella decidió ...

"Si ... Por favor, sálvame." Dijo Sakura, alzando su brazo para tomar la mano del hombre mientras sentía algo húmedo pasando por sus mejillas, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho parra saber que eran lagrimas.

"Gracias ... " El hombre frente a ella sonrió, sonrió de tal manera como si fuese él el que estaba siendo salvado, mientras ella era la que lo salvaba.

 _"No se porque pero estoy celosa ... Me pregunto si ... ¿Podre sonreír así?"_ Pensó Sakura.

Saber tomo la mano de Sakura y la saco de ahí, convoco su gabardina blanca y la cubrió con ella, Saber estaba a punto de retirarse pero alguien le hablo.

"¿Que crees que hacer, Servant?" Era la voz decrepita de un anciano, Saber frunció el ceño al escucharla.

"Zouken Matou." Dijo Saber con tanto odio que era extraño de una persona como él.

"Oh, me conoces, eres raro, Servant Saber, ¿Dime, el Asesino de Magos le recomendó a tu Master para secuestrar a la heredera de una de las familias participantes de la guerra para extorsionarnos?" Pregunto Zouken.

"En absoluto, esto solo lo hago por mi propio deseo personal, Emiya no tiene nada que ver." Responde Saber solemne. "Solo planeo llevar a Sakura-chan con su familia."

"¿Familia? Ella es Sakura Matou, la heredera del clan Matou y estas interrumpiendo una de nuestras clases." Dijo Zouken divertido.

"¿Crees que no lo se? Ella es Sakura Tohsaka, hija de Tokiomi Tohsaka. Aun si fue exiliada de la familia Tohsaka, aun le puedo dar una familia. Además, ella no quiere estar en este lugar ... Casi me recuerda al infierno." Dijo Saber asqueado.

"¿Oh? ¿Has visto el infierno?" Pregunto Zouken.

"He ido al infierno y he regresado, invicto. Por eso no podrás detenerme." Responde Saber. Luego sigue caminando hasta llegar las escaleras, pero Zouken lo detiene.

"Tu ... ¿Quién eres?¿Eres un Espíritu Heroico muy extraño?" Dice Zouken confundido y curioso.

"Yo ... Yo ... " Decía Saber dudando si debía decirlo. "Yo soy ... "

 **"** **I am the bone of my sword."**

Luego, Saber alzo a Myouhou Muramasa, mientras las llamas azules eran reemplazadas por llamas blancas de las mas puras.

"Ilumina el camino de todo aquel que quiera ser salvado ... "

 _Sublime Loto Blanco de la Suprema Ley Sagrada._

 **"¡Myouhou Muramasa!"**

Un pilar de luz blanca cubrió toda la residencia Matou, pero no tomo mas de unos segundos para desaparecer. Todo el lugar estaba como hace unos segundos, solo que sin la presencia de Zouken.

Saber bajo la mirada hacia Sakura que lo miraba de vuelta confundida.

 _"Bien, la conexión con los gusanos dentro de Sakura fue cortada, pero solo es temporal pero es suficiente."_ Piensa Saber antes de fruncir el ceño. _"Aunque también elimine a los gusanos en la mansión, conociendo a Zouken tendrá muchos mas gusanos rondando por ahí."_ Piensa amargamente, pero. _"Lo mas importante es Sakura."_

Con sus prioridades listas, Saber sale de la residencia Matou y se monta en la V-Max con Sakura frente suyo mientras ella lo abrazaba para sujetarse. Saber miro a Sakura notando que lo abrazaba fuertemente, Sakura levanto la vista y le devolvió la mirada con ojos vacíos.

 _"¿Quien diría que Sakura de niña era tan tierna? pero ... "_ Piensa Saber, la imagen de una chica empapada por la lluvia mientras lo miraba con los mismos ojos cuando le abrió la puerta de su casa entro en su mente. _"Juro que te protegeré, Sakura."_

"¿Como te llamas?" Pregunto Sakura llamando la atención de Saber.

Saber hace una mueca, esperaba que ella preguntase, aunque podría decir su verdadero nombre, era muy riesgoso. Pero tampoco quería que lo llamase por su clase. Pero finalmente tuvo una idea.

"Tu me puedes llamar, Senpai. Saber-Senpai." Dijo Saber con una sonrisa suave.

"Senpai ... " Repitió Sakura, aunque la forma de llamarlo era extraña, por alguna razón le gustaba la forma en que sonaba cuando lo decía.

"Ok, nos vamos." Dijo Saber arrancando.

* * *

Una hora después, Saber volvió a la iglesia, antes habían pasado por una tienda de ropa infantil, pero fue difícil encontrar una donde estuviese abierta a estas horas de la noche, y que además no cuestionaran y llamasen a la policía porque tenia una niña desnuda solo cubierta por una gabardina blanca. Suerte Rango Emiya.

Aunque, finalmente luego de usar lo pocos conocimientos de Saber en hipnotismo pudieron solucionarlo. Ahora Sakura usaba un lindo vestido rosa, conveniente con su nombre.

Saber bajo de la V-Max y bajo a Sakura, sostuvo la mano de Sakura con la suya mucho mas grande como lo haría un padre con su hija y entraron a la iglesia.

En ella estaba Kirei Kotomine.

"¿Es ella?" Pregunto el ejecutor.

Saber asintió. "Si, ella tiene Familiares gusanos dentro de ella, confió que con tus habilidades puedes sacarlos sin dañarla física, mental, emocional o espiritualmente."

"Puedo hacerlo, mientras los gusanos no se hallan convertido a formar parte de sus nervios." Afirmo Kirei.

"Senpai." La suave voz de Sakura llama la atención de los dos hombres. "¿Que me van a hacer?" Pregunto ella temerosa a que algo parecido como el poso de gusanos suceda de nuevo.

"Descuida, Sakura. El es mi _amigo_ Kirei, el nos va a ayudar a quitarte los gusanos que están en tu cuerpo. Prometo que no te dolerá. " Dijo lo ultimo mirando severamente a Kirei, este asintió no queriendo ganarse la ira del Servant.

Sakura asintió y camino hacia Kirei, el sacerdote la toma de la mano y la lleva a otra habitación, pero Sakura le da una ultima mirada antes de entrar, que Saber devuelve.

" _Estaré esperándote aquí."_ Fue lo que Saber transmitió con sus ojos.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto.**

Podemos ver el mismo hombre que estuvo en ese callejón la noche en que la mayoría de los Servants de la guerra se reunieron, a su lado estaba Berserker. Ellos estaban hace unas horas recorriendo la ciudad buscando a los demás Servants, específicamente a Saber y Archer. Aunque era Berserker la que quería buscar a Saber, mientras Kariya buscaba a Archer.

Pero por el llamado de Zouken, ambos volvieron. El dúo entro a la mansión para ver Zouken pero parecía mas alarmado y cansado. Como si hubiese visto el infierno.

"Anciano, ¿Que pasa?" Pregunto Kariya molesto.

"Saber, eso fue lo que paso." Responde Zouken molesto pero sonaba con mucho odio y algo de terror.

"¿A que te refieres, peste?" Pregunto Berserker interesaba.

"El Servant de los Einzbern vino para acá y se llevo a Sakura." Responde bruscamente Zouken, tratando de contactar con los gusanos dentro de Sakura, pero sentía como cada uno era eliminado, perdiendo la energía para seguir existiendo.

"¿Que?" Preguntaron el Master y Servant al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos.

Kariya estaba sorprendido por temor de que alguien la dañase pero a la vez aliviado porque estaba lejos de su _"padre"_ mientras Berserker estaba incrédula, Saber no parecía ser el tipo de persona de secuestrar niñas.

"¿Y no se supone que puedes localizarla con tus gusanos?" Pregunto Kariya con el ceño fruncido.

"Podría pero Saber de alguna forma corto mi conexión con ellos y ahora siento como cada uno son sacados de ella." Responde Zouken molesto.

Kariya se sorprendió al igual que Berserker, no esperaba que hubiese una forma de cortar la conexión con los gusanos de Zouken, tomando en cuenta que formaban parte de el.

"Ahora quiero que la busques y la devuelvas aquí." Exigió Zouken.

Kariya frunció el ceño mientras Berserker tuvo que calmarse para evitar invocar a Excalibur o Rhongomyniad y empalar al saco de gusanos.

"¡¿Por que debería?!¡Solo harás sufrir mas a Sakura?!-¡Arrrggg!" Gruño Kariya de dolor cuando los gusanos dentro suyo empezaron a retorcerse y provocarle un intenso dolor.

Sin embargo, no duro mucho cuando Zouken sintió su cabeza siendo separada de su cuerpo por Clarent.

"Deja de lastimar a mi Master." Hablo fríamente Berserker.

"Solo cuando empiecen a buscar a Sakura." Responde Zouken.

Berserker iba a responder pero Kariya se adelanta.

"Esta bien ... Las buscaremos." Responde Kariya levantándose con dificultad, mientras Berserker la miraba consternada.

"Bien." Fue lo ultimo que responde Zouken antes de irse para volver a poner su cabeza sobre sus hombros.

Kariya y Berserker salen de la residencia Matou mientras Berserker miraba inquisitivamente a su Master.

"¿Master, en serio vas a buscar a Sakura para devolverla a ese monstruo?" Pregunto Berserker con dientes apretados.

 _"Nunca haría eso."_ Responde Kariya cansadamente por su conexión. _"Pero hay que fingir que la buscamos, tal vez de alguna forma si encontramos a Saber lo podremos convencer para que haga lo mismo que hizo con Sakura conmigo."_

Berserker lo pensó un momento, era posible pero. _"¿Cuales serian sus razones para raptar a Sakura y por que quería ayudarnos?"_

 _"Podremos ofrecerle una alianza, ambos son los Servants mas fuertes, ambos pueden enfrentarse a Archer sin sufrir heridas, si ambos están en el mismo lado seria beneficioso."_ Responde Kariya.

Berserker bajo la mirada procesando el plan, mientras tenia otros pensamientos. _"De cualquier manera, espero que no le hallas hecho nada para dañar a mi pequeño lirio, Saber. O sino ya te la veras conmigo."_ Pensó mientras sus ojos se volvían rendijas con pupilas rasgadas.

* * *

 **Iglesia.**

Ya habían pasado unas dos horas desde que Saber dejo a Sakura con Kirei, y cada cinco minutos se decía a si mismo que no entrase como un loco a la habitación temiendo de que el ejecutor la estuviese haciendo daño.

Aunque un escalofrió lo hizo calmarse, y por alguna razón sentía que venia de alguien peligroso.

Justo cuando termino de pensar en ello, la puerta se abrió revelando a Kirei y a Sakura, que parecía mas alegre, aunque solo un poco. Saber sonrió ante la vista, para luego poner una expresión seria.

"Ella ... " Empezó Saber.

"Esta bien." Responde Kirei estoicamente. Saber suspira aliviado.

Rápidamente Saber la tomo con la mano no queriendo que se relacione con el sacerdote.

"Antes de que te vayas." Interrumpió Kirei su huida. "Quería informarte que antes de que llegaran tuve una audiencia con mi padre."

Saber miro confundido al ejecutor preguntándose de que hablaron, se quedo callado esperando que siguiera.

"Hablamos de que el Servant Caster, ahora esta secuestrando niños, sus movimientos reflejan que lo que hacen no es por el Santo Grial sino que son por motivos mas personales." Dijo Kirei, de repente, Saber recuerda su encuentro con Caster, suspira internamente por ello. "Mi padre cree conveniente que una alianza entre los demás Servants de la guerra es buena idea para derrotar a Caster lo mas rápido posible, el que de el tiro de gracia se llevara un Hechizo de comando extra."

Saber procesa la información dada por Kirei. "Esta bien, gracias por la información." Dice secamente para luego volver a pensar en Caster y los secuestros de niños que provoca. _"Espéralo Caster, yo seré el que te elimine."_ Piensa fríamente.

Finalmente, Saber sale junto a Sakura de la iglesia pero cuando salieron se encuentran con la ultima persona que el Servant de la Espada esperaba.

"Hola, cariño, estas tarde en la noche, extraña hora para sacar a un niño, ¿Dime es tuya?¿Sera mía también cuando seas mi rey?" Exacto, sobre la V-Max, estaba sentada Archer.

Saber tuvo un tic en la ceja, ¿Por que justo ella tenia que aparecer? Además, ¿Por que usaba la misma ropa que su versión hombre usaba en su línea de tiempo, la misma con la que casi lo matan a él y a Illya?

"Archer ... Estoy aquí por asuntos personales, además, ella no es mi hija, es ... " _"Una de mis esposas en el futuro."_ Sip, no iba a decir eso ultimo, lo ultimo que necesitaba era que lo tachen de pedófilo.

"Senpai ... ¿Ella es mi Onee-san?" Pregunto Sakura inocentemente con una cara demasiado tierna, y el ataque fue instantáneo.

Los dos Espíritus Heroicos casi desaparecen por el ataque del Noble Phantasm de Sakura, Presage Flower de Rango EX de super ternura. Por suerte, Saber solo termino escupiendo sangre como cierto capitán del Shinsengumi y Archer se teletransporto frente a Sakura y la levanto del suelo con sus manos debajo de las axilas de la pequeña con los ojos hechos estrellas.

"¡Si!¡Soy tu Onee-chan!¡Pero en un tiempo seré tu Oka-san!" Exclamo Archer jubilosa.

* * *

Una niña con pelo oscuro y ojos azules se levanto súbitamente de la cama.

La niña respiraba con dificultad como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla.

La niña se sujeto el pecho, en donde estaba su corazón.

"¿Por que siento que me quitaron algo importante?" Se pregunto la niña, tratando de volver a dormir.

No volvió a cerrar los ojos hasta que fue hora de levantarse.

* * *

Saber miro incrédulo, la declaración de Archer, mientras la susodicha malcriaba a Sakura. De entre todas las mujeres que conoció en vida, Archer se llevo el premio en ser la mas directa.

"Yo te enseñare a dominar la tierra en los cielos, y harás que los dioses te teman." Dijo Archer feliz por tener una hija a quien pasar su conocimiento.

"Dominar la tierra ... Los dioses me teman ... " Repitió Sakura antes poner una sonrisa maliciosa.

Por un instante, Saber creyó que el cabello de Sakura se volvió blanco, mientras un vestido rojo y negro reemplazaba el conjunto rosa que usaba. Saber sacudió la cabeza para ver a Archer girando con Sakura mientras esta ultima se reía alegremente.

Saber suspiro, antes de sonreír suavemente, tal vez, esta Archer no se parecía tanto al Archer que conoció.

"Entonces ¿Que piensas?" Pregunto Archer repentinamente, teniendo a Sakura cargada en sus brazos, abrazándola como si fuese suya.

"¿Que ... Pienso?" Pregunto de nuevo Saber.

Archer se encogió de hombros. "Ya sabes, casarnos, que seas mío y yo tuya, se mi rey y yo seré tu reina."

Saber suspiro. "Realmente ser rey no es lo mío, además, no te ofendas pero tu no sabes nada de ser esposa y menos madre."

"¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!"

Saber arqueo una ceja. La moral de Archer cayo de los cielos hasta estrellarse contra la tierra.

"Aunque ... " Volvió a hablar Saber, llamando la atención de Archer y Sakura. "La intención y el esfuerzo son suficientes. Si te esfuerza lo suficiente, estoy seguro que serás la mejor esposa del mundo y cualquier hombre estaría honrado de ser tu esposo." Dijo con una sonrisa suave.

 ** _"¡Ding!_ _¡_ _Ha_ _s_** _ **levantado suficientes banderas con la** **Reina de Babilonia**_ _ **¡!**_ ** _Nueva ruta desbloqueada!¡La Ruta de la Reina Dorada de Babilonia esta disponible para ser completada!"_** Hablo Salter como si fuese una voz de algún juego.

 _"¿Que ... ?"_ Pensó Saber confundido hasta que sintió unos brazos delgados pero fuertes rodeando su cuello, miro hacia abajo para ver a Archer que lo miraba con un sonrojo masivo en su cara, lo cual hacia parecer muy tierna.

"Tu-Tu ¿Tu piensas eso?" Pregunto la arquera dorada tímidamente pero aun sin apartar sus ojos rojos de los ojos dorados de Saber.

Saber se sonrojo por su proximidad, no esperando tal acto de Archer y aun mas aturdido por su pregunta.

"¿T-Tu crees en serio que podría ser una buena esposa y madre?" Reformulo la pregunta Archer.

"Archer, yo-" Trato de hablar Saber pero Archer lo interrumpe.

"Gil."

"¿Gil?" Dijo Saber inteligentemente.

"Si, llámame Gil, cuando estemos tu y yo solos ... O con Sakura-chan." Responde Gil sonrojada pero feliz.

"Pues ... Tu puedes llamarme, Shirou." Responde el pelirrojo, captando la atención de ambas féminas.

"Shirou." Repite Gil. _"No se de donde, pero creo que había una leyenda muy grande con alguien con el nombre de Shirou pero no recuerdo."_ Pensó un poco frustrada porque el Trono de los Héroes no le daba la información que quería, no le parecía justo que su amor supiese su historia pero ella no sabia la de él.

 _"Shirou ... Shirou-Senpai."_ Sakura no sabia porque, pero cuando pensaba en ese nombre, imágenes de ella, junto a una peli rosa de largo cabello y lentes y Senpai aparecían en su mente. Los tres de ellos se divertían mucho juntos.

"Si, solo Shirou, pueden llamarme así si quieren, mientras estemos solos." Responde Shirou con una sonrisa. "Y no, no pienso que te vuelvas una buena esposa y madre."

Los ojos de Gil se abrieron, sintió como si su corazón era apuñalada por las cadenas de su mejor amiga y tuvo las ganas de llorar como una niña de la misma edad de Sakura.

"Sé que serás una buena esposa y madre." Termino Shirou con una sonrisa marca protagonista masculino del Harem muy, pero muy denso e inconsciente de lo que dice.

Shirou no recibió una respuesta, al menos no verbal. Fue una respuesta mas física. Para cuando Shirou se dio cuanta, Gil lo estaba besando. Luego, su cerebro hizo corto circuito.

 _ **"Reiniciando los sistemas ... Espere ... Sistemas dañados ... Programa de respaldo activado ... Programa Counter Lover desplegado ... Todos lo sistemas operativos han vuelto a operar ... Reinicio completo."**_ Dijo Salter tratando de arreglar la mente de Shirou.

 _"¡Me esta besando!¡Fem Gilgamesh me esta besando!"_ Pensó Shirou cuando pudo procesar, trato de separarse pero los suaves labios de Gil le hacían imposible esa tarea, finalmente sucumbió y rodeo la cintura de la semidiosa con sus brazos profundizando así el beso.

Gil se alegro de que Shirou respondiese el beso, al principio se asusto cuando llevaban 10 segundos besándose y el no respondía. Sin embargo, gimió cuando Shirou le mordió el labio inferior y este aprovecho y metió su lengua para explorar la boca de la reina mas antigua.

Al principio, Gil trato de oponer resistencia con un combate de lenguas pero fue ineficaz. ¿Cuántas mujeres había besado Shirou como para ganarle en pocos segundos? Simple, ¿Cuántas estrellas hay en el cielo? Cuando lo sepas, esa es la respuesta.

Sin embargo, la diversión tuvo que terminar cuando el sonido de alguien tosiendo los interrumpió. Los dos Servants separaron sus labios y voltearon para ver a Sakura haciendo un lindo puchero.

"Bueno, fue ... Bueno encontrarte Archer, pero tenemos que irnos, es la hora de dormir de Sakura." Dijo Saber rápidamente tomando a Sakura y montándose en la V-Max.

"Si ... Yo también lo creo, nos veremos luego, Saber." Responde Archer sin mirarlo y jugando con su cabello.

Saber estaba a punto de arrancar con Sakura ya sujetándose de el, pero se detuvo para ver a Archer.

"Adiós, Gil."

Archer voltea para verlo y con un ligero sonrojo responde.

"Adiós, Shirou."

Con eso dicho, Saber arranco con dirección al castillo Einzbern.

* * *

Para cuando Saber regreso al castillo Einzbern lo ultimo que esperaba esto.

"¡¿Saber, donde estabas?!¡¿Que hiciste?! Y ... ¡¿Por que tienes una niña?!¡No me digas!¡Mi corazón no podría soportarlo!" Exclamaba Irisviel que termino recibiendo a Saber cuando se dio cuanta que el Servant no estaba en ningún sitio del castillo.

Así Saber respondió lo mas sincero que pudo.

"Estaba paseando por la ciudad, y casualmente me encontré a la heredera Matou que resulto ser la hija de uno de los participantes de la guerra, o al menos ex-hija de Tokiomi Tohsaka, así que la rescate de su confinamiento, por que soy un héroe." Responde Saber casualmente, mientras cargaba a Sakura por los pasillos del castillo, tenia suerte que su análisis estructural le daba un plano completo del castillo o se perdería.

Saber volteo al escuchar un jadeo de parte de la albina. Noto que Irisviel abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, algo divertido para Saber y Sakura.

"Ella se queda con nosotros, hasta que la guerra termine." Hablo Saber firmemente. "Pero quiero pedirte un favor."

Irisviel sacudió su cabeza, miro a Saber seriamente. "¿Que favor?"

"¿Podrías criar a Sakura junto a Illya como si fuese tu hija?" Pregunto Saber seriamente, ganándose miradas de sorpresas de la féminas.

"¡Pero yo me quiero quedar con Senpai!" Exclamo Sakura no queriendo separarse de su héroe.

Saber sonrió tristemente. "Los siento, Sakura. Pero _"yo"_ no puedo quedarme contigo. Soy un Servant, un tipo de Familiar pero solo temporal. Al final terminare desvaneciéndome."

Sakura siguió diciendo que no quería separarse del Servant hasta que Saber la calmo con sus siguientes palabras.

"No te preocupes, que cuando nos separemos no volveremos a encontrar en unos 10 años." Dijo Saber suavemente. Irisviel miro confundida al Servant por sus palabras, ¿Le estaba mintiendo a la niña? Pero sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras.

Sakura lo miro con ojos ligeramente llorosos. "¿Lo prometes?"

Saber le dio la sonrisa mas sincera y honesta que pudo hacer. "Lo prometo."

" ... Bien ... " Fue lo ultimo que dijo Sakura antes de caer dormida en los brazos de Saber.

 _"Ha sido un día muy largo, en normal que este cansada."_ Piensa Saber cariñosamente por la forma chibi de Sakura. Luego, vuelve a ver seriamente a Irisviel. "Entonces, ¿Me podrías hacer ese favor?" Volvió a preguntar.

Irisviel quería negar, pero la forma en que Saber la miro la hizo dudar, su mirada estaba llena de esperanza y expectativa, se notaba que se preocupaba mucho por la pequeña, y parecía no querer que cualquiera la cuidase. ¿Cómo podría rechazarlo? Pero ...

"Saber ... Me encantaría hacerlo, pero yo soy el Grial menor, cada vez que un Servant sea eliminado, mi cuerpo se debilitara, y cuando quede solo un Servant y Master mi cuerpo dejara todas sus funciones y me convertiré en el Santo Grial, al final moriré. Deberías hacerle ese pedido a Kiritsugu." Dijo Irisviel tristemente porque tendría que dejar a su hija y esposo.

"Pero ... " La voz de Saber sonaba igual de triste. "¿Aun tienes a Avalon?"

Irisviel abrió los ojos, ¿Cómo Saber se había enterado el catalizador que utilizaron para invocarlo?

"Avalon: La Siempre Distante Utopía. Una Construcción Divina hecha por las hadas un a Excalibur para el único y futuro rey de Camelot. ¿Aun tienen la vaina?" Pregunto Saber seriamente.

"Si ... Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Pregunto Irisviel algo aturdida.

"Lo se porque es uno de los pocos catalizadores anclados a mi ... " Dijo Saber inquisitivamente. _"El otro catalizador lo tiene los Tohsaka."_

"¿Pero de que no ayudara Avalon?"

"La protección de las hadas, ellas te cuidaran te aseguro." Dijo Saber bastante confiado. "Además, yo no tengo un deseo para el Santo Grial, pero ahora ya creo que me decidido por uno."

"¿Cual?" Pregunto Irisviel con curiosidad.

"Es que tu vivas."

Esas cuatro palabras aturdieron a Irisviel en gran medida, que un héroe del pasado (Futuro) estuviese dispuesto a dar su deseo por alguien que apenas conoció hace poco, eso lo hacia un verdadero héroe a los ojos de Irisviel.

"Pero, pero ... " La albina trato de refutar, pero no tenia palabras, además, sintió como sus mejillas se humedecían por las lagrimas de felicidad porque alguien se preocupase de tal medida por ella.

"Si, me parece un buen deseo por el cual luchar." Dijo Saber satisfecho, luego se volteo para llevar a Sakura a la habitación continua a la suya para tenerla cerca pero no demasiado. Pero antes miro sobre el hombro a Irisviel. "Además, el deseo de tu esposo es salvar al mundo, pues bueno, eso te incluye, tu eres parte de este mundo." Finalmente se fue dejando a Irisviel con sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _Kiritsugu volvió a abrir los ojos en un lugar desconocido._

 _Pero gracias a cualquier deidad, no estaba de vuelta a ese infierno._

 _Sino en una casa estilo japonés, la casa era bastante grande, con un dojo y un cobertizo baste grande de dos pisos._

 _Noto que estaba en el patio de la casa. Y que también, sentados a fuera, estaban dos personas._

 _El primero era el niño en el infierno, pelirrojo. Ahora que lo miraba bien, era exactamente igual a Saber._

 _El otro, no podía definirlo, sus rasgos parecían oscurecidos excepto por todo lo que estaba debajo de su nariz. Pero sabia que era un hombre adulto._

 _Ambos usaban yukatas, mientras miraban la luna y las estrellas._

 _Los dos estaban en silencio, disfrutando del ambiente nocturno, pero fue cortado por el hombre._

 _"Sabes, cuanto era pequeño, mas pequeño que tu. Mi deseo mas grande solía ser convertirme en un héroe de la justicia."_

 _Kiritsugu abrió los ojos sorprendidos. "Este hombre ... ¿Tenia el mismo sueño que yo?" Se pregunto Kiritsugu._

 _"Un ... ¿Héroe de la justicia?" Repitió el niño._

 _"Si, alguien que podría salvar el mundo y a todas las personas en el."_

 _"Espera." Interrumpió Chibi-Saber. "¿Que quieres decir con que "Solía ser"?¿Ya no quieres ser uno?¿Acaso te diste por vencido?"_

 _El hombre suavemente ante las palabras del niño. "Si, supongo que si. Descubrí muy tarde que ese tipo de sueños tienen un limite de tiempo, a medida que creces dejas de ver todo de en blanco y negro, y solo quedan sombras confusas. Además, decidir salvar a alguien significar no salvar a otro. La triste verdad es que solo puedes salvar a aquellos que están de tu lado. Eso, hijo mío, es la verdadera definición de un Héroe de la Justicia. La triste verdad que no puedes salvar a todos."_

 _Kiritsugu escucho las palabras del padre de Saber atentamente. Sonaba con dolor y tristeza._

 _"Me hubiese gustado saberlo antes." Dijo el hombre sonriendo con burla, pero dirigida hacia a si mismo._

 _Saber se quedo callado por las palabras de su padre antes de volver a hablar. "Ya veo. Bueno, supongo que no hay que puedas hacer al respecto, ¿Verdad?"_

 _El hombre se rio entre dientes. "No, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto."_

 _Saber asintió ante sus palabras. "Entonces si ese es el caso, y no puedes continuar con tu sueño. ¡Eso significa que tienes que dejármelo a mi, me convertiré en un Héroe de la Justicia en tu lugar y salvare a todos!"_

 _Tanto el hombre y Kiritsugu voltearon a ver a Saber, incrédulos por sus palabras, el niño tenia plasmada en su cara un sonrisa inocente y honesta._

 _"¿Disculpa?" Pregunto el hombre creyendo haber escuchado mal las palabras de su hijo._

 _"Es simple, como eres un adulto no puedes hacerlo. Pero como soy aun un niño, ¡Entonces puedo! Solo déjamelo a mi. ¡Hare tu sueño realidad!"_

 _Los dos adultos se quedaron callaron por las palabras del niño. Sin embargo, el hombre sonrió suavemente volviendo su mirada al cielo._

 _"Si es así, entonces puedo estar tranquilo. Gracias, hijo."_

 _Fueron las ultimas palabras que el hombre pronuncio antes de irse al sueño eterno, esperando que la muerte le de mas paz que la vida, a pesar de que aun tenia muchos arrepentimientos en la tierra de los vivos._

 _Kiritsugu noto como el hombre dejo de respirar y murió con una sonrisa satisfecha junto a su hijo._ _Miro como Chibi-Saber volteo a ver a su padre que falleció a su lado, a pesar de que el niño soltaba lagrimas por la muerte de su padre, no se altero ni nada parecido, como si lo hubiese esperado._

 _"Siempre fuiste un héroe para mi, Kiri-"_

* * *

Kiritsugu volvió a levantarse de golpe, de nuevo teniendo esos extraños sueños de la vida de su Servant y cada vez eran mas confusos. Suspirando, noto que ya era de mañana y decidió prepararse para el día.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Ahora, quiero decirles que tal vez me tarde en actualizar. ¿Por que? Quiero conseguirme a Jeanne Santa Lily Alter ... Y no soy lolicon. Pero la conseguiré como el enfermo que soy. Además, estoy triste porque no conseguí a Scathach porque soy pobre y no tenia Saint Quartz en ese momento. Fuck Suerte Emiya.**

 **Además, estos son los nuevos parámetros de Berserker.**

 **Clase: Berserker.**

 **Master: Kariya Matou.**

 **Nombre Verdadero: Mordred Pendragon Alter.**

 **Parámetros:**

 **Fuerza: A+ [A++]**

 **Resistencia: A+ [A++]**

 **Agilidad: B [A]**

 **Mana: A+ [A++]**

 **Suerte: C [B]**

 **Noble Phantasm: EX**

 **Así estará bien. Bueno, hasta la próxima.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Bueno, primero que nada, quiero disculparme por el capitulo anterior por los "horrores" ortográficos que tuve, porque en serio, fueron horribles. En cualquier caso voy a "tratar" de no volverlos a hacer pero con dislexia en un poco complicado pero me las arreglare por ahora.**

 **En cualquier caso, gracias por sus comentarios, seguimientos y favoritos. Sin mas preámbulos, comencemos.**

 **Capitulo 4: Un Preludio antes de la Tormenta.**

* * *

"Kiritsugu, ¿Podemos asumir que todos irán a por Caster?" Pregunto Irisviel a su marido.

Actualmente, estaban teniendo otra reunión esa misma noche, estaban tanto Kiritsugu, Maiya, Irisviel, Saber y una pequeña Sakura que estaba sentada en el regazo del Servant, disfrutando de su asiento, la pequeña se sintió como una reina.

Kiritsugu y Maiya cuestionaron la presencia de la niña, bueno, mas Kiritsugu que Maiya que solo le dio una mirada y luego volteo a otro lado. Los recuerdos de su hijo perdido invadiendo su mente.

La respuesta fue un poco así: "¡Ahora es mi hija!¡Ella será la hermana menor de Illya-chan!" De parte de su esposa, y como buen hombre que es, no cuestiono a su esposa en lo mas mínimo.

"Es lo mas probable, pero como van las cosas nosotros tenemos la ventaja." Responde Kiritsugu claramente. "Pero por los datos que Saber nos ha suministrado, el cree que Berserker es Jeanne d'Arc, ademas, de que busca a Saber porque le _"quito"_ a su santa." Dijo con una media sonrisa irritando al Servant, mientras Sakura mira curiosa a su nuevo padre adoptivo por sus palabras. "Eso nos sera beneficioso, solo tenemos que esperar a que venga."

Saber frunció el ceño, el quería buscar a Caster antes de que siguiera secuestrando a mas niños, sin embargo, sabia que tratar de convencer a su Master seria infructífero, lo cual solo le daba dos opciones, o bien iba buscarlo por su cuenta hasta que Kiritsugu se de cuenta y termine usando un Hechizo de Comando para detenerlo o seguía el plan de su Master y esperaba que Caster viniese a el ... Realmente no tenia que pensar mucho para saber que hacer.

"Iris, ¿Estas versada en hechizos que crean campos acotados alrededor del bosque?" Pregunto Kiritsugu ignorando el ceño fruncido de su Servant.

"Si, puedo con eso, pero me preocupan Kayneth y Lancer, aun deben estar enfurecidos por la humillación que les hizo pasar Saber, deberíamos estar preparados antes de que tomen represalias." Responde Irisviel preocupada.

"No te preocupes, solo usa el conocimiento del área para confundirlos y evitar que se acerquen a Saber cuando llegue Caster." Responde Kiritsugu con fría calma. "Mientras que Saber y los demás Servants se enfrenta a Caster, yo me encargare de los demás Masters mientras tengan la guardia baja."

"¿En serio debemos matar a los Masters?" Pregunto Saber, Kiritsugu lo miro de reojo. "Simplemente podemos vencer a los Servants y estará bien, ¿no?"

Kiritsugu miro a Saber como si fuese un niño ingenuo. "¿Entonces prefieres enfrentarte a al resto de los Servants al mismo tiempo?"

"Por mi esta bien." Dijo Saber con confianza, ganándose las miradas aturdidas de todos en la sala. "Tengo la certeza de que puedo enfrentarme a todos los Servants y ganar ... En ciertas circunstancias."

"¿Oh?¿Y cuales serian?" Pregunto Kiritsugu mirando a Saber con curiosidad falsa.

"Si fueses un mejor mago, y pudieses suministrarme mas mana estaría bien." Responde Saber, Kiritsugu entrecierra los ojos.

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir, que en del 1 a 100, siendo 100 mas alto, eres un 40, no tan malo pero tampoco es bueno." Dijo Saber fríamente. _"Rin, Sakura o Luvia podrían suministrarme la cantidad suficiente."_ Pensó recordando las cantidades masivas que tenían a su disposición en comparación con el ... Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por que tenia Mana Rango A? Realmente no sabia si era afortunado o era una desgracia.

"Pues como dijiste, no soy un mago acto, así que no puedes enfrentarte a los demás Servants solo." Dijo Kiritsugu usando las palabras de Saber contra el. "Así que seguiremos con el plan."

"Acaso ... ¿No confías en mi?" Pregunto Saber estoicamente, pero en sus ojos podría reflejarse dolor, tristeza y decepción. Nunca imagino que su padre pudiese ser el tipo de persona que tenia al frente, claro, el había leído varios informes sobre el Asesino de Magos cuando estaba en la Torre del Reloj en Londres, ademas, de que había indagado en su estudio para saber mas de quien era su padre. Pero, ahora sabia que esos informes eran mentira, Emiya Kiritsugu era peor.

Kiritsugu simplemente ignoro la pregunta de Saber, Irisviel miro con compasión a Saber, noto la mirada del Servant y sabia que Kiritsugu lo había herido pero no podía hacer nada. Sakura, siendo bastante atenta para su edad, noto que su héroe no estaba bien, así que como la buena loli y esposa futura que es, abrazo a Saber, sacandole una leve sonrisa al Servant que en respuesta acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña generando risitas lindas de ella.

"Se supone que no debemos enfrentar a nadie mas que a Caster, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Irisviel, tratando de ayudar a Saber.

"Eso no importa. No confió en el juez, después de todo alberga al Master de Assassin en secreto. Debe estar trabajando con Tohsaka, debemos tener cuidado con el." Dijo Kiritsugu finalizando así la reuniendo.

Saber suspiro, pero volvió a sonreír para no preocupar a Sakura ni a Irisviel. Tomo a Sakura para jugar un rato, después de todo, no todos los días puedes jugar con la versión loli de tu esposa en el futuro ... Saber trato de pensar varias veces que no era un pedofilo.

* * *

"¿Tienes que irte?" Pregunto Sakura, al lado de ella estaba Maiya, ella se había ofrecido a cuidar de ella, para alivio de Saber.

"Si, hay enemigos y es mi deber encargarme de ellos y protegerlos a ustedes." Dijo Saber seriamente, hace unos momentos Kiritsugu le transmitió mediante su conexión que enemigos entraron al bosque. "Te prometo que volveré. Por favor cuídala." Dijo lo ultimo mirando a Maiya la cual asintió.

Saber volteo a ver a su Master preparando todas sus armas, el hizo una mueca, esas armas le traían malos recuerdos de un hombre sin nombre que usaba dos pistolas gemelas pero diferentes apuntándole con una de ellas en la cabeza, sacudiendo su cabeza el Servant alejo esos pensamientos. Saber en cambio camino hacia donde estaba Irisviel con una bola de cristal.

Como Irisviel era una Einzbern, ella tenia una conexión sobrenatural con el bosque, controlandolo en cierta medida. Sus habilidades incluso le daba la capacidad de ver cualquier parte del bosque con una bola de cristal como ahora.

"Ahí están." Dijo Irisviel encontrando a los intrusos.

Saber frunció el ceño, en la imagen había niños, apenas eran mayores que Sakura. Aunque noto sus ojos vacíos de cualquier emoción y se dio cuanta de que estaban hipnotizados.

"Irisviel, el enemigo nos quiere tender una trampa." Dijo Saber entre dientes, el se estaba molestando y mucho.

"Esos rehenes, tienes razón." Concordó Irisviel las palabras del Espíritu Heroico.

"Tengo que salvarlos." De repente, aparece Caster caminando en medio de los niños, luego el voltea hacia ellos y sonríe maliciosamente.

"¡El sabe que lo estamos observando!" Exclamo Irisviel sorprendida, pero Saber no se inmuta, era algo esperable de Caster, el Servant de la magia.

 _"Como lo prometí la noche anterior, yo, Gilles de Rais, he venido a vengarme."_ Declaro Caster, luego se inclino cortesmente. _"Deseo tomar represalias por tomar a mi virgen santa."_

"Irisviel." Dijo Saber pidiendo permiso para correr hacia ese bastardo y cortarlo.

 _"Pero no tengo prisa, vine preparado para una larga espera. No hubiese venido si no traía algo para entretenerme hasta que llegues, Saber."_ Caster chasqueo los dedos y luego todos los niños que lo acompañaban parpadearon, sus ojos ganaron emoción aunque predominaba la confusión, el miedo y sorpresa. "Vamos niños, juguemos a las escondidas, las reglas son simples: Solo tienen que alejarse de mi, pero si no pueden ... "

Caster tomo a un niño desde su cabeza, el infante jadeo de sorpresa al ser tomado tan bruscamente, los demás niños se sorprendieron y pusieron su atención en Caster, temerosos de saber que haría. Luego, Caster empezó a poner mas fuerza en su agarre. El niño empezó a gritar, pero su final era inevitable.

"¡No!" Exclamo Saber mortificado.

Pasaron unos segundos y el niño dejo de gritar y Caster soltó el cuerpo sin vida como si fuese un trapo sucio, los demás niños empezaron a correr del monstruo que tenían en frente con pavor, Irisviel cerro los ojos debido al cruel trato de Caster con los niños, Saber apretó los dientes furioso y algo aliviado que Maiya se allá llevado a Sakura a otro lugar para que no vea esto.

 _"Bien, cuando cuente a cien, los empezare a buscar. Y bien, ¿Saber?¿Cuanto crees que tarde en encontrar a todos?"_ Fue lo ultimo que dijo Caster antes de empezar su "juego".

Irisviel aun tenia los ojos cerrados, muy perturbada por los actos crueles de Caster, ella abrió los y miro a su marido. Kiritsugu le devolvió la mirada con un rostro impasible antes de mirar a otro lado como si el problema no fuese suyo. Irisviel tomo eso como tenia autorización para enviar a Saber hacia Caster y salvar a los niños.

"¡Saber, derrota a Caster!" Ordeno Irisviel.

"¡Hai!" Responde Saber y rápidamente cambia su ropa formal a la de combate y sale de la sala.

* * *

Se puede ver a Saber corriendo por el bosque, ya tenia preparada a Myouhou Muramasa en aparecer en el momento que divisase a Caster pero su mayor prioridad eran lo niños.

Finalmente, Saber llego a un espacio en el bosque donde estaban los niños, pero estaban masacrados, su sangre pintando el suelo y los arboles. Saber puso un rostro algo afligido por las muertes de los pequeños, si hubiese sido mas rápido tal vez ...

"Buenas noches, Saber." El susodicho abrió los ojos, se volteo mientras sacaba a Myouhou Muramasa, algunas llamas azules se avivaron cuando el ceño fruncido de Saber se encontró con la sonrisa morbosa de Caster. "¿Que te parece esta horrible vista? Mortificante ¿No es así?" Dijo Caster mientras acariciaba el cabello de un niño, el cual temblaba de terror debido a semejante monstruo que podría matarlo en segundos.

Saber gruño por lo bajo, apretando los dientes se controlo para no hacer ningún movimiento precipitado.

"¿Me odias? Estoy seguro que si." Dijo Caster. "Pero yo te odio mas, tocar a mi virgen santa es un pecado que debes pagar."

"Suelta al niño, Caster, te lo advierto." Dijo Saber entrecerrando los ojos.

"¡Oh! Si que quieres salvarlo fervientemente." Dijo Caster casi con jubilo. "Pues regocijate hijo, este bienaventurado a venido a salvarte." Ante sus palabras, el niño corrió hacia Saber abrazándolo.

"Esta bien, vas a estar ... " Saber que al principio tenia una suave sonrisa, su rostro se volvió impasible y miro a Caster. "Definitivamente te matare, Caster."

Luego de decir esas palabras, el sonido de huesos rompiéndose resonó, bultos empezaron a sobresalir de la espalda del niño, hasta que finalmente unos tentáculos salieron del cuerpo del niño.

Saber observo el desarrollo con ojos muertos. Su rostro impasible fue imperturbable ante la horrible escena que acaba de pasar frente a el. Luego, los tentáculos atraparon los brazos y piernas de Saber, a unos metros, mas pulpos monstruosos salieron de los cadáveres de los niños.

"¡Jajaja! Te lo dije, que la próxima vez estaría preparado." Dijo Caster con jubilo mientras sostenía el libro de Prelati en su mano.

"Bien ... Esta bien ... Solo espera, ¡Caster!¡Trace On!" El peso familiar de las empuñaduras de las espadas lo calmo. Luego, el pulpo se desvaneció con un toque de las espadas para sorpresa de Caster.

Caster miro realmente sorprendido las dos nuevas espadas en las manos de Saber. Eran mucho mas corta que las katanas que usaba. Eran Kanshou y Bakuya, las espadas casadas, eran idénticas con diseños de Yin y Yang, pero al mismo tiempo diferentes.

Kanshou la espada Yang negra tenia un diseño de caparazón de tortuga roja en su hoja, mientras Bakuya la espada Yin blanca tenia el mismo color de las nubes del cielo. Elaboradas por el herrero Gan Jiang, con el sacrificio de su esposa Mo Ye.

Fueron creadas más por la elaboración, que por una idea real detrás de su creación como si cuestionaran el significado del herrero por crearlas. Fueron creados sin vanidad, y carecen de un sentido de propósito encontrado en otras espadas. No contienen ningún espíritu de lucha para derrotar a otros ni un espíritu competitivo para vencer a otras armas, y no contienen el deseo de ser famoso ni la fe para lograr grandes obras.

Sin embargo, entre las espadas de Saber, estas dos espadas eran de las mas confiables que tenia. Su historia y artesanía eran tan hermosas que cautivaban a a todo aquel que las mirasen, y fue en mayor medida para alguien como Saber.

 _"En sus manos, no sostiene nada."_ Fue lo que escucho Caster en su mente, en ese instante, empezó a sentir terror de las nuevas espadas de Saber.

Saber suspiro, para luego poner una cara seria. "Caster, prepárate."

Saber se lanzo contra los pulpos monstruosos de Caster, dejando que Kanshou y Bakuya hiciesen su trabajo. Como espadas con aspectos chamánicos y rituales, tenían una gran afinidad contra monstruos, así que fácilmente cortaban los monstruos convocados por Caster.

"Espíritu y técnica, impecables y firmes."

Lanzo a Kanshou hacia unos pulpos, la espada Yang voló por el aire suavemente mientras cortaba a los monstruos como un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla, luego, dando un giro lanzo a Bakuya en dirección opuesta. Los pulpos monstruosos al ver a su oponente desarmado, arremetieron contra el.

"Nuestra fuerza destruye montañas."

Lamentablemente, no esperaban que un nuevo de par de las espadas casadas vuelvan a empuñarse en sus manos, solo para terminar como unos takoyakis, haciendo lo mismo de antes lanzo las espadas Yin y Yang, mientras otro conjunto aparecía en sus manos.

"Nuestras espadas cortan el agua."

Caster miro horrorizado, ¿Por que sus queridas criaturas no volvían a aparecer? Con el libro de Prelati convocar a mas seria pan comido tomando en cuanta todos los preparativos que hizo. Caster miro sus espadas, ¿Acaso eran con ellas que evitaba que nacieran mas de sus creaciones?

"Nuestros nombres llegan a la villa imperial."

Caster levanto la vista, notando que la mayoría de sus monstruos habían sido masacrados, y vio que Saber arremetía contra el, con sus dos espadas listas.

"Trace: Overedge." Un pequeño susurro como el viento salio de los labios de Saber, y las espadas casadas habían cambiado. Se hicieron mas grandes y tenían un parecido con alas de grulla.

Caster entro en pánico, trato de retroceder, pero escucho el chillido de una de sus criaturas detrás de él, el Servant de la magia se voltea para ver como los otros dos pares de espadas que Saber tenia con anterioridad y que había lanzado volaban de regreso como si fuesen bumeráns.

"Los dos no podemos mantener unidos los cielos."

Antes de que Caster pudiese hacer algo, ya era muy tarde, con los dos pares que volaban hacia el impidiendo su escape, Saber corto a través de Caster con Kanshou y Bakuya reforzados. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba es que Caster soltase un chillido como el de los demás monstruos.

Saber se volteo, y miro el cuerpo de Caster que se volvía como el de los demás pulpos, solo que mas grande. De este nuevo monstruos emergían mas y mas monstruos.

Saber frunció el ceño. _"Entonces si estaba preparado, creo una especie de señuelo con su forma que controlaba a una distancia segura ... Me estaba probando."_ Pensó amargamente. Saber entrecerró los ojos ante el monstruo gigante delante de el.

El monstruo gigante chillo, ataco con sus tentáculos a Saber, el cual salto hacia atrás para esquivarlos. El Servant giro cortando a otros monstruos que iban hacia el, mientras seguía esquivando los ataques del mas grande. Viendo una oportunidad, deja que uno de los tentáculos se acerque y luego con Kanshou lo corta provocando un chillido del monstruo.

Ese chillido provoco que los demás monstruos se volvieran mas inquietos y salvajes, para luego arremeter contra Saber, el cual seguía esquivando y contraatacando.

Sin embargo, el monstruo gigante ataco con otro de sus tentáculos a Saber que estaba de espaldas luchando contra los pequeños. Saber al sentir el peligro voltea rápidamente para dividir el tentáculo con Bakuya pero ...

Una intensa llama carbonizo el tentáculo, el monstruo gigante chillo mientras su extremidad era hecha cenizas pero mas monstruos pequeños emergían de ella.

Saber volteo confundido a la dirección de donde salio la llamarada. Grata fue su sorpresa al ver un caballero dragón.

"¡Oi!¡Saber! No te dejes ganar por estas cosas, usa tu espada para hacerlos sushi." Exclamo Berserker con Clarent en mano. Furiosas llamas rojas emergían de su figura. El casco de dragón se volvieron hombreras mostrando a la Saberface con una sonrisa algo malévola. "Espero que no hayas hecho nada raro a mi lirio ... O te-" Un pulpo monstruoso salto para atacar por la espalda, pero Berserker lo corto sacando a Arondight. "-Quemare hasta la muerte luego de meterte a Rhongomyniad donde el sol no brilla."

"¿Lirio?" Dijo Saber inteligentemente, salto hacia atrás y lanzo nuevamente a Kanshou y Bakuya mientras volvía a crear una copia de ellos y hacer un corte en X a un monstruo frente suyo.

"Sakura." Gruño Berserker mientras seguía quemando a mas pulpos, pero cada vez que mataba a uno, otros dos salían. Mirando de reojo, noto que los que Saber mataba de ellos no salían mas monstruos.

 _"¡Mi virgen santa!"_ Exclamo un voz llamando la atención de Berserker.

"¿Quien eres?" Pregunto Berserker mientras seguía defendiéndose y atacando a los monstruos.

 _"¡¿No me recuerdas?!¡Soy Gilles de Rais!"_

"Gilles, ¿Quien?" Responde Berserker realmente confundida, para recibir un grito consternación de Caster.

"Es Caster, el cree que eres Jeanne d'Arc, la dama de Orleans. Aunque no me parece raro, ambas se parecen." Dijo Saber esquivando y cortando monstruos.

"¿Jeanne d'Arc?¿La conociste?" Pregunto Berserker con una mirada de suspicacia.

Saber se tenso visiblemente y Berserker lo noto. "No, solo ... ¿Retratos?"

"¿Eso es una pregunta o una respuesta?" Pregunto Berserker divertida.

"¿Respuesta?"

Berserker rió antes de fruncir el ceño. "No importa pero estos monstruos me están molestando, cada vez que mato a uno salen dos mas, ¿Por que no pasa lo mismo contigo?" Pregunto irritada.

"Son mis espadas, tienen una gran afinidad contra monstruos." Responde Saber solemnemente mientras seguía combatiendo a los monstruos. "Por cierto, Sakura esta bien, esta con mi Master, pude quitarle los gusanos."

"Lo se ... Por eso mi Master quiere hacer una alianza." Responde Berserker quemando a mas monstruos.

"¿Alianza? Creo que eso lo tiene que decidir mi Master, pero por ahora podemos combatir juntos a Caster." Responde Saber sacandole una sonrisa a Berserker.

 _"¡Saber!¡Maldito!"_ Grito Caster desde donde sea que este.

"Ya me estoy hartando de estos tipos, ¡¿Saber, tienes un truco para eliminarlos?!" Pregunto Berserker molesta mientras arremetía contra los monstruos.

Saber se quedo en silencio, había una forma de destruir estos monstruos para siempre, pero ...

"Si, pero necesito que te alejes lo mas posible, no quiero dañarte por accidente." Dijo Saber seriamente. Berserker quería replicarle pero la mirada seria de Saber la detuvo.

"Bien, pero no mueras." Accede Berserker a regañadientes.

Saber le sonríe suavemente. "No te preocupes, regresare." Dijo antes volver a mirar a los monstruos. "¡Oigan!¡Soy yo al que quieren!¡Yo seduje a Jeanne d'Arc!¡Ella no paro de gritar mi nombre toda la noche y siguió pidiendo por mas el día siguiente!" Exclamo Saber corriendo hacia al castillo Einzbern ante la mirada aturdida de Berserker y todos los monstruos siguiéndole. Mientras, Saber lloraba por dentro. _"Quien diría que mi Suerte Rango E me funcionaria algún día."_

Saber empezó a correr en dirección al castillo. _"Oi, Master, queras salir del castillo."_ Informo mentalmente a Kiritsugu.

 _"¿Por que?¿Que ocurre?"_

 _"Pues ... Dentro de unos minutos no habrá castillo."_ Responde y corta la conversación. Miro sobre el hombro para ver a esos pulpos monstruosos seguirlo ferozmente.

Reforzando su cuerpo, Saber llego rápidamente al castillo, atravesó la pared rompiéndola de una patada y se adentro en ella esperando a los monstruos. Los susodichos no les tomo mucho tiempo en llegar, así que subió las escaleras hasta llegar al techo del castillo. Saber uso análisis estructural para ver el plano del castillo y noto que estaba lleno de esas criaturas, de hecho todas estaban en el castillo buscándolo desesperadamente.

Saber suspiro y se agacho. Reforzó su cuerpo hasta los limites y salto dejando el tejado agrietado, pero eso ya no importaría. Saber aterrizo en una de las ramas mas gruesas de un árbol.

Saber suspiro algo aliviado de que los pulpos no hallan notado que ya no estaba en el castillo. Saber extendió su mano izquierda.

"Trace On." Canto Saber su aria único, luego el prana se reunió y tomo la forma de ...

* * *

 _"¡Un ARCO!"_ Fue el pensamiento de Berserker al mirar escondida al Servant de la espada ... Y el arco, ¿Como era posible que un Saber tuviese un arco? No lo sabia. _"Acaso ... ¿Una doble clase?"_. Sin saberlo ella no era la única que miraba a Saber.

* * *

"Esto es ... Interesante." Dijo Tokiomi realmente sorprendido. El mago Tohsaka había aprovechado el ataque de Caster para enviar a un Familiar para investigar a tanto a Saber y Caster, pero lo que veía estaba mas allá de lo que esperaba.

"¿Que es?" Pregunto Archer interesada, irritada y furiosa. Interesada por lo que pasaba con Saber e irritada porque no podía ir a ayudar a dicho Servant, pero mayor fue su furia al saber que Berserker estaba cerca de su nuevo rey.

"El Servant Saber ... Esta usando un arco." Responde Tokiomi aun aturdido.

"Un ... ¿Arco?" Repitió Archer sorprendida. Luego convoco de su Gate of Babylon un espejo flotante, el reflejo empezó a ondularse hasta que mostró la imagen de Saber en un árbol y en su mano un arco. "Y creí que yo era el Servant del arco. Eres un gran misterio ... Shirou." Dijo susurrando lo ultimo.

* * *

"¡¿Que es esto?!¡¿Una doble clase?!" Exclamo Kayneth iracundo por el Servant de los Einzbern.

"¿Quieres calmarte, Kayneth?" Dijo irritada su prometida, Sola, mientras miraba preocupada a Lancer que tenia el ceño fruncido por la nueva información.

"¡¿Como quieres que lo haga?!¡Los Einzbern acaban de invocar al mejor Servant posible, una doble clase entre Saber y Archer!" Sola no sabia como responder a eso, pero tampoco le importaba, ella estaba mas preocupada por Lancer.

* * *

"¡Jajaja!¡Espadachín y Arquero!¡Eres una maravilla, Saber!¡¿Que mas?!¡¿Cocinero?!¡Definitivamente te quiero en mi ejercito!" Exclamo Rider al mirar la imagen de Saber con un arco.

Gracias a las habilidades de Waver, y la insistencia de Rider, logro conectar lo que uno de sus Familiares veía a la TV, algo difícil pero valio la pena.

"¡¿Que piensas, niño?!" Pregunto Rider a Waver pero no obtuvo respuesta. Curiosa se volteo para ver a su Master llorando en una esquina.

"¡¿Doble clase?!¡¿Eso siquiera es posible?!" Grito el Master.

"¡Waver!¡¿Estas bien?!" Se escucho la voz de una dulce anciana preocupada por su nieto.

* * *

Saber tomo el arco de EMIYA y suyo. Era un arco hecho de materiales que aun la humanidad no había descubierto. Era de color negro mate con un estilo occidental recto y tan grande como su persona, eso lo hacia de tal manera que fuese fuerte pero a la vez liviano. Se podría decir que este era una de sus únicas armas originales, su diseño era propio y no basado en ningún arco de algún otro héroe. Tenia la capacidad de resistir golpes de otros Noble Phantasm sin romperse y dispararlos.

Eso hacia que requiriese mucha fuerza para usarlo, por ello siempre tuvo que reforzar sus brazos para disparar con el, pero eso era cuando estaba vivo, pero ahora como un Servant.

Saber levanto su mano derecha, su palma abierta mirando al cielo nocturno.

"Es hora de limpiar." Dijo Saber con una media sonrisa.

 **"I am the bone of my sword."**

Levitando aparecio un orbe rojo, que se fue alargando y toman forma de una espada ... Si eso se le pudiese llamar una espada. Tenia una empuñadura, pero su hoja era como la de un cono en espiral. La espada floto por unos segundos antes de caer elegantemente en su mano.

Era _Caladbolg II: La espada espiral falsa._

Saber levanto su arco y puso la espada en la cuerda del arco provocando que chispas de prana rojas destellasen alrededor de el mientras su forma se alteraba, volviéndose mas delgada, elegante, estrecha y aerodinámica. Jalando la cuerda, el arco se tensa por la presión, después de todo, que un arco no mágico que pueda disparar espadas y Noble Phantasm no era fácil pero este arco podía resistirlo y mas.

Centrando su puntería, Saber a punto al corazón del castillo lleno de monstruos. Una sonrisa casi maníaca aparecio en su rostro, siempre le aparecio divertido usar Caladbolg, un rasgo que tanto EMIYA y el compartían.

Mas mana rojo lo rodeo, hasta que fue rodeado por mana azul en espiral.

 _"Es como si fueses ... El arco mismo."_

"Caladbolg."

Una linea azul cruzo la distancia entre Saber y el castillo de monstruos, y en menos de un segundo todo había desaparecido.

Literalmente, un resplandor como el sol ilumino la infinidad de la noche, como si ya hubiese amanecido. Luego, el resplandor se calmo y donde hubo un castillo lleno de monstruos solo había un cráter humeante y llamas.

Todos lo que presenciaron la escena quedaron estupefactos, con un solo tiro había borrado el castillo Einzbern y sus alrededores, lo que equivalía a un pueblo grande.

Para ellos parecía que había usado un Noble Phantasm de Rango A.

Pero lo que no sabían es que era un Broken Phantasm de Rango A.

Saber suspiro aliviado, ahora que lo pensaba ha estado suspirando mucho ... Se encogió de hombros, tenia todo el derecho de suspirar. Luego, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Saber volteo y uso su clarividencia junto a su ojo de la mente para ver un lugar no tan lejano donde estuvo alguna vez el castillo Einzbern, solo para mirar con horror lo que estaba presente frente suyo.

Era Irisviel sostenida por Kotomine Kirei mientras este la apuñalaba con tres black keys en su vientre. Maiya estaba tirada en el suelo, una black key en su pierna y algo de sangre en saliendo de su boca. También estaba un hombre de cabello blanco algo desfigurado que para su sorpresa protegía a Sakura del ejecutor.

No tuvo que pensar para saber que hacer, su cuerpo moviéndose solo por instinto, en sus músculos estaban grabados todos los pasos al disparar una flecha permitiendole hacerlo casi por instinto, preparo su arco nuevamente y proyecto otra espada y la puso en la cuerda del arco, con un resplandor la espada se volvió una flecha de color negro con bordes pequeños enrollados alrededor del núcleo delgado, formando una espiral alrededor de él y curvándose un poco hacia afuera.

Esta flecha exudaba una gran sed de sangre y esperaba ansiosa cazar su objetivo incluso si tenia que seguirlo al fin del mundo, después de todo, era el ...

 _Sabueso de las llanuras rojas._

"Hrunting." Una bala mágica de color rojo surco los cielos a Mach 10 con destino a aquel que se atrevió a dañar a su reina blanca y su princesa de cerezos.

Todos en ese lugar sintieron una sed de sangre increíble, voltearon para ver un cometa rojo volar hacia ellos, bueno, específicamente a Kirei. Al darse cuenta de ello, un Assassin salto para defender a su Master.

No hace falta decir que el esfuerzo fue inútil. La flecha lo atravesó y lo mato al instante, pero ya sea por un milagro, la flecha atravesó el abdomen de Kirei pero no lo mato. El ejecutor retrocedió soltando a Irisviel, dio unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de procesar lo que paso pero cayo de espaldas mientras perdía sangre furiosamente.

"¿Que fue eso?" Exclamo una voz debajo de Saber.

El susodicho bajo la mirada para ver a Berserker sorprendida.

"Un enemigo estaba atacando a mi Master, a Sakura y creo que a tu Master." Responde Saber impasible. Berserker iba a hablar, pero este no la deja. "Apresurémonos."

* * *

"Irisviel." Llamo Saber a la albina, acunándola en sus brazos.

"Saber ... " Susurro Irisviel cansada.

"Gracias por escucharme ... " Dijo Saber aliviado, hace unos momentos reviso las heridas provocadas por Kirei solo para encontrar sana y salva. Saber levanto la vista para ver a Berserker junto a su Master.

Kariya Matou. Era un hombre extraño para Saber. A pesar de ser el ultimo Matou nacido con circuitos mágicos este desecho el camino de un mago y solo había vuelto para salvar a Sakura, para Saber, este hombre tenia su mayor respeto.

Sakura estaba junto a Kariya tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas por ver a su tío herido, pero Kariya tenia una sonrisa aliviada al ver a Sakura a salvo.

Sin embargo, Saber estaba en deuda con Berserker.

 _Avalon: La Siempre Distante Utopía._ Saber estaba aliviado de que Irisviel lo escuchase para implantarse Avalon. La vaina estaba haciendo su trabajo, curando las heridas de Irisviel, sin embargo, el proceso es lento si no es usuario original. Pero, ya que Berserker es un homunculo del Rey de los Caballeros, ella tiene un firma mágica similar por no decir idéntica a la de su "padre" lo cual hacia que Avalon reaccionase efectivamente.

Luego, volteo su mirada a Maiya herida, estaba siendo atendida por Kiritsugu, milagrosamente no tenia heridas fatales. Pero frunció el ceño cuando volteo a ver a Kirei.

"Irisviel, ya vuelvo descansa." Irisviel asintió y dejo que Saber se alejara para molestia de ella, porque se sentía realmente protegida en los brazos de Saber.

Saber camino hacia Kirei, algunos lo notaron y voltearon a ver que hacia el Servant de la espada.

"Trace On." Luego una sed de sangre aparecio, y era mucho peor que la anterior. Todos lo Familiares en la zona se alejaron alarmados, su instinto mas primitivo haciendo efecto en ellos, porque si seguían en ese lugar ... Morirían.

Una lanza carmesí con un diseño ominoso estaba en la mano de Saber, se sentía como si un perro gigante estuviese apunto de arremeter. Saber se acerco al cuerpo de Kirei y apuñalo su hombro derecho.

"¡Gah!" Gruño Kirei de dolor.

Luego, tres Assassins salieron de las sombras para atacar a Saber. Partículas de prana se reunieron en la mano libre de Saber donde aparecieron tres black keys para sorpresa de muchos, luego, lanzo las tres contra los Assassins, los cuales las esquivaron y procedieron a atacar a Saber, pero se detuvieron abruptamente.

Las tres black keys apuñalaron donde estaban las sombras de los tres Assassins. Los Assassins miraron a Saber con confusión antes de morir apuñalados por la lanza carmesí.

Luego, Saber se volteo nuevamente a Kirei.

"Hola, Kirei, no esperaba verte tan rápido, pero eso es bueno." Hablo Saber impasible.

"¿Que ... Quieres?" Pregunto Kirei cautelosamente.

Saber se encogió de hombros. "No se ... Tal vez otro favor."

"¿Favor?" Repitió Kirei.

"Si. Solo lo que tienes que hacer es." Saber apunto con su dedo a Kariya. "Sácale los gusanos a Kariya Matou, y te dejare vivir y como bonus te curare, ¿Que piensas?"

"Yo me nie-" Antes de que Kirei pudiese terminar, la lanza de Saber empezó a exudar energía mágica del mismo color de la sangre.

 _Lanza de púas que perfora con la muerte._

"Gae ... " Empezó a cantar Saber, haciendo que todos suden, incluyendo a Berserker, por la cantidad de sed de sangre en la lanza, preguntándose ¿Cuantas personas mato esa lanza? Solo dos, pero eran personas muy importantes para su portador en ese entonces.

" ... Esta ... Bien ... " Dijo Kirei entre dientes, incapaz de encontrar otra manera de salir con vida.

Saber desvanece la lanza. "Bien." Saber se acerca Kirei. "Trace ... On." Saber proyecto uno de sus mayores armas. Era la vaina, Avalon, la única construcción divina que podía proyectar sin ninguna degradación de Rango debido al tiempo que Avalon estuvo dentro de el.

Sin embargo, modifico su forma para hacerlo parecer una especie de lamina de metal para que los espectadores no notasen que era Avalon, especialmente, no quería que se enterasen Kiritsugu, Irisviel y Berserker por razones obvias. No obstante, la esencia divina Avalon era difícil de ocultar. Así que recibió miradas extrañas de las tres personas que no quería llamar su atención.

Con Avalon convocado curo las heridas de Kirei en pocos segundos gracias a la cercanía de Berserker. Luego, lo desvaneció antes de que alguien mas lo viese.

"Sácale los gusanos y te dejare ir ... Y ni se te ocurra alguna idea tonta con Assassin." Dijo Saber peligrosamente.

Kirei asintió solemne, y se acero a Kariya para empezar el procedimiento para retirar la cresta de gusanos de Zouken de Kariya.

Pero antes de que Kirei empezase, Kariya habla.

"¿Por que?"

Saber miro confundido. "¿Por que que?"

"¿Por que me ayudas?¿Por que ayudas a Sakura?¿Por que eres ... Así?" Pregunto Kariya desconcertado por el Servant. Todos los demás también tenían pensamientos similares.

Saber se quedo en silencio contemplando sus palabras antes de sonreír, solo que era un sonrisa genuina, sincera y honesta.

"¿Acaso necesito una razón para ayudar a otros? Yo creo que no. Después de todo, nunca esta mal salvar a otros." Dijo Saber aun sonriendo como la persona mas feliz del mundo, antes de mirar con melancolía y cariño a la luna, recordando a las personas que siempre estuvieron con el, las personas que amo con todo su corazón y alma.

Todos quedaron estupefactos por las palabras genuinas de Saber. Mientras, Kiritsugu recordaba los sueños que tuvo del pasado de Saber.

" ... Entiendo." Responde Kariya. Luego, Kirei procedió con sacarle los gusanos para luego irse.

Saber se sentó el suelo mientras acariciaba la tierra del bosque con cierto cariño, recibiendo miradas extrañas a mas de uno.

 _"¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? ... Okaa-chan ... Tu pequeño héroe sigue su camino sin dudar ... "_ Fueron los pensamientos de Saber, mientras algunos animales como ardillas se le acercaban y este las acariciaba como si fuesen animales domésticos.

* * *

 _En un mundo inalcanzable, una mujer hermosa que incluso la palabra hermosa era un insulto, sonrió._

 _Su sonrisa iluminaba los cielos, estremecía la tierra y sacudía los océanos._

 _Sus pensamientos y sonrisa eran todos dirigidos a uno de sus queridos hijos._

 _El cual aunque era esencialmente diferente a la mayoría de sus hijos, el brillaba incluso mas que ellos._

 _Y como la madre amorosa que es, ella preservaría esa luz hasta los confines de la existencia._

 _Incluso si tenia que destruir el mundo para lograrlo ..._

 _Y también podría darle mas nietos._

 _Sonrió ampliamente ante el pensamiento, pequeños héroes de la justicia recorriendo el mundo haciendo el bien le parecía una idea muy tierna._

 _Sonrió satisfecha cuando había modificado las habilidades de su hijo y le dio una habilidad bastante conveniente para darle algunos nietos._

 _Solo esperaba no haberlo exagerado con Rango EX ... Se encogió de hombros, mientras mas lindos nietos tuviera, mejor._

* * *

En la mansión Matou, Zouken apretó los dientes molesto por el desarrollo. Su hijo (nieto en realidad o algo así) se atrevió a traicionarlo.

"Parece que tendré tomar acción por mis propias manos." Dijo mirando el circulo mágico resplandeciente en su sótano.

* * *

"¡Quiero mas!" Exclamo Berserker luego de su décimo plato de comida.

"Ya voy, ya voy ... " Dijo Saber suspirando pero con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Luego de que Saber destruyo el castillo Einzbern, se mudaron junto a sus nuevos aliados Kariya y Berserker. Curiosamente, era la misma casa que en un futuro se volvería la residencia Emiya para cierto Héroe de la Justicia. Algo que reconocieron Saber y Kiritsugu.

La persona que eligió la casa fue curiosamente Irisviel, emocionada por vivir en una casa estilo japones.

En cuanto a los labores de la casa. Saber instantáneamente tomo las riendas limpiando casa y cocinando.

No hace falta decir que Berserker que al igual que su "padre" se había enamorado de la comida de Saber.

Sakura estaba junto a su Senpai con intenciones a aprender a cocinar como el, Saber le enseño lo básico complacido con la velocidad que Sakura aprendía. Mientras, Irisviel lloraba porque a pesar de ser madre, Saber podía ser mejor madre que ella. Algo que declaro en voz alta para vergüenza del Servant.

Aunque de cierta forma se lo merecía, solo a Saber se le ocurría cocinar con un delantal rosa. Su excusa fue que era mas cómodo así.

Saber suspiro satisfecho, todos en la estaban tranquilos, casi le recordaba cuando estaba en su Guerra del Santo Grial. Curiosamente, Berserker usaba una versión mas grande de las ropas de Arturia debido a que tenia ciertos "activos" mas grandes que los de su "padre".

Cuando finalmente terminaron el almuerzo, Saber cambio su ropa normal, que era sus siempre camisas blancas con mangas largas azules y vaqueros por su ropa de batalla.

"¿Saber, a donde vas?" Pregunto Irisviel preocupada. Todos lo demás presentes voltearon a verlo.

"Voy a salir a investigar, tengo que encontrar a Caster y parar sus atrocidades." Responde Saber con determinación.

"Aun no has respondido a mis preguntas." Dijo Kiritsugu fríamente. Saber frunce el ceño.

Luego de ver y saber que Saber también tenia en su posesión una lanza y un arco, genero muchas preguntas para Kiritsugu y para los demás. ¿Como era posible que un Servant tuviese no solo espadas, sino también arco y lanza? Seria creíble si fuese un Rider o Berserker, pero era un Saber y poseía las tres cosas.

Saber suspiro exasperado. "Si quieres que hable, tendrás que usar un hechizo de comando." Responde para molestia de Kiritsugu. "Sin mas, saldré, con mi habilidad de Acción Independiente no tendré problemas si estoy muy lejos de Kiritsugu."

"Yo también voy." Dijo Berserker cambiando su blusa blanca y falda azul por su armadura.

"Bien. Nos dividiremos. Así cubriremos mas terreno." Dijo Saber mientras sacaba un celular desechable y se lo daba a Berserker que gracias al Santo Grial tuvo el conocimiento de usarlo.

"Senpai." Llamo Sakura un poco aprensiva.

"¿Si, Sakura?" Pregunto Saber poniéndose a su altura.

"Regresa, ¿Si?" Dijo Sakura tiernamente.

Saber casi desaparece de nuevo por su lindura. "Descuida, Senpai es fuerte." Dijo con confianza. Todos en la sala tuvieron que estar de acuerdo con ello.

"Cuídate, Saber." Dijo Irisviel preocupada.

Saber sonrió suavemente. "Siempre." Dijo con ironía.

* * *

Ya era de noche.

Saber estuvo buscando por horas pero no encontró mucho, excepto por algunos rastros de magia que detecto con su nariz de sabueso mágico, pero no mucho.

O al menos hasta que sintió un fuerte "olor" a magia cerca del rió cerca de una tubería, para después ver un rayo caer donde aparecio cierta reina de la conquista y su joven Master.

"¡Oh! Saber que bueno verte. ¿Vienes a por Caster?" Pregunto Rider con una sonrisa.

Saber asintió. "Si, detecte algunos rastros de magia y los estaba siguiendo."

"Igual nosotros, por cierto eres bueno con un arco." Dijo Rider emocionada.

"¿Arco? ... ¿Me vieron?" Pregunto Saber seriamente, no esperaba que otros lo hayan visto usar su y el arco de EMIYA.

"Si, mi Master." Rider le da una palmada a Waver en la espalda sacandole un jadeo de dolor al joven que ignoro olímpicamente. "Conecto uno de sus Familiares a la tele y pudimos verte, eso fue impresionante, necesito hombres como tu en mi ejercito." Dijo realmente impresionada. _"Y en mi cama."_ Pensó un poco excitada, porque dios mio, la mirada seria de Saber con el arco lo hacia ver muy varonil y feroz que hizo que sus piernas tiemblen. "Si, es como si fueses ... El arco mismo." Dijo reflexiva.

"¡Oh! Conectaste un Familiar a un aparato moderno, eso es impresionante." Elogio Saber.

"Wa, Gra-Gracias." Responde Waver un poco avergonzado por los elogios de Saber. Rider puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Waver y acaricio su cabello como si fuese un niño también orgullosa por tener un buen Master. "Y ¿Como encontraste el rastro de Caster?" Dijo con curiosidad.

Saber apunto su nariz. "Mi nariz es algo sensible a la magia, lo cual me permite _"oler"_ magia y encontrarla." Rider y Waver abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

"¡Wow!¡Eres un perro mágico!" Exclamo Rider con una risa.

Saber frunció el ceño, odiaba que lo comparasen con un perro, el perro era obviamente el tipo de mallas azules.

"Es extraño." Dijo Waver reflexivo, llamando la atención de los dos Servants. "Una habilidad para detectar magia parece algo que un mago, moderno o no, tendría." Dijo suspicazmente.

Saber suspiro, olvidaba que Waver, incluso antes de ser Lord El-Melloi II era bastante perceptivo.

"Pues digamos que alguna vez practique taumaturgia, aunque no se me puede considerar un mago por derecho propio, solo poseo una compresión sobre los hechizos básicos, como Refuerzo y Proyección pero nada avanzado." Responde Saber solemnemente, mientras Waver asiente en compresión.

 _"Claro, nada avanzado, si proyectar Noble Phantasm casi perfectos y la creación de una Esfera de Realidad no es avanzado, entonces no se que seria."_ Dijo Salter sarcásticamente. _"Si Rin te escuchase, ya te hubiese disparado con un Gandr."_

Saber negó mentalmente, aveces se odiaba a si mismo. "Bueno, ¿Entramos?" Pregunto oliendo muerte en la tubería.

"Vamos y veamos que podemos encontrar." Dijo Rider con una sonrisa. "Quizas encontremos algo mejor de lo que podamos imaginar." Saber tuvo dudas de ello.

* * *

Chillidos de monstruos pulpos resonaba en el alcantarillado. Saber, estaba en la montura de Rider, Gordius Wheel, junto a la susodicha y su Master. Al principio quiso declinar la oferta de ir en su carroza pero por insistencia de Rider no pudo evitarlo.

"¿Ves? No ha ocurrido nada." Dijo Rider optimista.

"Evitemos saltar conclusiones." Dijo Saber seriamente. Mientras, Waver miraba con una sonrisa como la montura de Rider aplastaba los monstruos de Caster, sintiéndose con confianza.

No tardaron mucho para llegar a la guarida de Caster, o mejor dicho, ex-guarida de Caster. A pesar de que Saber podía _"oler"_ que se uso magia en ese lugar, faltaba la presencia de Caster.

"Bueno, desafortunadamente Caster no esta." Dijo Rider decepcionada por no tener un combate. Sin embargo, los ojos de Saber se oscurecieron mientras hacia todo lo posible para contener su furia.

"¿Sera algún tipo de almacén?" Pregunto Waver entrecerrando los ojos tratando de enfocar su vista en el oscuro alcantarillado.

"Oye, chaval ... Sera mejor que no veas esto." Dijo Rider, su voz sonando seria y monótona.

"¿De que hablas? Si Caster no esta aquí, deberíamos buscar pistas para determinar su paradero." Responde Waver bruscamente.

"Deberíamos, pero créeme, esto es demasiado para ti." Responde Rider sin cambiar su tono.

"Cállate." Dijo Waver antes de sacar unas píldoras.

"Déjalo, Alex, esto sera una buena experiencia para el." Dijo Saber en un tono sombrío que extraño al Master de Rider pero se encogió de hombros.

Waver golpea las píldoras con las palmas de sus manos, encendiéndose en un resplandor verde luego las lanza al aire actuando como unas bengalas. Después, Waver se baja de la montura de Rider dispuesto a encontrar pistas para encontrar a Caster.

Waver lanza una segunda bengala, para dar unos pasos y pisar algo que le salpica tanto la ropa y su rostro. Waver mira un poco confundido lo que piso, luego se toca el rostro donde la sustancia misteriosa le salpico, notando que tenia un tono rojo carmesí. Mirando un poco mejor, Waver vio que el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre seca y cuerpos desfigurados de niños.

Waver jadea de horror por la vista, se tapa la boca con un intento de evitar que su almuerzo se desparrame en el suelo sangriento pero es inútil. Saber mira con simpatía a Waver, recordando que de joven no era tan diferente, mientras, Rider suspira.

"Te lo advertí, ¿No? Te dije que era mejor no mirar." Hablo Rider en un tono de regaño de una madre.

"¡Cállate!" Exclamo Waver antes de golpear la carroza de Rider. "Mierda, deja de burlarte de mi ... Joder ... " La voz del joven empezó a romperse, luego le siguieron varios sollozos, no pudiendo imaginar todos los horrores que estos niños debieron haber pasado.

Rider se baja de su montura, con Saber detrás de ella.

"Hey, no es momento de dejarte llevar por el orgullo, mocoso." Reclama Rider.

"Si, de hecho. Estas actuando de la manera mas normal que esperaba." Comenta Saber poniendo una mano en el hombro de Waver para confortarlo, mientras le daba una mirada comprensiva, antes de mirar impasible a los cuerpos de los niños que Caster uso.

De hecho, Saber esperaba que un mago de la Torre del Reloj, como Kayneth o Tokiomi, simplemente le repugnaría o se burlase de los cadáveres de los pequeños, algo que Saber jamas perdonaría.

"Si supiese de alguien que al ver esto ni se inmutase, le reventaría la cara a puñetazos." Dijo Rider seriamente. Saber camino mas hacia los cuerpos, aun manteniendo su rostro impasible, miro alrededor para determinar algún rastro de Caster.

"¿De que hablas idiota?¡Mírense, ustedes dos están como si nada por este horror!" Grito Waver entre sollozos mirando como ni Rider ni Saber estaban mortificados.

"Eso es porque ahora no es momento para dejarse llevar por las emociones." Dijo Saber, que gracias a su habilidad de Valentia, no fue afectado por los cuerpos masacrados, pero eso no le evito sentir mucho odio y furia hacia Caster. Waver volteo a verlo para notar que sus manos estaban apretadas en puños y sus hombros temblar de ira. Noto también que Rider no estaba muy diferente.

"En efecto." Responde Rider, luego se pone frente a su Master, y son su espada desvió una cuchilla que volaba para reclamar la vida de Waver. Rider tomo la cuchilla del suelo. "¡Ya que mi Master esta en peligro!" Luego, lanzo la cuchilla devuelta al culpable matándolo con su propia cuchilla.

El cuerpo del culpable cayo en un ruido sordo, Waver enfoco su vista para ver a ...

"¿Assassin?¡Eso es imposible!" Exclamo Waver incrédulo, claramente recordando la muerte de Assassin ante Archer. "Assassin murió."

"No todo lo que ves es cierto." Dijo Saber estando alerta ante cualquier ataque.

"No permitamos que nos sorprendan, mocoso, Saber." Dijo Rider poniéndose igual de alerta que Saber.

Pasos resuenan, Waver voltea para ver a una mujer con mascara de calavera con una cuchilla. Mas pasos se escuchan, para mostrar a un hombre con el mismo estilo que la mujer con otras dos cuchillas. Saber y Rider se acercan a Waver para protegerlo, con sus armas ya listas. Saber con sus Kanshou y Bakuya, mientras Rider tenia la espada de los Kupriotes.

"¿C-Como?" Tartamudeo Waver sin comprender como había tantos Assassins.

"Creo que podemos hacernos estas preguntas luego." Responde Saber no despejando su vista de la mujer Assassin.

"Bueno, una cosa si que esta clara. Todo aquel que crea que Assassin esta muerto, esta muy equivocado." Dice Rider sin despejar la vista del hombre Assassin.

Saber y Rider estaban listos para cuando los Assassins atacasen pero en cambio, los Assassins retroceden y se retiran.

"¿Han escapado?" Pregunto Waver cauteloso.

"No bajemos la guardia." Dijo Saber impasible.

"Tiene razón, quien sabe cuantos Assassins hay realmente." Dijo Rider aun en alerta.

"Y esta zona parece favorecerles, están en su elemento. Sera mejor irnos."

"¿Y dejar esto así?" Dijo Waver refiriéndose a los cuerpos masacrados que Caster uso como muñecos desechables.

"Bueno, si buscamos encontraremos algo." Dijo Saber, luego desapareció a Kanshou y Bakuya. "Pero prefiero no profanar mas a estos niños."

"Por ahora, destruiremos todo aquí, aunque solo sirva para ralentizar los avances de Caster, es lo mejor." Dijo Rider guardando su espada y montarse en su carroza, seguida de Saber y algo cabizbajo Waver.

El aire se lleno de ozono, mientras relámpagos crepitaban alrededor de la carroza de Rider. Los toros divinos resoplaron, luego incontables rayos recorrieron toda la ex-guarida de Caster, incendiándola. La Gordius Wheel empezó a moverse, listos para retirarse del lugar.

Waver miraba con dolor los niños, pero una mano lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo para mirar a Saber con su rostro impasible pero le aterro ver los ojos del Servant, que parecían muertos, como si estuviese acostumbrado a ver esos horrores.

Lo que Waver no sabia, es que no solo había visto atrocidades semejantes, sino que también las provoco. O al menos, otro _"el"._ Los recuerdos de las personas que EMIYA mataba para salvar a otros le invadieron la mente. Como mato no solo al culpable, sino también al inocente y todo aquel que este involucrado en el incidente que provocaría la extinción de la humanidad.

Como mato hombres y mujeres, niños y ancianos, santos y pecadores, todos por igual. Mato a 1 para salvar a 10. Mato a 10 para salvar a 100. Mato a 100 para salvar a 1000, y mato a 1000 para salvar millones. Al final, ese fue el _"lugar"_ donde termino su camino de la justicia. Y el tenia todos los recuerdos de ese camino, hasta el punto donde pudo sentir la frustración, amargura y odio hacia si mismo de EMIYA por elegir ese camino.

Sin embargo, ambos, EMIYA y el serian hipócritas si se arrepintiesen o dudasen por seguir sus propios caminos.

Después de todo, no esta mal el salvar y ayudar a otros.

Esa fue su respuesta. _Este fue su único camino._

"La cremación es lo mas apropiado, aunque parece cruel que los padres de esos pobres niños nunca los puedan volver a ver, seria horrible ver como terminaron sus hijos." Dijo Saber secamente, antes de sonreír suavemente. "Descuida, encontraremos a Caster y lo detendremos." Dijo con seguridad. Waver no pudo evitar sentir confiar en sus palabras.

"Tu lo has dicho." Dijo Rider alegre de que los ánimos de su Master hayan sido revitalizados. "Con su guarida en ruinas, Caster ya no podrá seguir huyendo. Lo obligaremos a dar la cara." Dice poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Waver. "Lo acabaremos y terminaremos con sus atrocidades." Dijo mientras sacudía a Waver, mientras ente se batía para salir del agarre de Rider.

"¡Ya lo se, lo he entendido!¡Así que déjame!" Exclamo Waver avergonzado por la actitud maternal de Rider hacia el, y peor, frente a Saber. Rider rió complacida, Saber tampoco pudo evitar acompañarla en sus risas.

"Vamonos, mocoso, Saber." Dijo Rider haciendo que su carroza fuese mas rápido para salir del alcantarillado.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, me asegure de que no hayas errores ortográficos ... O por lo menos no muchos.**

 **En cualquier caso, si les traje el capitulo, significa que ya conseguí mi loli de navidad, y estoy muy feliz por ello, al final los 7 días sin dormir valieron la pena.**

 **Solo porque quiero y no por presumir ... mucho, les diré cuales Servants de cuatro y cinco estrellas tengo en FGO con una breve anécdota. Empezare desde el primero que conseguí hasta el ultimo.**

 **Siegfried, lo conseguí en el roll gratuito del comienzo, aunque hubiese preferido a EMIYA o Heracles, me conformo.**

 **Marie Antoinette (Caster) (Traje de baño), gaste 90 saint quartz para Martha pero la consegui a ella, Suerte E ...**

 **Santa Martha (Ruler) (Traje de baño), es curiosa mi suerte, en los rolls de 10 no me sale, pero gastando mis 3 últimos saint quartz me sale, simplemente Suerte E ...**

 **Arturia (No Altria) Pendragon (Lancer), no se que paso para que me saliese, pero se que gaste mucha de mi suerte en conseguirla pero valio la pena.**

 **Arturia Pendragon (Alter) (Rider) (Santa), No hay mucho que decir, simplemente pase muchas noches sin dormir para completar la ruleta, todo muy normal.**

 **Y ahora, a ...**

 **Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) (Santa) (Lily), una loli para el Harem nunca puede faltar.**

 **Pero dejando eso de lado, actualización de la ficha de Saber.**

 **Clase: Saber. ¿Alter Ego?**

 **Master: Emiya Kiritsugu.**

 **Nombre Verdadero: Emiya Shirou (¿Muramasa Sengo?) (¿Salter?)**

 **Sexo: Masculino.**

 **Títulos: Faker, Rey de las Espadas,-,-.**

 **Altura/Peso: 185 cm/ 75 kg**

 **Alineamiento: Neutral Bueno.**

 **Atributo Oculto: Estrella.**

 **Estadísticas:**

 **(Refuerzo)**

 **Fuerza: B (B+)**

 **Resistencia: C (B+)**

 **Agilidad: C (B)**

 **Mana: A**

 **Suerte: E**

 **Noble Phantasm: ?**

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 **Counter Evil: A**

 **Una variación de la habilidad de la Clase Saver, Counter Hero, al igual que su contraparte, reduce los parámetros en dos rangos de los enemigos que tengan alineación Caótica o Maligna.**

 **Acción Independiente: A**

 **A pesar de ser un Saber, Shirou mantiene esta habilidad por su naturaleza primaria de Archer, que esta muy fuertemente relacionada a su mentalidad. Gracias a ello puede mantenerse en el mundo sin el apoyo de un maestro por una semana, pero el abuso de un Noble Phantasm puede acortar este tiempo. Además, Shirou puede mantenerse en el mundo incluso si su núcleo espiritual es dañado, pero si es destruido completamente el desvanecerse es inevitable.**

 **Resistencia Mágica: B**

 **Cancela los hechizos de tres versos. Solo puede ser afectado por Taumaturgia Alta y Rituales mayores.**

 **Habilidades Personales:**

 **Sincere Soul of Steel: A+**

 **Es una habilidad curiosa basada en un Ideal, que funciona mediante la imposición de un concepto invariable, que refleja su mente distorsionada haciéndolo parecer menos humano. El razonamiento de la persona sostiene que las vidas en peligro deben ser salvadas mediante cualquier método. Lo que permite que la persona no sienta miedo ni dolor ni dudas.**

 **Esta habilidad es una habilidad compuesta que comprende los efectos de Clarividencia, Valentia, Continuación de Batalla, Protección contra balas, Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero), que están en Rango A o superior. Si esta habilidad no esta en Rango A la verdadera fuerza de esta persona no se puede expresar.**

 ** _"¿Por que los Sabers tienen las mejores habilidades?" - Pregunta una Saberface Assassin que no es Artoria._**

 ** _"Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo." - Le responde un Archer Rojo que no es Shirou_.**

 **Cloud Shine: A**

 **Una habilidad en la que después de cambiar las actitudes de uno a un Espadachín, el usuario puede hacer movimientos y cortes a una velocidad ultra alta. Igualar el "Infinito" de Sasaki Kojirou o el "Cero" de Musashi Miyamoto es posible. La habilidad de espadas de Shirou llego a un punto que el tiempo, espacio y la distancia carecen de sentido cuando porta una espada. Incluso el maestro de la espada Lancelot tendría problemas para enfrentar a Shirou. Sin embargo, esta habilidad solo funciona cuando porta una "Muramasa".**

 **Shirou se ha vuelto tan buen espadachín que incluso cortar la casualidad es como cocinar un bufet para cierto Rey León y cierto Tigre de Fuyuki.**

 ** _"¡SHIROU!¡Tengo Hambre!"_**

 **-: EX**

 **Afectos del Harem del Protagonista Eroge: EX**

 **Una habilidad oculta de Emiya Shirou, una habilidad que representa su poder de conquistar a cualquier chica de manera inconsciente y añadirla a su Harem (Que además no sabe que tiene).**

 **Esta habilidad ofrece protección contra interferencias mentales, como fascinación o encantos para las personas (Mujeres) afectadas por esta habilidad. Aunque es extraño que una habilidad de "Encanto" otorgue protección contra otras, esta habilidad es diferente, ya que su funcionamiento es mas pasivo, y solo se activa cuando la chica tiene sentimientos por el protagonista, en pocas palabras, es una habilidad que te permite levantar banderas para poder seguir la ruta de dicha chica.**

 **Esta habilidad fue obtenida mediante la modificación del Servant, pero para ello tendrías que ser una especie de Dios, que use su Autoridad para cumplir de estas modificaciones. Hasta ahora se sabe, que esta habilidad es la variación de otra pero esta ultima es mucho mas poderosa.**

 ** _Se puede ver a Shirou corriendo por las calles de Fuyuki, detrás de el, un ejercito entero de chicas que compiten por los afectos de su héroe favorito._**

 ** _Una cierta mujer, madre del joven que corre por las calles de Fuyuki sonríe complacida, no falta mucho para cumplir su misión para conseguir algunos nietos y consentirlos y mimarlos._**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **\- [E - ?] (Anti-Unidad, Anti-Ejercito)**

 **Myouhou Muramasa: Sublime Loto Blanco de la Suprema Ley Sagrada: [A - A++] (Anti-Unidad, Anti-Fortaleza, Anti-Maldad)**

 **También conocida como _"La Masamune de Muramasa"_ debido a que es la única espada que forjo Muramasa que no tiene sed de sangre como sus hermanas. En su hoja esta grabado el mantra _Namu Myōhō Renge Kyō_ del Sumo Sacerdote Nichirin, donde se encuentra la enseñanza final de la Salvación, por ello Muramasa intento _"Forjar"_ el mantra pero nunca lo logro, al menos hasta que llego a las manos de Shirou.**

 **Al igual que un Buda que busca la salvación, Shirou esta dispuesto a salvarlos a todos como el mismo Tathagata, por ello esta espada sagrada siempre estará dispuesta a todo para salvarlos a todos y destruir el mal para iluminar el camino.**

 **Shirou admira mucho su artesanía al igual que con Kanshou y Bakuya, porque es como el, una Espada que nació, se templo y cuyo fin es salvarlos a todos de las frías garras de la oscuridad.**

 **Exuda llamas azules su alrededor como también de Shirou parecidas a la forma de flores de loto que quema gravemente a sus enemigos pero tiene mayor daño contra seres malignos. Cuando Shirou libera su nombre verdadero una línea de fuego azul se extiende desde la hoja pareciendo que corta los mismos cielos y la tierra.**

 **Myoujingiri Muramasa: Asesina de Demonios y Dioses de los 7 Infiernos: [A+] (Anti-Unidad, Anti-Divinidad, Anti-Demonio)**

 **Otra espada forjada por Muramasa, aunque fue un fracaso porque accidentalmente la llevo al reino de los demonios y se volvió una de las tantas espadas malditas del viejo herrero. Es una espada de doble filo literal que cortaría tanto a la víctima como al usuario. Puede cortar a través de lo sobrenatural. Puede atravesar armaduras, rocas e incluso acero, pero no es algo que un humano normal pueda usar.**

 **Myoujingiri puede causar heridas que no se pueden curar hasta que sea destruida, también tiene la capacidad de emanar llamas y provoca mayor daño contra Servants con Divinidad o naturaleza demoníaca, mientras mayor sea el Rango de divinidad mayor daño provocara al Servant.**

 **Su estructura y forma la hacen sentir mucho más liviano que una pluma cuando se gira y tiene un nivel completamente nuevo de divinidad en su interior. La katana aún es imperfecta, ya que no puede eliminar a nadie del destino, pero al menos puede cortar una causa.**

 **En las manos de Shirou, la espada es mucho mas indulgente. Ella se mantiene en la esfera de realidad de Shirou para cuando este la necesite y cuando es destruida en un Broken Phantasm o es disipada ella vuelve a Unlimited Blade Works.**

 **\- [?] (Anti-Fortaleza, Anti-Mundo, Anti-Maldad)**

 **Y eso es todo.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hola de nuevo, un nuevo capitulo, pero antes quiero agradecer de nuevo a todos los que siguen y le dan favorito a esta historia, se que lo digo mucho pero es que realmente estoy agradecido por ello.**

 **Ademas, quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Ikari no Ryujin, porque me siento muy honrado de que lea mi fanfic y le este gustando. En cualquier caso, voy a responder algunas de las preguntas que hizo en las reviews.**

 **Preguntas de Ikari no Ryujin:**

 **¿Shirou cocinara para el banquete de reyes?** **Obviamente, Shirou jamás se lo dejaría a otro, su orgullo es su cocina y seria un pecado dejar que otro cocine, excepto en emiya-san chi no kyou no gohan, creo que ahí si dejaría que alguien mas cocine, si el ayuda claramente.**

 **¿Shirou defenderá el reinado de Arturia? Quien sabe, tal vez, tomando en cuanta que el tiene toda la historia registrada de su reinado debido a su UBW, gracias a Calibur, Avalon y entre otras armas de la época.**

 **¿Shirou revelara mas de su pasado? Es lo mas probable, Shirou es malo mintiendo.**

 **¿Quien es la madre de Shirou? No es Irisviel, ya que en la "Ruta" de donde viene este Shirou nunca la conoció personalmente al igual que otros Emiyas Shirous, excepto el de Kaleid (Hermano de Illya), solo sabe de ella debido a que Illya hablaba de ella eventualmente en su momentos de "unión" fraternal. Y si, es una Diosa, de muy alto rango, quizás a la par o superior a seres como Alaya, o Amaterasu o incluso Gaia. Eso haría a Shirou una existencia similar a un Espíritu Divino sin la necesidad de tener un parentesco sanguíneo como lo son Scathach o Artoria de la Lanza Sagrada y un candidato al Trono de los Dioses pero eso esta sellado para permitirle la invocación en las Guerras del Santo Grial de Fuyuki, pero en el caso de que sea invocado por Chaldea o el Moon Cell, esos sellos perderían su funcionamiento.**

 **Por cierto, que buenos Servants tienes, estoy un poco celoso pero es lo que hay. Ya sin mas, empecemos el capitulo.**

 **Capitulo 5: Su Cuerpo Estaba Hecho De Espadas.**

* * *

"¿Que hay para la cena?" Pregunto Berserker "tratando" de ocultar su emoción pero era obvio que esperaba con anticipación la comida de Saber, mas que nada debido a la baba que caía de su boca.

"Pues tenemos udon, arroz, tofu, tempura, pescado frito, y como acompañamiento tenemos salsa de soja junto a la sopa de miso." Dijo Saber mientras servia los respectivos platos a cada uno junto la ayuda de Irisviel y Sakura.

"Itadakimasu." Dijeron todos al unisono para proceder a comer tranquilamente, excepto por los ruidos al masticar de Berserker que todos ignoraron y simplemente se sumergieron en el sabor de la comida de Saber.

"En serio, Saber. Tienes que enseñarme a cocinar así." Dijo Irisviel sintiéndose inferior por las habilidades domesticas de Saber.

Saber sonrió. "Quien sabe, quizás lo haga."

"¿Que encontraste en tu paseo?" Pregunto Kiritsugu solemnemente.

Saber se encogió de hombros. "No mucho, hasta que llegue al río y me encontré con Rider y su Master." Todos miraron con atención al Servant. Sin que nadie lo notase, Berserker entrecerró los ojos en medio de su quinto plato cuando escucho sobre el encuentro de Saber y el caballero montado.

"¿Y que paso?" Pregunto Kariya con curiosidad, no parecía que hayan tenido algún conflicto por lo ileso que se encontraba Saber.

"Encontramos la guarida de Caster." Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. "O mejor dicho, ex-guarida, el no estaba lo único que dejo atrás fueron sus ... _Materiales_ y el lugar desolado." Dijo haciendo énfasis en "Materiales", los adultos no tuvieron que pensar mucho para descubrir a lo que se refería Saber, a su vez, Sakura miro confundida a su Senpai, claramente no entendiendo a lo que él se refería. "Luego, fuimos atacados por Assassin, pero se retiraron rápidamente."

Todos se quedaron en silencio meditando la información dotada por Saber.

"¿Buscaste algún rastro o algo que nos lleve a Caster?" Pregunto Berserker luego de terminar su décimo plato.

Saber suspiro algo aprensivo. "Intente ... Pero créeme, no querías estar en ese lugar ... " Dijo Saber mirando a cualquier lado excepto a los demás, su rostro tenia una expresión impasible y vacía.

* * *

 _"Es imposible salvarlos a todos ..._

 _Para salvar a alguien, debes matar a otro ..._

 _Al final solo terminaras como un hombre roto podrido hasta la médula como yo ..._

 _¿Heroe de la Justicia? No me hagas reír, al final olvidaras esos ideales prestados._

 _Solo eres un falso, un hipócrita, alguien que jamás sera comprendido por otros, al igual que 'el', igual que tu padre, incluso igual a mi."_

* * *

"Ah, ¿Saber?" El susodicho levanto la vista para ver las caras preocupadas de todos, notando que Irisviel fue quien lo llamo. "Estas haciendo una cara muy terrorífica ahora mismo." Dijo aprensiva.

Saber abrió los ojos, no esperando que las atrocidades de Caster lo molestase tanto, suspiro algo incomodo.

"Lo siento, recordé algunas cosas ... " Dijo Saber pasando su mano por la nuca.

Algunos se vieron a los ojos antes de que Irisviel volviese a hablar.

"Y ... ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?"

Saber se puso tenso, era difícil hablar con alguien sobre sus conflictos internos, incluso para Arturia, Rin o Sakura, que eran las mas cercanas a el, no le podían comprender.

* * *

 _"No necesito ser comprendido._

 _No necesito algún significado._

 _Solo se que debo hacer lo que quiera, y lo que quiero es salvar a otros, es imposible que algo como eso sea un error._

 _¿Que por que lo hago? Simple, deseo que las personas importantes para mi, no lloren ... Ademas, mi mas grande deseo es ... Dejar de estar solo, ya no quiero estar ... Vacío, quiero esa felicidad absoluta ... Quiero 'mi' Avalon._

 _Ven, perro de Alaya. ¿Tienes suficientes armas en tu mundo, EMIYA? O ¿Usar pistolas te hizo perderlas también?"_

* * *

Saber sonrió suavemente. "No, estoy bien, simplemente recordando porque estoy luchando."

Algunos parecían reacios por la respuesta algo ambigua de Saber, pero no discutieron sobre ello.

"Bueno, seguire-" Empezó a hablar Kiritsugu, pero en ese instante Saber se levanta con los ojos abiertos como platos alertando a todos.

"¡Esa mocosa impulsiva!" Exclamo Saber casi con ira, salió de la sala y la casa, ignorando los llamados detrás suyo. Su ropa normal cambiada por su traje de batalla. _"Por favor, por favor, no hagas nada imprudente ... Rin."_ Pidió Saber desde el fondo de su alma.

* * *

Rin estaba aliviada, al principio estaba muy asustada y mortificada. Hace un par de días cuando su madre los llevo a la ciudad vecina donde vivían sus abuelos maternos debido al conflicto de la Guerra del Santo, niños de su escuela que vivían en Fuyuki empezaron a desaparecer, todo fue terror y angustia en su escuela, Fuyuki y sus alrededores. Pero todo se fue por la borda cuando su mejor amiga, Kotone también había desaparecido.

Así que con mucha convicción fue devuelta a Fuyuki para buscarla junto la brújula que detectaba magia y hechizos que le regalo su padre, después de todo, era la heredera del clan Tohsaka, además de una maga en entrenamiento con afinidad con los cincos elementos básicos.

Al final de su travesía, siguió a un hombre extraño que llevaba niños consigo, entrando en la guarida del hombre, encontró no solo a Kotone, sino, muchos mas niños con rostros en blanco y vacíos. A su vez, el hombre la encontró y trato de hacerle lo mismo que les hizo a los demás niños con un simple toque.

Sin embargo, debido a los circuitos mágicos activos en ella tenia cierta resistencia a las maquinaciones del hombre, o al menos parcial si solo el toque de morfeo de ese hombre no se prolongaba. Pero, Rin no sabia eso, así que con determinación ella tomo el brazalete en la muñeca del hombre para destruirlo.

No obstante, al hacer contacto tan directo con el brazalete, su mente empezó a vacilar y caer. Antes de que pudiese terminar como Kotone y los demás niños, recordó las enseñanzas de su padre y usando mucho de su prana logro romper el brazalete del hombre y al mismo tiempo lesionarlo para darles tiempo a ella, a Kotone y a los niños a escapar y llamar a la policía.

Rin suspiro aliviada mirando desde un callejón como varias patrullas de policía estaban fuera de la guarida del hombre, discutiendo sobre la huida del secuestrador de niños, aún así llamaban a los padres de los niños y a su vez llevando a los niños a casa con sus padres. La pequeña Tohsaka sonrió cuando vio los padres de Kotone llegando a la escena y dándole un abrazo mortal a la susodicha.

"Lo hice, Oto-sama." Dijo mirando agradecida la brújula mágica que su padre le regalo.

Se sintió aliviada por su logro de rescatar a su amiga, solo para sentirse angustiada al sentir que su vida estaba en peligro. La brújula se reacciono, Rin la soltó sintiendo como si tuviese un corto circuito.

Un escalofrió mortal recorrió su columna dejándola helada como un poste de metal en invierno, cuando volteo su mirada al oscuro callejón donde se encontraba. La brújula empezó a levitar mientras su manecilla giraba sin control mientras la punta se iluminaba en un furioso color rojo señalando peligro.

Luego, emergió ... Un monstruo.

Era difícil de describir, parecía que habían metido una estrella de mar, un pulpo y un tiburón en una licuadora y de ahí emergió este ser deforme. Una estrella de mar gigante, con grandes y monstruosos tentáculos rodeando su forma con bocas gigante saliendo de cada tentáculo con tres filas de filosos dientes como cuchillos.

Rin solo podía mirar con horror al monstruo frente a ella, a penas retrocediendo unos pasos para al final tropezar con sus propios pies. Jadeo atemorizada cuando uno de los tentáculos se acerco abriendo una de sus bocas en ella, dándole una vista completa de las filosas filas de dientes como cuchillos que querían masticarla.

 _Era lamentable que los cuchillos no podían compararse a las espadas._

 _Donde había monstruos, ese cazador estaba._

 _Buscando aquellas abominaciones que lastimasen a los inocentes._

 _Solo habiendo fallado una vez su_ _objetivo se redime intoxicándose con la sangre los monstruos._

 _Por ello puedes confiar en el Sabueso de las Llanuras Rojas._

"Hrunting." La voz de un hombre llego a los oídos de Rin, al siguiente segundo el tentáculo que la comería fue desmembrado con un corte perfecto, casi divino.

Entonces, lo vio ...

* * *

 ** _Su cuerpo ... Está hecho de espadas._**

 _Vio un Infierno de llamas de sangre malditas._

 ** _Su sangre es de hierro ... Y su corazón de cristal._**

 _Vio muerte, dolor,_ _desesperación y destrucción._

 ** _Ha superado incontables campos de batallas._**

 _Vio una colina solitaria, llena de espadas de igual soledad._

 ** _Ni una sola vez retirarse ..._**

 _Vio la luz del crepúsculo que pasaba entre las nubes de humo de hierro y engranajes colosales iluminando ese páramo baldío de vida pero lleno de acero._

 _ **Ni una vez comprendido.**_

 _Vio un reflejo de traición, seguido de mas traiciones hasta que su propio mundo termino traicionándolo._

 _ **Siempre estuvo solo ...**_

 _Vio a alguien que solo quería ser feliz, ayudando a los demás para lograr esa felicidad absoluta que vio en aquel hombre que lo salvo._

 ** _Embriagado por la victoria ... En una colina de espadas._**

 _Vio un hombre solitario con ropas rojas como la sangre, ojos del frío acero, su piel quemada y cabello blanqueado, a pesar de ser apuñalado por espadas de héroes y villanos por igual, se mantuvo erguido mientras esperaba con la luz del crepúsculo empañandolo._

 ** _Una vida así no tiene sentido._**

 _Vio a esa persona enderezarse, sintiendo el llamado de otra batalla que luchar, sintiendo que otra vida iba a quitar, sintiendo que su sufrimiento seria eterno. Los lamentos del hombre se escuchaban cuando sintió que tendría que seguir cumpliendo su trato como una maquina._

 ** _Ciertamente ... Su Cuerpo ..._**

 _Vio al hombre voltearse para mirarla ... Y entonces lo vio ..._

 ** _Estaba hecho de espadas._**

* * *

Rin salio de su estupor cuando el chillido lamentable del monstruo que trato de comerla resonaba en las calles. Levanto la vista para ver al mismo hombre que vio en esa colina ... Solo que diferente.

Su piel era blanca, y su cabello rojo como el fuego, llevaba una gabardina blanca sobre sus hombros. En su mano derecha estaba la espada con la que corto el primer tentáculo, la espada que antes era negra pero ahora estaba teñida de un rojo sangriento en su hoja. En su izquierda, había una hermosa katana, azul era su empuñadura que congeniaba con las llamas azules como el cielo en su hoja de plata fina.

El monstruo que intento comerla se hacia cenizas con sonidos lamentables, mientras su salvador solo estaba de pie dejando que su capa blanca ondease por los vientos fríos de la noche, ver esos hombros separados y espalda ancha le parecía una imagen muy heroica. Sin embargo, para Rin, ver a esta persona la llenaba de mucho coraje, molestia, furia y cariño por igual.

En ese instante, se volteo y entonces lo vio ...

 _ **Su cuerpo permanecerá hecho de espadas.**_

Cálidos orbes dorados mirándola con preocupación, sin importarle que portaba peligrosas armas, sin importarle que hace unos segundos mato a un monstruo, _sin importarle su propio bienestar_. Eso la conmovía e irritaba de igual manera.

El hombre hizo desaparecer las armas en partículas azules que Rin reconoció como prana poniéndola rígida, pensando que la persona frente a ella era un mago o peor aún, un ejecutor de la Torre del Reloj o la iglesia por el manto santo en sus brazos y cintura, que equivocada estaba.

El hombre se acerco siguiendo mirándola preocupado.

"¿Estas bien? No veo lesiones evidentes, ¿Te duele algo?" Su voz suave y a la vez grave salio de sus labios, le impresionaba que tal persona que mato a un monstruo hace unos segundos tuviese una voz tan amistosa.

Pero, aún así no se confió, después de todo, la vida de un mago es caminar con la muerte.

"Rin." Salto sorprendida cuando el hombre frente a ella dijo su nombre. "¿Estas bien?"

 _"¿Esta bien, Master?"_

"¡¿C-Como sabes mi nombre?!" Exclamo Rin retrocediendo desconfiada. Sin prestar atención a la otra voz similar pero diferente a la del hombre frente a ella en su cabeza.

El hombre se estremeció visiblemente. Luego, se rasco la mejilla con un dedo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Pues ... Soy un mago, puedo ver ligeramente el futuro así que sabia tu nombre antes de que me lo digas." Responde el pelirrojo en un tono frívolo.

Rin hizo un puchero molesto. "No es justo. ¡Tu sabes mi nombre, pero yo no se el tuyo!" Dijo recordandole al hombre un poco a cierta tsundere.

"Bien, mi nombre es Shirou, pero gustaría que me llamaras Saber." Dijo el ahora conocido Saber impasible antes de sonreír suavemente. "Me alegro de que estés bien, ahora dime, Tohsaka Rin ... ¿Quieres volver a ver a tu hermana, Matou, no, Tohsaka Sakura?"

* * *

 _El mundo de Rin se volvió blanco. Antes de cambiar a un prado de un bosque cercano. En una roca, sentados a espaldas del otro había una pareja, el hombre de cabello rojo, y la mujer de cabello negro._

 _Ambos eran iluminados por la luz de las estrellas, aunque Rin estaba lejos, podía sentir los fuertes sentimientos de la pareja por el otro aún sin mirarse._

 _Luego la imagen cambio._

 _Vio a la misma mujer de cabello negro, esta vez abrazando a otra con cabello blanco que usaba un vestido rojo como la sangre y negro como el abismo._

 _Luego, la imagen volvió a cambiar._

 _El mismo hombre de cabello rojo. Esta vez frente a una torre llena de oscuridad y maldiciones. En sus manos estaba la espada mas hermosa que hubiese visto jamás, es como si la espada encarnara el concepto mismo de la Gloria._

 ** _"Esta es una batalla para salvar al mundo."_**

 _ **"¡Excalibur!"**_

 _Una luz dorada lo cubrió todo, para mostrar al mismo hombre en una pradera, sonriendo suavemente al sol, los cielos y las nubes. Luego, el hombre voltea._

 _En ese instante, Rin ve la sonrisa mas hermosa que allá visto, incrédula de que alguien pudiese sonreír de tal manera, y algo celosa porque ella nunca había sonreído de esa forma._

 _Noto como unas personas se acercaban al hombre, la primera fue una rubia de ojos verdes esmeralda. La segunda fue la misma mujer de cabello negro. La otra era una mujer de cabello morado a juego con sus ojos. La tercera era una mujer de cabello rosa. La cuarta era una niña de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos. La otra tenia el mismo cabello que la anterior pero con unos ojos dorados. La ultima tenia el cabello de un tono rojizo y usaba un traje de negocios._

 _Ellas eran personas que llenaron el vacío de ese hombre._

 _Ellas evitaron que siguiera el camino de la auto-destrucción._

 _Ellas le dieron esa felicidad absoluta ... Su Avalon._

 ** _"So As I Pray ..._**

 _Vio a ese hombre, en la cima de esa colina, donde se hizo una victima de si mismo para proteger algo mas._

 ** _Unlimited Lost Works."_**

* * *

"¿Rin?¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Saber preocupado, lamentando un poco el soltar tan bruscamente sus palabras.

La pequeña Tohsaka empezó a temblar, leves sollozos salían suavemente de su garganta, pero aún así miro al Servant de la espada intensamente con sus ojos de zafiros.

"Tu ... ¿Tu puedes reunirme con mi hermana?" Pregunto desconfiada aunque para Saber le parecía muy tierna.

"Te doy mi palabra." Responde Saber levantando su mano derecha diligentemente.

"¿Y como puedo confiar en tus palabras? Necesito una garantía." Responde Rin críticamente mirando al Servant.

Una gota de sudor cayo sobre la cabeza de Saber. _"Esta es la Tohsaka que conozco."_ Pensó algo divertido antes de darle una mirada seria a Rin. "Bien, para que veas que puedes confiar en mi." Hurgo algo dentro de capa blanca, sacando algo de el encerrado en su puño. "Te daré esto." Dijo mientras abría su mano.

Era un colgante, pero no cualquier colgante, era uno que salvo - salvara - su vida, un objeto que mantiene consigo en nombre de su salvadora esa noche fatídica.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron como platos al ver el colgante, la gema en ella era de tal calidad que hacia palidecer a la mayoría de las gemas que su padre tenia.

Saber puso el colgante frente de Rin. "Toma, ahora es tuyo." Luego le sonrió suavemente. "Por favor, cuídalo ... Es muy importante para mi."

Rin parpadeó, por fin separando su vista del colgante.

"Si es tan importante para ti, ¿Entonces por que me lo das?" Pregunto Rin suspicazmente, dándole una mirada critica a Saber.

Saber rió entre dientes. "Es cierto, es muy valioso para mi, al menos sentimentalmente su valor para mi es incalculable." Dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa, mientras sus ojos miraban mas allá, en una escena distante. "Pero, a la vez no me pertenece."

En este punto, Rin miro extrañada al Servant. "¿Y entonces de quien es?"

"Es de la familia Tohsaka." Los ojos de Rin se abrieron en incredibilidad. "Hace varios años, una maga del clan Tohsaka salvo mi vida con el mana contenido dentro del colgante, algo estúpido, después de todo, dentro de el contenía por lo menos 10 años de energía mágica." Sinceramente, Rin ya no podía estar mas sorprendida. "Pero a la vez muy noble, no me salvo porque me conociera, diablos, solamente sabíamos nuestros nombres, pero aún así me salvo." Miro al colgante con cariño para luego mirar a Rin y darle de nuevo esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan hermosa, como si ella al tomar el colgante salvaría su vida. "Por eso quiero dártelo, siempre fue como una especie de amuleto de la suerte, creo que te sera muy útil aún si no mantiene la mismo cantidad de mana, pero si lo llenas todos lo días con tu prana, en 10 años tendrá de nuevo la misma cantidad o incluso mas si eres un prodigio."

Rin miro con ojos de estrellas al colgante, pero sacudió su cabeza, miro a Saber y al colgante con recelo y mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

"¡Bien!¡Pero solo lo tomare porque le había pertenecido a esa obaa-san de la familia Tohsaka!" Grito Rin tomando el colgante rápidamente y mirar a otro lado, aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Saber se rió entre dientes. _"No puedo creer que te llamaste, obaa-san a ti misma."_

"En cuanto a lo otro." Empezó de nuevo Rin, Saber miro a la versión loli de una de sus esposas del futuro con intriga, notando que su expresión se había vuelto mas sombría. "Si, quiero volver a ver a Sakura." Los ojos de Rin empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, lagrimas que había contenido desde que su padre había entregado a su hermana a los Matou. "¡Quiero volver a ver a mi Imouto!¡Como su hermana mayor es mi deber protegerla y verla por ella!"

* * *

 _"Una vez dijiste que un hermano mayor debe proteger a su hermanita ..._

 ** _Una Hada de Nieve._**

 _... Pues, ahora es el turno de que esta hermana mayor proteger a su hermanito._

 ** _Su sonrisa era la mas hermosa._**

 _Así que, por favor vive, Shirou."_

 ** _Mas hermosa que el Cielo._**

* * *

"¿S-Saber?¿E-Estas bien?" Pregunto Rin nerviosa y preocupada.

Saber miro extrañado a la Tohsaka, hasta que sintió un liquido sobre sus mejillas. Saber llevo una mano a su mejilla y se dio cuenta de que eran lagrimas. Los ojos de Saber se desenfocaron como si estuviese mirando algo muy lejano y distante. El Servant de la espada rápidamente limpio las lagrimas y le dio una sonrisa compasiva a Rin.

"Lo siento ... Queridos recuerdos vinieron a mi." Dijo impasible para luego sonreír. "Ven, tu madre debe estar preocupada." Saber le tendió su mano a Rin.

Rin miro la mano del extraño. _"Shirou ... Saber."_ Se corrigió a si misma, esta persona que la salvo de un monstruo, la quiere reunir con su hermana y le da un colgante que puede contener 10 años de mana, como una persona podía ser tan amable con otra, simplemente no tenia sentido, debía tener motivos ocultos como ese hombre que secuestro a Kotone ...

"Si, vamos."

Sin embargo, no encontró ninguna razón para desconfiar de este hombre.

* * *

Aoi Tohsaka estaba mortificada. Y como no estarlo, cuando su hija, Rin Tohsaka había huido a la ciudad de Fuyuki que era el epicentro de grandes conflictos.

Aoi corrió por el parque, buscando a su hija, abandono su coche cuando literalmente había recorrido toda la ciudad y empezó a recorrer los lugares que eran mas accesibles a pie.

Milagrosamente, encontró a Rin.

"Oh, te pareces mucho a Rin, tu debes ser su madre."

Pero no estaba sola.

Su hija Rin estaba recostada sobre el costado derecho de hombre, leves ronquidos se podían escuchar de ella. Era alto con piel pálida típica de un japones, pero un extraño cabello rojo algo fuera de lugar en el continente Asiático, además de unos ojos dorados. El hombre usaba una camisa blanca con mangas largas azules, vaqueros oscuros y zapatos deportivos.

Parecía un hombre normal, excepto por la cantidad abrumadora de mana que contenía, y que aún así suprimía la mayor parte.

No le mal entienda, Aoi no es una maga, mucho menos practico taumaturgia alguna vez en su vida, ella no tenia los circuitos mágicos necesarios para ello. Sin embargo, el haber convivido por casi 10 años con un mago como esposo, le dio cierto conocimiento sobre ello, ademas, ella era de la familia Zenjou, una antigua familia de magos que se termino marchitando debido a que sus descendientes nacían sin circuitos mágicos. Sin embargo, debido a sus raíces mágicas, los hijos de los Zenjous con otros magos daban el milagro de un niño prodigio en la taumaturgia.

Esa era una de las razones por la que los Zenjous era tan codiciados. A veces, Aoi creía que Tokiomi solo se caso con ella solamente para que le de un heredero digno del linaje Tohsaka.

"Rin y yo estuvimos esperando, pero al final, Rin termino vencida por el sueño, no me extraña, ya son pasadas las diez, una niña de su edad debe acostarse temprano." Dijo el hombre diligentemente como si fuese el mejor cuidador de niños y ama de casa del mundo, algo que era muy cierto.

"¿Quien eres?¿Por que tienes a mi hija?" Pregunto Aoi reuniendo todo el valor que tenia, el hombre frente a ella no era normal, y por lo menos debía ser un mago al mismo nivel que Tokiomi. Pero se mantuvo al margen al notar que su hija estaba bien, pero si ese hombre la lastimaba, estaba lista para saltarle encima si le hacia algo extraño, atacando con uñas y dientes para defender a su hija.

"Oh, cierto. Mi nombre es Saber, y tu hija se metió en problemas, saltando directo a un campo de batalla de magos." Responde Saber con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Saber." Repitió Aoi el extraño nombre del hombre.

 _"En la Guerra del Santo Grial, los magos invocaran familiares, Espíritus Heroicos de épocas_ _pasadas en diferentes contenedores de clase. Lancer, el caballero de la lanza. Archer, el caballero del arco. Rider, el caballero montado. Caster, el mago. Assassin, el asesino silencioso. Berserker, el guerrero enloquecido. Y el mas fuerte de los siete. Saber, el caballero de la espada."_

Las palabras de su esposo resonaron en su mente, era una leve explicación de la Guerra del Santo Grial que le había dotado cuando el había sido elegido como participante.

"Eres ... Un Servant." Dijo Aoi sin aliento, sabiendo la cruel concurso de magos que era la Guerra del Santo Grial. Hasta donde ella sabia, su esposo había invocado a Archer. Eso significaba que estaba la posibilidad de que pudiesen usar a su hija y a ella como rehenes para hacer renunciar a su esposo o peor aún, matarlo.

Saber levanto a Rin en sus brazos y camino hacia Aoi, poniéndola tensa. Luego, el Servant le sonrió suavemente a la madre sorprendiéndola por esa sonrisa tan amable y sincera. Saber le dio a Rin a Aoi la cual la abrazo fuertemente contra ella, aún desconfiando en el Espíritu Heroico.

"Aoi Tohsaka, ¿Quieres volver a ver a tu hija, Sakura Tohsaka?" Pregunto Saber amablemente.

Aoi abrió los ojos consternada, ¿Como este hombre sabia el nombre de su otra hija?

"Yo ... Yo no tengo otra hija." Responde Aoi sofocando un sollozo. Sintiendo que el hombre le tendería una trampa.

Saber frunció el ceño. "Sakura esta con mi Master y Kariya Matou." Los ojos de Aoi se abren ante el familiar nombre de su amigo de la infancia. "¿Lo conoces, verdad?"

Aoi empieza a sollozar. " ... Ya no puedo ser su madre ... Su padre ... " Se detuvo cuando la una mano se puso sobre su hombro. Levanto la vista para ver unos ojos determinados.

"Existen ex-novios y ex-esposos, pero nunca existirá algo como ex-hijos."

Aoi simplemente siguió llorando en silencio, asintiendo ante las palabras del Servant.

"Por favor, llévame a donde esta mi hija." Dijo Aoi con determinación de acero, mirando intensamente a Saber.

Saber sonrió. "Seguro."

Saber estaba feliz y aliviado, podría reunir a las hermanas con su madre por fin, aunque en otra linea de tiempo, pero eso no era importante.

"Como dice el dicho: Solo espera y esperanza tendrás." Dijo una voz sombría.

La felicidad de Saber cambio a la frialdad del acero. Una figura oscuridad y demoníaca se les acercaba, Aoi retrocedió, acunando a Rin mas cerca. La ropa de Saber cambio a su traje de batalla. El Servant de la espada miro a la entidad frente a el, un rostro impasible se encontró con otro de igual de impasible.

El ser frente a Saber, no era humano, pero tenia una entidad tanto demoníaca y la vez santa, pero con una sola mirada determino algo.

"Eres un Servant." Dijo Saber impasible pero sus ojos estrechos peligrosamente.

La entidad sonrió casi macabramente y a la vez humildemente. "Un gusto Servant Saber, creo que debo presentarme, por ahora llámame Launcher." Dijo Launcher amablemente. "He venido a matarte."

Luego, se desato el infierno.

Llamas negras se encontraron con las llamas azules.

Una encarnaba la destrucción, la otra la salvación.

Amabas lucharon por el dominio.

Que ninguno gano.

Las llamas se extinguieron, y Saber pudo ver a la entidad demoníaca y santa frente a el.

Ojos rojos como sangre que le recordaron a un dead apostle, piel blanca y cabello rubio pálido. Usaba un traje aristocrático antiguo pero aun conservado de color magenta oscuro y detalles dorados. Sobre sus hombros, una capa a juego se mecía con el viento, mientras llamas negras y moradas rodeaban su forma.

Launcher sonrió amablemente. "Vaya, eso fue impresionante, como se esperaba del Servant de la espada." Dijo algo impresionado. "Pero ... "

En un parpadeo, Saber salio volando hacia atrás estrellándose con varios arboles del parque.

"Aun muy lento." Dijo Launcher humildemente, luego miro seriamente a Aoi y a Rin. "Los Tohsakas, ¿Eh? Debería encargarme de ustedes también." La mano de Light se extendió hacia Aoi mientras llamas negras se avivaban para consumir a la siguiente victima. Aoi solamente abrazo a su hija de manera protectora.

 _La Asesina de Demonios y Dioses de los 7 Infiernos._

"Myoujingiri Muramasa."

Launcher salto hacia atrás sosteniendo su muñeca, mientras sangre salia de la palma de su mano.

"Oh, eso fue bastante rápido." Dijo Launcher sonriendo. "Pero, tendrás que liberar el Nombre Verdadero de tu espada varias veces para alcanzar cortarme nuevamente, y no creo que tengas suficiente mana."

Saber frunció el ceño, se mantuvo frente a Aoi y Rin de manera protectora, antes de suspirar y una expresión impasible volvió a su rostro. Sus ojos llenos de acero determinado.

Saber camino hacia delante, desvaneciendo a Myouhou Muramasa y a Myoujingiri Muramasa. Su espalda recta, y una resolución de hierro.

"¿Saber?" Pregunto Aoi preocupada por el Servant que ha hecho todo por mantenerlas a ella y su hija seguras.

"Descuida, Aoi-san, te mantendré a ti y a Rin-chan seguras. Porque ... " Saber encaro nuevamente a Launcher el cual a una velocidad segadora, ya estaba presente frente a el.

 _"Una fuerza y velocidad abrumadora, no deja espacio para las técnicas y habilidades."_ Las palabras de Salter resonaron en su mente, su tono ya no era sarcástico ni burlón, se parecía mas a un cierto caballero de rojo, era el tono de alguien que no se rindió ni una sola vez pese a saber que era imposible ganar.

" ... Soy un Héroe de la Justicia." Era el tono del _Héroe del Hierro Forjado._ "Trace On."

El martillo de un arma disparándose allano su mente. Buscando en la colina de espadas, saco una espada que al mismo tiempo era un hacha, hecha de una losa de piedra pulida. La espada-hacha era anormalmente grande, incluso mas grande que Saber. Esta arma no parecía adecuada para un combate contra un oponente tan veloz debido a su gran tamaño y peso ... Sin embargo, en cualquier distancia y situación, esta arma ya había trazado todos los caminos para cortar 100 veces a su oponente a una velocidad celestial con pura técnica y habilidad.

 _Disparando a las Cien Cabezas._

"Nine Lives Blade Works." 8 cortes fueron realizados al mismo tiempo a la velocidad de Dios.

Brazo.

Clavícula.

Tráquea.

Sien.

Diafragma.

Costillas.

Testículos.

Muslos.

Todos en perfecta sincronía. Luego, como si la espada-hacha fuese una lanza, dio una estocada con ella al corazón de su oponente mandándolo a volar como hizo el anteriormente.

Saber suspiro mientras desvanecía a Nine Lives. Miro al lugar donde cayo el tal Launcher, donde el susodicho estaba inerte con grandes cantidades de sangre haciendo un charco alrededor.

Viendo que el peligro fue neutralizado, Saber volteo para ver a Aoi y a Rin ilesas, llenándolo de gran alivio.

El cual no duro mucho.

 _Solo Espera y Esperanza Tendrás._

"Attendre, Espérer." La voz macabra y angelical de Launcher resonó en el parque.

El olor a ozono y fuego maldito violaron la mente de Saber. A pesar de ello, eso no se comparaba el infierno que había estado hace mucho tiempo.

Luego, una sonrisa tanto maligna y hermosa allanaron los oídos de Saber y Aoi. Ambos miraron irritado y horrorizado respectivamente al Servant Launcher levantarse mientras sus heridas se curaban.

"Eso fue impresionante, por un segundo morí ahí, pero como dije ... " Hablo Launcher divertido antes de mirar a Saber. Los ojos de Light se llenaron de llamas malditas del color de la sangre. "¡Eres muy lento!"

Reforzando su cuerpo, Saber corrió hacia Aoi y la levanto al estilo de nupcial, asegurándose de que Rin no iba a caerse, corrió a una impresionante velocidad a las calles sombrías y desoladas de Fuyuki.

Mientras que el diablo los perseguía.

Saber frunció el ceño, mientras esquivaba los ataques de Launcher, que eran una especie de rayos láser negros y violetas. Cuando uno de los rayos de Launcher iba impactar cerca de sus piernas, salto en ese momento. Con un movimiento rápido dejo a Aoi y a Rin en el suelo y se alejo de ellas para volver a encarar a Launcher, estando unos metros alejado de ellas.

"Trace On." Busco nuevamente en la colina de espadas, otra arma que pudiese contrarrestar al Servant desconocido.

Aunque podría usar a Myouhou Muramasa o Myoujingiri Muramasa, su coste de activación era excesivamente alto, algo esperable de Noble Phantasm de Rango A. Ademas, no estaba seguro si funcionarían, después de todo, Myouhou Muramasa no logro atravesar esas llamas negras, a menos usase todo el poder de la katana, algo que lo dejaría prácticamente vacío, aun con su Habilidad de Acción Independiente. En cuanto Myoujingiri Muramasa, sabia que solo fue un golpe de suerte y sabiendo la suerte de Saber, el no obtendría otra oportunidad.

Así que busco un arma noble que atravesase la maldad y la vez mortal que asesinaría al primer golpe.

Y entonces la encontró. Una espada de selección al rey, noble pero a la vez maldita. Saliendo del poderoso árbol, Barnstokkr, para luego ser rota por Gungnir y finalmente reforjada en una espada demoníaca de la gloria y ruina. Una espada del sol que quemara a los impuros e indignos.

 _El Amanecer de la Ruina del Cielo._

"¡Gram!" Un resplandor anaranjado y la espada demoníaca mas fuerte había nacido en las manos de Saber sosteniéndola con sus dos manos sobre su cabeza, su empuñadura era similar a la Calibur, hermosa y ornamentada, pero a la vez similar a Excalibur, con un diseño mas simple comparado a la espada en la piedra. Su hoja se iluminaba de un color anaranjado del crepúsculo.

Un pilar de luz anaranjado se extendió por el cielo nocturno de la noche, dando la ilusión de que ya había amanecido.

Launcher, Aoi e incluso la propia Rin que termino despertándose por el hermoso amanecer falso que la espada falsa del sol traía consigo, miraron estupefactos la hermosura y poder de dicha espada.

"¡Consumelo todo en tu amanecer, Gram!" Exclamo Saber bajando la espada maldita en un arco similar a cierto Rey de los Caballeros. La luz del amanecer de Gram cayo sobre Launcher, siendo consumido por el poder y gloria de la espada demoníaca mas fuerte cuyo único igual era la espada sangrada mas fuerte.

Cuando por fin el resplandor crepuscular se desvaneció, Gram se fue con ella en partículas naranja. Suspirando aliviado por la derrota del Servant enemigo.

O al menos derrota temporal.

"¡Jajajaja!¡Es increíble!¡Cada vez te superas a ti mismo!¡Como se esperaba del caballero de la espada, Saber!" Exclamo nuevamente Launcher, o lo que quedaba de el.

Falto de un brazo, y grandes quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, su ojo izquierdo completamente quemado dejando una cuenca vacía donde el ojo termino derritiéndose.

Pero aún así, Launcher soporto todo el ataque de Saber. Launcher empezó a acercase al pelirrojo y a las Tohsakas que estaban atemorizadas por la apariencia grotesca del Servant desconocido.

Pero Saber sonrió cuando capto un olor a ozono familiar. El sonido de las pezuñas chocando contra el asfalto resonó en las calles. Luego, un relámpago choco contra Launcher, mandándolo a volar.

Envuelta en relámpagos y centellas la figura de Rider en su carroza daba una imagen imponente. Mientras ella miraba impasible al Servant desconocido, su Master miraba tímidamente a todos.

A Saber se le cayo una gota de sudor al notar la ropa que usaba Rider. Una camiseta blanca impresa sobre su pecho, estaba el mapa mundial. Usaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Se notaba que le gustaba mucho la ropa moderna.

"Hum, Saber, es curioso encontrarte junto a un Servant enemigo desconocido." Dijo Rider seriamente.

"Suenas como si ya lo conocieras." Comento Saber mirándola de reojo.

"Esta tarde nos encontramos con el pero termino huyendo como un cobarde, ¿Quien diría que lo encontraría luchando contra Saber? Y por lo que veo, no le ha ido bien." Dijo lo ultimo mirando las graves heridas de Launcher.

"Oh, Rey de los Conquistadores, no te enfades, solo seguía ordenes." Responde Launcher con humilde malicia. A Rider le dieron ganas de volver a atropellar al octavo Servant pero este ultimo empezó a iluminarse. "Oh, parece que mi Master me esta llamando, nos veremos luego. Saber, Rider." Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de volver a su forma espiritual.

"Bueno, gracias por venir, Rider." Dijo Saber con una sonrisa agradecida.

"No me agradezcas, ese tipo me debía un combate ... Y aún me debe." Dijo Rider con molestia. "Necesito una bebida y una buena comida."

Saber se animo por las palabras de Rider, y empezó a buscar en su Unlimited Kitchen Works. Una comida en esa colina de platillos digna para la hija de Zeus.

"¡Tengo una idea!" Exclamo Rider sacando a Saber de sus pensamientos. "Hagamos una reunión donde todos los Servants." Dijo emocionada.

Saber lo pensó, no le parecía mala idea.

"Bien, acepto." Confirmo Saber. "Pero yo hago la comida, y se de un lugar donde puede ser." Saber les dio la dirección donde seria la reunión.

"¡Genial! Ahora buscare a los demás invitados. Si me disculpan." Dijo Rider marchándose con su Master.

Saber volvió a ver a Aoi y a Rin, para luego sonreír.

"Entonces, ¿Están listas para ver a Sakura?" Madre e hija solamente asintieron al unisonó.

* * *

La reunión entre las Tohsakas fue muy emotiva y hermosa. Hubo abrazos, besos, abrazos, todo muy hermoso.

Pero no para todos.

Kiritsugu sintió que una oportunidad se desaprovechaba al tener a la familia de uno de los participantes tan cerca.

Berserker estuvo realmente feliz por la reunión de Sakura y su familia.

Kariya estaba casi que saltaba de alegría por la reunión de Sakura con Rin y Aoi.

Irisviel estaba feliz porque una madre se reunió con su hija, pero a la vez decepcionada porque no podría adoptar a Sakura.

Maiya se mantuvo al margen de todo.

A pesar de todo, Sakura decidió quedarse con Saber y los demás, decisión que apoyaron para evitar que Tokiomi se entere.

Ademas, Saber les informo sobre la reunión de mañana.

"Saber, ¿Donde sera esta reunión?" Pregunto Irisviel curiosa.

Saber les sonrió. "En el templo Ryuudou."

* * *

"¡Esta comida es fabulosa!" Exclamo Rider junto Waver, comiendo grandes bocanadas de comidas.

"¡Hey!¡Ese es mi taiyaki!" Gruño Berserker, con Kariya no muy lejos de ella.

"Por favor, no peleen, hice suficiente comida para todos." Dijo Saber con una sonrisa satisfecha, una taza de te un mano. Detrás de el estaba Irisviel.

Luego de planificar la reunión de Servants en el templo Ryuudou, Rider llevo a Waver a hipnotizar a todos los monjes en el templo y los mando a unas buenas vacaciones por unas semanas. Saber llego unos momentos después para ayudarlos con los preparativos, como mesas, bebidas y comida. Ademas, Rider se la paso todo el día buscando a los demás Masters y Servants para invitarlos, aunque algunos no respondieron como en el caso de Caster o Assassin.

"Bueno, dejando eso de lado." Dijo Rider recuperando su compostura. "Se dicen que solo quienes mas lo merezcan están destinados a obtener el Santo Grial. Mientras que la batalla es aquí en Fuyuki es para determinar quien, creo que podemos ahorrarnos el derramamiento de sangre si todos pudiésemos reconocer nuestros rangos como Espíritus Heroicos, entonces el asunto se resolverá solo." Explica Rider dándole una botella de vino a Berserker.

Berserker tomo la botella y se la tomo toda de un trago y se la devolvió a Rider.

Rider tomo la botella ahora vacía sorprendida. "¿Oh?" Dijo asombrada, había encontrado una fuerte rival.

"Por lo que escuche, ¿Quieres que comparemos rangos, Rider?" Pregunto Berserker con una sonrisa burlona.

"Exacto, como reyes que somos, no puedo aceptar estar por debajo de alguien." Dice Rider con una sonrisa feroz. "Podrías llamarla la Charla del Santo Grial en vez de guerra. Con esto veremos quien es el mas apropiado para ganar la guerra, se aclarara todo mientras bebemos."

Ambas reinas se miraron desafiantes. Saber esperaba que no comenzasen un conflicto, pero se voltearon al sentir tres presencias acercándose.

Eran Lancer, su Master, Kayneth y su prometida, Sola-Ui.

"Un concurso para determinar que soy el ganador del Santo Grial es estúpido." Dijo Kayneth, todos fruncieron el ceño por sus palabras.

"Lo siento." Interrumpió Saber con una sonrisa amable. "Rider fue muy clara, Lancer tiene que ser el mejor héroe para ganar. En pocas palabras tu estatus no importa aquí." Dijo humildemente.

Kayneth apretó los dientes furioso. "¡TU!¡¿Como te atre-" No pudo terminar cuando una presencia anormalmente fuerte hizo aparición.

"Creo que es suficiente, mestizos." Todos voltearon para ver a Archer caminando hacia ellos, usando su ropa de motociclista, pero no por ello era menos deslumbrante. Detrás de ella como un perro estaba su Master, Tokiomi. Kariya frunció el ceño al ver al Tohsaka, pero se controlo cuando recibió una mirada de Saber y Berserker. Kariya suspiro y tomo una taza de te que Saber le ofreció para tranquilizarse.

"¡Gil-Senpai!" Exclamo Berserker con una sonrisa burlona.

Archer frunció el ceño al ver a la reina de Camelot tan cerca de Saber. _"No, Shirou ... Mi Shirou."_

"¡Oh, Goldie! Llegaste." Dijo Rider sorprendida de que la orgullosa Archer al final viniese, aunque recordó que solo acepto venir si Saber estaba.

"Así que decidiste hacer un banquete de héroes en un templo budista." Comento Archer mirando alrededor con un rostro impasible.

"Bueno, fue idea de Saber." Responde Rider con una sonrisa antes de tomar un trago de una botella de vino.

"Bueno, uno de mis amigos fue un monje, además este templo esta muy bien cuidado." Responde Saber. "Aunque hubiese preferido hacerlo en el castillo Einzbern, pero alguien destruyo el castillo, jeje." Dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 _"Fuiste tu."_ Pensaron todos al unisonó, algunos con diversión, otros furiosos y algunos sin emociones.

"Dejando eso de lado. Ven toma un poco." Dijo Rider entregándole una copa de vino.

Archer mira la copa con recelo antes de tomarla y darle un sorbo, casi resopla ante el sabor insípido.

"¿Que esta basura?¿Crees que podemos discernir quien es el verdadero Espíritu Heroico que reclamara el Santo Grial con esto?" Dijo Archer con un ceño fruncido devolviendo la copa.

Rider toma la copa y la mira con ojos analíticos. "¿Eso piensas? Este es uno de los mejores vinos que pude encontrar en el mercado de Fuyuki." Pero rápidamente se encogió de hombros y se tomo la copa.

"Solo una novata como tu podría pensar eso." Dijo Archer con los ojos en blanco. Luego levanto su mano, un portal dorado apareció y de ahí salio una botella hecha de oro puro la cual puso frente a ellos.

Todos miraron sorprendidos, no esperaban que el Noble Phantasm de Archer también tuviese cosas que no eran armas. En cambio, Tokiomi frunció el ceño ante el uso indiscriminado del Noble Phantasm de Archer.

"Contempla y admira, ¡Esta es la bebida de los reyes!" Dijo Archer con orgullo mientras también hacia aparecer cinco copas de oro para los cinco Servants reunidos.

"Vaya, estoy celosa, quisiera que esta cosita bonita sea mi Noble Phantasm." Dijo Rider empezando a servir el vino en las copas.

Los cuatro Servants tomaron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Magnifico!" Exclamo Rider por su sabor.

"¡Como se esperaba de Senpai!" Exclamo Berserker.

Lancer solo contemplo la bebida divina.

"Mi Noble Phantasm alberga los mayores tesoros de la mas alta calidad, ya sea vino o espadas." Dijo Archer con suficiencia. "Creo que eso hace obvio quien es el mas grande héroe."

Todos miraron a Archer aprensivos por sus palabras, excepto Rider, Berserker y Lancer solo le dieron miraras de desafió.

"Mm, las uvas usadas en este vino no terminaron de madurarse, además, si la hubieses dejado añejar un poco mas tal vez eso lo hubiese compensado. Aunque, siento divinidad en esta bebida, al parecer un dios del vino hizo esto, si, un dios del vino jamas esperaría por la cosecha y usaría su divinidad para compensarlo pero en realidad solo daño mas el vino." Dijo Saber dándole una mirada al vino antes de poner la copa cerca de Archer. "Gracias, Gil, pero yo me quedo con mi te."

Todos se quedaron en silencio por las palabras de Saber. Archer se sintió decepcionada por la negativa de Saber por el mejor vino que tenia pero aún miro curiosa la tetera y taza de te cerca de Saber.

"Bueno, ¿Por que no nos das un poco de tu te?" Pregunto Archer.

Saber la miro antes de encogerse de hombros. Luego sirvió en otras cuatro tazas algo de te y se las entrego a los demás Servants.

Archer, Lancer y Rider miraron la taza de te con recelo, dudando que fuese mejor que el vino celestial de la arquera dorada. En cambio, Berserker ya estaba tomando de su taza muy felizmente.

Resignados toman un sorbo de la taza ...

Luego ya habían terminado con su décima taza de te.

¿Como el te podría ser tan bueno? No lo sabían ni querían hacerlo.

"Bueno, después de tan buena ... Bebida." Dijo Rider un poco cabizbaja, ¿Como el te podía ser mejor que el vino celestial de Archer? "Escuchemos los deseos que les concederían si lo consiguiesen."

"¿Eh? Pero el Santo Grial ya es mio." Dijo Archer. "Todos los tesoros del mundo me pertenecen, fueron de mi, que soy su origen, de donde salieron todos ellos."

"Mm, no se esperaría menos de la reina de los héroes, Gilgamesh." Dijo Saber con una sonrisa.

"Oh, ¿Entonces tuviste el Santo Grial en tus manos?¿Como se ve?" Pregunto Rider curiosa.

"No lo se." Todos miran incrédulos las palabras de la semidiosa rubia. "Mi tesorería supero con creces mi conocimiento, solamente conozco un tercio de su contenido, y al parecer, cuando fui invocado como Archer, el contenido casi se duplico, para poder usarla como armas de proyectil."

"Mm, suenas a alguien obsesionada con lo material." Comento Lancer, Archer le da un mirada afilada pero no dice nada.

"En cualquier caso." Interrumpió Berserker antes de darle una sonrisa feroz a la reina mas antigua. "¿Cual seria tu deseo para el Santo Grial?"

Archer se quedo callada por un momento, su expresión se vuelve melancólica.

"Si tuviese un deseo ... Seria que los dioses nunca hayan existido." Dijo Archer con tanto veneno en su voz que una serpiente estaría celosa. Los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

"¿Por que?" Pregunto Lancer confundido, hasta donde sabia, Gilgamesh era un semidiós, por ende terminaría eliminando su propia existencia.

"Mi nacimiento fue planeado por los dioses, seria su representante y vigilaría a la humanidad, manteniendola en el orden impuesto de lo dioses, en pocas palabras ... Solo seria un perro para ellos." Dijo Archer amargamente.

Saber miro con compasión a Archer, su tono le recordaba a cierto Counter Guardian.

"Pero a la final, ellos me quitaron todo. Demonios y Elementales atacaban Uruk día tras día, me aseguraba de administrar todo, diablos, mi reinado empezó cuando tenia diez años." Dijo con gran irritación. "Incluso se atrevieron a crear una forma de vida con el poder suficiente para igualarme, y si llegábamos a luchar con todo, ambos terminaríamos muertos."

Algunos no pudieron evitar simpatizar con Archer. Especialmente Irisviel, ya que igual que la reina, ella también era usada por los Einzbern.

Archer sonrió suavemente, para sorpresa de todos. "Pero, quien diría que esa cosa, terminaría siendo mi mejor amiga. Enkidu, las cadenas del cielo." Dijo recordando los viejos tiempos antes de que su expresión se volviese amarga. "O lo fue, hasta que Ishtar llego. La Diosa patrona de Uruk, Ishtar diosa de la guerra y el amor termino enamorándose de mi, no me mal entienda, Ishtar era por mucho la mujer mas hermosa que he visto, pero el destino de sus amantes se vuelven oscuros y la rechace." Archer hizo una mueca. "No lo tomo bien y literalmente nos lanzo el Toro del Cielo encima, afortunadamente, Enkidu y yo unimos fuerzas y lo derrotamos junto a la diosa ... Pero tuve que pagar un precio, mi amiga. Los dioses tomaron la vida de Enkidu." Finalizo la reina con un rostro sombrío.

Saber miro con tristeza a Archer, se preguntaba si el Gilgamesh que conoció la había pasado igual. Con resolución puso su mano sobre el hombro de Archer para darle apoyo. Archer sonrió ligeramente por el gesto.

"En cualquier caso, dudo que ese deseo se cumpla conociendo a los dioses." Dijo Archer recuperándose de los recuerdos de su amiga. "Por ello, mi deseo es reunirme con Enkidu en esta época, estoy segura que le encantaría."

"Un buen deseo, reunirse con alguien importante en tu vida, es una buena razón por la cual luchar." Dijo Saber con una sonrisa, Archer se sonrojo un poco por las palabras pero se controlo.

"¡Hey! Rey de los Conquistadores." Dijo Berserker llamando la atención de la pelirroja. "Ya que organizaste todo esto ... Con ayuda de Saber, ¿Cual es tu deseo para el Santo Grial?"

Rider parpadeo, luego tomo un trago largo de te y licor, y con un sonrojo tanto por la bebida y la vergüenza, responde.

"Al igual que Archer, quiero una reencarnación completa." Todos miran sorprendidos por su deseo, no esperándolo de ella.

"¡Oi!" Exclamo Waver. "¡Tu deseo no era la conquista mun-" Waver callo al suelo por una palmada de su Servant.

"Deseo la reencarnación, volver a vivir como un humano, y desafiar el cielo y la tierra. Eso, sera mi mayor conquista." Dijo Rider con determinación. "Sin un cuerpo humano, para marchar hacia los confines de la tierra, y llevar a cabo mi conquista seria aburrido, ademas, sin un cuerpo hecho verdaderamente de carne y hueso, entonces no tiene sentido."

Todos miran en silencio a la reina de la conquista y su increíble determinación. Archer vio a Rider como una oponente digna.

Saber sonríe. "Aunque no apruebo la parte de la conquista mundial, es un deseo encomiable."

Rider le devuelve la sonrisa al Servant de la espada. "Gracias, creo que eres el primero en no llamarme loca al escuchar mi sueño."

"Bueno." Hablo Lancer, todos voltean a verlo. "Rey de los Dragones, ¿Cual seria tu deseo? ¿Un deseo noble o uno senil?"

Todos miraron en silencio a la asesina del Rey León.

"Yo ... Yo deseo reconocimiento." Dijo Berserker solemnemente. Todos miraron confundidos, ya era un rey, ¿Que mas quería? "Como saben, soy Mordred, normalmente soy el hijo bastardo del Rey Arturo y su hermana Morgan La Fey, alguien que provocaría una rebelión y moriría luchando contra el rey de Camelot." Dijo cansadamente. "Pero, en cambio, yo soy Mordred que derroto al Rey Arturo y se volvió rey así ... Y no puedo aceptar ese resultado. Quiero demostrarle a mi padre que fui digna del trono y que al fin ... Podría liberar a mi padre de la jaula de la realeza."

Todos dejaron que las palabras de Berserker se hundieran en sus mentes. El rostro de Saber se volvió amargo al escuchar las razones de la rebelión de Mordred. A pesar de ya saberlo por Clarent, era muy diferente escucharlo.

"A que te refieres con ¿Jaula?" Pregunto Lancer con cautela.

"Mi padre, para volverse el rey perfecto, dejo su humanidad atrás, emociones, aspiraciones y sueños propios. Todos fueron desechados por el bien de Camelot, a pesar de que tenia los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda para ayudarla, aún tenia mucho peso sobre sus hombros ... Mi padre había perdido su humanidad al convertirse en el rey de Camelot ... Por ello, deseo hacer la prueba de la espada en la piedra y ayudar a mi padre." Dijo Berserker con seriedad y resolución.

Saber sonrió. _"Al final tuviste una buena hija ... Arturia, debiste darle una oportunidad."_ Pensó Saber admirando mucho el amor que Berserker, a pesar de su rechazo, aun quiere salvar a su padre. "Y bien, ¿Lancer?¿Cual es tu deseo?" Pregunto Saber mirando al héroe irlandés.

Lancer le dio una mirada aguda a Saber pero respondió. "Mi deseo ya se ha cumplido, o al menos a medias." Responde provocando dudas a varios.

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto Berserker ladeando la cabeza confundida.

"Mi deseo es simplemente servir a mi señor, y lograr su objetivo. Mi deseo es ganar esta Guerra del Santo Grial y darle el Santo Grial a mi Master, Kayneth." Responde Lancer con seriedad.

Todos llegaron a una sola conclusión, Lancer era demasiado noble y caballeroso.

Saber miro con aprobación a Lancer, a pesar de que ambos no se llevaran también bien, el pelirrojo le tenia respeto al héroe irlandés. Era parecido a su "amistad" con el perro de Ulster, aunque realmente no se llevaran tan bien, era calmante las veces que iban a pescar.

"Y ¿Tu?¿Saber?¿Cual es tu deseo por el Santo Grial?" Pregunto Archer interesada por el deseo del Servant de la espada. Todos los demás presentes pusieron su atención en Saber.

Saber los miro a todos y les dio una sonrisa sincera y con toda honestidad les dijo.

"Yo no tengo un deseo para el Santo Grial."

Todos miran al Servant incredulos, ¿Como era posible que no tuviese un deseo para el Santo Grial? Incluso Lancer tenia uno a pesar de que era extraño.

"¡Mentira!" Exclamaron todos. Saber se encogió un poco.

"B-Bueno ... Dije que no tengo un deseo para el Santo Grial, pero eso no significa que no tenga un deseo." Todos miraron a Saber confundidos. "Desde niño siempre tuve este sueño ... Es tonto, estúpido e inmaduro pero es mi único deseo ... Convertirme en un Héroe de la Justicia." Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

La risa no se hizo esperar, pero para la sorpresa de Saber, los Servants se reían no de burla sino divertidos por otra razón.

"Ja, oí, Saber. Si llegaste a convertirte en un Espíritu Heroico, ¿No significa que lograste convertirte en un Héroe de la Justicia?" Pregunto Rider con una sonrisa. Los demás Servants pensando lo mismo.

Saber sonrió suavemente. "Tal vez ... Pero deje de seguir ese sueño al pie de la letra al ver el final de ese ideal." Todos miran al pelirrojo intrigados. "Aunque ese sueño estuvo una gran parte de mi vida, pude ver sus defectos pero, no pude negar que era hermoso, salvarlos a todos, ese seria mi deseo mas grande." Todos se sorprendieron por sus palabras. "No me mal entienda, nunca desee un mundo sin guerras ni conflictos, pero ... Deseaba salvarlos a todos ... " Dijo en un tono solemne mientras cerraba los ojos.

Todos miraron con compasión a Saber, alguien que tenia un deseo tan noble ... ¿Por que no había mas personas como el?

"Si ... Mi deseo es falso e hipócrita." Todos voltearon a ver a Saber sorprendidos por la auto-critica de su deseo. "Aunque no puedo negar que realmente fue mio, en los mas profundo de mi alma tuve un deseo similar pero inherentemente diferente ... No volver a estar solo en ese infierno." La voz de Saber empezó a volverse mas sombría. "Mi sueño y deseo son falsos pero no puedo negar que son hermosos ... Por eso me pregunte: ¿Por que no salvar a todo aquel que sufre? Sin embargo, el final de ese ideal es como una maldición eterna ... Pero aún así, yo no he dejado de soñar con algo diferente ... " Saber volvió a sonreír de esa manera, esa misma sonrisa llena de tanta felicidad y alivio que les dio celos a todos.

La misma sonrisa que dio ese hombre al salvar a ese niño. Una sonrisa que demostraba a alguien que fue salvado, de todo el mal del mundo e incluso de si mismo. Era la sonrisa de alguien que ya no estaba solo, de alguien que encontró un significado, alguien que encontró un valor para su vida, alguien que encontró algo conque llenar ese vacío.

"Simplemente deseo que las personas queridas para mi no derramen lagrimas." Las palabras de Saber eran sinceras y honestas que resonaban en el corazón de todos los presentas.

Y se dieron cuanta de algo ... Saber era un verdadero héroe. Lo único que podían hacer era admirar y envidiar a Saber.

Los ojos de Saber se estrecharon, luego creo una Black Key y la lanzo hacia los techos del templo. Algo cayo al suelo en un ruido sordo. Todos miran el objeto caído y ven a Assassin. Luego, empiezan a aparecer varios Assassins rodeándolos, los Masters y humanos normales se reúnen cerca de los Servants los cuales miraban a los Assassins con ojos agudos.

 _"Tokiomi, ¿Cual es el significado de esto?"_ Pregunto Archer mentalmente a su Master, aunque su tono era calmado había un algo de ira en el.

 _"Se lo aseguro mi lady, esto no es obra mía."_ Responde Tokiomi algo aturdido.

"¡Esto no es justo!¿Por que hay tantos Assassins?" Exclamo Waver desconcertado mientras miraba los múltiples Assassins.

"Somos uno, nos volvemos muchos. Un Servant que son muchos y también uno. Un Servant que es uno, pero también muchas ... Sombras." Cantaron todos los Assassins juntos.

"¿Un Servant con múltiples personalidades que las guardan en cuerpos separados?" Dijo Kayneth incrédulo.

"R-Rider, em ... " Llamo Waver algo asustado.

"Cálmate, mocoso." Responde Rider despreocupada. "Incluso aquellos suficientemente groseros como para interrumpir nuestro banquete podrían mostrarnos quien es el héroe mas grande." Dijo de manera optimista.

"¿Entonces los invitaras también, tomate?" Pregunta Berserker un poco decepcionada por no poder luchar, un banquete necesitaba entretenimiento.

Rider ignoro el apodo que Berserker le dio. "Claro, las palabras de un rey deben escucharlas todos. Si ellos vinieron a escuchar no importara si son amigos o enemigos." Rider tomo unas copas y una botella de vino. "¡Ahora, no se queden ahí! Cualquiera que vaya a hablar con nosotros, que venga y toma una copa. ¡Este vino es como su sangre!"

Una cuchilla salio volando destrozando la botella, el liquido se derramo en el suelo y en la camiseta con el mapa del mundo impresa en ella. Todos los Assassins se rieron mientras los ojos de Rider se oscurecían.

A Saber le entro un escalofrió. _"¿Por que siento como si hubiesen hecho enojar a Rin? ... Diciéndole que se ve gorda ... Cuando estaba embarazada ... "_ Pensó aterrado.

"Muy bien. Como dije, este vino es como su sangre." Dijo Rider mirándolos. "Si insisten en derramarla ... Que así sea." Luego una ráfaga de viento asalto el lugar, todo proveniente de Rider.

Algunos tuvieron que levantar los brazos para protegerse, mientras, Saber usaba su cuerpo como escudo para Irisviel cuando noto que el viento era fuerte, pero no tan fuerte como ese viento de acero en el que se vio expuesto hace mucho. Saber noto que la ropa de Rider había vuelto a ser su ropa armadura y capa roja.

"¡Saber!¡Lancer!¡Archer!¡Berserker! Aquí va la ultima pregunta de nuestro banquete." Hablo Rider en el ojo de la tormenta que provocaba. "¿Un héroe debe estar solo?"

Saber sonrió, recuerdos de un rey caballero, una heredera de una familia de magos, una joven esclava de otra familia de magos, una diosa que se volvió un monstruo, una hada de las nieves, una monja y una marimacho llegaron a su mente.

"No, un héroe no tiene ninguna una razón para estar solo." Responde Saber con convicción de acero.

"¡Exacto!" Exclamo Rider. "¡Y déjame hacer una demostración!" Una luz blanca empezó a emerger desde la pelirroja empezando a rodearlos a todos. Saber abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuanta de lo que la reina de la conquista estaba por hacer.

El mundo se volvió blanco.

Luego todos abrieron los ojos y notaron que ya no estaban en el templo Ryuudou. Sino una tierra árida despejada de cualquier obstáculo con un cielo azul con el sol ardiente en el máximo punto. El grupo de Masters y Servants estaban detrás de Rider mientras que Assassin estaba al frente de esta ultima.

Todos sabían en donde estaban pero el único que hablo fue sorprendentemente ...

"Una Esfera de Realidad." Todos voltearon a ver a Saber el cual miraba el mundo interno de Rider como si fuese una hermosa flor. "Una imagen del mundo interno de una persona, su alma, que sobrescribe el mundo real. Originalmente, les perteneció a los Daemons debido a su Sentido Común Alienigena. La magia mas cercana a una Verdadera Magia, un tabú entre tabúes, misterio entre misterios y una de las cumbres de los magos ... Que mente tan distorsionada y hermosa tienes, Rider."

Todos los Masters se sorprendieron por las palabras de Saber, no porque no lo sabían, sino porque Saber sabia muy mucho sobre una Esfera de Realidad, algo que solo magos deberían saber.

Rider sonrió por las palabras de Saber, mientras Archer y sorprendentemente Berserker se sentían celosas.

"Aquí es donde mis ejércitos avanzaron. Aquí es donde varios héroes lucharon junto a mi, ya sea en la buenas y en las malas, nunca podre olvidarlo." Dijo Rider viendo seriamente a Assassin.

De repente, empezaron a escuchar el sonido de la marcha detrás de ellos.

"¡Puedo hacer realidad este mundo porque existe en nuestros corazones!" Exclamo Rider con los brazos en alto. "Contemplen mis interminables ejércitos. Sus cuerpos destruidos por la batalla y el tiempo, sus almas transcendieron al Trono de los Héroes, ¡Y aún así, estos héroes legendarios me juran lealtad! Mi lazo con ellos es mi tesoro mas grande, ¡Mi camino hacia la victoria! El Noble Phantasm Definitivo que yo, Iskandar, poseo."

 _El Ejército del_ _Rey era su fuerza._

"¡Ionian Hetairoi!"

Y así todos pudieron ver, una cantidad infinita de soldados, todos armados con espadas, lanzas, hachas, de todo tipo de arma, pero la arma mas fuerte que tenían era su fuerte voluntad. Era una imagen hermosa y a la vez intimidante.

"¡Cada uno de ellos son un Servant!" Exclamo Kayneth consternado.

Un caballo negro se acero a Rider, la pelirroja al notarlo lo acaricio con cariño.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, compañero." Luego miro a su ejército, a los Masters y Servants. "Un héroe debe vivir una vida mas maravillosa que ningún otro, ¡Y alimentar los sentimientos de admiración de las personas!"

"¡AU!¡AU!¡AU!" Aullaron los ejércitos de Iskandar.

Luego, Rider se monto en Bucephalus. "Aquel que tenga el valor de enfrentarse a lo imposible, aquel que se siga sus sueños, y lo mas importante, ¡Si esta dispuesto a salvar a otros! Entonces, ¡Es digno de ser un héroe! Por ende, los héroes no podemos estar solos, ¡Ya que su voluntad hace que los demás quieran seguirlo!"

"¡AU!¡AU!¡AU!"

"Ahora ... Comenzamos, ¿Assassin?" Dijo Rider mirándolos con una media sonrisa. "Como puedes ver, hemos creado una planicie. Desafortunadamente, con nuestros números superiores, tenemos la ventaja." Ante sus palabras, los Assassins empezaron a retroceder, perdiendo su voluntad de luchar. "¡Acaben con ellos!" Ordena Rider apuntando a Assassin con su espada.

El ejército aúllan nuevamente y marchan contra su oponente, todos juntos como uno. Mientras, Rider cabalga en Bucephalus al frente de su ejército, dirigiéndolo. Todos los Masters y Servants contemplaron con admiración y a la vez con temor el poder de Rider y su ejército, mientras que Waver se quedaba sin palabras por el poder del Noble Phantasm de su Servant.

Cuando Rider y su ejército se acercaron a Assassin, estos últimos perdieron su voluntad y dejaron caer sus armas resignados. Rider llego hasta la mujer Assassin y la decapito. Los demás Assassins empezaron a huir, sin embargo, varios soldados prepararon sus lanzas y la lanzaron como alabardas apuñalando a varios Assassins matándolos al instante.

Cuando los soldados con espadas llegaron cerca de los Assassins, empezaron a matarlos a diestra y siniestra sin ninguna compasión, después de todo, habían deshonrado a su reina, un crimen que se paga con sangre. Algunos Assassins trataron de defenderse pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, teniendo la mayor fuerza militar, todos los Assassins terminaron exterminados. Rider miro los alrededores, admirando el trabajo de su ejército, complacida.

"¡AU!" Grito Rider alzando su espada.

"¡AU!¡AU!¡AU!" Aullaron con ella alzando también sus armas.

"Ciertamente, el rey de los conquistadores es aterradora." Dijo una voz maliciosa y a la vez humilde.

Saber y Rider voltearon la vista, junto a los demás, vieron a Launcher sobre los cuerpos desvanecientes de Assassin. El octavo Servant miraba con pena y a la vez diversión el lamentable estado en que Assassin termino.

"Así eras tu ... Sabia que alguien mas había entrado en mi mundo, pero no esperaba que fueras tu." Dijo Rider con un ceño fruncido.

"¿Quien es ... ?" Pregunto Irisviel confundida.

"Un octavo Servant, Launcher o mejor dicho Avenger." Dijo Saber mirando detenidamente a Avenger, el cual le daba una sensación extraña, como si el fuese acero ... Como si el acero lo formase.

"¡¿Avenger?!" Exclamaron todos al unisonó, Avenger sonríe por las palabras de Saber.

"Vaya, no me esperaba que lo descubrieras tan pronto, ¿Que me delato?" Pregunto Avenger con curiosidad.

"Tu aura, tu misma presencia genera rencor y lamentos, me recuerdan a alguien, el resto fue pura suposición." Responde Saber con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Suficiente charla." Gruñe Rider luego apunta su espada a Avenger. "¡Ataquen!"

"¡AU!" Exclamaron los soldados y arremetieron contra Avenger.

Sin embargo, eran demasiado ... Lentos.

Avenger desaparecía y cuando volvía a aparecer tomaba represalias contra los soldados con sus llamas negras llenas de rencor y odio. Quemando a diestra y siniestra reía macabramente ante los cuerpos agonizantes de cada soldado. Rider hizo una expresión de ira, mirar como sus soldados, amigos y hermanos morían frente a ella la hizo enojar. Rider balanceo su espada y una corriente de rayos voló hacia sorprendiéndolo. Avenger fue electrocutado dejándolo ligeramente chamuscado y aturdido. Los soldados de Iskandar aprovecharon ese intervalo de tiempo que su reina les permitió para apuñalar a Avenger con sus armas.

Cosa que lograron ... Pero no fue como esperaban. Aunque llegaron a apuñalar a Avenger con sus armas. El fuego negro lleno de rencor y odio los rodeo y los devoro no dejando nada, ni cuerpo, armas ni armaduras.

Los soldados de Iskandar no podían contra el ... Solo un rey podría vencer a otro, y el rey contra el que se enfrentaban no era otro que el devastador ...

 _Rey de la Caverna._

"¡Monte Cristo Mythologie!" Llamas negras del vacío consumieron a varios soldados y los que sobrevivían, empezaban a atacar a otros soldados. "El odio nubla la vista." Dijo Avenger con una sonrisa maligna.

Rider aprieta los dientes furiosa, ¿Como se atrevía este tipo a mancillar el honor y los lazos de sus hermanos haciéndolos atacarse entre ellos? Era un acto que le haría pagar.

En un parpadeo, Rider estaba al frente de Avenger, gracias a Bucephalus. Rider ataco con su espada envuelta en rayos los cuales Avenger esquivaba alejándose volando. En repuesta, Rider enviaba rayos contra Avenger esperando volverlo cenizas, sin embargo, Avenger volaba por los cielos del paisaje mental de Rider dejando una estela de llamas esquivando los rayos de la pelirroja.

Los soldados de Iskandar prepararon sus lanzas y las lanzaron contra Avenger, sin embargo, Avenger desapareció y volvió a aparecer donde estaban los soldados. Desarmados, no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad contra el ...

 _Rey de la Caverna._

"Monte Cristo Mythologie." Nuevamente las llamas del rencor consumieron a los soldados, de hecho, el suelo se lleno de negro de las cenizas del odio y el cielo se tiño de un oscuro rencor.

"¡Oi!¡Deja de ensuciar nuestro mundo!" Exclamo Rider con furia envuelta en furiosos rayos.

"Entonces, ¡Ensuciare tu cadáver con odio!" Canto Avenger frente a la reina de la conquista en un parpadeo, listo para matarla con su mano llenas de llamas ...

Pero un _Sabueso de los Llanuras Rojas se lo niega._

Avenger vuela para esquivar la flecha sedienta de sangre, pero Hrunting no dejaba de seguirlo. En ese momento, Avenger se dio cuenta de algo.

 _Los perros de caza no cazan solos._

Muchas mas flechas volaron siguiendo a sus homólogos, todas cazando el mismo objetivo, el objetivo de su señor.

Avenger voló, esquivo, incluso ataco las flechas con sus llamas pero ninguna de ellas dejaron de seguirla, de hecho, parecían aún mas ansiosas por su sangre. Hasta que llego al punto donde ya no pudo hacer nada y las flechas lo alcanzaron.

Una gran explosión resonó en el mundo interno de Rider, donde estaba Avenger solo había una nube oscura debido a la explosión.

Saber bajo su arco, sus ojos analizando con cautela la situación. Los demás miraban a Saber con desconcierto, aún sin creer que pueda usar un arco.

Pero no pensaron mucho en eso cuando una sombra oscura aparecio detrás de Saber con intensiones asesinas, los aliados de Saber trataron de advertirle pero fue muy tarde.

"Buen intento, Edmond Dantés, pero eres muy lento." Dijo Saber volteando con una flecha lista y disparo a un sorprendido Avenger. _"Broken Phantasm."_

Saber rompió una espada sin nombre en la cara de Avenger cubriendo todo de humo de la explosión. Saber retrocedió debido a la explosión mientras volvía a bajar su arco pero aún manteniéndose en guardia. De repente, sale Avenger del humo con grandes quemaduras en su cara pero no parecían afectarle y ataco a Saber con una velocidad segadora. Saber a penas tuvo tiempo a bloquear el ataque con su arco, el ataque de Avenger lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

"Estoy sorprendido, no solo descubres mi verdadera clase, sino que también mi identidad." Dijo Avenger con una sonrisa.

Saber se encogió de hombros. "Que te puedo decir, me gustan los libros de Alexandre Dumas."

Avenger sonríe. "Pero eso no sera suficiente."

 _Tyger, Burning Bright._

De repente, Avenger desapareció. Pero volvió a aparecer, pero luego volvió a aparecer otro, y otro y otro. Varios Avengers aparecieron rodeando a Saber con llamas negras listas para incinerarlo.

"¡Enfer Château d'If!" Luego, todos los Avengers, dispararon ...

 _ **"Su Cuerpo Estaba Hecho de Espadas."**_

 _ **"Su Sangre de Hierro y Su Corazón de Fuego."**_

 _ **"Su Mente Era de Acero."**_

 _ **"Su Voluntad Refinada."**_

 _ **"Su Valor Templado."**_

 _ **"Pero, Ciertamente ...**_

 _ **¡Su Alma Estaba Hecha de Infinitas Espadas!"**_

Luego, siguió una gran explosión de llamas negras que los segó a todos.

"¡SABER!" Exclamaron Irisviel, Archer, Berserker y Rider, sus voces se llenaron de horror.

"¡Saber!" Exclamaron Kariya y Waver alarmados. Tal vez no eran los mas cercanos al Servant de la espada, pero el había hecho muchas cosas por ellos.

Avenger se río de su obra, se regocijo hasta que llego al suelo y luego volteo a ver a los demás Masters y Servants con una sonrisa.

O al menos, hasta que sintió una presencia peligrosa detrás de el, el miedo empezó a carcomerlo entero, sentía que si volteaba moriría. Renuente se volteo y vio algo aterrador.

 **¡SU CUERPO ESTABA HECHO DE ESPADAS!**

Estaba Saber, su capa blanca y ropajes rojos fueron destrozados y parte de su camisa negra fue arrancada dejando ver su cuerpo lleno quemaduras pero lo mortificarte fueron las " _masas de cuchillas en forma de fibras musculares"_ que reemplazaban las partes inservibles de Saber.

"T-Tu ... ¿Q-Que ... E-Eres ... ?" Llego a pronunciar Avenger, temeroso por la respuesta.

"El acero es mi cuerpo." Responde Saber impasible.

"¿Acero? I-Imposible, ¡Y-Yo soy el que esta hecho de acero!" Reclama Avenger con furia.

"Es cierto ... Yo ... Soy ... "

 **"I Am The Bone Of My Sword."**

El mundo zumbo antes las palabras de Saber. Luego, Unlimited Blade Works empieza a hacer su trabajo, comienza a curar las heridas de Saber usando a Avalon aprovechando la cercanía de Berserker. Todos vieron literalmente como _"cambia sus músculos en cuchillas para tejer sus heridas"_. Un resplandor dorado envolvió el cuerpo de Saber y cuchillas curaron sus heridas.

Archer abrió los ojos, esa vaina hermosa que había visto antes, se hacia cada vez mas deslumbrante mientras las heridas de Saber eran curadas.

"Tu ... Tu ... ¡Te matare!" Exclamo Avenger a una velocidad segadora con solo la intención de matar a Saber.

 _"Es veloz, incluso el tiempo y el espacio no lo atan ... Necesito la arma adecuada ... Y yo tengo muchas armas."_ Pensó Saber.

* * *

 **Punto de Vista de Saber.**

 _Volví a esa colina de espadas, donde una infinidad de armas descansaban._

 _Un centenar de Noble Phantasm pasaron por mi mente, entusiasmadas por mi llamado, listas que con un solo pensamiento volverse realidad en mis manos, y empece a buscar entre los tesoros cristalizados de leyenda, el mas adecuado para la victoria._

 _La mayoría fueron descartados de inmediato, careciendo del rasgo que necesitaba. Velocidad._

 _Pensé en un momento en Hrunting: Sabueso de las Llanuras Rojas. Pero los resultados anteriores cuando la dispare no fueron muy producentes, así que fue descartada casi tan rápido como la mayoría. Demasiado lento._

 _Balmung: La Gran Espada Fantasmal, La Caída del Demonio del Cielo, la espada del héroe Siegfried de los Nibelungenlied, el asesino de dragones. Cuyo origen era el mismo que el de Gram. Una espada sagrada y demoníaca, que cambiara su naturaleza dependiendo de quien la sostenga. Su activación es bastante rápida a diferencia de la mayoría de los Noble Phantasm Anti-Ejército, sin embargo, aún era muy lenta._

 _Trap of Argalia: Abajo con un toque, perteneciente a Argalia,_ _un caballero y príncipe de Cathay, que luego fue tomada por Astolfo. A pesar de la capacidad de atravesar armaduras, era capaz de poner de rodillas a cualquiera. Sin embargo, era incluso mas lenta que Balmung, pero incluso mas útil así que la puse en consideración._

 _Gae Bolg: La lanza de púas que perfora con la muerte, hecha del cráneo de la bestia marina Curruid, se volvió uno de los objetos que la bruja, Scathach regalaba a sus discípulos graduados al finalizar su entrenamiento. Este en especial, le pertenecía a su querido discípulo Cu Chulainn. Su habilidad de revertir la casualidad para siempre dar en el corazón, no sabía que tan bien funcionaria con una persona que se zafo de las ataduras del tiempo y espacio, pero al igual que con Trap of Argalia, estaba en consideración._

 _Seguí buscando mas armas, en ese mundo infinito de armas, donde residían debía haber una, la espada perfecta._

 _Fragarach: La Espada del Dios de la Guerra, del padre de Cu Chulainn, Lugh. Con la capacidad de golpear al oponente luego de que este ataque, una arma que terminaría matándonos a ambos._

 _Aestus Estus: La Espada de la Llama Original, de_ _Nerón Claudio César Augusto Germánico._

 _Ascalon: La Espada Bendita por la cual la Fuerza es Asesinada, de San Jorge._

 _Fueron consideradas, evaluadas y descartadas por igual. Mas ..._ _No eran suficiente, aún faltaba. Mucha mas velocidad._

 _¿Daishintou: Espada de la Sabiduría y el Conocimiento Trascendentes? No, mas rápido._

 _¿Kazikli Bey: El Señor de la Ejecución? ¡Mas rápido!_

 _¿_ _Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē: Punta de Lanza de la Estrella que Atraviesa los Cielos? **¡Mas rápido!**_

 _ **¡No me hagas recurrir a esa espada!¡¿Que pensaría ella si la uso?!¡No puedo!¡No, No debo!**_

 _Justo cuando me quedaba sin opciones y mi mente se oscurecía de desesperación ..._

 _Una luz brillante como el reflejo del resplandor de la luna en medio de un lago, una cuchilla cuyo borde de su hoja de acero, desafiaba todos los estándares comunes y la lógica._

 _¿Como pude olvidarme de ella?_

* * *

Con Avenger acercándose, Saber empezó con el movimiento fluido del balanceo de una espada, mientras que sus dedos abrazaban la empuñadura de una espada a pesar de que aún no estaba ahí. Pero en un resplandor turquesa, una cuchilla tan larga que solo podía describirse como absurda, una arma forjada a partir de las leyendas y mitos del hombre.

La espada era elegante y larga, pero para Saber, no, para el hombre llamado Emiya Shirou, no habían palabras para describir la hoja adecuadamente. Tenia un diseño simple, pero aún mantenía una hermosa belleza, como una obra de arte. Una tela azul estaba envuelta en le empuñadura del arma, que se lo podría llamar katana, sino fuera ridículamente larga, su hoja impecable, mas alto que varios hombres e igual de afilada que frágil.

Era Monohoshi Zao.

Y no era un Noble Phantasm.

Aunque era una espada de leyenda, no clasificaba como un tesoro cristalizado, ni era el símbolo de un Espíritu Heroico. No había ningún héroe atado a esta espada, solo el mito de un hombre que nunca había existido. Una leyenda llena de pura fantasía, por lo tanto, carecía del poder para enfrentarse a las armas de verdaderos Espíritus Heroicos. A pesar de toda su belleza, era una espada mundana.

Y aún así, para Shirou, esta era una de sus espadas mas favorecidas, incluso ente la mayoría de Noble Phantasm. El verdadero valor de la espada no estaba en su acero, sino en su _"historia"_ que solo Shioru podía ver. La habilidad del espadachín sin nombre que fue llamado por el nombre falso de " _Sasaki Kojirou"._

Y mientras estaba en las manos del hombre conocido como Emiya Shirou, la habilidad del hombre que no pudo grabar su nombre en la historia lo invadió, y sin embargo, cuya esgrima divina no tenia igual, incluso entre los Servants. Un hombre que llego reino de los dioses con solo una cuchilla mundana. Una habilidad legendaria que nació del tonto acto de cortar golondrinas.

Una habilidad de espada que crea un _"futuro"_ que ni siquiera los dioses pueden escapar.

Un habilidad que se volvió uno con Shirou.

"Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi."

En un resplandor turquesa, lo que era un solo corte se volvieron tres, las leyes de la física no podían aplicarse en la Magia Real, esta habilidad de espada pisaba el dominio de la Segunda Magia sin ningún conocimiento ni haber intentado llegar a la Raiz, solo de un acto tonto y honesto. Los cortes era curvos que terminaron aprisionando a Avenger.

Los balanceos de la espada debieron haber sido lentos, debido a al manejo de una espada tan larga. Pero no lo eran, cada balanceo tenia una velocidad segadora detrás de ellos, que incluso los Servants les seria difícil verlos. Los cortes convergieron desde tres ángulos diferentes e imposibles de manera simultanea bloqueando cualquier camino de escape.

Los cortes llegaron a Avenger, y fue cortado por los tres ataques. Si Avenger _"escapa"_ del tiempo y espacio, entonces buscaría un camino en donde encontrarlo.

Avenger cayo al suelo, un corte en la yugular, y los otros dos en la sección del abdomen, casi dividiéndolo a la mitas, con un charco de sangre formándose y su cuerpo inerte.

Saber miro al cuerpo de Avenger.

"Si vas a volver revivir vete ya, tengo mucho sueño, además, tengo que asegurarme de que Sakura este a la cama antes de las nueve." Dijo Saber cansado.

" ... Definitivamente ... Eres un monstruo ... " Fue lo único que dijo Avenger luego de desaparecer, volviendo a su forma espiritual.

Luego, Rider desactiva su Esfera de Realidad, mientras que todos miraban a Saber.

Saber nota sus miradas y les da una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Las fotos duran mas."

"¡Idiota! Me preocupaste." Dijo Archer enojada, todos miraron a la rubia aturdidos. "Se supone que yo te vencería." Dice rápidamente, mientras que por dentro ardía de vergüenza.

"Gracias, Saber, Me ayudaste ahí." Dijo Rider agradecida.

"¡SABER!¡No te puedes morir!¡¿Quien cocinara?!" Grita Berserker abrazando a Saber, poniendo celosas a las demás mujeres Servants y a cierta albina.

"Ya cálmense ... " Saber bosteza. "Creo que esta fiesta a acabado, fue bueno hablar. Nos seguiremos viendo."

"Mm, igualmente." Dice Archer dándole una sonrisa a Saber para luego irse con Tokiomi, el cual aún estaba estupefacto por todo.

"Nosotros también nos vamos." Dijo Kayneth con desgano, con Sola y Lancer siguiéndolo.

"¡Fue divertido! Nos veremos, Saber." Dijo Rider llenándose con Waver en su carroza.

"Bueno ... " Empezó Saber mirando el templo vacío para luego ver a Irisviel y sonreírle. "Volvamos a casa, Irisviel."

Irisviel le corresponde la sonrisa. "¡Yei! Volvamos, Saber."

El Servant y la homunculo se retiraron del lugar.

Y así, el banquete de los héroes, termino.

* * *

"Me has decepcionado." Gruño Zouken a Avenger.

"Lo siento, Master. Pero ese hombre es peligroso. El es ... Su misma presencia, es peligrosa ... " Responde Avenger.

"¡Jajajaja!¡Que cobarde!" Exclama una voz femenina. Avenger le frunce el ceño pero no dice nada.

"Cállate, Ruler, me molestas." Responde una voz arrogante, provocandole molestia a la mujer. "Aunque estoy de acuerdo con ella, es decepcionante."

"Oh, por favor. No lo trates mal, Dark." Dijo otra voz masculina en un tono casi melodioso.

"Saver." Dijo Dark con irritación.

"Por ahora, mantengámonos al margen, ya probamos la fuerza de dos Servants muy peligrosos, no nos arriesguemos demasiado." Propuso Saver.

"Mientras que me den el Santo Grial, no me importa." Dijo Zouken retirándose.

"Si ... Te lo daré." Murmuro Saver con una sonrisa maligna formándose en su rostro.

* * *

Por alguna razón, Saber sintió que todo se había complicado mas.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo espero que les aya gustado.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Bueno, ya parezco disco rayado pero en serio estoy agradecido por las visitas, comentarios, favoritos y los seguimientos de esta historia.**

 **Ahora a la nueva sección de preguntas y respuestas, donde responderé algunas preguntas de los comentarios y en respuesta yo les haré una encuesta de cual sera la siguiente historia que escriba cuando termine esta.**

 **Ezequiel Kirishiki: Por supuesto, en el pasado el era conocido como Zouken "Hax locos" Makiri, por eso los Makiri tuvieron que mudarse a japon y cambiar su nombre a Matou.**

 **Miguelgiulianoco** **: Sorry no soy experto en Fate, y no puedo hacer todo al pie de la letra, culpa a mi déficit de atención. En cuanto al resto, solo sigue leyendo la historia.**

 **Antenesis: Si, pero como fue invocada en una Guerra del Santo Grial que no necesita o mas bien nunca se planeo la invocación de Ruler, algunas habilidades están degradadas. Tiene sus sellos de comando, pero solo funcionan con los otros Servants que Zouken invoco. Aún mantiene su habilidad de Discernimiento del Nombre Verdadero.**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Simple, "Hax locos" y son solo cuatro y si le atinaste al Ruler, es Jeanne Alter, Avenger Edmond Dantés, en cuanto a Dark a el todo el mundo lo conoce y Saver igual. Sin embargo, uno pertenece a la franquicia de Fate y el otro no. Y Tokiomi quizás nunca se entere de la reunión de Sakura con su hija mayor y su esposa ... O si lo hará. En cuanto a tus dos ultimas preguntas, quien sabe.**

 **Ryomy: Gracias por tu apoyo, en cuanto momentos ecchi, pues no se, no soy muy bueno que digamos para eso y cosas relacionadas.**

 **Daizuke: Gracias, y si a aparecido Arturia, en flashback pero cuenta** **.**

 **Rave361: Gracias por tu apoyo, por cierto muy buenos Servants te salieron, estoy celoso.**

 **En cualquier caso en mi perfil estará la encuesta para la siguiente historia luego de que termine Fate Unlimited Zero Over, que lamentablemente tendrá que terminar en algún momento.**

 **Por cierto, ya tengo Beta Reader. Se llama Elisan The Hunter, que se molesto en leer, corregir y opinar sobre el capitulo, así que no esta de mas un agradecimiento especial para el.**

 **Capitulo 6: Nunca Conoció la Derrota, pero Tampoco la Victoria, y Todos Conocían su Nombre ...**

* * *

 _"Servant Saber. Te pregunto, ¿Eres mi Master?"_

 _Fueron las palabras que Kiritsugu escucho en ese cobertizo lleno de_ _herramientas y cajas esparcidas por todas partes._

 _La voz le pertenecía a una joven de cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda que tenia un parecido extraño con Berserker según los pensamientos de Kiritsugu. Miro su armadura reluciente sobre el modesto vestido azul, pero si hay algo que le llama la atención es la "cosa" que lleva en su mano, como si ella tuviese "algo" pero no se podía distinguir nada mas que ese extraño viento._

 _"Te pregunto de nuevo, ¿Eres mi Master?"_

 _Repitió la auto proclamada Saber, pero lo que Kiritsugu no espera es quien responde la pregunta de la Saber rubia._

 _"¿Eh?"_

 _La voz le pertenecía a un cierto Saber pelirrojo sentado en el piso mirando con ojos desconcertados y a la vez asombrados a la mujer caballero._

 _"He venido por tu llamado. ¿Supongo que tu eres mi Master? Bueno, nuestro contrato ya esta hecho."_

 _Un resplandor rojo llamo la atención de Kiritsugu, y vio que en la mano izquierda del Saber pelirrojo aparecían tres marcas rojas. Estas marcas tenían la ominosa apariencia de una espada._

 _"¿Sellos de comando?"_

 _Se pregunta así mismo Kiritsugu, ¿Su Servant había participado en una Guerra del Santo Grial? Imposible, convertirse en un Espíritu Heroico en esta época era demasiado difícil, gracias a los avances tecnológicos que hacían las vidas mas fáciles._

 _Antes de poder continuar con su linea de pensamiento, la Saber rubia habla._

 _"Disculpe, Master. Me encargare del Servant enemigo."_

 _El Saber pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando la rubia salió disparada del cobertizo._

 _"Master, ¿Eh? ... ¿En que me he metido? ... "_

 _Se lamento el pelirrojo ... Pero se levanta del suelo mientras su ojos se encendían con un fuego de resolución de acero._

 _"Ella fue a enfrentarse al enemigo sola, siento que no importa contra quien se enfrente, sera vencido por ella, pero no puedo permitir que lo haga sola, la ayudare. Nunca olvidare esto, de como me salvo ... Incluso si moriré en este instante."_

 _Luego, el pelirrojo salio del cobertizo, con su mayor deseo en mano ... Ayudar aquella que lo salvo, y salvarla de si misma._

* * *

"Saber, ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?" Pregunto Irisviel entrando a la habitación de Saber.

Pero lo que no espero fue que no estaba solo.

Una Berserker dormida usando un camisón que no dejaba mucho en la imaginación - Irisviel noto que era uno de sus camisones - abrazaba al Saber el cual dormía plácidamente sin ningún cuidado del mundo ... Y sin el conocimiento de que alguien se estaba enojando.

Lo ultimo que esperaba Saber al despertar, fue una cachetada por parte de su falso Master.

Luego de eso, durante el desayuno se entero de las razones de la furia de Irisviel, aparentemente, Berserker durante la noche, se había escabullido en la habitación de Saber. Eso no le hizo gracia ni a Saber ni a Irisviel.

Pero, todo fue olvidado rápidamente. Y al final todos se fueron a trabajar, Kiritsugu y Maiya fueron a vigilar y buscar mas pistas sobre los demás Servants, mientras, Kariya y Berserker salieron para buscar a Caster.

Sin embargo, Saber y Irisviel se quedaron en casa con Sakura, no pudiendo dejarla sola a pesar de todos los campos acotados en la residencia.

"Así que ... " Comenzó Saber mirando a Irisviel que aún tenia una cara de puchero enojado en su rostro por lo de esta mañana. "¿Me llamaste para algo?"

Las palabras de Saber sacaron a Irisviel de su enojo.

"¡Si!" Exclamo Irisviel olvidando las razones de su enfado. "Necesito tu ayuda para algo."

"Mm, ¿En que te puedo servir, mi Lady?"

"Necesito tu ayuda para establecer mi taller. Como alguien destruyo el castillo Einzbern, necesito una manera de usar mi magia." Explica Irisviel con una sonrisa.

Saber miro a la albina, extrañado dijo. "Pensé que ya habías establecido tu taller luego de que termine de limpiar el lugar."

Irisviel se sonrojo y responde avergonzada. "Bueno, se me olvido luego de ver como quedo el lugar." Saber sonríe divertido.

"Bueno, empecemos. ¿Donde quieres establecer el taller?" Pregunta Saber mirando alrededor.

Irisviel frunce el ceño, luego sale al patio de la casa con Saber detrás y empezó a mirar analíticamente la residencia.

"Ese es el problema, este lugar no es adecuado para un mago. Su diseño es demasiado abierto, así que el mana se saldrá, además la casa esta hecha de madera, ni un solo lugar esta hecho de de piedras, arcilla o concreto." Dijo Irisviel con decepción, sintiendo que se volvería la mas inútil de equipo.

Saber miro a Irisviel, luego un destello ilumino su cabeza casi como si un bombillo aparecio en su cabeza y se prendió solo. Luego, mira su antiguo o mas bien futuro taller.

Saber camino hacia el cobertizo e inadvertidamente proyecta la llave y con ella lo abre.

"Oi, Irisviel." Llama Saber, la susodicha voltea hacia este. "¿Que te parece este lugar?"

"¡Es perfecto!" Exclama felizmente, notando la buena estructura del cobertizo además era bastante espacioso. "Aunque no es un castillo, puedo usar mis hechizos sin ningún problema. Con una circulo mágico simple, este lugar sera mio. Así que comenzamos, ¿Saber, me ayudas?"

Saber asintió, recordando aquellos momentos donde ayudaba a Rin y a Illya con sus magias. "Por supuesto, es mi deber como Servant servirle en todo lo que necesite, y aún mas si es una hermosa mujer." Saber sonríe divertido por las cara sonrojada de Irisviel.

Luego de unos segundos para Irisviel para calmar su corazón, empezó a hablar nuevamente.

"Dibujaremos un círculo mágico aquí, de unos seis pies de diámetro." Saber asintió ante la orden de Irisviel, pero algo extrañado. "Necesitare tu ayuda cuando comencemos a poner el mercurio. Te diré como distribuirlo así que no te preocupes. ¿Saber, puedes traer los materiales? Deben estar en mi cuarto." Pidió Irisviel amablemente.

Pero para su sorpresa, ella recibe un ceño fruncido de Saber.

"Irisviel, no estas bien, ¿Verdad?" La pregunta de Saber la hizo sobresaltarse. "Ya me lo imaginaba, ¿Por que no dijiste nada?"

"Así que te diste cuenta, ¿Como lo supiste?" Pregunta Irisviel tristemente.

"Un mago tradicional no dejaría que otro hiciese su magia por el, ellos jamás permitirían que establecieran un círculo mágico o incluso poner el mercurio, es algo que tu puedes hacer, ademas ... El golpe que me diste esta mañana, fue como si una hoja me cayese encima." Explico Saber mirando a Irisviel, mientras hacia un análisis estructural en ella pero ya sabia las razones por la cual estaba tan débil.

"Lo siento, no debería esconderte este tipo de cosas." Dijo Irisviel sonriendo con tristeza.

"Dame tu mano." Irisviel mira confusa la solicitud de Saber. "Dame tu mano."

Reacia, ella le dio su mano al Servant. Luego, sintió como el mana extranjero del Servant empezó a entrar en su cuerpo, vertiéndose en las áreas débiles.

 _"¿Refuerzo?"_ Pensó Irisviel sorprendida. El Refuerzo era uno de los hechizos mas básicos e inútiles, sin embargo, cuando el mana de un Espíritu Heroico era utilizado para el Refuerzo, Irisviel sintió que podría levantar a Kiritsugu con una mano, además, su sentido del tacto había vuelto.

"No vuelvas hacerlo." Irisviel miro a Saber, el cual tenia los ojos oscurecidos. "Jamás vuelvas a esconderme tu estado de salud y nunca vuelvas a cortar algunos de tus sentidos." Ordeno firmemente con ojos llenos de acero.

"Lo prometo."

Saber asintió complacido, pero Irisviel tenia una duda para el.

"¿Por que haces todo esto?"

Saber la miro impasible por un momento, hasta que recordó una cierta hada de las nieves para luego sonreír.

"Yo soy tu espada, es mi deber cuidarte, pero las espadas se astillas. Por eso necesito que seas mi vaina, para evitar astillarme. ¿Serias mi vaina, Irisviel?" Irisviel se quedo sin palabras un momento, pero si Saber necesitaba su ayuda, ella se la daría, con resolución, la albina asintió. "Bien, terminemos este círculo mágico. Eso debería ayudar mas a tu condición cuando el círculo mágico este conectado a las líneas de ley de Fuyuki." Irisviel tuvo que estar un poco impresionada por el conocimiento mágico de Saber, no esperando que el Caballero de la Espada, tenga conocimientos que magos deberían tener.

* * *

"Y eso es todo lo que tengo sobre los Servants." Informo Kirei sobre las habilidades y Noble Phantasm de Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster y Berserker.

 _"Muchas gracias, Kirei-kun. Tu ayuda es un placer."_ Dijo una voz demacrada de un anciano pero llena de jubilo.

"No es ningún problema. Tu me ayudaste a entenderme mejor, Zouken Matou." Responde Kirei.

 _"Bueno, solo lo hice por nuestros intereses mutuos."_ Responde Zouken.

"Sin embargo, ya no puedo serte de ayuda al perder a Assassin." Dice Kirei decepcionado por no poder ayudar a Zouken para repartir mas dolor y sufrimiento.

 _"No te preocupes, Kirei-kun. Ya he enviado a alguien para ayudarte."_ Al finalizar sus palabras, otra presencia apareció detrás de Kirei.

Kirei voltea para ver a un hombre a mediados de los veinte, con cabello gris metálico y ojos rojos como la sangre, el hombre usaba la parte inferior de una armadura en sus piernas con una capa roja sobre sus hombros desnudos y sin camisa. El hombre miro con ojos de serpiente a Kirei como si fuese un insecto antes de sonreír divertido y con malicia.

"Soy Dark, llevémonos bien y divirtámonos juntos, Kirei-kun." Kirei solo pudo sonreír ominosamente mientras sus ojos vacíos convergieron con los macabros ojos de Dark.

* * *

Tokiomi y Risei estaban mortificados.

Kirei los había traicionado, los había atacado y luego huyo de la iglesia.

Solamente esperaban que Kirei allá huido para nunca volver.

Oh, que equivocados estaban.

* * *

"Bien, con esto esta todo listo." Dijo Saber al finalizar todos los preparativos del circulo mágico para Irisviel.

"Muchas gracias, Saber." Dice Irisviel agradecida pero de repente abre los ojos.

"¿Irisviel?" Pregunto Saber, pero luego sintió que algo se sentía _mal_ con las tierras de Fuyuki. "¿El río?"

Irisviel asintió. "Estoy casi segura que debe ser Caster." Los ojos de Saber se estrecharon. Saber camina hacia la salida del cobertizo pero miro sobre el hombro a Irisviel.

"¿Vienes?"

"¿Y Sakura-chan?"

"La dejaremos un momento con Aoi-san y Rin-chan. Vamos, no hay tiempo." Irisviel asiente y vas tras de Saber.

* * *

Se puede ver un auto estacionándose bruscamente cerda del río donde esta el puente de Fuyuki. Luego de que dejaran a Sakura con Aoi y Rin fueron a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Caster.

Saber sale del auto y llega a la orilla del río, solo para ver a Caster con su libro sobre el agua, vertiendo magia maligna sobre el agua. Saber frunce el ceño furioso por las acciones de Caster.

Irisviel llega al lado de Saber, pero jadea al ver Caster y la gran cantidad de mana que usaba.

"Este desbordamiento de mana deja en claro una cosa, Caster esta usando una cantidad inmensa de magia apara algo muy peligroso." Dijo Saber notando que todo el agua del río había sido contaminado por las acciones de Caster, lo que provoco que Saber se enojara mas. _"Bastardo ... Por este tipo de cosas es que Gaia quiere eliminarnos tan fervientemente."_

Caster noto su presencia y sonrío macabramente a Saber. "Bienvenido, bienaventurado. Es todo un placer que hayas aparecido."

"Bastardo. ¡Deja lo que estas haciendo de una vez!" Exclama Saber furioso.

"Lo siento, Saber. No eras tu al que esperaba pero puedo dejar que te nos unas si eso te hace feliz." Caster sonrío mas al ver el rostro enojado de Saber. "En este banquete y decadencia que yo, Gilles de Rais he preparado, ¡Todos podrán comer!" De repente, unos tentáculos salieron del agua y para sorpresa de Saber e Irisviel atraparon a Caster. "Ahora, nuevamente, ¡Levantamos la bandera de la salvación!" Luego un ser monstruoso salio debajo de Caster elevándolo y a la vez asimilarlo.

"Caster ... ¿Esta siendo absorbido?" Pregunto Irisviel desconcertada.

"Ustedes que fueron abandonados, reúnanse aquí. ¡Los guiare!¡Los controlare! El resentimiento y la ira de nosotros, los oprimidos, ¡Llegara hasta el mismísimo Dios! Dios en los cielos, con palabras de condena, ¡Alabo tu santo nombre!" Decía Caster mientras era absorbido y ese ente monstruoso salia del agua.

"Eso es ... " Dijo Saber sin aliento, viejos recuerdos de una escena similar invadiendo su mente.

"¡Dios arrogante!¡Dios cruel! Te sacaremos de tu trono." Saber apretó los dientes, tendría que proyectar un Noble Phantasm Anti-Ejercito o incluso Anti-Fortaleza para derribar esa cosa.

Pero, el olor a ozono volvió a asaltar la nariz de Saber. Luego, con electricidad rodeándolos aterrizaron Rider y Waver cerca de Saber e Irisviel.

"Hey, ¡Saber!" Saluda Rider al Servant de la espada.

"Alex ... Es bueno verte." La mirada de Saber paso al agua del río contaminada por Caster.

"Igualmente, pero primero debemos encargarnos de esa cosa. Recorrí toda la ciudad para avisar a los demás. Lancer viene en camino, y creo que Berserker y Archer ya venían para acá." Dijo Rider mirando la monstruosidad invocada por Caster.

"Bien. Mientras mas mejor como dicen. Divirtámonos, Rider." Dijo Saber mirando de reojo a la reina de la conquista pero su atención siempre iba al río.

"Einzbern, ¿Tienen algún plan? Sabemos que esta no es la primera vez que Saber se enfrenta a Caster." Pregunto Waver curioso.

"Tenemos que vencerlo lo mas rápido posible. Ese monstruo seguirá manteniéndose en el mundo debido al mana de Caster, pero si consigue su propio suministro de comida y se vuelva auto-suficiente, no habrá nada que podamos hacer. Así que, ¡Tenemos que detener a Caster antes de que pase eso!" Dijo Irisviel con gravedad.

"Entiendo. Hay que encararnos de eso antes de que llegue a la costa y empiece a alimentarse, pero el propio Caster esta dentro de esos macizos muros de carne de calamar, ¿Como lo haremos?" Pregunto Rider desconcertada.

"Hay que sacarlo de ahí, es la única manera." Dijo una voz que llamo la atención de todos. Al voltearse ven a Lancer materializándose. "Si podemos exponer su Noble Phantasm, entonces, Gae Dearg podrá destruir su hechizo de un solo golpe."

Saber miro analíticamente a Gae Dearg en UBW, determinando las posibilidades de éxito gracias a Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero).

"Lancer, ¿Podrás arrojar esa lanza desde la costa para atravesar su Noble Phantasm?" Pregunto Rider.

"Si puedo verlo, no seria ningún problema." Dijo Lancer, noto que Saber no estaba prestandole atención y solo miraba el río, lo cual lo hizo fruncir el ceño, hasta que el Servant de la espada habla.

"Entonces, Rider y yo seres la vanguardia. ¿Que piensas, Alex?" Pregunto Saber mirando sobre el hombro a Rider, esperando su confirmación.

"No hay ningún problema. Aunque, mi carroza no necesita caminos, ¿Como atacaras al enemigo, Saber?" Pregunto Rider interesada.

"La naturaleza, no, el mismo mundo me bendijo. Ya sea mar, tierra o cielo, no hay nada en la tierra que pueda derrotarme." Responde Saber con una sonrisa.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, ¿Una bendición del mismo mundo?¿Gaia acepto tal cosa?

"Oh, que habilidad tan rara, eso solo me hace quererte aún mas en mi ejercito." Dijo Rider emocionada.

Saber le sonríe sarcásticamente. "Eso tendrás que discutirlo con mi reina." Dijo refiriéndose a Irisviel, pero su vista volvió al río contaminado. "Por ahora, debemos sacar a Caster de ese monstruo." Rider se ríe agraciada de la seriedad de Saber.

"¡Claro!¡Entonces tomare la delantera!" Exclamo Rider sacudiendo las riendas de los toros divinos, haciendo que la Gordius Wheel fuese a gran velocidad, para permitirle a Rider surcar los cielos, mientras, Waver gritaba debido a la gran velocidad que Rider utilizaba.

"Saber ... " Llamo Irisviel, el susodicho voltea para ver la preocupada por el. "Buena suerte, por favor, cuídate."

Saber simplemente le sonrío y corrió hacia el río, luego, con un destello su ropa se intercambio a su traje de batalla. Saber dio un salto, para saltarse varios metros de agua, cuando los pies de Saber tocaron el agua se veía como si se repitiese el milagro de caminar sobre el agua.

Aunque, Irisviel recordó que no era la primera vez que veía eso, recordó cuando Saber había luchado contra Berserker, ambos estaban luchando sobre el agua, ella se pregunto si Berserker tenia una habilidad similar.

Saber corrió sobre el agua, en sus manos, las espadas casadas, Kanshou y Bakuya hicieron acto de presencia en sus manos. Un tentáculo gigante reacciono por la presencia de Saber.

"¡Esto termina hoy, Caster!" Exclamo Saber, este salto en el aire y lanzo las espadas Yin y Yang hacia el monstruo cortando como un cuchillo a la mantequilla. Luego, proyecta otro conjunto de Kanshou y Bakuya para hacer un corte descendente sobre otra parte del monstruo. Sin embargo, el monstruo empezó a regenerarse.

Saber maldijo en silencio, a veces lamentaba no tener los Kanshou y Bakuya originales, pero al menos, las copias que proyectaba retrasaban la velocidad normal de regeneración del monstruo.

"¡Toma esto!" Exclamo Rider yendo a máxima velocidad con rayos para luego cortar uno de los tentáculos del monstruo, pero volvió a regenerarse, aunque se regeneraba mas veloz de los ataques de Rider que de los ataques de Saber.

"Es inútil ... Se regenera velozmente." Dijo Waver frustrado.

"Su poder regenerativo es impresionante. Solo podemos mantenerlo alejado de la costa." Dijo Irisviel igual de frustrada que Waver, a su lado estaba Lancer, el cual apretó las lanzas en sus manos.

"No puedo alcanzar a Caster de esta forma ... " Dijo Lancer irritado.

Saber suspiro, y con ojos llenos de acero volvió a asaltar contra el monstruo, mientras lanzaba múltiples Kanshou y Bakuya. Saber siguió lanzando pares y pares de Kanshou y Bakuya dejando que se incrusten en el cuerpo del monstruo. El monstruo levanto un tentáculo para atacar a Saber, pero el susodicho salta y esquiva el ataque y se posa sobre el tentáculo que lo ataco. Luego, apuñala un nuevo par de Kanshou y Bakuya sobre el tentáculo.

"¡Burst!" Exclama Saber, mientras, lineas azules recorrían el cuerpo de Saber y las áreas donde Kanshou y Bakuya en el monstruo, conectando a las copias de Kanshou y Bakuya.

Saber salta alejándose del monstruo, luego, todas las espadas casadas entran en su estado Overegde provocando un gran daño en las áreas donde ellas estaban incrustadas, sin embargo, el monstruo aún así siguió regenerándose, a pesar de las muchas copias de Kanshou y Bakuya incrustadas en el.

Saber frunce el ceño, proyecta su arco en su mano izquierda mientras en su derecha estaba el Sabueso de la Llanuras Rojas, y empezó a disparar varias veces el Noble Phantasm asesino de Grendel, pero debido las grandes cantidades de mana que Caster uso en su monstruo, la capas de carne eran demasiado gruesas y aún si llegaran a perforar esa piel, la regeneración del monstruo no permitía que las heridas durasen mucho.

"Esto es horrible, como un Caster como el pudo haber sido invocado." Dijo una voz femenina que llamo la atención de Saber, este sube la mirada para ver a Archer en su vimana. "Y no solo eso, invocar un ser tan repugnante, me das asco."

Mientras, su Master tenia otros pensamientos.

 _"Debemos eliminar a ese monstruo antes de que haya mas testigos. En nombre de la familia Tohsaka."_ Pensó el hipócrita, ¡Digo! Tokiomi, luego miro a Archer. "Mi Lady, ese monstruo es un ser que debe ser destruido, que pone en peligro las vidas de las personas inocentes, le imploro que lo ejecute." Dijo Tokiomi haciendo una reverencia.

Archer miro Tokiomi, meditando si debería unirse en la refriega.

Rider agito las riendas de la Gordius Wheel, lista para otro ataque, pero unos rayos dorados la hicieron retirarse, ella puso mas atención y noto que eran armas. Eso significaba que les pertenecían a solo una persona.

"¡Archer, gracias!" Exclama Saber con una sonrisa agradecida a la Servant del arco.

Exacto, era Archer, la cual estaba de pie en su vimana mientras varios portales dorados estaban detrás de ella con varias armas listas para actuar. Sin embargo, las heridas volvieron a regenerarse.

"Mi lady, su regeneración es un problema, tendrá que destruirlo de un solo golpe, y solo su Espada de la Ruptura puede-"

"¡Cállate!" La voz autoritaria de Archer callo a Tokiomi como a un perro. "No te atrevas a obligarme a usar mi tesoro mas grande, Ea, contra eso. ¡Jamás haré tal cosa!" Exclama furiosa.

Tokiomi se mantiene en silencio, no teniendo ningún plan para hacer que la reina dorada lograse usar a Ea. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando dos F-15 se acercaron a la zona, con uno de ellos yendo directamente hacia el monstruo.

El monstruo aprovechando la oportunidad de tener comida, uso varios de sus tentáculos para capturarlo. Los Masters solamente podían mirar horrorizados como el monstruo consumirira el F-15 y su piloto.

"¡Trace On!"

Hasta que varias espadas, lanzas, hachas y muchas armas salieron disparadas cortando los tentáculos del monstruo salvando la vida del piloto del F-15. Todos voltean para ver a Saber con su mano extendida mientras en resplandores azules, mas armas nacían detrás de Saber para volar nuevamente hacia el monstruo.

Algunos no pudieron evitar pensar lo similar y inherentemente diferente que eran los Noble Phantasm de Archer y Saber.

"¡¿Que creen que hacen?!" La voz furiosa de Saber los aturdió, al igual que las lineas azules encima de su ojo y desde el lado derecho del cuello y mejilla. "¡No se supone que ustedes son héroes!¡Personas que grabaron su nombre en la historia de la humanidad protegiéndola¡Y aún así permiten que las personas sean lastimadas!" Las palabras de Saber golpearon fuertemente en los egos de cada uno.

"¡Que palabras duras nos das, Saber!¡No todos somos como tu que dejaron su orgullo de lado!" Exclama otra voz, todos voltean para ver la armadura de un caballero dragón de pie sobre el río. "¡Déjame demostrarte que tan heroica soy!" Y una espada azul como el reflejo de la luz de la luna en un lago.

Era una espada sagrada, grabada en su hoja, estaban la letras de las hadas demostrando su estatus como una Construcción Divina, un arma hecha por manos inhumanas, la espada hermana de Excalibur, una espada que solamente le pertenecía al "Caballero Perfecto", el mas fuerte, valiente y noble, lamentablemente, su ultimo portador cayo en la desgracia pero para su fortuna, había encontrado un nuevo portador igual de noble.

 _La Luz Inmaculada del Lago._

"¡Arondight!" Exclama Berserker cuando de la espada un pilar de luz llego hasta los cielos y luego dejo caer en un arco con la luz del lago cortando atreves del monstruo.

Sin embargo, el poder utilizado en Arondight no fue suficiente, provocando que el monstruo se regenere, mientras que Berserker chasqueaba los dientes. Ella no quería usar demasiado el poder de sus Noble Phantasms, después de todo, no quería poner mucha presión sobre su Master.

"¡Berserker!" Exclama Rider mientras volaba por los aires. Archer frunce el ceño al ver al Servant de la locura.

"Mordred, ¿tienes algo mas poderoso? Como Rhongomyniad." Pregunto Saber mientras proyectaba mas espadas y las disparaba hacia el monstruo de Caster.

Berserker frunce el ceño. "Aunque quisiera, cuando los gusanos fueron retirados de mi Master, la cantidad de mana que me da ya no es la misma, y no quiero poner en el limite a mi Master ni a mi."

Saber asiente en compresión.

"Pero ... " Berserker sonríe malignamente. "Tengo algo divertido." Luego otra arma aparecio con ella.

 _"¡¿Una guitarra?!"_ Pensaron todos al unisono. Exacto, era un guitarra aunque tenia un parecido a una hacha, era de color negro con detalles de oro.

 _"¡Espera! Eso es ... "_ Pensó Saber asombrado.

 _La Traición de la Ilusiones._

"¡Failnaught!" Exclama Berserker, mientras tocaba con gran pasión su guitarra-hacha.

Luego, varios cortes empezaron a aparecer en los tentáculos del monstruo. Todos miraron asombrados a la reina de Camelot luchar contra el monstruo de Caster con una guitarra.

 _"Failnaught, el arco de Sir Tristan, que lanza flechas de vacío, ahora es una guitarra a manos de Mordred."_ Saber se rió con gracia de la ironía. "Pero no sera suficiente." El monstruo volvió a regenerarse de los ataques de Berserker.

Berserker chasqueo los dientes frustrada antes de mirar al cielo, donde estaba Archer.

"¡Oi, Gil-Senpai, no te quedes ahí, haz algo!" A la reina mas antigua le apareció un tic en el ojo.

"¿Que haga algo?¡Pues haré esto!" Exclama Archer con furia. Luego, de un portal dorado gigante aparecio una espada gigante encima del monstruo de Caster.

"Eso es ... " Empezó Saber.

 _El Campo Verde que Corta a través de las Mil Montañas._

"¡Ig-Alima!"

La Construcción Divina descendió como el puño de Dios sobre el monstruo para erradicarlo.

Pero, unos rayos rojos salieron de la nada y chocaron contra la Construcción Divina desviándola y haciéndola incrustarse en la tierra debajo del agua sin dañar al monstruo, pero provoco grandes olas que les hizo difícil a Saber y Berserker mantenerse de pie en el agua.

"¿Quien ... ¡¿Quien se atreve a dañar mi tesoro?!" Rugió Archer, pero la única respuesta que recibió fueron miradas de desconcierto, todos estaban igual de confundidos, ¿Quien había atacado el arma de Archer?

En pocos segundos, Ig-Alima se desvaneció en destellos de oro.

"¡Saber!" Llamo Waver alarmado.

El susodicho, voltea para ver la carroza de Rider atrapada entre los tentáculos del monstruo.

Saber a punto su mano hacia ellos, las espadas en seguida voltearon hacia su dirección y volaron hacia los tentáculos liberando a los furiosos todos divinos, los cuales tomarían represalias contra la monstruosidad de Caster.

"¡Te debo otra, Saber!" Grita Rider mientras sacudía las riendas de su carroza.

Saber asintió, luego, salto hacia atrás evitando otro tentáculo mientras lanzaba mas espadas contra el monstruo.

Pero, luego pasa algo inesperado. El monstruo de Caster se detiene.

 _"¿Ryuunosuke?"_ Se escucho la voz de Caster desde el interior del monstruo. _"Ryuunosuke, mi Master. Has muerto y me has dejado solo, pero no te preocupes, Ryuunosuke. Yo, Gilles de Rais, cumpliré la promesa que te hice, ¡Contempla, Ryuunosuke! Un regalo de despedida hacia el otro mundo, ¡El genial mas grande!"_ Luego, el monstruo empezó a ser mas agresivo.

Todos los Servants empezaron a atacarlo mas fervientemente.

Archer disparo mas Noble Phantasm, Rider empezó a arremeter con embestidas llenas de rayos al igual que su espada y Berserker usaba a Clarent y Arondight al mismo tiempo.

Pero, Saber estaba quieto con los ojos oscurecidos.

* * *

Kiritsugu estaba molesto.

Y como no estarlo, a pesar de haber matado al Master de Caster, este podía mantenerse en el mundo si llegaba a la costa y hacia a su monstruo alimentarse de humanos.

Lo había arruinado ... Nunca lograra salvarlos a todos ... Su sueño ...

 _"¿Quieres ser un Héroe de la Justicia? Es un gran sueño, pero ayúdame aquí, Master."_

Kiritsugu abrió los ojos sorprendido de que Saber lo allá contactado.

 _"¿Ayudarte?¿Como?"_ Pregunto Kiritsugu, si había una forma de ganar, la tomaría.

 _"Tengo un Noble Phantasm que puede derrotarlo pero no tengo y no puedes suministrar suficiente mana para usarlo, pero si usas un sello de comando puedo usarlo."_ Explica Saber.

 _"¿Un sello de comando? No, no gastare un sello de comando para vencer aún enemigo."_

 _"Master, deja de pensar de esa manera. Salvar a los muchos dejando morir a unos pocos, ese no es el camino que quieres, lo que quieres es que nadie, ¡Nadie! Sufra lo que una vez sufriste, que nadie sufra lo que Emiya Kiritsugu sufrió, y eso no esta mal, no esta mal salvar y ayudar a los demás."_

Kiritsugu se quedo en silencio, las palabras de Saber de alguna manera llegaron a un lugar que jamás creyó que llegarían, al fondo de su corazón. El corazón Kiritsugu se sintió conmovido por sus palabras, es como si Saber ... Supiese todo por lo cual paso.

 _"¡Me convertiré en un Héroe de la Justicia por ti!"_ Kiritsugu escucho las palabras de ese joven Saber a su padre.

 _"Así que ¿Me ayudarías a convertirnos en Héroes de la Justicia ... Juntos?"_

Kiritsugu se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que levanto su mano derecha mientras los Sellos de Comando empezaron a brillar.

"Por este Sello de Comando, ¡Ilumina el camino de nuestra victoria!"

* * *

Todos se quedaron quietos. No, mas bien, todos quedaron paralizados, paralizados por un fenómeno de la naturaleza.

Un fuerte viento desconocido aparecio.

Pero no era cualquier viento, era un viento lleno de acero.

Todos sintieron el viento contra su piel como si miles de cuchillas los apuñalaran. Desde el cielo, Archer y Tokiomi, y hasta Irisviel y Lancer en la costa podían sentirlo. Todos con gran dificultad trataron de ver de donde salia este viento de acero.

Para su sorpresa, todo ese viento de acero provenía de una sola persona.

"¡¿Saber?!"

* * *

 **Punto de Vista de Saber.**

Una espada aparecio en mis manos, era la espada que ella mantiene como su mas grande orgullo y vergüenza.

Que ilumina el camino de todo aquel que quiera ser salvado.

Cada vez que usaba esta espada recordaba los caminos para salvar personas que Kiritsugu y EMIYA tomaron y lo diferente que fue el mio.

EMIYA solo quería salvarlos a todos.

Kiritsugu sacrifico a los pocos, para poder salvar a muchos.

Yo, en cambio, solo deseo que mis seres queridos estén bien.

Con esa resolución levanto esta espada.

Una espada que aunque ahora puedo proyectar, aunque aún soy muy reacio a hacerlo. La mas grande espada sagrada, un Ultimo Noble Phantasm forjado por el planeta mismo con la cristalización de los deseos de la humanidad almacenados y templados dentro del planeta, la ilusión mas grande.

No puede llamarse hermoso por su apariencia, ya que la descripción de _"hermoso"_ solo lo ensuciará. En cambio, es sagrado, hecho de las concepciones de la gente, una leyenda tejida puramente por la esperanza. No es un mito o un trabajo inhumano, sino un _"cristal forjado solo por el corazón"_ , que lo hace reinar como la ilusión más fuerte.

Es la cristalización de la oración llamada " _gloria"_ y todo grabado en los corazones de aquellos que están dispersos por el resplandor de la espada; el sueño nostálgico, triste y sagrado de aquellos que fueron colocados en el infierno sangriento llamado campo de batalla, de todos los guerreros pasados, presentes y futuros completamente expuestos al miedo a la muerte y la desesperación, y que todavía se aferran a un deseo: _"Ser exaltados"_.

Ella se volvió el contenedor de los deseos de salvación de Muramasa-san.

Y yo lo hice realidad en mis manos.

Un pilar de luz blanca y dorada se extendió por los cielos nocturnos como si la misma espada fuese el sol mismo. Debió ser doloroso estar debajo de esa luz, sin embargo, fue calmante como si mi alma se sintiese mas ligera al ser bañada por la luz de los días del verano. En los campos verdes de la costa, empezaron a salir luciérnagas de luz como el fuego, siendo invocadas por la espada, bailaron como el fuego.

Danzaban fervientemente, como bailarines, las luciérnagas de luz empezaron a converger entre sí. Hasta que empezó a parecer que el río, antes contaminado, estaba hecho de oro liquido, bañado por el mismo sol del amanecer.

Y todos miraron donde estaba esa luz, la luz de la esperanza y salvación del Mundo cautivados e incapaces de mirar a otro lado, ellos solo podían maravillarse por esta luz. La espada tenia una empuñadura dorada con azul, y una hoja de plata que nunca podrá ser manchada. Una espada sagrada, que la palabra hermosa no era suficiente para describirla.

No era una espada para los dioses, sino para ser empuñada por el hombre.

 _ **"Su Cuerpo Esta Hecho De Espadas."**_

 **"I Am The Bone Of My Sword."**

Las luciérnagas de luz empezaron a reunirse en la espada, pude notar como algunos trataron de atraparlas con sus manos, pero ellas se deslizaban entre sus manos como si fuesen una ilusión. La luz se hizo mas intensa, pero no para dañar sino para abrazar a todos en un cálido abrazo, que aleja todo mal. Nunca dañaría al inocente, ni rechazaría a los necesitados. Jamás dudaría en abrazar a todo aquel que necesitaba esperanza y calidez.

Tal espada existe.

El pináculo del heroísmo, poderoso pero no arrogante, noble pero no vanidoso. Era esta espada lo que la humanidad buscaba en el concepto de Héroe.

"Esa es ... " Comenzó Waver.

"La espada del Rey Arturo." Finalizo Irisviel.

 _El mar se agito, la tierra tembló y los cielos se encogieron. Porque todo el Mundo sabia su nombre. La Espada de la Victoria Prometida._

 **"¡Ex-**

 _Todos miraron, la vida de un hombre que había luchado grandes batallas. Nueve fueron sus oponentes, por encima de cualquier humano y mago, incluso los Verdaderos Magos se verían en grandes dificultades para enfrentarlos._

 _El Guerrero Loco, el mas grande héroe de Grecia._

 _Heracles fuer derrotado ante el mediante su propia espada y técnica, el hombre había alcanzado ese nivel que en un futuro distante tendría._

 _El Asesino Silencioso, el líder del clan de asesinos mas grande._

 _Hassan del brazo maldito, termino asesinado por la mística técnica de espada de aquel espadachín que forma su cuerpo._

 _El Mago, la Bruja de la Traición._

 _Medea de Colchis, fue cazada por los mas feroces perros de cazas, aquellos que surcan los llanos llenos de sangre._

 _El Caballero Montado, la mas joven de la tres Gorgonas._

 _Medusa, fue doblegada ante su voluntad, a pesar de sus varios combates a muerte, los dos se unieron ante sus objetivos mutuos y lucharon juntos sin caer._

 _El Caballero de la Lanza, la Luz del Irlanda._

 _Cu Chulainn, recibió la batalla a muerte que quería, satisfecho cayo inerte en el suelo, empalado por infinitas lanzas carmesís._

 _El Caballero del Arco, el Perro de Alaya._

 _EMIYA, se enfrentaron, los ideales chocaron y las decisiones se tomaron, las espadas del Héroe de la Justicia pasaron al hombre que lo derroto, aquel que no conoce derrota y lo siguieron apoyando desde esa colina de espadas._

 _El Rey mas antiguo, El Primer Héroe._

 _Las espadas chocaron, un mundo fue creado y la creación rompió toda lógica, pero por la hada de la nieve que lo apoyaba con su propio mana, el Primer Héroe, el Verdadero, cayo ante el Faker._

 _El Caballero de la Espada, El Rey de lo Caballeros._

 _Arturia estaba en suelo en una cueva, su forma corrupta y contaminada desvaneciéndose, dejando solo a su yo antes de que esa sombra la profanara, su mirada fue a la daga en su derecha que debía quitarle la vida, pero en cambio, miro a la daga con una hoja en zigzag en su pecho que corto su conexión con esa "cosa" en el Grial._

 _"Shirou ... Cuídate."_

 _Fue su único deseo._

 _El Alma de la Venganza, Todos los Males del Mundo._

 _Una torre llenas de infinitas_ _maldiciones, que contiene el deseo de la humanidad para ser todos lo males del mundo. Un ente emergió de esa torre, aunque no era Angra Mainyu, su presencia era casi tan opresiva._

 _ **"¡FAKEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!"**_

 _"Bien, terminemos con esto."_

 _"Los trece sellos, desvanescansen."_

 _"-Aprobado. Bedivere, Gareth, Lancelot, Mordred, Galahad."_

 _"Esta es una batalla para salvar el mundo."_

 _"Arthur."_

 **"-Calibur!"**

* * *

La luz de Excalibur surco el agua, dividiendo cielo y tierra hasta que llego hasta su enemigo. Caster miro con desconcierto, la hermosa luz que se filtraba dentro de su monstruo, pero al final llego a comprenderlo.

"Esta luz ... " Dijo Caster extendiendo sus manos, tratando de tocarla. Hasta que lo vio, esa capilla donde _ella_ se encontraba. "Esto es ... Sin dudas es ... Esta es la luz que nos bendijo a Jeanne y a mi con gran jubilo y felicidad ... " De sus ojos se derramaban lagrimas antes estos recuerdos distantes.

La joven, Jeanne d'Arc voltea para ver a Gilles, y sonreirle, provocando un jadeo de felicidad en el. Jeanne extiende su mano hacia para que la tome, Gilles extiende su mano hacia la luz.

"¿Que he ... Hecho?" Fueron las ultimas palabras de arrepentimiento del Caster, Gilles de Rais.

* * *

Todos miraron a Saber incredulos, mientras el pilar de luz formado por Excalibur terminaba de arrasar contra los vestigios de Caster y su monstruo. Pero, no podían evitar desconcertarse por Saber, ¿Por que el tenia la Espada de la Victoria Prometida del Rey Arturo?

Sin embargo, Saber volvió a proyectar su arco y en el puso a Excalibur, luego la espada se altero a una flecha brillante.

 _Porque el solo conoce la Victoria, y Victorioso sera hasta el Final._

"¡Excalibur!" Disparo la flecha de la Victoria Prometida dejando una estela de oro, parecía que Saber había disparado hacia los cielos oscuros.

Pero los cielos eran el reino de otras criaturas.

Una gran explosión se escucho y rugidos de dolor y furia se escucharon. Todos se quedaron sin aliento al reconocer a quien les pertenencia esos rugidos.

Eran los que estaban por encima de entre todas las bestias fantasmales.

Dragones.

Pero cuerpos inertes de dragones cayeron del cielo, carbonizados por el poder de la luz de la espada sagrada mas fuerte.

A pesar de ser extensiones del mundo, ellos no eran nada comparado al ...

Hijo mas querido del Mundo.

"¡Oh! Estoy impresionada." Dijo una voz femenina, todos voltearon para ver a una chica similar a Berserker que llevaba un estandarte de guerra encima de un dragón. "Matas dragones como moscas."

Saber se encoge de hombros. "Son del rango mas bajo entre los dragones, no es tan difícil, Ruler."

Ruler sonríe maliciosamente. "Oh, sabes quien soy. Definitivamente eres un misterio, tienes tantas armas, incluso la espada del Rey de Camelot ... ¿Que eres, Saber? O mejor dicho, Shirou-"

 ** _"Su Sangre Es De Hierro y Su Corazón De Cristal."_**

 **"** **Steel is my body and fire is my blood."**

El mundo zumbo antes las palabras de Saber, reaccionando ante eso, Ruler envía grandes llamaradas contra Saber en forma de bolas de fuegos.

Sin embargo, una defensa impidió el paso del ataque de Ruler. Un escudo que soporto la Durindana, la lanza del héroe Hector de la guerra de Trolla. Una defensa absoluta contra armas lanzadas sublimada en una Arma Conceptual. Todo eso estaba en ...

 _Los Siete Anillos que Cubren los Cielos Ardientes._

"¡Rho Aias!" Una flor de siete pétalos aparecio frente la mano extendida de Saber. Luego, siete capas se posaron frente la flor, cada una con el poder defensivo de un muro de fortaleza.

Las llamas de Ruler asaltaron el escudo de Aias el Grande, pero nunca pudieron atravesar la defensa absoluta del Arma Conceptual. Saber dejo caer a Rho Aias cuando las bolas de fuego de Ruler se extinguieron y se abalanzo contra Ruler con Kanshou y Bakuya en manos.

Ruler sonrió y salto desde el dragón para atacar a Saber con su estandarte que también funcionaba de lanza.

Ruler ataco una abertura en el costado de su cabeza, pero Saber lo bloquea con Kanshou, Saber avanza unos pasos y ataca con Bakuya, pero Ruler utiliza una impresionante fuerza y destroza la espada Yin blanca. Pero, Saber reemplaza la espada perdida con otra y vuelve al ataque. Ruler arremete con su estandarte hacia el abdomen de Saber, pero este lo desvía hacia un costado con el esfuerzo combinado de la espadas casadas, y Saber ataca viendo una abertura.

Sin embargo, la fuerza y velocidad de Ruler demostraron estar en su propia liga cuando volvió a atacar con su estandarte, Saber tuvo que salta lejos de ella para poder evitar el ataque.

Saber lanza las espadas casadas hacia Ruler con el objetivo de ir hacia su cuello, pero Ruler lo prevé y las destroza. Luego, Ruler chasquea los dedos y dos dragones aparecen, con una señal de parte de Ruler, los dos dragones soltaron llamas desde sus hocicos contra el Servant de la espada.

 ** _"Ha Superado Incontables Campos de Batallas."_**

 **"** **I have created over a thousand blades."**

Una nueva espada nació en las manos de Saber y con ella apago las llamas con su luz reflejante del lago. Todos miraron incredulos cuando la espada que Berserker uso estaba en las manos de Saber.

 _La Luz Inmaculada del Lago._

"Arondight." Susurra Berserker incrédula por la copia perfecta de su espada. Ella invoca su propia Arondight por temor de que Saber la allá robado pero en realidad había dos Arondight, sin embargo, con solo verlas se dio que cuenta de que eran completamente iguales. De hecho, su propia Arondight reacciono ante la presencia de la otra.

Con gran maestría de la espada, perteneciente al caballero mas fuerte,arremetió contra los Dragones, los cuales también atacaron pero ellos nunca tuvieron oportunidad. Un Dragón intento morder a Saber con sus fuertes mandíbulas, pero Saber salto fuera de su alcance, y aterrizo encima de la espalda del otro, corto sus alas haciendo que se estrellase en el agua y le corto la cabeza.

Al primer dragón, al presenciar la muerte de su hermano, se puso furioso y arremetido contra Saber. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de morderlo, varias espadas y lanzas salieron del suelo, cada una con propiedades asesinas de dragón.

Saber voltea a ver a Ruler la cual tenia un ceño fruncido.

"Pareces que me vas obligar a hacer eso." Dijo Ruler, reuniendo mana para poder usar su Noble Phantasm.

 _**"**_ ** _Ni una sola vez se rindió ..._ _Ni una vez fue derrotado."_**

 **"Unknown to defeat ...** **Nor known to victory.**

Justo cuando Saber y Ruler estaban a punto de usar sus Noble Phantasm, un nuevo destello hizo acto de presencia.

Apareciendo frente a ambos, un hombre de cabello dorado puro y unos ojos grises miro a Saber con una sonrisa jubilosa, el hombre era tan hermoso que parecía inhumano. El hombre usaba una armadura ligera.

"Ya calmémonos, no es momento de ser tan agresivos." Dijo el hombre.

Ruler aprieta los dientes enojada. "¡Bastardo!¡Era mio!"

El hombre sonríe divertido pero con algo de malicia en ella. "Tu y yo sabemos que no es verdad. Solo Dark y yo podemos enfrentarlo."

Ruler resopla y se voltea para irse, mientras regresaba a su forma espiritual miro con furia a Saber y al hombre.

"¡Oh!¿Y mis modales?" Dijo el hombre para luego mirar a Saber. "Soy Saver, el Salvador."

Saber se burla. "No me hagas reír, como puedes ser invocador como Saver si nunca salvaste a nadie."

Saver sonríe. "Tal vez, pero digamos que nunca fue necesario el salvar a algo." Luego empezó a volver a su forma espiritual. "No veremos luego, Shirou."

Saber suspira cuando por fin se van los Servants irregulares. Sin embargo, su alivio no dura mucho, Saber se voltea para encontrarse a todo el mundo mirándolo con ojos intrigados.

 _"¿Por que me pasan estas cosas?"_

 _"Suerte Rango E, ¿Recuerdas?"_

 _"Cierto."_ Saber suspiro y se acerco a la costa, donde se encontraban todos, excepto su verdadero Master, aunque podía sentirlo no muy lejos.

"Saber ... ¿Que fue eso?¿Como hiciste? Y lo mas importante, ¿Por que tienes-" Irisviel fue interrumpida, pero no solo verbalmente.

"¡¿Por que tienes la espada de mi padre?!" Exclamo Berserker tomando a Saber por el cuello de su camisa y gritándole literalmente a la cara.

Pero la única respuesta que recibió la Reina Dragón fue el rostro impasible y ojos sin emociones de Saber, pero a la final habla unas palabras.

"Hmph, no tengo ninguna razón para responder esa pregunta." Berserker abre los ojos sorprendida por la forma apática en la que Saber le hablo. "Mas importante ... ¿Lo vieron, verdad?"

Todos se estremecieron por su tono, pero recordaron lo que vieron en esa luz, era Saber. El mismo Saber luchando contra oponentes iguales de feroces que ellos y con tanta fama como ellos. Heracles. Hassan I Sabbah. Medea. Medusa. Cu Chulainn. Y el Rey Arturo fueron los que reconocieron. Ese Archer y ese hombre de oro no pudieron distinguirlos pero sentían que tenían alguna relación con el Saber pelirrojo y la Archer dorada. Aunque ...

"Saber, ¿Que te paso?" Pregunto Irisviel preocupada.

Saber cambio su rostro impasible a uno confundido. "¿De que hablas, Master?"

"Tu cabello, ¿Que le paso?"

Saber abre los ojos, se voltea y mira su reflejo en el agua y lo vio ... Su cabello empezó a volverse blanco. Los mechones encima de su ojo izquierdo se volvieron blancos. Saber miro el cambio como algo inevitable pero a la vez irritado.

"Fue el precio a pagar por destruir a esa cosa ... " Saber se voltea a mirarlo pero no sin ese rostro impasible y vacío de emoción, sino con esa hermosa sonrisa llena de felicidad, como si ignorase las partes de si mismo que rompió. "Pero a la final, valio la pena."

En ese punto, todos no tuvieron palabras que decir, incluso Berserker que estaba iracunda se calmo. Al final, todos empezaron a retirarse, el primero fue Lancer, luego Berserker por su cuenta, aparentemente teniendo mucho que pensar sobre Saber y Excalibur. Archer y Tokiomi se fueron, pero la primera le dio una mirada extraña a Saber que lo hizo estremecer. Pero justo cuando Rider iba a irse, Saber se le acerca.

"Rider." Llama Saber.

La reina de la conquista voltea y mira a Saber curiosa. "¿Saber?¿Que necesitas?"

"Pues ... Necesito un favor." Responde con renuencia.

"Bueno, te debo dos, así que no tengo ningún problema, mientras que no implique dañar a mi Master." Responde Rider con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Pues ... Implica invadir un lugar."

"Te escucho."

* * *

Hacia frío.

Mucho frío.

Aunque era esperable, después de todo, volaban por los fríos cielos de Alemania, en una carroza voladora.

Luego de los eventos del río con Caster, la mañana siguiente luego de dejar el desayuno listo, Saber se reunió con Rider para ir en su carro a Alemania, a buscar a una hada de la nieves.

Saber la salvaría, no dejaría que su abuelo la _cuidase_ , la llevaría al lugar al que pertenece, con su madre y padre y viviría una vida feliz, incluso si el no esta en esa vida, mientras que ella sonríe, todo abra valido la pena.

"Ya llegamos." Exclamo Rider deteniendo a los toros divinos.

Saber mira debajo del carro de Rider y ve el castillo Einzbern, con su fuerte e impenetrable campo acotado, que incluso un mago como Emiya Kiritsugu, el Asesino de Magos, especializado en la perforación de campos acotados, le seria casi imposible atravesar. Solo con una gran cantidad de apoyo, recursos y tiempo, Kiritsugu podría lograr atravesar el campo acotado Einzbern ... Es una lastima que en la linea de tiempo de donde venia Saber, el no tenia ninguno de eso.

Sin embargo, no importaba que tan fuerte sea un campo acotado, ninguno podría contra un Servant, y mucho menos por aquel que alguna ves fue llamado el Segundo Asesino de Magos, la Segunda Venida de Emiya Kiritsugu.

"Trace On." Saber salto del carro, mientras que el prana se reunía en el aire, creando varias armas.

Específicamente lanzas.

Lanzas carmesís, regalo de un druida a su hijo adoptivo.

Lanzas pertenecientes al primer caballero de Fianna.

Sabia que si Lancer lo veía haciendo esto, su enemistad se dispararía.

 _La Rosa Carmesí del Exorcismo._

"Gae Dearg." Docenas de lanzas de sangre cayeron del cielo como una lluvia sangrienta sobre el castillo Einzbern.

Y luego la sangre pinto la nieve.

Todos los homunculos y personas fueron masacrados por la llovizna de lanzas, nadie pudo esperar una violación en el campo acotado y el resultado fue inevitable.

Saber aterrizo en el suelo suavemente, miro los cuerpos inertes de los Einzbern, pero no sintió pena por ellos, ellos eran el obstáculo que estaba entre su hada y el, y eso no lo detendría, porque por la felicidad de ellas, haría cualquier cosa.

Por Arturia lucharía contra Camelot entero.

Por Rin lucharía contra Archer mil veces.

Por Sakura lucharía contra Zouken y Shinji.

Por Medusa lucharía contra los Dioses griegos y Perseo.

Por Illya lucharía contra los Einzbern.

Por Caren lucharía contra Angra Mainyu y Kirei.

Por Bazett lucharía contra Cu Chulainn.

Por ellas haría lo que sea, y con esa resolución de acero, infinitas espadas en una pradera encontraron un propósito por el cual ser empuñadas.

Y lograrían su objetivo.

Por que ellas solo conocía la victoria, desconociendo toda derrota.

"Trace On." Myouhou Muramasa se manifestó en su mano, sintiendo que alguien necesitaba salvación, y ella se la daría.

Así, siguió su único camino, donde no necesitaba la compresión, pero con un propósito encomiable.

* * *

"¡Kiritsugu!"

Todos en la sala de la residencia Emiya voltearon a ver a una Irisviel histérica irrumpir.

"¿Iri?¿Que pasa?" Pregunto su marido, extrañado por la forma de actuar de su esposa.

"¡Alguien ataca el castillo Einzbern en Alemania!" Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, ¿Quien seria tan estúpido para atacar todo un clan de magos? "¡Son Saber y Rider!" Pobres diablos, los Einzbern quedaron extintos.

 _"¡Saber!¡¿Que haces?!"_ Exclamo Kiritsugu a través de su enlace.

 _"¡Oh! Master, no te preocupes."_

 _"¿Que no me preocupe?¡Estas atacando a un Clan de magos fundador de la Guerra del Santo Grial!"_ Estaba a punto de usar otro Sello de Comando

 _"Master."_ Kiritsugu se estremeció por el tono sin emociones de Saber. _"Confía en mi, es lo único que necesito, no te arrepentirás."_

Kiritsugu se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar. _"Has sufrir al viejo Acht."_

 _"¡Por supuesto, Master!"_

Así, cerraron la conexión.

* * *

"¡¿Por que haces esto, estúpido Servant?!" Gruño Jubstacheit, su cuerpo recostado contra la pared, y su torso lleno de sangre y falto de un brazo y pierna. "¡Debes traer de vuelta la Verdadera Magia de los Einzbern!¡Ackk!"

Saber tomo al golem desde el cuello y lo puso a la altura de sus ojos, el viejo golem vio la cosa mas aterradora que allá visto su existencia.

 _Un ser forjado y roto por las llamas mas malditas._

 _Un ser salvado y enmendado por la luz de las humanidad, las hadas y el mundo._

 _Un ser refinado por las pruebas que tuvo que pasar en su dura vida._

 _Un ser templado por la sangre de Dioses e Inmortales._

 _Una espada._

 _La espada mas fuerte que este mundo podía pedir._

 _Una espada bendecida por las aguas sagradas que dieron origen al mundo,_

 _Una espada que luchaba como la voluntad de la humanidad y el mundo._

 _Supremo en la Tierra, superior a cualquier estrella, solo otros nueve eran sus iguales._

 _El hijo mas querido de este mundo._

 _Un **Aristoteles**. _

_Superior a cualquier ser en la Tierra, solo emparejado por Astros inmensos._

 _Este ser estaba furioso ... Y entonces ... Dicto su voluntad ..._

"Por tu culpa, por tu arrogancia, por tu ineptitud y obstinación, jamás los Einzbern recuperaran su Heaven's Feel, por su culpa, liberaron a todos lo males del mundo, Angra Mainyu, el Vengador, esta en el Santo Grial, usándolo como un medio para cumplir su objetivo, cubrir este Mundo de maldiciones sin fin. Todo por vuestra culpa." Dijo Saber con odio. "Pero lo resolveré, todo tiene solución, este fue mi camino, y hallare la forma de salvarlos." Luego miro a Jubstacheit impasible. "Pero primero ... "

No hace falta decir que ocurrió luego de eso.

* * *

Saber estaba parado frente a una puerta de caoba fina.

Era increíble ver a un ser que había luchado contra seres que solo estarían en la mente sin sentido de Lovecraft, tener dudas de cruzar una puerta.

Donde detrás de ella, estaba su hada. La hada que siempre estuvo con el como un Ángel de la guarda. Aunque al principio ella fue un Ángel de la muerte, sus lazos de hermanos formados por Kiritsugu los unió, hasta que finalmente empezaron a verse menos como hermano y hermana, y mas como hombre y mujer.

Saber suspiro, no era pedofilo.

Con ese hecho aclarado, abrió la puerta.

Y no fue recibido por un abrazo de oso de su hermana.

Sino dos alabardas-hachas buscando su cuello ... Menos mal que ahora era un Servant, porque sino ... De hecho, creo que esto ya le había pasado alguna vez.

"¿Saber?" Dijo su hada al notar quien paso la puerta, ella estaba escondida debajo de la cobija de su cama.

"Illya." Saber aparto las armas de Sella y Leysritt, sin importarle que ellas le vuelvan a atacar y se acerco a la su pequeña hermana.

"Saber, ¿Que haces aquí?¿Donde esta mami y Kerry?" Pregunto Illya con confusión infantil.

Saber sonrío, para Illya esa fue la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto en su vida.

* * *

 _Illya estaba sentada en un suelo de madera._

 _Pero lo que de verdad le llamo la atención._

 _Fue el hombre que estaba acostado en su regazo._

 _El cual sonreía_ _plácidamente, mientras que ella pasaba su mano por su suave cabello rojo como el fuego._

 _Para ella, no, para ambos sintieron el verdadero cielo._

* * *

"A eso vine, he venido para llevarte con tu madre y padre."

La sonrisa que se formo en su pequeña hada, fue la sonrisa mas hermosa que Saber había visto, para el, esa sonrisa, era mas hermosa que el cielo.

"Vamonos, Illya."

 _"¡Claro, Onii-chan!"_ Por un momento, creyó haber visto a _su_ Illya diciendo esas palabras.

"¡Claro, Saber-Niichan!" Tal vez, solo tal vez, no fue su imaginación.

* * *

Podemos ver a un pelirrojo, y a tres peliblancas,una pequeña y dos adultas frente a las puertas de la residencia Emiya.

"Bueno, con esto pago uno de mis favores, Saber." Dijo Rider.

"Gracias, Rider, eso fue muy importante para mi." Dijo Saber con una sonrisa.

Rider sonrío, luego agito las riendas y se fue. De seguro su Master estaba preocupado por ella.

"Bueno, ¿Lista, Illya?" Pregunto Saber sonriendo suavemente.

"Hmph, cargarme." Ordeno Illya.

"¿Eh? Pero-"

"Cargarme." Exigió, su tono casi le recordó a la Illya Master de Berserker.

Saber suspiro, ¿Desde cuando las mujeres empezaron a mandar en su vida? Pero a la final, con una sonrisa tomo a su hada y la cargo sobre sus hombros.

"¡Woah!¡Que alto!¡Es mas alto que cuando Kerry me lleva!" Exclamo Illya mirando lo alto que estaba.

"Bueno, entremos." Con ello, los cuatro entraron ... Y fueron recibidos por miradas extrañas de todos.

"¡Illya!" Exclamaron Kiritsugu y Irisviel corriendo hacia Saber e Illya.

Saber baja a la pequeña, la cual corrió hacia ellos.

"¡Kerry!¡Mamá!" Illya corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo.

Saber sonrió ante la escena, junto a Berserker, la cual estaba mas recuperada del evento donde Saber uso a Excalibur, aunque tenia intensiones a interrogar a Saber en algún momento, tal vez cuando vayan a la cama ... Berserker sonrío lascivamente ante el pensamiento. En ese instante, Saber tuvo un escalofrío.

Kiritsugu miro a su hija con alivio, estaba preocupado de que Saber o Rider la hayan lastimado, pero sus preocupaciones habían sido para nada. Sin embargo, se soltó suavemente del abrazo de su hija y miro a Saber con un rostro impasible.

Saber al notar la mirada de su Master en el, se la devolvió con la misma intensidad. Ambos no necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que el otro quería. Por ello, Kiritsugu camino hacia la casa, a una de las tantas habitaciones para hablar con Saber, el cual lo seguía.

Cuando ambos entraron a la habitación, Saber cerro la puerta detrás de el y coloco un campo acotado simple donde todo lo que hablasen no se escucharía en el interior.

"Hmph, no sabia que sabias de Magecraft." Dijo Kiritsugu mirando a Saber con ojo fríos analíticos.

Saber río entre dientes. "Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi."

"Lo se, por ello, quiero saber quien eres, ¿Quien eres, Espíritu Heroico Shirou?" Pregunto seriamente.

Saber frunció el ceño antes de suspirar. "Eso ... Eso es algo complicado de explicar." Responde ambiguamente.

"Shirou, un nombre extraño. El único hombre que conozco con ese nombre en Japón, es Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, acaso, ¿Eres el?"

Saber no pudo evitar burlarse. "Lo siento, pero no soy el."

"Pero, si participaste en una Guerra del Santo Grial, ¿no es así? Invocaste a Saber." Saber frunce el ceño.

Nunca imagino que el ciclo de los sueños le enseñasen tanto a de su antigua vida a su Master.

"Sip, fui participante de primera Guerra del Santo Grial ... No hace falta decir como termino eso."

Kiritsugu se quedo en silencio, procesando lo dicho por Saber, la primera Guerra del Santo Grial fue hace mas de dos siglos, era posible que Saber haya podido convertirse en un Espíritu Heroico, y no tuvo fama porque era un mago, y a los magos les gusta mantener sus cosas en secreto, hablando de magos ...

"¿Eres un mago?" Pregunto Kiritsugu, después de todo, Saber mucho de Magecraft.

"Bueno, mi maestro al principio fue reacio a enseñarme Magecraft, así que la mayoría de lo que se fue por mismo, casi autodidacta. Pero solo soy bueno, en magias simples, como Refuerzo y Proyección. Nada que destaque." Explico Saber.

"Refuerzo y ... ¿Proyección?" Kiritsugu frunció el ceño por las magias mas básicas e inútiles, que incluso varios magos ni se molestaban en aprender. "Bien, con esto terminamos." Pero cuando estaba a punto de irse, se detiene en el marco de la puerta. "Un cosa mas."

Saber miro a Kiritsugu dubitativo. Preguntándose que mas quería.

"¿Por que fuiste por Illya?"

Saber abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la pregunta. Pero Kiritsugu no termino ahí.

"¿Por que fuiste a Alemania por ella?¿Por que destruiste todo un milenario Clan de magos por una pequeña niña?"

Saber miro a Kiritsugu sin emoción aparente en sus ojos. Antes de sonreír suavemente.

Kiritsugu se quedo en silencio, jamás había visto a alguien sonreír de esa manera, como si el había sido salvado por haberle traído su hija.

"¿Acaso necesito una razón para ayudar a otro? No lo creo, salvar a otros no es malo, pero como alguien me dijo una vez." Saber miro a Kiritsugu con seriedad. "Antes de poder salvar a otros, debes salvarte a ti mismo." Saber sonrío ante el recuerdo de un Archer de rojo. "Al principio no tenia ni idea a que se refería, pero al final lo entendía." Volvió a sonreír de tal manera que Kiritsugu estaba celoso. "Yo quería salvar a otros, pero en realidad yo quería ser salvado, pero al final fueron ellas quienes me salvaron y ahora solo quiero que ninguno derrame lagrimas."

Con eso dicho, Saber salió de la habitación, dejando a un pensativo Kiritsugu.

"Ellas me salvaron, ¿Eh?" Dijo Kiritsugu antes de reírse sin humor. "¿Que he estado haciendo?¿Shirley?¿Natalia?"

Casi, solo casi, sintió que alguien sonreía.

* * *

 _En paz._

 _Era en paz que me sentía._

 _Luego de incesantes_ _batallas, una peor a la anterior, por fin lo logre._

 _Me deshice de todos lo males del mundo, aunque el precio que pague fue alto._

 _Usar la Espada de la Victoria Prometida, aunque imperfecta, aún era un fragmento de la encarnación de la "Victoria" y la "Gloria", un Noble Phantasm forjado por el planeta mismo, templado por los deseos de la humanidad y refinado por el sueño nostálgico, triste y sagrado de aquellos que fueron colocados en el infierno sangriento llamado campo de batalla, de todos los guerreros pasados, presentes y futuros completamente expuestos al miedo a la muerte y la desesperación, y que todavía se aferran a un deseo: "Ser exaltados"._

 _Tal espada estuvo en mis manos._

 _Tal espada destruyo todo el mal._

 _Tal espada ... Fu mi perdición._

 _Ahora, estoy en un vértice de infinitos colores._

 _¿Esto es morir? No es tan malo. Fue peor ese infierno hace diez años._

 _Me pregunto, ¿Iré al cielo? o ¿Al infierno?_

 _Dudo llegar al cielo por todos mis pecados, y creo que ni siquiera llegare al infierno._

 _Para una persona como yo, debo tener un destino igual al de Archer._

 _Pero antes de seguir pensando eso, todo se vuelve oscuro ..._

 _..._

 _"Wahh." Un hermoso sonido me hace despertar._

 _"Wahh." Es casi como el de una canción de cuna._

 _"Wahh." Aunque lo que escucho no son palabras, puedo entender perfectamente lo que dicen, a pesar de que no reconozco esta, pero aún así, suena el tono cariñoso de una madre._

 _"Wahh." Abro mis ojos y lo veo ..._

 _"¡Wahh!" Un expresión emocionada viene de ella al verme despertar._

 _Ella era una mujer baja, unos centímetros mas baja que yo, pero en contraste tenia unos largos cabellos que podrían usarse para una presentación de Rapunzel, aunque, ella usaba ropa que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, dejando ver su cremosa y hermosa piel. Aunque, mis ojos siempre fueron atraídos por sus hermosos ojos, como si fuesen diamantes rosas. Pero lo mas destacable de ella, fueron definitivamente sus cuernos, esos gigantescos cuernos que salían detrás de sus orejas de elfo y se curvaban. Me sorprende que no le duela la cabeza por llevar semejante cornamenta._

 _Pero dejando eso de lado, noto que estoy en el regazo de la mujer, así que con algo de vergüenza me levanto rápidamente._

 _O lo hubiese hecho, si_ _ella no me hubiera tumbado de nuevo en su regazo. ¿Por que era tan fuerte una mujer tan pequeña? Entiendo a Saber, pero ella es tan fuerte o incluso mas que Berserker._

 _"Wah." Su tono es de regaño, que me hace sentir mal. "¡Wahhh!"_

 _"¿Que descanse? Bueno, aún así, gracias por curarme, creo. Aún estoy sorprendido de estar vivo, sabes. Aunque, ¿Por que me salvaste? No te conozco, y normalmente, las personas no ayudan a desconocidos." Aunque no tengo razones para dudar de la persona que me salvo, tengo muchas preguntas y estoy my confundido._

 _"Wahhh." Responde con alegría._

 _"¿Que soy uno de tus hijos?¿A que te refieres?" Hasta donde yo se, mis padres murieron en ese fuego y Kiritsugu nunca se caso de nuevo._

 _"¡Wahhh!" Responde casi sonando como Rin._

 _"¿Que tengo el mana del mundo en mi? ... No sera que ... " Pongo mi mano en mi pecho, y busco con Análisis Estructural, y casi como una señal, mi cuerpo es cubierto de una capa de oro, esto es ..._

 _"¡Wah!"_

 _"¿Que soy tu hijo?¿Y como buena madre me salvaste?" Yo tengo que procesar muchas cosas ahora ..._

 _"Wahhh ... "De repente, su tono se vuelve triste y amargo, como si la luz de sus ojos se perdió._

 _En ese instante me levante, preocupado le miro y pregunto._

 _"¿Que ocurre?¿Pasa algo?"_

 _Ella me mira por un momento, ante de sonreír con tristeza._

 _"Wahh."_

 _"¿Debo irme?¿Que este lugar no es para mi? Espera, ¿Donde estamos?" Pregunto confundido, todo a mi alrededor parecen como si fluyesen las olas de mar, como olas calmantes._

 _"Wah." Dijo que no preocupara, ¿Pero por que?_

 _"¿A que te-" Mis palabras murieron, por los labios de ella ... ¡¿Que diablos?!¡¿NO SE SUPONE QUE ERES UNA MADRE?!¡LAS MADRES NO BESAN A SUS HIJOS COMO LO HACEN LOS AMANTES!_

 _Antes de expresar mis angustias, todo empezó a desvanecerse, hasta que lo único que pude ver era ella._

 _"Wahh_Hasta_Wah_Querido_¡Wahhh!_¡Te amo!"_

 _Fue lo ultimo que escuche, y ni siquiera pude responder a sus palabras, porque mi conciencia se desvaneció._

* * *

Saber se levanto abruptamente.

Su respiración era irregular y desenfrenada.

Pero luego de varias experiencias en su vida, logro calmarse casi al instante y notar que estaba en su habitación, hasta que no que Berserker dormía al lado de su futon, en otro futon pero con una camisón muy revelador que le pertenecía a Irisviel.

Saber suspiro y salió del cuarto y llego al mismo lugar donde el y Kiritsugu miraban las estrellas.

Saber se sentó y miro las estrellas, solo pero no completamente solo.

"¿Me estas mirando ahora? Okaa-chan."

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí.**

 **Feliz Navidad a todos, espero que este regalo antes de Navidad les agrade.**

 **Por cierto, en mi perfil hay una encuesta, vayan y revísenla, es muy importante para ver cual sera mi siguiente curso de acción luego de que esta historia termine.**

 **Ademas, a esta historia no le falta mucho para terminar, no estoy diciendo que el siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo, ni el siguiente. Pero no falta mucho.**

 **Bueno, Feliz Navidad a todos y prospero Año Nuevo.**


	8. ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD

**Hola, soy Shirou ... Aunque creo que ya lo sabían.**

 **Bueno, dejando eso de lado ... Es hora de mi misión, una misión dada por la misma Alaya, que solo yo puedo completar.**

 **Ser Santa.**

 **Soy** **Santa** **Emiya Shirou.**

 **Y es mi deber traer la felicidad a todos en estas fiestas navideñas.**

 **¡Sere el Santa de la Justicia!¡Aquel que hará que todos estén felices, y les saque sonrisas de alegría!**

 **"¡Renos!¡Vamos!"**

 **"¡RARRRGGG!" El héroe mas grande de Grecia y un oso polar gigante rugieron y empezaron a tirar del trineo junto a muchos renos.**

 **"¡Vamos, Onii-chan!¡Repartamos regalos!" Grito mi hermana, Illya, usando un traje de elfo muy similar a mi traje, rojo y blanco, y su Heaven Dress. Ella se veía mas adulta, como su madre, Irisviel.**

 **"Nuestro destino ... ¡Chaldea!" Exclamo, mis hijos, Gudao y Gudako deben estar tristes porque el Shirou y Rin de este mundo que son sus padres no pueden celebrar con ellos, ¡Así que es mi deber traerles alegría!**

 **O entonces no podré llamarme a mi mismo, ¡Santa de la Justicia!**

* * *

Se pueden a cuatro personas, bueno, dos personas, una de ellas llevaba un gran saco, un gigante con cuernos de reno y un oso polar caminar por los pasillos oscuros de Chaldea, en completo sigilo sin ser detectados.

O al menos, hasta que pasaron por una puerta y de ella salieron, un nombre con ropa de medico y cabello de color durazno, y una criatura parecida a una pequeña ardilla.

"¡AH!" Exclamo el hombre sorprendido. "¡Una violación a la seguridad!"

"¡Illya!" Llama Santa Shirou.

"¡YOSH!¡Onii-chan!¡Berserker!Shiro!¡VAMOS!"

Elfo Illya salta hacia el pobre Romani, y le dio una patada ascendente que lo mando varios metros hacia atrás, pero no se quedo ahí, Reno Heracles corre para atrapar a Romani con una velocidad digna de Dios. Al atraparlo lo lanza como si fuese una pelota y luego, el oso polar Shiro lo aplasta en el suelo con su cuerpo.

El oso polar se baja del pobre Romani, el cual estaba viendo estrellas.

"Hehe ... ¿Dios?¿Eres tu?" Musito el doctor, que irónicamente necesitaría un doctor ahora.

Santa Shirou tenia una gota de sudor. "¿En serio era necesario tanta violencia? Era un humano normal."

Elfo Illya miro a Santa Shirou. "Solo usamos lo estrictamente necesario, Santa-Niichan." Luego siguió caminando con Reno Heracles y Oso Polar Shiro detrás de ella.

Santa Shirou suspiro, antes de mirar a Cath Pulag. "Hola, hermano."

"¡FOU!" Responde la bestia fantasmal.

"Si, también es bueno verte. ¿Puedes encargarte de Solomon? Tengo que repartir regalos." Santa Shirou agito el saco de regalos que llevaba.

"¡Fou!¡Fou!"

"¡Jajaja! Bien, le dejare carbón a Merlín. Gracias, hermano." Santa Shirou empezó a seguir a sus ayudantes del crimen ... De traer la Navidad a Chaldea.

"¡FOU!"

* * *

Mañana siguiente.

Era el 25 de diciembre.

Era Navidad.

Una época de felicidad, donde pasabas las fiestas con tus amigos y familiares.

Algo que le fue quitado a los gemelos, Emiya Fujimaru y Emiya Ritsuka, también conocidos como Gudao y Gudako respectivamente.

Ellos simplemente querían conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudar a su padre y madre, Emiya Shirou y Emiya "Antes Tohsaka" Rin. Ambos cabezas de sus respectivas clanes de magos. Donde ambos gemelos heredaron las magias de sus padres, el poder único de su padre de "Espada", y el poder de los "Elementos Imaginarios" de su madre y tía.

No hace falta decir que cuando Olga Marie, Romani, Mash y Da vinci se enteraron de eso, casi se desmayan, por semejantes magos prodigios, y eso que no habían cumplido los 18 años.

Pero no les valía si no estaban con su querido padre ama de casa, su divertida madre, su tímida tía, su tía glotona, su tía que le gustaba leer y su abuela tigre glotona.

 _"¡Rarrrr!"_ Casi pudieron escuchar el tigre rugir.

Sin embargo, su amargura por no pasar la Navidad con su familia, fue borrado al ver la gran cantidad de decoración navideña en su cuarto.

Guirnaldas, luces, copos de nieve, de todo había. De hecho, en una mesa en medio de su habitación había una mesa decorada con manteles rojos y blancos de Navidad, donde tenia galletas con chispas de chocolate y vasos de leche.

Los dos gemelos corrieron emocionados a la mesa, y probaron las galletas ... Y casi se desmayaron. Tenían el mismo sabor de las galletas que su padre hacia para Navidad. Ahora que lo notaban, las galletas tenían formas de espadas y gemas. Algo que los hizo emocionarse.

"Gudako, ¿Crees que algún Servant Santa haya hecho esto?" Pregunto Gudao mientras no paraba de comer galletas como un niño.

"Es lo mas seguro, esto no estaba aquí ayer, pero la pregunta es ¿Quien? Santa Alter es algo apática para hacerlo sola, Jeanne Lily es muy joven para hornear, todos sabemos que Altera no hace esto, ademas, A Quetzal Samba le gusta mucho mas la lucha libre." Le responde Gudako a su gemelo.

"Tienes razón. Ademas, ningún Servant navideño a venido a Chaldea por si solo a menos que lo ayudemos con sus entregas de Navidad." Comento Gudao en una pose de pensamiento.

"Bueno, eso solo significa una cosa." Gudako sonrío, mientras Gudao le correspondía la sonrisa al pensar lo mismo que ella. "¡Debemos averiguar quien es este misterioso Santa y reclutarlo a Chaldea!"

"¡Vamos!" Ambos gemelos salieron de la habitación para buscar al misterioso Santa ... No antes de comer sus galletas y leche.

* * *

Toda Chaldea estaba asombrada.

No solo por ver al Dr. Roman muy herido siendo arrastrado por Fou, sino por toda la decoración navideña en Chaldea, incluso la sala de entrenamiento que era una sala bastante amplia estaba llena de nieve, que ademas, ¡No se derretía! Karna, el hijo del Dios Sol Surya, utilizo sus llamas en la nieve pero esta ni siquiera se calentó.

Finalmente, todos fueron a la sala de Chaldea, un lugar donde todos los Servants invocados podían estar al mismo tiempo sin preocuparse por el espacio.

Hay se encontraron la imagen mas rara del mundo.

Una Illya adulta con un traje parecido al de EMIYA, combinado con el Heaven Dress de su madre, pero con temática de elfo, ademas que jugaba con un Oso Polar que tenia un alto nivel de Divinidad en el.

No tardaron en descubrir que esa Illya era una versión adulta de la Servant Sitonai, pero navideña. Mientras, Heracles tenia unos cuernos de reno.

Pero lo mas impresionante era el hombre que los miraba jugar con una sonrisa llena de felicidad. El hombre estaba sentado sobre un trineo, los cuales tenia renos reales, o mas bien, bestias fantasmales parecidas a renos, incluso había un Rudolph. Sin embargo, se podía sentir un gran poder de ese hombre, es como si misma presencia fuese divina.

El hombre usaba unas camisa y pantalones ajustados rojos, tenia unos cinturones en las piernas de color blanco, unas botas negras con cinturones a juego. Encima usaba una gran gabardina roja con pelaje blanco típico de Santa Claus pero llevaba la gabardina abierta dejando ver su camisa roja ajustada, la gabardina tenia un hilo de plata que unía ambos lados. En contraste con la imagen que alguien tiene de Santa Claus, que es gordo con barba y calvo, este hombre tenia una constitución física envidiable, sin barba y un largo cabello blanco que sujetaba con una cola de caballo alta, unos ojos dorados como el sol y piel pálida. Ademas, llevaba el clásico gorro de Santa rojo y blanco.

Pero, reconocieron al hombre.

"¡¿Padre?!" Exclamaron Gudao y Gudako, pero se calmaron al notar que al igual que el Archer EMIYA y EMIYA Alter, esta versión de su padre era un Servant.

"¡Shirou!" Exclamaron Artoria Pendragon de la espada sagrada y su versión Alter. Las otras versiones de ellas, como Lily, Lancer, Lancer Alter, Archer de Verano, MHX, MHX Alter, y MHXX miraron con interés al hombre. Paso lo mismo con muchas Saberface.

"¡¿Emiya-kun?!" Exclamaron Ishtar y Ereshkigal, las emociones de sus contenedores haciéndose cargo de ellas.

"¡¿Senpai?!" Exclamaron Pavarti, BB, BB Pele, junto a Meltlilith y Passionlip.

"¡Woah!¡Shirou!" Exclamo Jaguar Man, su contenedor reconociendo a su hermano menor.

"Shirou ... " Dijo el Assassin EMIYA, sintiéndose raro al mirarlo.

"¿Shirou?¿Es otro hijo tuyo?" Pregunto algo celosa Irisviel.

"¡Wah!¡Otro Onii-chan!" Exclamo una Illya con ropa de Magical Girl.

"Mmm, pero este se ve mas guapo." Respondió Chloe a su hermana, mientras babeaba un poco.

"Shirou." Dijo Sitonai, luego observo a su versión adulta con traje de elfo y el Oso Polar Shiro.

"¡Mocoso!" Exclamo Cu Chulainn al reconocer a otra versión del conserje falso de Chaldea. Las otras versiones de Cu miraron con interés de combate a la otra versión de EMIYA. Scathach miro con cierto interés al hombre, su poder era inmenso, era como si el mismo Mundo fuese este hombre. Definitivamente, este hombre estaba a la par o incluso a un nivel superior a Goetia, Tiamat, Kiara Sessyoin o Surt. Scathach-Skadi miro con curiosidad, este hombre tenia un nivel superior de Divinidad, incluso mayor que Odin, el padre de todo.

"Shirou ... " Dijo una cierta Rider gorgona, reconociendo al hombre, había un tono emocionado en su voz y rostro normalmente sin emoción, mientras su versión Lily miraba con timidez, pero su versión Avenger miraba a Shirou como un pedazo de carne.

" ... " EMIYA y EMIYA Alter se quedaron con expresiones complejas, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, se calmaron de atacar a su otro yo.

Los otros Servants Santas miraron con interés a lo que iba hacer su compañero Santa.

"¡Hola, hijos de otro mundo paralelo!" Saludo Santa Shirou con una sonrisa. Los gemelos jadearon cuando la versión Santa de su padre los reconoció como sus hijos, ni siquiera EMIYA o EMIYA Alter lo sabían. "Llagaron a tiempo, ¡Es hora de abrir lo regalos!"

"¿Eh?¿Regalos?" Murmuraron todos, y era verdad, no había ningún regalo.

"Jejeje, Shirou-kun aquí no hay ningún regalo." Dijo Merlín con una risita. Santa Shirou volteó a verlo con unos ojos vacíos de vida que lo hizo desmayarse, algunos se estremecieron al ver como el Grand Caster había sido derrotado por Santa Shirou.

Varias Arturias sonrieron por Santa Shirou.

"A como iba diciendo, es hora de abrir regalos, pero no aquí." Dijo Santa Shirou con una sonrisa enigmática. "Soy el Servant Saver, Santa Emiya Shirou, mi deber es que todos sean felices en estas fiestas, esa es la razón por la que yo existo, la razón por la que soy ¡El Santa de la Justicia!"

El Saver, Santa Shirou puso su mano derecha sobre su corazón.

 **"I Am The Spirit Of My Star."**

 **"** **Oak Is My Body And Snow Is My Blood."**

 **"I Have Delivered** **Over A Thousand Gifts."**

 **"Knowing The Good Children."**

 **"Aware The Bad Children."**

 **"Withstood Pain To Christmas Eve, Delivering Happiness To The Whole World."**

 **"I Have No Regrets. This Is The Only Path."**

 **"My whole life was Unlimited Christmas Works."**

Cuando Santa Shirou, todo el mundo fue cubierto por una ventisca de nieve que los hizo cubrirse los ojos. Al abrirlos nuevamente se quedaron sin aliento.

Estaban en un mundo nevado, con la luz del sol de la mañana mientras varias aureolas boreales pintaban en cielo. Las tierras nevadas estaban llenas de casas de galletas de jengibre, muñecos de nieve, arboles de navidad, pistas de hielo.

Pero lo mas sorprendente fue el gigantesco árbol de navidad, llenos de luces, bolas y una resplandeciente estrella con un curioso parecido a una espada. Ademas, debajo de árbol, había muchos regalos.

"Este es mi mundo interno." Hablo Santa Shirou. "Ya no solo creo espadas, sino que creo todo lo que ustedes le hagan feliz." Como una demostración, chasqueo los dedos y grandes cantidades de comida aparecieron en una mesa frente a las diferentes versiones de Arturias, las cuales babeaban por la deliciosa comida.

"¡Espera!" Exclamo alguien, todos voltearon a para ver al Dr. Roman. "¿Estas diciendo que ... ¡¿Dominaste la Primera Magia?!" Todos miraron asombrados a Santa Shirou.

"¿Que clase de Santa seria si no le puedo entregar el juguete que un niño quiere para navidad? Todo esto." Alzo sus brazos. "Fue dado forma por los deseos sincero de sus corazones, mientras que ustedes tengan algo que deseen, ¡Yo lo puedo conceder!"

" ... Eres literalmente el Santo Grial." Dijeron todos al unisono.

" ... " Santa Shirou se quedo en silencio. "Pues si ... "

" ... "

" ... "

"¡GENIAL!" Exclamaron todos.

Luego procedieron a abrir sus regalos.

Las Arturias recibieron mucha comida.

Ishtar recibió muchas gemas, mientras que Ereshkigal consiguió una almohada de cuerpo completo de Santa Shirou que la hizo sonrojar pero le encanto.

Pavarti, BB, BB Pele, Meltlilith y Passionlip recibieron lo mismo que Ereshkigal.

Jaguar Man recibió comida y un nuevo Bokken.

EMIYA Assassin recibió un nuevo cartucho de munición de sus Balas de Origen.

Irisviel recibió muchas fotos familiares para extorsionar, ¡Digo! Recordar a su familia.

Illya, Chole y Sitonai recibieron mucho anime de distintos géneros y almohadas de Santa Shirou.

Los Cu se reencontraron con las personas importantes de sus vidas, Ferdiad y Coonnla.

Scathach vio lo alegre que es vivir.

Medusa obtuvo muchos libros, Medusa Lily se familiarizo mas profundamente con sus hermanas y su versión Avenger calmo su odio pero ahora tenia un obsesión con Santa Shirou, así que recibió muchas almohadas de cuerpo completo de Santa Shirou.

EMIYA y EMIYA Alter recibieron tazas de café que decían: "El Mejor Héroe de la Justicia del Mundo." y unos delantales rosas que con palabras en rojo decían: "Besa al Héroe."

Merlín recibió carbón.

Romani o mejor dicho Solomon recibió devuelta sus diez anillos.

Mash obtuvo un altar de Gudao y Gudako ... Nadie pregunto nada al respecto.

"¡Fou!" Cath Pulag salto al hombro de Santa Saber.

"¡Cierto!" Exclamo Santa Shirou, todos lo miraron interesados. "¡Falta Okaa-chan!"

Todos miraron confundidos, ¿Santa Shirou entendía a Fou? Ademas, ¿Quien era Okaa-chan?

Santa Shirou chasqueo los dedos y de repente apareció.

La Beast II, Tiamat.

Todos se pusieron en pose de combate hasta que Tiamat se lanzo hacia Santa Shirou y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lo besaba profundamente dejando a todos consternados. ¿Tiamat era Okaa-chan? Entonces, ¡¿POR QUE SE BESABAN COMO AMANTES?! Muchas, pero MUCHAS mujeres miraron con celos.

Santa Shirou y Tiamat se separaron, el Santa tenia una sonrisa algo avergonzada mientras que Tiamat tenia una sonrisa amorosa.

"Ya Okaa-chan, no te aproveches que estoy en mi forma Santa para tomarme, sabes que en esta forma soy mas vulnerable." Dijo Santa Shirou en tono de regaño pero feliz de ver a su madre.

"¡Moe!¡Pero no es mi culpa!" Todos miraron asombrados como Tiamat hablaba. "¡Si no te resistieras! Ademas, ¡En estas forma dejas de ser una persona auto destructiva!¡Y tienes la obligación de hacer felices a todos, incluyéndote!" Hizo un puchero, antes de apuntar hacia arriba. "Ademas, ahí hay un muérdago."

"Jeje, tienes razón." Dijo Santa Shirou abrazando a Tiamat, pero se separo para ver a Gudao y a Gudako. "¿Están pasando una buena Navidad?"

Los gemelos sonreían mientras lagrimas de felicidad caían de sus ojos. Ambos se lanzaron hacia Santa Shirou y lo abrazaron como si el fuese su soporte vital.

"¡LA MEJOR NAVIDAD DE LA HISTORIA!" Exclamaron juntos, Santa Shirou les devolvió el abrazo.

"Es lo que un Santa y padre hace." Dijo Santa Shirou con una sonrisa.

Algunos se quedaron sin aliento, era la misma sonrisa que Kiritsugu tenia cuando este salvo a ese niño en el fuego. No, era incluso mas llena de felicidad, alivio y era mas hermosa. Todos tuvieron celos de esa sonrisa, queriendo que ese sea su regalo de Navidad.

De repente, a todas las mujeres se les ocurrió una idea.

"Oh, Santa Shirou." Cantaron las mujeres juntas en coro.

"¿Mm?" Santa Shirou levanto la cabeza a mirar quien llamaba hasta que se congelo ... No a ese infierno de nuevo. NO A ESE INFIERNO DE NUEVO. **¡** **NO A ESE INFIERNO DE NUEVO!**

Todas la mujeres tenían muérdagos, y todas sabían lo que querían para Navidad.

Un buen tiempo a solas con Santa Shirou.

 **"¡NO!"** Corrió Santa Shirou, huyendo del enjambre de mujeres que lo perseguían, hasta que unas cadenas lo contuvieron. "Espera esto es ... "

"Mm, mi Rey de Espadas." Gimió Fem Gilgamesh que llevaba a Santa Shirou a rastras con la ayuda de Mordred Alter, Fem Alex e Irisviel.

"¡AYUDA!¡HIJOS!" Llamo a sus dos hijos de un mundo alterno.

Los dos miraron con ojos llenos de compasión. "Papá ... Danos muchos hermanos para Navidad."

"¡NOOOOOOOOOO-!" El grito de Santa Shirou se desvaneció cuando todas las mujeres metieron al Santa a la casa Claus.

"Es hora de hacer feliz a la Señora Claus." Cantaron todas como depredadoras.

"Suerte papá/hombre." Dijeron todos lo que quedaron para disfrutar de sus regalos. Mientras Mash se quedaba con Gudao y Gudako.

Todo la Navidad y años nuevo las mujeres mantuvieron a Santa Shirou complaciendolas.

Santa Shirou salio de la casa Claus, detrás de el, todas las mujeres inconscientes con caras de ahegao, mientras murmuraban: "Mas, Santa-sama."

Santa Shirou suspiro. "De verdad odio mi Suerte Rango E, ademas, de lo Afectos del Harem del Protagonista Eroge."

* * *

 **Mire hacia al frente, donde estaban ustedes leyendo.**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y PROSPERO AÑOS NUEVO.**

 **SANTA EMIYA SHIROU ... ¡FUERA!**


	9. ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD 2

**Pues buenas, Soy Santa Emiya Shirou.**

 **Vi que a muchos les gusto el especial de Navidad, así que esta es la segunda parte.**

 **Pero no sera nada elaborado como la primera, es simplemente una ficha de personaje navideño ... Mi ficha.**

 **Clase: Santa Saver. "El Salvador de la Navidad."**

 **Master: No tengo, soy completamente independiente. Tomo el mana de la Raiz, o mejor dicho, de las esperanzas y sueños de las fiestas navideñas del Pasado, Presente y Futuro.**

 **Nombre Verdadero: Me sorprende que no lo sepas, pero bueno. Santa Emiya Shirou, un gusto.**

 **Sexo: Soy hombre, no tiene nada que ver que me guste hornear galletas.**

 **Titulos: Faker Santa, Rey de los Regalos, El Salvador de la Navidad, Santa de la Justicia. Muy chulos títulos tengo que admitir.**

 **Alineamiento: Neutral Navideño. Tengo que ser justo con los niños buenos y malos.**

 **Atributo Oculto: Estrella. Porque simbolizo la esperanza y felicidad en estas fiestas.**

 **Biografía: Un Emiya Shirou que deseo salvarlos a todos, ¡Y que mejor forma que ser Santa! Este Emiya Shirou se convirtió en algo parecido al Santo Grial, solo que mucho mas poderoso. Su poder proviene literalmente de Akasha, dotándole todo el conocimiento ... ¡De que regalos quieren los niños estas navidades!**

 **Parámetros:**

 **Fuerza: A+**

 **Resistencia: B++**

 **Agilidad: B+**

 **Mana: EX**

 **Suerte: E (EX)**

 **Noble Phantasm: EX**

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 **Counter Evil: EX**

 **Reduce los parámetros en tres rangos de los enemigos que tengan alineación Caótica o Maligna. ¡Es la habilidad definitiva contra el Grinch!**

 **Afectos del Harem del Protagonista Eroge: EX**

 **Una habilidad oculta de Emiya Shirou, una habilidad que representa su poder de conquistar a cualquier chica de manera inconsciente y añadirla a su Harem (Que además no sabe que tiene).**

 **De alguna forma, esta habilidad se ha hecho aún mas poderosa gracias a la transformación de Shirou en Santa.**

 **Resistencia Mágica: EX**

 **Toda magia que entre en contacto contra Shirou sera ineficaz. El rango es alto por la gran misericordia de Shirou.**

 **Equitación: EX**

 **Desde vehículos hasta bestias divinas, no hay nada que el no pueda conducir. Cualquier ser que sea su montura, tendrá la capacidad de recorrer la tierra en solo una noche.**

 **Ocultamiento de Presencia: EX**

 **Tiene que entrar en las casas de todo el mundo sin despertar a nadie, sin embargo, no funciona bien con adultos y niños curiosos.**

 **Manifestación Independiente: EX**

 **Es una Habilidad especial que permite la manifestación sin apoyo en la realidad, sin necesidad de costos de energía o de convocación por parte de un Maestro; efectivamente, la Habilidad sirve como una versión mejorada de Acción Independiente. Siendo que el usuario de esta habilidad se considera una existencia confirmada. Es inmune a la magia de tiempo y al concepto de muerte. Mientras que haya regalos que repartir, felicidad que dar y sonrisas que plasmar, este hombre no sera detenido para evitar que nadie derrame lagrimas.**

 **Habilidades Personales:**

 **Proyección Mágica: EX**

 **La capacidad de dar forma a los objectos a través de imágenes mentales. En este Rango, gracias a los deseos sinceros, puede dar forma cualquier objeto. Se puede decir, que este hombre domino la Primera Magia, La Negación de la Nada, solo para entregar cualquier regalo.**

 **Bendiciones de las Navidades Pasadas, Presentes y Futuras: EX**

 **Una habilidad que le permite ser Santa, es similar a Regalo de Santa de Arturia Alter, pero aún mas poderoso, comprende varias habilidades que le ayudan a ser Santa y otras que no tanto ... ¡Pero Emiya Shirou sabe de todo porque soy el mejor ama de casa del mundo!**

 **Conexión con Akasha: EX**

 **Literalmente me convertí en "Una maquina todopoderosa de deseos" para dar los regalos que las personas desean mas desde su corazón. En este punto, los parámetros normales dejaron de tener sentido.**

 **Con mi conexión con Akasha, puedo saber que regalo quiere cualquier persona con solo verla porque puedo "Leer" su corazón.**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Unlimited Christmas Works: El Mundo de Regalos Infinitos: E - EX (Anti-unidad, Anti-Ejercito, Anti-Niños Malos, Barrera)**

 **El Unlimited Blade Works ha cambiado, ya no hay espadas sino cualquier regalo que las personas atrapadas en la Esfera de Realidad desee desde su corazón. Les da a los niños buenos sus mas deseados regalos, pero en cambio, a los niños malos solo le darán medias llenas de carbón. Ademas, protege a cualquier niño en peligro del Grinch.**

 **¡Es mi deber proteger las esperanzas y felicidad de los niños!**

 **¡Evitare que los niños derramen lagrimas y sonrían como si fuesen salvados de la maldad!**

 **"I Am The Spirit Of My Star."**

 **"Oak Is My Body And Snow Is My Blood."**

 **"I Have Delivered Over A Thousand Gifts."**

 **"Knowing The Good Children."**

 **"Aware The Bad Children."**

 **"Withstood Pain To Christmas Eve, Delivering Happiness To The Whole World."**

 **"I Have No Regrets. This Is The Only Path."**

 **"My whole life was Unlimited Christmas Works."**

 **Porque soy ... ¡El Santa de la Justicia!**

 **Espero que les allá gustado, sigan votando para ver que hará el Autor para su siguiente historia, ¡Me quieren en Chaldea! o ¡Quieren ver mi poder de Protagonista Harem conquistar a Shishou!**


	10. Capitulo 7

**Buenas a todos, gracias por el apoyo al Fic, ademas, de sus votos por la encuesta. En cualquier caso, respondamos algunos comentarios.**

 **naruto tendo rikudo: Gracias por el apoyo, espero que hayas pasado por felices fiestas, y aunque no me toco Merlín, me saque a Quetzal, Tamamo no Mae, Martha Rider y Lancelot Berserker.**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Es bueno que te haya gustado, ¿Como Shirou entiende a Tiamat? Simple, es su madre ... Lo se, es muy mala escusa, pero ¡El amor de madre es la cosa mas fuerte de este mundo!**

 **miguelgiulianoco: Pues gracias, y no, no puedo darle una forma adulta a Mordred sin hacerla Alter porque ella murió joven, Y no molestan los comentarios, pero si me dan mucho que pensar y reflexionar, porque ami me pasa cosas como "Si hago esto se ve genial" o "Esto se ve mejor" o incluso "No tiene sentido, pero lo importante es que me guste a mi y a mis lectores" que creo que los mas importante. En cualquier caso, gracias por el apoyo.**

 **antenesis:** **Hashire sori yo~Kaze no youni~Tsukimihara wo~Padoru! Padoru!~. Es genial que te guste, y si, puede ser que sea muy sad cuando Shirou tenga que irse, pero descuida, habra una secuela en un futuro.**

 **xionsd: Pues, bueno, para Shirou seria difícil explicar que es del futuro y eso, pero descuida, la verdad sera revelada ... Ahora o nunca, quien sabe.**

 **orocontra2012: Gracias por el apoyo, si, es triste que ya vaya a acabar, pero me divertí escribiéndola y espero que les haya gustado leyéndola, y si Shirou esta OP, pero no esta en su nivel OP verdadero. Y quien sabe que romance puede salir.**

 **LostNeko120: Gracias y igual feliz navidad ... Aunque ya paso, y si, ya se salvaron las ¡Lolis! Ahora falta salvar a las ¡Milfs! ¡Porque eso es lo que hace un Protagonista Eroge de la Justicia!**

 **SilverCrow: Genial que te haya gustado y si seria un desmadre que TODA la familia de Shirou aparezca, algo que seria el verdadero infierno.**

 **daizuke: Me alegra que te guste, y una pregunta, ¿En tu comentario te referías que hiciera a Sieg un Gender Bender? Porque si es eso, lo puedo hacer con todo el gusto del mundo, mira que estoy muy loco, y si, es posible que Arturia sea la Besto Waifu de Shirou en algún Fic, posiblemente el siguiente, pero no prometo nada, simplemente tomare mi leche de fresa y veré que sale.**

 **¡Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado!¡Siganme si quieren estar al tanto de mi siguiente Fic!**

 **Este es mi Face para los que quieran estar en comunicación conmigo, o tengan ideas, sugerencias, incluso chat roll si quieran, Etc.**

 **Facebook: Olo-kun Dragneel, tengo una imagen de Shirou con cabello largo.**

 **En cualquier caso, empecemos.**

 **Capitulo 7: La Espada Mas Fuerte del Mundo Infinito de Espadas. La Espada que Encarna la Voluntad de la Justicia del Mundo.**

* * *

 ** _No sabia donde estaba ... Pero era un lugar hermoso ... Excepto por la cosa frente a mi ..._**

 ** _ERA UN MONSTRUO ..._**

 _ **QUE TRAÍA EL INFIERNO.**_

 _ **"¿No sabes que es eso?"**_

 _ **La voz de Saber me hizo voltear a verlo, el estaba frente a esa "cosa", mirándome sobre el hombro mientas su capa blanca y roja ondeaba por el viento.**_

 _ **Su rostro era impasible y tono calmado, como si ni le importase la "monstruosidad" frente a nosotros.**_

 _ **"El trae el infierno ... "**_

 _ **Lo se, con solo verlo, se que traerá el infierno a la tierra, ni los Verdaderos Magos, ni los Dioses, Servants, Ancestros Verdaderos ni nada puede detenerlo.**_

 _ **" ... Pero que yo detuve."**_

 _ **Su voz llena de confianza me llena, no se como, pero solamente puedo asentir por sus palabras.**_

 _ **"El es ... "**_

 _ **.̸̧̡̨̢̥̞̠̱̣̩̀̈́ ̸̡͓͔̱͔̟̰̠̲͎͆̆̈̈ ̶̧̛̦͙̯̀͗͜ ̶̡̢̘̼̾͑̽͜**_ ̴̭̦̱͕̟͕̈́ ̵̨̡͎̟́͐ _ **̴̮̫͇̳̏̈́̀S̴̮͊u̴̧͔͇͑ ̸̧͍̄n̸̥̹͋o̷̩͖̓͜͠m̸̦͉̼̾͜b̴̹͔̲͐̽̆r̴͖̖̻͈̽͗̕ȅ̶̺̄̈ ̶̺̠͑͋ë̶̪̙́̋͐s̴̢̤̪̉͌͌̚ ̴̹͝Ọ̵̪͎̩̇̓R̸̢̞̺̩̉̎̈́T̷̠͉̘̾́̄̂,̸͎̙́́̔͐ ̷̯́à̸̪̥̺q̷͕̥̐u̷̪̼̪͌͜ē̷̬̍̎̐ļ̵͔́̇̋ ̵̺̕͠ĺ̴̤̤̟l̸̡̖͕̆͂͠à̶͉͉͉m̷̪͚̰̊a̴͔̙̞̗͛̅̀d̷͙͗̓o̸̺̙̕ ̷̨̞̐͑̕e̷̞̊̀l̵͕̒͠͝ ̸̭͓̓́̌̑Ā̸̟r̸͚͉̽͌͋͘ḯ̸͕ṣ̸͌̈̕ẗ̵̥̼́̽ö̶̟̗͎͎́ţ̸̝͔͈͛è̵͇̦̞͕̍͊̂l̷̡̪̺̎͝e̶̟̖̿̑͐̃s̵̲̩̲̓̐̕̚ ̸̛̳̳͕͛͊̈́d̴͎̟̰̅̾̒ẹ̶̞̞̗͋̑͆̇ ̵̖͚̃̂̿̈ͅM̵̞̰̎̐̀̋ē̴̡͇͓̎͗͜ṛ̸͛̓ç̶̨̤͙̀̏ů̵͓̒̽̽r̷̛̗̠ī̴̮̣̕o̶͖̙̰͑̀͌ ̷̤́͛q̵̛̼̦̼͐̀͒u̸͉̽̔e̷̦̾ ̵̻͌̓̉͘e̵̟͈͎͚͝n̸̥̖͂͘c̵̼̉à̶̻r̶̗͉̓̈́͂̌n̸͖͖̤̪̓̅à̴̩̖ ̵̨̺̘̌̑ĺ̶̯̃͐a̵̭̪̦͂̅̎͜ ̶̡̉D̷̜̣̞͒̀̔͝ĕ̸͔̩̮̣s̷̱̥̬͑͘͝e̷̗͈͑̀͐s̴͕̎͌̇͠p̸̢̛ȇ̸̛̯̥r̸͊͛͆̚ͅǎ̵̳͇͇̑̑c̸̮͔̱̻̐́i̷̯̒̐ó̵͚͈̫͉̐̕͠͝n̷͖̍͑ ̶̩͈̠̊́s̸̨̻̀̾i̸̦̝̰̳͊̈̚n̸̙̟̭̅ͅ ̴̳̓͘E̵̥̱̦͒̿͊s̶̠̩̰̐͋̉p̶̬͚̊̐͝e̵̯̜̳̅r̴̡̮̈́͆̃͝ą̷̫͔͈̌n̴̺͙͝z̵̠̜͋̋ȧ̷͓̃ṡ̴̲̣̆̀̄,̶̥̞͘ ̷̣̘̍S̶͎͋̈̐ủ̶̡͂͠p̸̜̺̈́r̵̺̖͍̀͂͊͠e̶̯̬͗̆̂m̴̠͆̌̕ǫ̸̧̱͇͘ ̴̼̟̱͔́͒͝e̴̙͇̽̈́̀n̷̳̎ ̴͔̝̳̳̆̽l̶̩̪͙̜̿̇̂ȁ̴̬̮̞ ̶͎̌T̸̖̞̋̒į̶͙̻̬̎́͑e̷͕̭̩̅̀̓̔ŗ̶̬̤͉̎r̴̡͓̹͇̽͒̉̒ä̶̜̹̹́͝ ̴̹͌̈̀͒c̶̝͑o̶̰͗̽̍̾n̶̡̪̅͗̾ ̴͇̯͖͝l̴̻̝͓̣̇a̷̝̥̼̫̾ ̷̖̣̰͇͋͂̎̽Ạ̶̥̯̘̎̋̈́̈ù̷͖͔t̸̯̭̔́̔͐ő̵̢̄́ȓ̸̺͌i̵͍̻̓̉̌ͅd̶̤͚̊̔à̵̧̩̼d̴̛͉͔͇̲̎̑̚ ̶͇̜̕D̷̛̪̬̾͊̅i̴͖̙̮̰̍̈́̚v̸̢̠̠̟̀̓̔̚ỉ̷͉͝n̸̳̾a̷͕̲͘̚ͅ ̶̨̬͂̈́͘ͅd̶͎̙̼̤͛̃͘ẹ̶̪̐̅͛ ̸̘̜̌̎͝͝Ȧ̵̤̭̱͚s̷̺̀̆e̶̠͙͎̩̎͘͠s̷͎͍̈i̶̭͑n̷͉͖̘̎̅͝ạ̵̡̦̓̑r̶̨͇̭̉͝ ̵͌̐ͅâ̷͖̜̲͙̔̄̅ ̵͚͔̺̈͒̃̎t̶͉͌̊͊o̷̭̳͓͌d̶̫̲̺͝ͅo̶̧̮̲͙͒̇̆͑s̴̥̠͂ ̴̩̲̊̄l̴̨̠̘͙̈́ǫ̵̟̲̪̌s̸͈̥̓̂ ̷͇̯̹͗̃̂̽h̶̡̯̩̽͐u̸͖̼̲̗͒͒̊̚ḿ̷̻͉̳͌a̸̠̝͜͝ṋ̸̓̔͂̐o̸͕̞͛̈́̈́̄s̵̢̝̩̯̍͝,̶̧̹͈̮̓̈͝ ̵̭̹͍̱̂̃̅ë̸̡̼̜̝́͌͘r̸̩̫̝͔̃͊̈́͘ä̶͇͍̳̮́̿ ̵̨̭̻̖̾.̵̧̄̃̏̕.̸̤͕̋́.̴̖̺̾̆̑͝ ̵̙̘̈́͒T̸̘̜̈́̑Y̵̛̤̺̙̹̍P̷̪̙̭̄ͅE̵̟̊̔̀-̷̡̛̠̪̠M̴͚̠̜̾̊͜E̸̥͕̰̽̅̊̽Ṛ̵̣̒͒̃̚C̶̺̊̂Û̶̠̺̑ͅŘ̶͕̟͉̝̚̕͝Y̴̢̎.̶̢̳̟̄̉̓ ̶̜̈**_ _ **̷͚̜̤̗͓͓̔ ̷̻́ ̶͈̮̞͐̐̂͝**_

 _ **Su voz suena distorsionada, mientras esas palabras llegan a mi mente, pero me provocan un intenso dolor en me cerebro y médula ...**_

 _ **"Y yo ... Lo mate."**_

 _ **Saber empieza a cambiar, su cabello antes rojo y corto, ahora era blanco e increíblemente largo, que sujetaba en una coleta alta pero aún así llegaba hasta la parte inferior de su espalda. Ya no tenia sus mangas rojas ni su faldón rojo y usaba su abrigo blanco que se volvió negro con detalles en rojo, pero lo mas llamativo era sus ojos, su iris se mantenía de ese color ocre pero había un anillo alrededor de la pupila del color del acero.**_

 _ **"Porque soy ... "**_

 _ **Un Héroe de la Justicia.**_

 _ **Un Guardián.**_

 _ **Un Protector.**_

 _ **Un Salvador.**_

 _ **Un Amigo.**_

 _ **Un Esposo.**_

 _ **Una Espada.**_

 _ **Un Ser Amado.**_

 _ **Un Asesino de Dioses.**_

 _ **El Aristoteles de la Tierra.**_

 **TYPE-EARTH**

 **.**

* * *

Kiritsugu suspiro, estos últimos días de la Guerra del Santo Grial ha estado de locos.

Primero no invoca el Servant que quería.

Segundo, resulta que el Servant que invoco no era tan malo.

Tercero, su Servant tiene demasiados misterios rodeándolo.

Cuarto, un ejecutor de la iglesia lo persigue.

Quinto, su Servant posee la espada del rey de gran bretaña, Excalibur.

Sexto, otros Servants desconocidos están actuando en esta guerra.

Séptimo, Su Servant destruye el clan de magos Einzbern y le trae a su hija.

Y octavo, en la noche un resplandor dorado lo hizo despertarse de un sueño muy raro pero la luz fue tan intensa que no pudo distinguir nada, pero por un momento creyó haber visto a Saber.

Kiritsugu suspiro, necesitaba un café.

Pero para una demostración de su Suerte Rango Emiya, Saber no estaba esa mañana, ni Berserker. Eso significaba que alguien mas hacia el desayuno.

"¡Kiritsugu!¡Hice tu café!" Exclamo Irisviel poniendo una taza de café frente al Master de Saber.

Kiritsugu hizo una mueca, hasta donde sabia el café no tenia un color verde musgo ni burbujeaba de esa manera y ... ¿Eso era detergente y crema de afeitar?

 _"Te maldigo, ¡Suerte Rango Emiya!"_

* * *

Saber caminaba por las calles de Fuyuki, junto a el estaba Berserker, habían salido para una reunión muy importante.

Entraron en un café, donde llagaron a una mesa donde otras dos reinas se miraban. Una con una sonrisa descarada y otra con una mirada de desprecio. Saber suspiro, porque las versiones femeninas de Iskandar y Gilgamesh se tenían que parecer tanto a Rin y Luvia. Saber miro a Berserker a su lado, la cual puso una sonrisa sádica, y Berserker se parecía Sakura o Illya cuando entraban en sus modos oscuros/sádicos.

"Eh ... Hola." Dijo Saber incómodamente.

Pero cuando las dos reinas miraron la razón de sus conflictos sus rostros se iluminaron ... Igual que Rin y Luvia cuando llegaba antes de que comenzaran una pelea en el tiempo que estuvo en la Torre del Reloj.

"¡Saber!/¡Shirou!" Llamaron Alex y Gil al unisono. Alex y Mordred miraron con confusión a Gil, ¿Por que llamo a Saber de esa manera?

"¿Eh?¿Gil-Senpai porque llamas a Saber así?" Pregunto Berserker ladeando la cabeza de manera tierna.

"Es porque ese es su nombre." Responde Gil casi triunfante, después de todo, ella conocía el nombre de Saber mientras las demás no, aunque no sabia su verdadera identidad.

Alex y Mordred miraron con ojos muertos a Gil, antes de mirar a Shirou con los mismos ojos que le provocaron escalofríos en la columna vertebral.

"Hehe ... ¿Es una larga historia? ... " Y así, el hombre conocido como Emiya Shirou fue derrotado.

* * *

Podemos ver a Shirou sentado en un lado de la mesa, mientras en el otro estaban las reinas de la conquista, de los héroes y de Camelot respectivamente mirando a Shirou con sonrisas depredadoras.

"Entonces ... " Comenzó Shirou cautelosamente. "¿Que quieren hacer?"

Las reinas se miraron mutuamente, casi como si una tregua entre ellas fue establecida con solo los ojos y luego miraron a Shirou y con la sonrisa mas grande le respondieron.

"¡Compras!"

Y así, el hombre conocido como Emiya Shirou regreso al infierno.

* * *

Shirou se dejo caer en un banca del parque, dejo caer las varias bolsas de ropa y entre otros artículos junto a el, miro al frente donde las tres demonios, ¡Digo! Las tres reinas compraron helados y volvían hacia el.

"Pareces cansado, Shirou." Dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

Shirou suspiro, el puede tener fuerza y resistencia mayor a cualquier humano pero siempre muy agotador ir de compras con mujeres e imagínate hacerlo no solo con una sino por los menos unas diez mujeres, bueno, esa era la vida de este Emiya Shirou.

"Bueno, déjame hacer con eso." Con un movimiento de mano de Gil, las bolsas se desvanecieron en portales dorados.

Shirou puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Por que no hizo eso desde el comienzo? Ah! Ya lo recordó, Suerte Rango E.

Las reinas divertidas, se sentaron junto a el, con Gil a su izquierda, Mordred a su derecha y Alex a la derecha de Mordred.

"Shirou ... ¿Como fue tu vida?" Pregunto Gil.

Shirou suspiro, esperaba esa pregunta. "Bueno, al principio me dedique a un propósito imposible que casi me destruye, lleno de campos de batallas donde con cometer un solo error moriría."

Las reinas quedaron aturdidas por un momento, Shirou que era tan noble, ¿Por que tenia que sufrir tanto?

Pero se quedaron estáticas cuando miraron esa hermosa sonrisa que tenia cuando hacia algo desinteresado por otro, o mas bien por ellos.

"Aunque, a la final, me rompí cuando tuve que elegir entre dos cosas: Salvar a la mayoría y dejar morir a las personas que amo o bien, salvar a las personas que amo aunque eso signifique mancharme con todos los males del mundo ... ¿Saben que elegí?" Pregunto Shirou con una sonrisa serena.

Las reinas decidieron quedarse calladas, el suspenso las estaba matando.

"Decidí sacrificar cada parte de mi mismo para salvar a las personas que amo y las personas inocentes." Las chicas simplemente se quedaron sin aliento. "Mientras que pudiera salvarlos a ellos a expensas de mi propia vida ... Yo estaría satisfecho, sin embargo, una persona me mostró que ese no era la respuesta a lo que yo quería ... Yo solamente quería un mundo donde las personas no derramasen lagrimas ... Porque a la final, era eso todo lo que me quedaba ... "

Las reinas se quedaron mirando a Shirou con expresiones solemnes.

 _Los recuerdos de aquel fuego maldito lo invadieron. Las cenizas y el olor a muerte asaltando su nariz, las personas falleciendo clamando por ayuda, sin embargo, el las ignoro para salvarse._

 _El tiro partes de si mismo para seguir caminado, para poder salvarse._

 _Olvido sus recuerdos para desanclarse de todo para poder salvarse._

 _Desecho su propio orgullo al ver como una persona moría al intentar salvar a otra, para poder salvarse._

 _Dejo marchitar su corazón cuando miro como una mujer se arrastraba entre las llamas con su hijo, para poder salvarse._

 _El decidió tirar todo lo que era para poder salvarse._

 _El había vivido es día, pero no logro salvarse, su cuerpo estaba bien pero su alma quedo rota, su corazón vacío, metas, deseos y sueños todos y cada uno quedaron consumido en ese fuego._

 _Solo le quedaba ese ideal, ese sueño imposible que al menos le daba una razón por la cual seguir vivo ... Pero que no podía salvarlo._

 _Al final, el lo decidió, que para poder salvarse, tenia que hacer algo diferente, no desechar su ideal, no, un ideal tan hermoso como ese no podía tirarlo como si nada, así que hizo fue otra cosa ..._

 _Superar ese ideal._

"Mi único deseo verdadero era poder salvarme ... Pero, eso era demasiado egoísta, así que decidí salvar a otros, pero también salvarme a mi mismo, salvarnos a todos, juntos. Esa era la continuación de ese sueño."

Todas se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Gil decidió hablar.

"Puedo entenderlo, durante mi reinado, busque y recolecte tesoros, para ver si de alguna manera esos tesoros cuyo valor era suficiente para hacer que un hombre se corte el brazo solo para verlos por un instante podrían de alguna manera llenar el vacío dentro de mi ... Pero a la final, las cosas mas hermosas son las que uno no puede poseer ... " Dijo Gil con una sonrisa melancólica, recuerdos de su querida amiga y los tiempos que pasaron juntas siendo su mayor tesoro regresaron a su mente.

"Puedo estar en desacuerdo." Dijo Shirou llamando su atención. "Hay cosas en este mundo que son inimaginablemente hermosas que uno puede conseguir, lo único que hay que hacer es no dejar de buscar." Shirou sonrió mientras ponía su mano sobre la mano de Gil.

Gil se sonrojo por el contacto de Shirou, ademas, la sonrisa que Shirou le daba, la hacia avergonzarse tanto que ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara.

Mordred y Alex fulminaron a Gil con la mirada, antes de que la primera suspirara.

"Pues creo que la felicidad, la gracia y el jubilo son cosas que efímeras, solo duran un momento. Mi único deseo era el reconocimiento de mi padre, su apoyo ... Su amor y nunca obtuve nada de eso." Dijo Mordred, sus ojos mirando a lo lejos, en un tiempo lejano a su padre, su figura estoica y noble en su puesto en la mesa redonda, solo para ser manchado por su padre moribundo asesinado por su propia espada en sus manos, y la miraba que le daba ... Llena de sorpresa, dolor, pero en medio de todo eso era aceptación como si hubiese reconocido sus errores.

 _"Hazlo mejor que yo."_ Fueron las ultimas palabras antes de que su cuerpo cayese inerte en sus brazos, ni un solo momento soltó su cuerpo, ni siquiera con la tempestuosa lluvia que caía, como si el mismo cielo llorase la muerte del Rey Arturo.

Shirou miro a Mordred con simpatía, con un recuerdo lejano llegando a su mente. Solo que este recuerdo no era "suyo" pero si era de "el", era un recuerdo de EMIYA.

Justo al momento de ser ejecutado por la Asociación de Magos por sus crímenes. Justo al momento de que fue colgado. Justo al momento de donde ese "lugar", ese paisaje desolado de vida pero lleno de acero le llegaba a su vista. EMIYA solo tenia un pedido.

 _"¿Fui un héroe para ti, Kiritsugu?"_

Fueron sus palabras solemnes antes de que su cuello cediese y llegara a "ese mundo" lleno de polvo y humo de forja, lleno de engranajes monolíticos colosales, lleno de espadas de héroes y villanos clavadas en el suelo baldío en una especie de bosque de acero.

Y aún así, el se fue satisfecho, pero solo con esa duda. Si para su padre, logro convertirse en un héroe para el.

"A veces, los padres cometen errores, son humanos, como nosotros, o mas bien fuimos. Lo importante es no tenerles rencor y estar en paz con ellos, porque cuando uno se convierte es padre, uno empieza a entender que no es fácil, ser padre es el trabajo mas difícil del mundo pero a la vez mas gratificante. Así que olvida esos recuerdos amargos de tu padre y vive el ahora. Sigue esforzándote y nunca te rindas, sin importar que tan oscuro sea el camino que elijas, mientras aún tus ideales te mantengan erguido entonces es imposible que puedas se derrotado."

Las palabras de Shirou hicieron que el corazón de Mordred se calentara e hizo lo que nunca había hecho en su vida.

 _"Purr. Purr. Purr. Purr."_

"¿Mordred ... ? ¿Estas ... Ronroneando?" Dijo Shirou volteando a ver a la hija del Rey León. La cual se estaba frotando contra Shirou mientras abrazaba su brazo.

 _"Purr. Purr. Purr. Purr."_

Esa fue su única respuesta. Shirou suspiro, mientras miraba a Gil que bufaba divertida y a Alex riendo por la divertida situación. Aunque no las culpaba, la temible Reina de los Dragones, la Asesina del Rey León, el Terror de Gran Bretaña ... Ronroneando como un gatito, era hilarante.

"Pues a mi me gusta las batallas, no hay nada como un buen combate y ademas ... El conquistar los corazones de la gente, ese es lo mas hermoso que tenia en vida. Mi ejercito, no, mis compañeros de armas y hermanos del combate mi mas grande orgullo ... " Alex sonrío con tristeza. "A pesar de mis ambiciones y avaricia, ellos aún me siguen sin dudar."

Shirou sonrío. "Eso es inevitable, a la gente les gusta los héroes idiotas." Las reinas no pudieron evitar reírse de las palabras del pelirrojo.

"Si, tienes razón. A la gente les encanta seguir a los idiotas." Afirmo Alex, sonriendo divertida.

"Las héroes, y mas los idiotas, atraen mucho a la gente, les emociona, los anima, les da esperanzas y les hace pensar: '¡Oye!¡Si ese idiota puede hacerlo, yo también!' lo cual hace que se les unan y sigan el mismo camino de manera voluntaria." Dijo Shirou recordando como siempre estaba solo al principio hasta que muchas personas empezaron a unirse a su vida.

Arturia. Rin. Sakura. Medusa. Illya. Taiga. Bazett. Caren. Luvia. Y muchas personas mas, y solo porque era un idiota idealista con un sueño imposible.

Pero que era posible si todos ayudaban.

Si todos continuaban ese camino, ese ideal, todos juntos.

"Los héroes inspiramos a la gente con nuestros logros, los héroes comprendemos a la gente con nuestros fracasos, los héroes les damos felicidad y alivio al nunca rendirnos y esforzadonos ante cualquier dificultad, por eso nunca debemos rendirnos hasta el final."

Alex sonrío. "Tienes razón en eso. Por ello ... " La pelirroja se levanto y ... Se sentó sobre el regazo de Shirou mientras le daba la espalda. "Quiero seguirte yo a ti. Mi ejercito y yo estamos a toda tu disposición, y cuando digo toda, me refiero a TODA." Dijo mirando a Shirou sobre el hombro con una sonrisa descaradamente lasciva.

"¿Eh?" Fue lo único que Shirou pudo decir.

Y así paso la mayor parte de la tarde.

Tomado de la mano con la Reina de Babilonia. Abrazado por la Reina de los Dragones. Y la Reina de la Conquista sobre su regazo. Todo en perfecta armonía y serenidad.

Y así ... El hombre conocido como Emiya Shirou ... Fue salvado.

* * *

Podemos ver a la Servant Archer volver a la mansión Tohsaka, donde fue recibida por su Master, Tokiomi, el cual en los últimos días ha estado mas tenso.

Y tenia razones.

"¡¿Quien esta ahí?!" Exclama Archer invocando su armadura, mientras varias puertas de su Gate of Babylon se abrían y varias armas fueron preparadas para ser disparadas.

Al principio no paso nada.

Luego el infierno cayo.

Una llama infernal, oscura y sangrienta cayo sobre la mansión borrandola como si nunca hubiese existido. Siendo la única evidencia de que alguna vez hubo una mansión fueron los pedazos que quedaron desparramados sobre la propiedad.

En medio de todo eso, estaba Archer y Tokiomi, protegidos por las innumerables tesoros defensivos que tenia Archer en su Noble Phantasm.

Archer gruño, su oponente no le molestaba ser sigiloso.

"Impresionante, como se esperaba del pináculo de los Espíritus Heroicos, Gilgamesh." Dijo su enemigo con jubilo.

Archer entrecerró los ojos al verlo. Era el tal, Saver. Sin embargo, no hacia nada para esconder su poder. Su energía mágica le recordaba mucho a los dioses, algo que la hizo enojarse mas.

"Bastardo, ¿Como te atreves a atacarme? Sufre mi ira." Y así, varias armas salieron disparadas como balas de un subfusil.

Pero cuando las armas fueron disparadas se encontraron con las furiosas llamas de un color calmante azul cielo y blanco de las nubes, de una espada en la mano derecha de Saver.

"No creas que esto sera fácil, Rey de los Héroes. Hay mucho que divertirse." Los ojos de Saver se iluminaron de un color rojo sangriento, mientras una segunda espada aparecía en la mano izquierda de Saver, solo que emanaba llamas negras sangrientas, pero a la vez daba una sensación atrayente. "Divirtámonos."

* * *

"Al fin nos encontramos, Emiya Kiritsugu."

"Hmph, tengo que decir que el sentimiento no es mutuo."

Frente a frente estaban, Emiya Kiritsugu y Kotomine Kirei. Listos para matarse mutuamente, uno con su Thompson Contender y el otro con Black Keys.

No le malentienda, Kiritsugu tenia miedo, la única persona que no quería encontrarse y termina encontrándose con el, con una persona que no podía comprender.

 _"Oi, Master."_ Escucho la voz de su Servant en su cabeza. _"No te preocupes, no te limites, utiliza todo lo que tengas para derrotarlo, yo estoy ocupado, pero no estas solo."_

¿Que utilizara todo? Lo hará. Pero a pesar de ello, tenia un solo lamento.

"Púdrete, Suerte Rango Emiya."

El sonido de un bala siendo disparada resonó.

* * *

"Que divertido." Dijo Rider con una sonrisa.

"No es gracioso." Responde Lancer con el ceño fruncido.

"Oh, vamos, creo que esto se debe a tu Suerte Rango E. A Saber le pasa mucho." Responde Rider, sosteniendo su costado sangrante mientras usaba su carroza destrozada como soporte para mantenerse de pie.

El estado de Lancer no era mejor, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas debido a las cadenas con púas que lo tenia aprisionado.

¿Como termino todo así? Simple.

Luego de que Rider regresara, Kayneth lanzo un desafió contra su alumno. Servant contra Servant. Master contra Master. Si alguno de los dos caía, era el perdedor. Su batalla fue llevada a las afueras de la ciudad de Fuyuki.

Pero en medio enfrentamiento, un Servant desconocido, con un poder superior a Archer y Saber los ataco y los puso en esta situación.

"Bueno, solo nos queda esto."

 _La Fuerza del Ejercito del Rey._

"¡Ionioi Hetairoi!" Un resplandor blanco los cubrió a todos, para ser llevado a su mundo interno donde estaba su ejercito esperando.

El Servant desconocido que se llamo a si mismo Dark, sonrío. Y de un portal rojo salió la cosa mas horrible que hayan visto.

 _"¿Se supone que eso es una espada?"_ Fue el pensamiento de todos al ver la "cosa" con empuñadura pero en vez de hoja eran cilindros.

"Esta es mi Espada de la Ruptura, Ea." Alzo la "Espada" en el aire, los cilindros empezaron a giran, dos en el mismo sentido, y uno en el sentido opuesto.

 **"¡Enuma Elish!"**

Y así, cayo el infierno sobre ellos.

* * *

Saber suspiro, hace unos momentos empezó a sentir los Servants que Zouken logro convocar empezar a actuar, y lo peor, eran los dos mas fuertes, que suerte.

"¿Saber?¿Iras?" Saber volteo para ver a Irisviel, sus manos en su corazón mientras miraba con preocupación a Saber.

Saber le sonrió tranquilamente a su Master falsa, se acerco a ella y agachándose un poco, junto su frente con la de Irisviel.

"Te prometo que volveré, y te traeré la victoria." Saber se volteo listo para irse, pero Irisviel tomo su capa. "¿Iris-"

No tuvo la oportunidad de hablar cuando los labios de la homunculo bloquearon los suyos.

Saber abrió los ojos sorprendidos. ¡¿Estaba besando la esposa de Kiritsugu?!

Irisviel se separo y miro a Saber con una sonrisa. "Es un regalo de buena suerte." Luego se metió a la casa, para cuidar a Illya y Sakura.

"Suerte, ¿Eh? Como me hubiese gustado que cada vez que iba a hacer algo estúpido, las chicas me besasen y no me regañaran." Dijo Saber con ironía. "Pero lo siento, Irisviel, no creo que vuelva."

Y así, el hombre que nunca fue derrotado, fue de nuevo al campo de batalla implacable.

"¡Oh! Hay un lugar que tengo que ir primero, así que aguanten, Alex, Gil."

* * *

Archer maldijo, ¡¿Como pudo ser invocado tal Servant?!

¡Era imposible!¡Estaba enfrentando un Espíritu Divino!¡Y justo al peor!

Un ser que pertenecía a la religión dominante del mundo.

El cristianismo.

Los Servants cristianos tenían cierta defensa contra Servants con divinidad, hijos de Dioses paganos como la iglesia los llamaría.

Y justo enfrentaba al peor, y justo en la peor clase.

"¿Paso algo, Archer?" Pregunto Saver, con doce alas en su espalda.

Seis del blanco mas puro que el día mas brillante.

Otras seis del negro mas nefasto que la noche mas oscura.

"¡Cállate, Satanás!" Exclamo Archer, sus cadenas Enkidu en mano, y varios portales detrás de ella, uno en especial estaba cerca de su mano en el caso de que tuviera que invocar a Ea.

"Que dura." Responde Saver. "Te lo dije, soy Lucifer, el Lucero del Alba, el Ángel mas bello de Dios."

"¡Eres el diablo!"

"Es cierto que dije que las condiciones en las que fui invocado no son las correctas, pero al menos tengo una mente mas ampliada que antes, ni siquiera como Ángel o el Diablo tenia este entendimiento del mundo. ¿Quien diría que tenia que unir mis dos "yo" para poder comprenderlo?" Dijo Saver como si encontrase la respuesta a algo a simple vista.

"¡La destrucción de la humanidad no es la respuesta!" Gruño Archer, su deber como Espíritu Heroico era mantener la tierra para los vivos.

"Pero son los humanos los culpables, ellos inician guerras, matan animales sin discriminación, desbastan los hábitats y contaminan. Es su culpa que este sea el resultado."

"No permitiré que hagas tal cosa." Responde Archer, con las palabras de Shirou resonando en su mente, dándole el valor para enfrentarse a tal ser.

"Lo que quieras." Responder Saver levantado su espada sangrienta con las dos manos. "En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo ... ¡Amen!"

 _La Espada del Amanecer de los Caídos._

"¡Espada del Alba!"

Una luz oscura descendió, casi simulando el sol descendiente.

Archer se preparo para invocar a Ea.

Sin embargo, una silueta se interpuso entre su atacante y ella. Al verla la reconoció de inmediato, después de todo, la armadura del dragón lo hacia bastante obvio.

"¡¿Berserker?!" Exclamo Archer incrédula. Berserker miro sobre su hombro mientras su casco revelaba su rostro con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Vamos! No te atrases, ¡Gil-Senpai!" Replica Berserker, invoco una lanza tan grande como ella de color blanco marfil. Las restricciones de la lanza poco a poco se fueron liberando, para asegurar la demostración del pilar del mundo, que mantiene los dos lados del mundo separados.

 _La Lanza que Brilla hasta los Confines del Mundo._

"¡Rhongomyniad!" La lanza sagrada emitió una luz de destrucción paralela a Excalibur que se enfrento a esa luz malvada.

Las dos armas sagradas se enfrentaron, las dos buscando dominar a la otra, pero el enfrentamiento fue ganado por nada mas y nada menos que por la lanza sagrada.

"¡Vamos, Ron!" Fiel a las ordenes de su portadora, la lanza sagrada atravesó ese sol oscuro desasiendo el ataque de Saver. "¡¿Que mas tienes, Satanás?!"

"Impresionante, la usurpadora del trono. Que increíble poder. Tu padre estaría orgulloso." Los ojos de Berserker se oscurecieron antes de mostrar una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor.

"Ven." Berserker desapareció a Ron y saco a Clarent. De un solo estallido de llamas se enfrento a Saver.

Clarent se enfrento contra la otra espada de Saver, la cual emitía llamas de un azul cielo.

El choque de armas fue impresionante, ondas de choques invadían todo el lugar, era un milagro que Tokiomi haya podido salir de la zona, Archer entrecerró los ojos, estaban muy parejos, mientras que Berserker tenia fuerza, Saver lo compensaba con velocidad.

Si embargo, la espada de Saver empezó a liberar mas llamas azules que enfrentaban las llamas rojas de Berserker, mientras esta ultima parecía debilitarse mas y mas.

 _"¿Pero que?¡¿Por que Berserker esta perdiendo poder?!"_ Pensó Archer antes de que su mente hiciese "clic". "Claro, el tiene la misma habilidad que Saber, Counter Evil ... "

Exacto, Saver tenia la misma habilidad de Saber, pero diferente, no era Counter Evil, sino Counter Hero.

"¡Gah!" Berserker empujo a Saver, haciéndolo retroceder unos metros. La reina de Camelot lo miraba con furia. "¡Bastardo!" Levanto a Clarent mientras la llenaba de mana y un pilar rojo sangre toco el cielo oscuro.

"¡Oh! Que poder, seria de mala educación no responder de la misma manera." Saver sonrío mientras hacia lo mismo con su espada que despedía llamas azules. "Protegernos de todos los males ... ¡Amen!"

 _La Perdición de los Mil Dragones._

 _Llamas Purificadoras que Queman Todo Mal._

"¡Clarent Blood Dragon!"

"¡Espada del Edén!"

Y así, toda la zona fue cubierta de llamas, Archer tuvo que saltar lejos para evitar el fuego cruzado, mientra miraba el choque de voluntades.

Sin embargo, no duro mucho. Las llamas se extinguieron, revelando a ambos contrincantes, pero ... Berserker estaba de rodillas respirando con dificultad, mientras Saver estaba sereno.

"Es una lastima que haya sido invocado en esta clase, si hubiese sido Saber u otra, tal vez nuestro combate hubiese sido impresionante, pero es lamentable ... " Saver empezó a elevarse en el cielo.

 _"¿Que hará?"_ Pensaron Archer y Berserker al unisono.

 _"Padre nuestro,_

 _que estás en el cielo,_

Así es, cuando Saver estuvo en lo mas alto, empezó a orar, su voz resonaba con poder, el mundo temblaba por sus palabras llenas de significado.

 _santificado sea tu Nombre;_

 _venga a nosotros tu reino;_

 _hágase tu voluntad_

 _en la tierra como en el cielo._

El cielo empezó a cambiar, la noche oscura empezó desaparecer mientras el sol salía. No, era una equivocación, varios soles empezaron a aparecer en el cielo. El cielo mismo se lleno de oro.

 _Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día;_

 _perdona nuestras ofensas,_

 _como también nosotros perdonamos_

 _a los que nos ofenden;_

 _no nos dejes caer en la tentación,_

Archer y Berserker solo podían mirar incrédulas ante el poder de Saver, perdiendo cada rastro de voluntad.

 _y líbranos del mal. Amén."_

 _Las Deslumbrantes Enseñanzas del Señor._

"Evangelio."

Y así los impresionantes soles de oro, dejaron caer miles y miles rayos de luz como una lluvia de oro que descendió contra ellas, mientras las dos reinas se quedaban estáticas sin poder hacer nada.

Pero, de repente, varias flechas interceptaron los rayos de oro que estaban mas próximos a ellas, dejándolas a ellas y a Saver sorprendidos.

 _"Acaso eso es todo lo que tienen, esperaba mas de las reinas de Uruk y Camelot, si eso es todo lo que tienen ... ¡Entonces como pueden llamarse Espíritus Heroicos!"_

De alguna forma, las palabras de Saber les llegaron a sus cabezas, y de nuevo, sus fuerzas y voluntades regresaron a ellas, pero por un millón de veces mas. Archer y Berserker se pusieron una al lado de la otra, mientras sacaban sus armas mas fuertes.

Ea y Excalibur.

La Espada de la Ruptura y La Espada de la Victoria Prometida.

"No nos quedaremos así." Dijo Archer.

"No perderemos ante ti." Dijo Berserker.

"¡No sin luchar!" Exclamaron ambas con determinación.

Ambas empezaron a cargar sus armas. Ea traía los vientos rojos de la destrucción y Excalibur traía la luz azul de la exaltación.

 _La Estrella de la Creación que Divide el Cielo y la Tierra._

 _La Espada de la Victoria Prometida Siempre Distante del Sueño._

"Enuma-"

"Excalibur-"

 **"¡Elish!"**

 **"¡Vivian!"**

Y así, los vientos de la destrucción y la luz de la exaltación se enfrentaron contra la lluvia de luz de la erradicación de Saver.

Todo aquel que estuviese cerca estaría viendo llover soles sobre un pilar azul de luz mientras un tornado rojo arrasaba.

Fue la definición misma del infierno. Y el hombre que los veía de lejos había visto un infierno mucho peor.

"Se los dejo a ustedes, Gil, Mordred." Y se fue, dejándolas contra el peor enemigo, pero seguro de su victoria. Y desapareció, en otro lugar necesitaban su ayuda, donde cierta reina de la conquista estaba en problemas ... Algo que jamás perdonaría, que dañen a sus seres queridos.

Para cuando del cielo dejo de llover esos rayos dorados, el pilar de luz azul y los vientos rojos cesaron.

Archer y Berserker cayeron de rodillas sin fuerzas, mientras Saver descendía al suelo, aunque no estaba herido, estaba mas desgastado.

"Impresionante ... ¡Definitivamente son Verdaderos Espíritu Heroicos!¡Jajaja!" Río Saver alzando sus brazos con jubilo. "Pero por ahora tengo que irme, algo mas interesante esta pasando y no quiero perdérmelo. Y de esa forma, Saver se elevo y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Las dos reinas empezaron a irse, cansadas se apoyaron en la otra para ayudarse, olvidando sus diferencias y conflictos.

En el transcurso del camino se encontraron con sus Masters, Tokiomi y Kariya, los cuales se miraban con odio pero se mantuvieron al margen, su mayor preocupación era el estado de sus Servants.

Pero a pesar de ello, empezaron a caminar hacia la residencia Emiya, donde estaban Irisviel, Sakura e Illya esperándolos.

Sin embargo, el destino les mostró otra cosa.

Un hombre muerto, y otro muy lastimado.

El primero, para sorpresa de Tokiomi, era Kotomine Kirei, su antiguo alumno antes de traicionarlo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de balas, pero se notaba que el orificio en su cabeza era la causa de la muerte.

El otro hombre, era Emiya Kiritsugu el cual estaba bastante lastimado, heridas llenaban su cuerpo tanto por culpa de su enemigo y por el uso constante de su magia de tiempo.

Kiritsugu volteo a verlos al notar su presencia. "Oh ... Como dijo Saber, llegaron ... " Y su cuerpo se derrumbo.

Afortunadamente, Kariya fue rápido y atrapo su cuerpo y evito que se lastimara mas.

"¡Esta muy herido!¡Necesita ayuda!" Exclamo Kariya viendo a Tokiomi, un mago experto que de seguro sabría alguna magia curativa.

"No ayudare a un enemigo." Responde Tokiomi cínicamente. Kariya aprieta los dientes con furia.

"¡Bastardo!¡Su Servant nos a ayudado un montón y tu ni siquiera-!" Las palabras de Kariya mueren cuando el cuerpo de Kiritsugu empieza a iluminarse, y las heridas fueron cubiertas por una luz y empezaron a cerrarse ante el asombro de todos.

"Esto es ... Avalon." Dijo Berserker al ver el tesoro mas poderoso de su padre, aquel que lo hacia invencible, el cual se perdió en la historia pero fue recuperado recientemente. "Saber ... Eres un desgraciado mentiroso."

Cuanta razón tenia en sus palabras.

* * *

Se puede ver Rider, Lancer, Waver, Kayneth y Sola-Ui de nuevo en el mundo normal. El mundo interno de Rider había sido destruido por la "Espada" de Dark.

"Es una lastima, Rey de los Conquistadores, demostraste valor pero no fue suficiente." Dijo Dark casi con burla. Varios portales rojos aparecieron detrás de el los cuales salieron una lluvia de armas a puntando solamente a ellos.

Rider y Lancer no hicieron nada para evitar su destino, habían luchado con uñas y dientes y estaban ya sin energía ni ideas, lo único que les quedaba era aceptar su derrota. Waver, Kayneth y Sola-Ui se alarmaron cuando las armas surcaron el aire para arrebatarles la vida.

Rider sonrío con pesar. _"Es una lastima, me hubiese gustado terminar mi conquista mas grande ... Conquistar tu corazón ... Shirou ... "_

Sin embargo, casi como un milagro de los dioses, Rider fue envuelta en una calidez y una cruz la protegió de las armas de Dark, mientras una flor de siete pétalos hizo lo mismo con Lancer. Rider se sorprendió de ver el abrigo blanco de Saber envuelto sobre sus hombros.

"¡Oi!¡¿Gilgamesh, por que no enfrentas a alguien que tiene el mismo número de armas que tu?!" Exclamo una voz muy conocida por todos. Cuando voltearon a ver, miraron a Saber, donde algunas partes de su piel estaba grabada con lineas azules en forma de interfaz.

"Oh, Faker." Dijo Gilgamesh, anteriormente Dark, antes de reír sin control para luego mirar a Saber con furia. "¡Faker!¡Cada vez que te veo me llenas de furia, eres un falso y un hipócrita, así que destruiré cada parte de tu ser!"

Un gran número de portales rojos iluminaron la noche, mientras infinitas armas salieron disparadas con gran intención de matar hacia Saber, sin embargo, el mundo nunca permitiría tal acto.

 ** _"Su Cuerpo Esta Hecho De Espadas."_**

 **"** **I Am The Bone Of My Sword."**

Con el sonido de dos voces cantando esas palabras con gran poder y significado, la primera voz era una suave de mujer, era un tono muy parecido al de una dulce madre, mientras la segunda era la de un hombre, era la voz de Saber. infinitas armas aparecieron detrás de Saber en un resplandor azul y volaron para encontrarse contra las armas del Gilgamesh corrupto.

El sonido del choque de acero contra acero resonó en la noche, las armas de ambos guerreros se destrozaron mutuamente.

"¡Faker!" Gruño Gilgamesh con furia.

 ** _"Su Sangre Es De Hierro Y Su Corazón De Cristal."_**

 **"Steel Is My Body And Fire Is My Blood."**

Siguiendo el canto de la voz de esa mujer y Saber, este ultimo proyecto varios conjuntos de las espadas casadas, cada espada era sostenida entre los dedos de Saber de una manera similar a las black keys, con un movimiento de sus manos lanzo las espadas casadas hacia Gilgamesh. El héroe mas antiguo gruño, y varios portales se abrieron para revelar varias armas que terminaron destruyendo las espadas casadas.

Pero eso no fue todo. Saber corrió hacia Gilgamesh, mientras lanzaba mas copias de las espadas casadas, haciendo que el Rey de Uruk tenga que sacar mas armas de su tesorería para destruirlas, pero eso no fue importante para Saber.

A una velocidad abrumadora, Saber estaba frente Gilgamesh, un conjunto de Kanshou y Bakuya en sus manos, listo para dar un corte descendente con las dos espadas gemelas, sin embargo, dos espadas salieron del Gate of Babylon para bloquearlas.

Pero luego, Gilgamesh saco un conjunto de espadas gemelas doradas, y empezó a tomar represalias contra Saber.

 ** _"Ha Superado Incontables Campos de Batallas."_**

 **"I Have Created Over A Thousand Blades."**

Junto a ese hermoso canto, Saber reforzó a Kanshou y Bakuya, haciéndolas entrar en su forma Overedge. Y con ellos empezó un combate con las espadas gemelas de Gilgamesh que eran igual de grandes que las suyas. Saber y Gilgamesh empezaron un choque de acero contra acero con sus armas en mano, pero sin que uno gane ventaja.

"¡Faker!¡Miserable!" Exclamo iracundo el Rey mas Antiguo.

Mientras pasaba todo eso, los espectadores presentes estaban incredulos de como Saber podía luchar contra "Gilgamesh" aunque les parecía increíble que haya dos Gilgamesh ahora, pero los que mas le llamo la atención fue, este Gilgamesh conocía a Saber.

Saber salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia, pero cuatro portales aparecieron a su alrededor y de ellos cuatro espadas fueron disparadas buscando su sangre, pero con gran agilidad, velocidad, destreza y habilidades logro desviar y bloquear las cuatro espadas. Saber corrió hacia Gilgamesh que lo estaba esperando con su propio conjunto de espadas gemelas.

Sin embargo, unas cadenas salieron de los portales rojos buscando doblegar al Servant de la Espada, pero este retrocedió haciendo varias acrobacias para evitar las cadenas. Saber deshizo a Kanshou y Bakuya y proyecto su arco, ademas de una espada sin nombre y la disparo alterando su forma a la de una flecha hacia Gilgamesh.

"Tch." Chasqueando los dientes, el Primer Héroe hizo aparecer un portal donde salio una espada que desvió la flecha. "Eres molesto, Faker. Cada vez que te veo me vienen recuerdos desagradables ... ¡Así que destruiré tu existencia!" Luego, conecto las espadas gemelas que tenia desde sus empuñaduras luego una linea de luz dorada conecto ambas hojas haciendo que las anteriores espadas gemelas se conviertan en un arco.

Saber abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver el acto, pero su rostro era impasible, El Rey de los Héroes empezó a volar, voló tan alto en el cielo que casi era imposible verlo.

Pero aún así su voz se escucha desde los cielos.

"¡Contempla!¡La Estrella de la Destrucción!" Bramo Gilgamesh y disparo una flecha que se incrusto frente a los pies de Saber, pero este ni se inmuta, lo único que le importaba era lo que caería del cielo.

 ** _La Espada del Fin._**

 **"¡Enki!"**

Las luces de las estrellas empezaron a converger hasta formar el objeto que daría fin al mundo. Una lanza de luz que cayo sobre el mundo como una estrella de la destrucción. La lanza de luz cayo a una gran velocidad, su objetivo ... Saber.

Saber preparo su arco, mientras proyectaba una espada ... La cual era conocida por todo el mundo ...

 _"_ ** _Ni Una Sola Vez Se Rindió ..._ _Ni Una Vez Fue Derrotado."_**

 **"Unknown To Defeat ... Nor Known To Victory."**

Altero la forma de la espada, haciéndola tomar la forma de una flecha hecha de la luz misma. Puso la flecha en el arco y tenso la cuerda.

"Porque Victorioso soy, y Victoria siempre obtendré." Y disparo _La Espada de la Victoria Prometida._ "¡Excalibur!"

La flecha de luz se enfrento a la lanza de luz, al chocar ambas ... Dio la ilusión de que el mundo fue destruido y reconstruido siete veces.

Saber bajo su arco mientras miraba a Gilgamesh descender, el rostro de este ultimo era un poema lleno de ira y furia ciega hacia el Faker que le devolvía la mirada impasible.

 **"¡FAKER!"** El rugido iracundo de Gilgamesh fue tan fuerte que es posible que se haya escuchado en la ciudad.

"Ven." Fue la única respuesta del Faker.

Y así ... El cielo se lleno de rojo y las armas se encontraron nuevamente.

* * *

Todos habían llegado a la residencia Emiya, hubo muchas sorpresas cuando llegaron luego de sorprenderse de saber que Kiritsugu tenia Avalon dentro de su cuerpo ...

Pero todo se jodió cuando Irisviel les dijo que ella también tenia a Avalon dentro de su cuerpo. Ademas, de la sorpresa que se llevo Tokiomi al ver a Sakura, aunque pensó devolverla a los Matou, una mirada de Berserker, Archer, Kiritsugu, Kariya e Irisviel lo hizo orinarse en los pantalones.

"Saber, eres un bastardo." Era lo que siempre murmuraba Berserker en silencio, pero los demás podían sentir su intención de matar, aunque era comprensible, un tipo extraño tiene tanto la espada sagrada y la legendaria vaina de tu padre, no es algo que te lo tomes bien que digamos.

Pero todo se puso serio cuando una lanza de luz cayendo del cielo capto su atención, para luego encontrarse con una flecha de luz que negó a ambas.

"¡No lo soporto!" Exclamo Archer preocupada, luego saco un espejo de su Noble Phantasm. Algunos miraron confundidos hasta que el espejo mostró una imagen ...

Acero contra Acero.

El Verdadero contra el Falso.

El Primer Héroe contra ... El Ultimo Héroe de la humanidad ... Aquel que toma las riendas del asunto cuando todo lo demás falla.

Era aquel que encarna la voluntad del mundo, y aquel que lo protege, todo por el bienestar de la humanidad y las bestias.

Un Héroe de la Justicia.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Nunca Necesito La Compresión De Nadie, Espera Sentado Las Guerras Que Vendrán En Una Colina De Espadas."_**

 **"** **Withstood Pain Until The End, Creating Endless Weapons Waiting For The Only One That Always Seeks."**

Gilgamesh salto en el aire, varios portales rojos aparecieron mientras varias armas salían buscando empalar a aquel que osa copiarlo. "¡Muere, mestizo!"

Saber retrocede mientras con Kanshou y Bakuya desvía las infinitas armas que el Rey mas Antiguo le envía. Luego, Gilgamesh toca el suelo mientras saca una espada de su Noble Phantasm y se lanza contra Saber, acto imitado por este ultimo.

El sonido de acero contra acero resuena al encontrarse sus armas. Gilgamesh cambia su espada por una lanza que oscila con la intención de cortarle la cabeza a Saber, pero gracias a su destreza y habilidad bloquea el ataque con las espadas casadas. Saber empuja la lanza para luego a atacar, pero se encuentra con un hacha. Gilgamesh deja caer la hacha con su fuerza divina sobre Saber pero este se protege con Kanshou y Bakuya que lograron soportar la fuerza del Rey.

Saber gira intentado dar un corte pero es bloqueado por una espada que Gilgamesh saca del Gate of Babylon que choca con Kanshou. Gilgamesh chasquea los dedos y un portal rojo se abre debajo de Saber de donde sale una espada. De fortuna, Saber retrocede a tiempo esquivando su muerte, sin embargo, mas portales se abrieron debajo de el, pero logro esquivar cada armas que salia de ellos.

"Muere ... ¡Faker!" Varios portales rodearon a Saber y de ellos un sin número de armas salieron.

Saber uso a Kanshou y Bakuya para desvía cada arma, sus instintos, sentidos, Clarividencia y Ojo de la Mente fue llevado al máximo para lograr tal hazaña.

"¡Gah!" Sin embargo, no fue suficiente, una espada tomo por sorpresa a Saber y se incrusto en su pierna izquierda, para luego otras dos espadas salieran y se incrustaran en su hombro izquierdo y en el costado derecho.

"¡Saber!" Exclamaron Rider y Waver. Mientras, esa misma acción era imitada por la mayoría que estaba en la residencia Emiya.

Una rodilla de Saber toco el suelo mientras se desangraba, una mano estaba apoyada en su otra rodilla mientras miraba al Rey de los Héroes sin aliento pero sin temor. Las espadas que lo atravesaban desaparecieron en partículas de color rojo.

A pesar de sus heridas, Saber se levanto y miro a Gilgamesh impasible y unos ojos desafiantes.

"Terminemos con esto ... Gilgamesh." Hablo Saber.

"Hmph ... ¡Pues muere, Faker!" Varios portales rojos se abrieron e infinitas armas salieron buscando terminar con la vida de ese usurpador.

 _ **"Pero, Este Es El Camino Que Eligió. Su Vida Nunca Dejara De Brillar."**_

 **"Yet, I Found What I Lost. I Had Almost Forgotten."**

 _Los Siete Anillos que Cubren los Cielos Ardientes._

"¡Rho Aias!" Una flor de siete pétalos aparecio frente la mano extendida de Saber. Luego, siete capas se posaron frente la flor, cada una con el poder defensivo de un muro de fortaleza.

La defensa absoluta contra proyectiles se enfrento a las infinitas armas del Rey mas Antiguo, soportando todo ese daño por su portador para darle tiempo para usar su carta de triunfo ... Un Ultimo Noble Phantasm.

Lineas de interfaz azules aparecieron en la piel de Saber, mientras su ropa de combate se deshacía y era cambiada por su ropa de civil. Su camisa blanca de mangas largas azules, sus vaqueros oscuros y zapatos deportivos.

Mientras eso pasaba, el suelo empezó a tener las mismas lineas de interfaz que Saber, a su vez, los pétalos de Rho Aias empezaron a ceder.

Solo para luego romperse por completo.

"Ah ... " Saber miro como varios portales lo rodearon y de ellos, Enkidu; _Las Cadenas del Cielo_ , lo atraparon y mantuvieron en su lugar, pero a pesar de ello, Saber solo se molesto en reunir el maná suficiente mientras se conectaba con el mundo.

 **"¡Muere, FAKER!"** Rugió Gilgamesh sacando una espada y lanzándose contra Saber, el cual tenia los ojos cerrados, casi pareciendo que aceptaba su destino.

 **"¡SABER!"** Exclamaron las personas preocupadas por el susodicho.

Pero en vez de hacer algo, Saber solamente abrió los ojos.

Sus ojos eran de color ocre y un anillo de color de acero rodeaba su pupila.

 ** _"Ciertamente ... "_**

 **"** **From the beginning ... "**

 ** _"Su Alma Siempre Estuvo ... "_**

 **"My Soul Had Always Been ... "**

 ** _"¡Hecha de infinitas Espadas!"_**

 **"¡** **Unlimited Blade Works!"**

Las llamas los envolvieron a todos, saliendo de la tierra como una erupción volcánica. Las llamas establecieron los limites del mundo interno de ese hombre que hizo lo imposible para salvarlos a todos ...

Incluso así mismo.

Eran llamas como las que estaban en aquel infierno.

Eran llamas que lo habían forjado.

Eran las mismas llamas que representaban "Aquella Espada".

Luego el mundo ... Cambio.

* * *

Al abrir mis ojos no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Eran mis ojos rojos reflejados en el acero de una espada.

Al llegar a esa conclusión me doy cuenta de que ya no estoy en las afueras de Fuyuki donde el terreno era rocoso.

Sino en una pradera de pastizales verdes ... Y acero.

Levantando mi cuerpo cansado las veo.

Un número infinito de espadas, todas y cada una clavadas en las tierras verdes llenas de paz, cada una esperando paciente y fervientemente cualquier orden que se les den, porque las cumplirían sin demora ni fallas.

Escucho jadeos y al voltear veo a mi Master, Waver con una cara de asombro y la mandíbula colgándole ... Seria una imagen graciosa, si yo no hubiese visto lo que el vio.

Engranajes Gigantes.

Gigantescos Engranajes giraban silenciosamente en el cielo, eran de color de la plata mas fina, que cuando eran iluminados por la luz del crepúsculo reflejaban una suave luz calmante y maravillosa.

"Esto es ... " Empiezo a decir, este sentimiento, definitivamente es lo mismo que lo mio.

 **"¡Esto es!"** Escucho una voz iracunda, cuando volteo veo a ese tal "Gilgamesh" que me desagrada mas que la Gilgamesh con la que decidí compartir a Saber. El parecía saber donde estábamos, pero no me importo mucho, pero algo me llamo la atención.

Lancer se estaba desvaneciendo.

Poco a poco su cuerpo volvía a convertirse en mana que regresaría al Grial mientras su mente volvía al Trono de los Héroes, en donde esta su yo original pero si fuese a ser invocado nuevamente no recordaría esta guerra.

Es una lastima, era un gran héroe y oponente.

Pero, Lancer actuaba extraño, en vez de estar molesto o algo, estaba aliviado, no lo entendí al principio pero luego veo lo que el esta viendo.

Dos lanzas junto a dos espadas.

Una espada y otra lanza eran de color rojo.

Mientras otra espada y lanza eran de color dorado.

Eran las armas que Diarmuid Ua Duibhne había usado en vida.

Y así ... El primer caballero de Fianna había descansado en paz.

"Esto es ... " Empiezo a decir, ahora puedo estar segura, ¡Este lugar es ... !

"Mi alma."

Todos volteamos al escuchar esa familiar voz.

Esta en una colina, donde descansaban una espada y vaina que la palabra "hermosa" las ensuciaría, junto a unas estacas de metal unidas por cadenas.

"Este es mi mundo interno mi alma."

* * *

Los miro satisfecho, mientras sus caras, con la excepción de Gilgamesh me miraban con asombro. No estoy satisfecho por su asombro, sino por la forma de mi mundo interno.

Praderas verdes llenas de vida y acero, en ves de las tierras baldías de vida y solo acero.

Engranajes de plata que se movían en silencio y con diligencia que producían nubes del blanco puro, en vez de de los engranajes de cobre oxidado que al moverse producían humo y polvo de hierro.

Aunque, lo único en que este mundo se parecía al de EMIYA, era el sol del crepúsculo, después de todo, el amanecer siempre fue importante en nuestras vidas.

Para mi ... Este mundo es el recordatorio de todos aquellos que lucharon con un propósito en la vida y jamás serán olvidados.

¡Ja! Tenían que haber visto las caras de EMIYA y EMIYA Alter cuando vieron mi mundo. Sus caras eran un poema.

Pero fueron sus palabras las que me conmovieron.

 _Tu ... Ciertamente eres Diferente._

Si, lo soy. No soy aquel que siguió el camino de la justicia de Kiritsugu, EMIYA o EMIYA Alter ... Soy aquel que los salvo a todos, con ayuda de todos.

"¿Que demonios eres?" Escucho a Kayneth hablar temeroso y asombrado. "¿Que clase de Espíritu Heroico eres?"

Un Héroe de la Justicia.

Un Guardián.

Un Protector.

Un Salvador.

Un Amigo.

Un Esposo.

Un Asesino de Dioses.

Una Espada.

Soy muchas cosas, pero lo mas importante es que soy ...

Un Ser Amado.

"Intercambiando individuo con colectivo. Fantasía y realidad. Interior y Exterior. Verdadero y falso. La taumaturgia mas recóndita, lo mas cercano a una Verdadera Magia, un tabú entre los tabúes, misterio entre misterios, una de las cumbres de los magos." Empiezo a hablar, mis palabras poco a poco los hacer entender mas lo que soy.

 **"Una Esfera de Realidad ... "** Dice el Gilgamesh contra el que luche al final de mi guerra. Su tono era tan venenoso que las serpientes estarían llorando de celos.

"¡¿Eres un mago?!" Los escucho exclamar, ¿Realmente no parezco un mago? Bueno, Rin dijo que mi uso de la magia nunca fue el mas frecuente de ver.

"Si ... Mi arco y espadas son simples derivaciones de este mundo ... Este mundo que es mio ... Y de ellos también ... "

Este lugar no es solo mio ... Es de cada Emiya Shirou, Unlimited Blade Works es la respuesta definitiva que esta en nuestras almas y que debemos buscar para poder hallar nuestro camino ... A nuestro Avalon, a nuestra felicidad.

"Una Esfera de Realidad ... Es la única magia que yo, la existencia conocida como Emiya Shirou tenia permitida ... Es el Noble Phantasm Definitivo del Espíritu Heroico, Emiya Shirou."

...

Todo queda en silencio por unos instantes.

 _ **"¡¿EMIYA?!"**_

Fue el grito desgarrador que se escucho en todo mi mundo interno, aunque es esperable, después de todo, no todos los días se invoca un Servant que tiene el mismo apellido que su Master.

"Emiya, ¿Eh? ... " Escucho a Gilgamesh murmurar antes mirar mi mundo interno con diversión. "Al menos tienes clase, Faker. ¿Quien diría que tu también perderías tu humanidad? Es un buen lugar para que sea tu tumba ... Pero dime, Emiya Shirou, ¿Que te hizo dejar de ser humano?" Veo que todos me miran, y tiene sentido, a diferencia de mi Esfera de Realidad con la de Iskandar, es que este mundo lo creo solo, pero el de Alex necesita las voluntades unidas de sus soldados de su ejercito y ella.

Los recuerdos de ese fuego maldito me invaden. Las cenizas y el olor a muerte asaltando mi nariz, las personas falleciendo clamando por ayuda.

"Yo ... Vi el infierno."

Mis palabras son solemnes, no tengo nada mas que decir sobre ese día.

"El infierno, ¿Eh? Pues ... ¡Te mostrare el verdadero infierno!" Ante su bramido, varios portales rojos se abren y preparan sus armas para dispararlas.

Hasta que el mismo número de espadas se levantaron del suelo rompieron sus portales.

"¿Eh?" Gilgamesh mira consternado detrás suya, no esperando tal acción de las espadas inmóviles en el suelo. Su confusión era compartida por los demás Masters y Servants.

"No te sorprendas, este lugar es mi mundo interno, mientras que el mundo de Rider tiene su impresionante ejercito, el mio es un mundo con un número infinito de espadas, este mundo simplemente sera un fastidio para los demás Servants, pero contigo, ¡Es la mejor contraofensiva que tengo para tu Gate of Babylon!"

Gilgamesh me mira con furia, el ya tiene un odio por mi que de seguro el Grial esta suprimiendo pero mi presencia esta rompiendo ese sello.

"Después de todo, nadie dijo que una copia no puede vencer a la original, si tu eres el real, simplemente te superare y derribare tu existencia." Los ojos de Gilgamesh se vuelven completamente rojos ante mis palabras. "Así que, ven, Rey de los Héroes, ¿Tienes suficientes armas almacenadas?"

Gilgamesh tiembla de ira, antes de darme una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor.

"Inténtalo, **¡FAKER!"**

Y así, Gilgamesh y Emiya Shirou, nos volvemos a enfrentar.

Las espadas vuelan y el acero choca.

Una batalla que destruirá el mundo y lo recreara infinitamente ... Ha comenzado.

"¡Trace On!"

* * *

"¿Kiritsugu ... El acaso es ... Algún ancestro tuyo?" Pregunto Irisviel cautelosamente.

Kiritsugu estaba callado, aún procesando lo que había visto y oído desde el espejo de Archer.

Todos lo miran con ansiosos por su respuesta.

 _"Siempre fuiste un héroe para mi, Kiritsugu."_

Esas palabras le llegaron a su cabeza, y las imágenes de los sueños de Saber.

Aquel hombre que lo salva, aquel que lo crío, aquel que le dio algo porque vivir.

Era el.

"No ... El es ... Mi hijo adoptivo ... "

Todos abren los ojos sorprendidos, mientras Illya y Sakura miraban curiosas las palabras de su padre.

"¡Espera!" Todos voltearon a ver a Archer. "¿Quieres decir que Shirou es de esta época y en un futuro se convertirá en Espíritu Heroico en esta era?"

Kiritsugu asintió solemne, no teniendo palabras para explicar exactamente lo que pasaba. Así que el hizo lo único que pudo hacer, esperar a que su "hijo" venga a explicarle.

 _"Gana, Saber, no ... Emiya Shirou."_

* * *

Mis espadas chocaron contra las de Gilgamesh, las envió a volar con solo un pensamiento y las hago enfrentarse a sus originales, haciendo que ambas se destruyan mutuamente.

Es una fortuna que puse a Rider y a los otros lejos.

"¡Miserable!¡Miserable! **¡Miserable!"** Gruñe Gilgamesh y con un movimiento de su mano mas portales nacen el cielo de mi Esfera de Realidad.

Levanto mi mano, y como soldados, mis espadas de mi mundo se levanta del suelo y flotan en el aire como si manos invisibles las sujetasen.

Mis espadas se enfrentan nuevamente contra las de Gilgamesh el cual sacaba mas y mas armas, pero no era el único. Con solo mis pensamientos, mas espadas se levantaban y apoyaban a sus hermanas.

Noto como mas portales se abren y disparan armas apuntadome.

Pero con solo verlas, ya varias espadas se levantaron del suelo y cayeron del cielo para enfrentarlas y destruirlas, protegiéndome de ellas. Puedo ver el rostro de ira de Gilgamesh, por haber destrozado sus armas mientras que las mías aún estaban en buen estado.

De seguro piensa, como es posible que sus armas, los prototipos de los Noble Phantasm de los Espíritus Heroicos pueden ser destruidas por meras copias, armas sin valor, espadas vacías.

Se equivoca.

Estas no eran espadas vacías, ellas tenían un valor y un propósito, algo porque luchar.

Una razón de existir.

Levanto mis manos, mientras Kanshou y Bakuya: Overegde aparecían en mis manos y empiezo mi carrera.

Corro hacia Gilgamesh a través de sus espadas, utilizando a Kanshou y Bakuya para bloquear y desviar sus armas, cuando se acaban, envió mis espadas contra sus portales que se recargaban.

"¡Maldito!" Exclamo Gilgamesh, pero no importa y sigo mi camino hacia el a una velocidad abrumadora.

Aparezco frente a el y dejo caer a Kanshou y Bakuya: Overedge sobre el, pero tres espadas salen de su Gate of Babylon bloqueando su camino hacia la carne de Gilgamesh. Salto hacia atrás cuando varias de sus armas chocaban en el lugar donde estuve hace unos segundos.

Levanto mi mano y varias claymore fueron proyectadas encima de Gilgamesh y cayeron sobre el.

O así hubiese sido si una espada gigante no se hubiese puesto en el camino destruyendo a las claymore.

Reconozco esa espada.

Esa gigantesca espada.

 _El Campo Verde que Corta a través de las Mil Montañas._

"Ig-Alima." Luego, la Construcción Divina de Gilgamesh choca con la mía, trayendo la destrucción a ambas.

Luego, una espadas gigante de fuego.

"Sul-Sagana." Al igual que con Ig-Alima, el Sul-Sagana de Gilgamesh y mio terminan destruyéndose mutuamente.

"Kukuku ... " Escucho a Gilgamesh, sus ojos ensombrecidos y las venas debajo de su piel abultadas con ira. **"¡MUERE, FAKER!"**

Luego, una lluvia inmensa de armas, todos Noble Phantasm cae sobre mi.

Pero no me preocupo, porque nunca estoy solo.

 _La Lanza que Brilla hasta los Confines del Mundo._

"¡Rhongomyniad!" La lanza sagrada de Arturia en mi mano reacciona, y emite una intensa luz que atraviesa cada arma de Gilgamesh y las destroza a todas.

Ahora ... Solo queda esa "Espada".

 **"¡¿Como te atreves?!¡Hacerme usar a Ea contigo!"** Dice iracundo antes de que un portal saliese cerca de su mano y esa "Espada" sale de ahí.

 **Espada de la Ruptura.**

 **E̴̢̖̹̲̙̱̹̝̲̾̈̐̌̔̋͌́̈́̐̚a̸̛̺̺͇̪͈͇̮̮̹͛̈́͗͐̔͋͋̑̽̍.**

 **Ultimo Noble Phantasm.**

La única forma que tengo para enfrentarlo es con otro, Noble Phantasm Definitivo.

La encarnación de la "Victoria" y la "Gloria", un Noble Phantasm forjado por el planeta mismo, templado por los deseos de la humanidad y refinado por el sueño nostálgico, triste y sagrado de aquellos que fueron colocados en el infierno sangriento llamado campo de batalla, de todos los guerreros pasados, presentes y futuros completamente expuestos al miedo a la muerte y la desesperación, y que todavía se aferran a un deseo: "Ser exaltados".

Y todos sabían su nombre.

 _La_ _Espada de la Victoria Prometida._

 **"¡Enuma-**

 **"¡Excalibur!"**

 **"-Elish!**

La luz dorada de la exaltación, la victoria, la gloria y el sueño se enfrento contra los vientos rojos de la destrucción que dieron origen al mundo. El Ultimo Noble Phantasm forjado por el planeta se enfrento a aquel que fue creado antes de que el planeta en si, fuese formado.

Se puede ver como los vientos de la destrucción van consumiendo la luz de la exaltación de Excalibur, su luz sagrada poco a poco se va apagando contra Ea.

Nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad contra esa "Espada".

Pero esto no lo hice para ganar ... Después de todo, perdiendo también se gana.

 _"Oi, Kiritsugu, manda a Archer y Berserker para que acaben con Gilgamesh, yo le he hecho perder su mayoría de sus armas y lo he desgastado un montón, ahora es su turno."_

* * *

Kiritsugu abrió los ojos sorprendidos por las palabras de su Servant, no, su hijo.

"¡¿Que?!" Inconscientemente grito haciendo que lo demás lo viesen intrigados. "¡No puedes resignarte así!¡¿Que hay de convertirnos en Héroes de la Justicias juntos, bastardo?!"

 _"Jejeje, escuchar eso de ti es gracioso."_ Responde Saber jovialmente. _"Pero ya he hecho todo ... Bueno, no todo, aún me queda un arma, pero ... "_

"¡Usala!"

 _"Que impulsivo."_ Saber suspira exasperado. _"Ya la use, no para esto, pero ya esta en uso, y como estoy limitado a este contenedor de clase solo puedo usarla una vez, no tengo el poder de crear otra y no traeré la que esta en uso ... ¡Es demasiado importante que esa espada se quede ahí!"_

"¿Dices que ... Te resignaras así como así ... ?" El tono de Kiritsugu sonaba mas vacío, todos miraron preocupados a Saber y a su Master.

 _"Ya te dije mis razones ... Aunque me hubiese gustado hablar contigo de padre a hijo ... Es lamentable, que basura es ser un Saber ... "_

"Entonces es eso, ¿Eh?" Murmuro Kiritsugu, sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos pero la sala era iluminada por una luz roja proveniente de la mano de Kiritsugu. "¡Por este sello de comando!"

 _"¿Eh?¡ESPERA!¡IDIOTA!"_ Kiritsugu ignoro las protestas de su hijo adoptivo y siguió mientras los presentes lo miraban intrigados.

"¡Rompe tus sellos, destruye tus limitaciones, y conviértete en el Verdadero Espíritu Heroico Emiya Shirou!"

* * *

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!¡LO HIZO!¡REALMENTE LO HIZO!¡ESTO POR FIN SE PUSO INTERESANTE!¡VEAMOS QUE TRAES AQUEL QUE SUPERO A MI NIETA, AL MUNDO Y LOS ARISTOTELES!"

Un hombre río como loco, usaba un traje de aristócrata, con barba y cabello gris. Junto a unos ojos rojos.

Era Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, el mago Marshall, un Verdadero Mago, el Maestro de la Segunda Magia, Kaleidoscope; Operación de Mundos Paralelos.

"Zelretch-Sama, puede calmarse." Pregunto una joven algo irritada por la actitud molesta de su maestro.

"¡Oh! Mithra, lo siento, pero esto es muy interesante, ¡Ven y mira al mas fuerte de este mundo!" Exclamo Zelretch emocionado.

Mithra, la joven suspiro, ¿Por que tenia un maestro tan raro?

Mithra era una joven mujer muy hermosa. Usaba pantalones oscuros que tenia llamas rojas que cubrían la parte inferior, con un par de botas de combate. Usaba una chaqueta roja oscura de manga corta encima de una camisa negra de manga corta y unos guantes negros sin dedos. También, tenia un collar que le llegaba hasta el pecho, con una cadena de oro y terminaba en una figura ovalada, lo mas probable es que ocultara una foto ahí.

Tenia unos extraños tatuajes y marcas triviales sobre su cuerpo, pero lo mas raro, era su cabello. Se podía decir que ella pasaba por lo mismo que paso EMIYA, su cabello desde la raíz hasta la mitad era de color blanco, mientras el resto era de color negro. Una característica muy notable, debido a que su cabello llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Pero lo mas fascinante eran sus ojos. Eran de un color violeta pero tenia un tono rojizo.

Mithra suspiro y miro lo que su maestro tanto le emocionaba ver.

Abrió los ojos sorprendidas.

"Ese es ... " Dijo sin aliento.

"Si." Asintió Zelretch con una sonrisa divertida. "El mas fuerte de la tierra, nuestra ultima linea de defensa, que a diferencia de mi nieta, es el Aristoteles oficial de este astro. Estas presenciando a Type-Earth."

" ... ¿Emiya Shirou?" Dijo Mithra incrédula, Zelretch simplemente sonríe mas.

Este seria un buen entretenimiento.

* * *

Se podía ver a un hombre caminar las calles de Fuyuki. A sus lado lo acompañaban dos jóvenes, el primero era un joven de cabello oscuro y desordenado, piel pálida y ojos azules, usaba una simple camiseta blanca, vaqueros negros y zapatos deportivos.

La segunda, era una chica de cabello anaranjado casi rojo, tenia unos ojos de ocre dorado y piel pálida. Usaba una camisa negra y falda roja, junto a unas botas negras.

Ambos jóvenes tenían similitudes con el hombre.

El hombre tenia unos ojos ocre pero con un anillo plateado rodeando su pupila. Su cabello era largo que lo sujetaba en una coleta alta pero a pesar de ello llegaba a la parte inferior de su espalda. Su cabello era de color rojo fuego, pero tenia las mechas y puntas de color blanco. Ademas, de una piel pálida. Usaba una camisa blanca de manga corta azules, unos vaqueros oscuros, llevaba una chaqueta negra alrededor de su cintura como si fuese un faldón y tenia unos zapatos deportivos.

Pero a pesar de la verdadera edad del hombre, aún parecía estar a mediados de los veinte.

Los tres de ellos llevaban bolsas del supermercado, siendo el hombre pelirrojo/blanco el que llevaba mas mientras los jóvenes llevaban en menor cantidad.

Eran muchas las bolsas debido a que hay que alimentar a muchos residentes en la casa. No solo a ellos, sino a sus demás madres, y hermanos que los jóvenes tenían.

Pero, a solo unos metros de su destino, el hombre e detiene. Llamando la atención de los hermanos.

"¿Otou-san?" Llamaron los dos gemelos.

Su padre miraba al frente, pero parecía mirar algo mas allá de lo que realmente veía.

"Gudao, Gudako. Por favor lleven esto a casa, hay algo que se me olvido hacer." Los susodichos se miraron y tomaron las bolsas de su padre mientras lo miraban curiosos.

"¿Te tardaras?" Pregunto Gudao, dudoso.

Entonces, recibieron esas sonrisa.

Esa maravillosa sonrisa que encanto a cada una de sus madres.

"Siempre vuelvo, jamás dejaría mi Avalon." Los dos gemelos sonrieron ante las palabras de su padre.

"¡Bien, no tardes!" Exclama Gudako, y junto a su hermano volvieron a casa.

El hombre mantuvo su sonrisa incluso cuando esa guerra el enemigo que enfrentaría era el Octavo Servant de su Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial.

Pero no tuvo miedo, "Esa Espada" lo acompañaba.

"Mm, ¿Me pregunto si Ea podrá soportarla?"

Y así, en un resplandor el hombre desapareció, otra batalla tenia que luchar ... Y la victoria traerá.

Pero lo mas importante haría ...

Iluminara el camino de todo aquel que necesite sel Salvado.

* * *

"Ah ... Que molesto."

Ahora entiendo a EMIYA cuando Rin se ponía impulsiva.

Pero no importa, porque ya había previsto un resultado como este.

La Luz de la Exaltación de Excalibur estaba apagándose poco a poco, después de todo, _La Estrella de la Creación que Divide el Cielo y la Tierra_ no es algo que Excalibur sola pueda manejar.

De fortuna no estaba sola y tenia su vaina consigo.

 ** _La Siempre Distante Utopía._**

 **"Avalon."**

Mi voz sale como un susurro calmado, mientras dejo que Excalibur entre en su vaina, Avalon haciendo que esta se desvanezca junto a Excalibur en partículas de luz dorada, un campo acotado similar a una Esfera de Realidad o un Arma Conceptual, una _"Defensa Absoluta"_ había sido establecido.

Las partículas de luz no solo me rodearon a mi, sido a todo mi Unlimited Blade Works, junto a Rider y a los demás, cubriendo con el dominio de las hadas, Avalon misma, la utopía que Arturia busco tanto tiempo.

El Enuma Elish nos toco, pero nunca logro traspasar la barrera. Las hadas me reconocieron a mi Emiya Shirou como alguien que deben proteger, y yo protejo a aquellos que están en mi mundo.

El poder de Ea asalta ferozmente a Avalon pero jamás podrá traspasar esta defensa. Después de todo, el poder de la barrera de Avalon es una Verdadera Magia, una Verdadera Magia Real en sí misma, lo que trasciende todas las magias, y ni siquiera las Cinco Magias Verdaderas pueden superar la barrera.

Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que "Esa Espada" pueda incluso hacer algo contra Avalon.

Suspiro cuando el Enuma Elish de Gilgamesh se acaba y a su vez desactivo a Avalon. El Rey mas Antiguo me mira con ira.

 **"¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SOBREVIVAS A EA, FAKEEEEEERRRRR?!"** Suspiro ante sus palabras antes de sonreír con calma, su rostro se convierte en uno de sorpresa.

Es normal, porque ya mi cambio esta listo.

Ya no soy Saber.

Soy Emiya Shirou.

Ya no estoy limitado a un Contenedor de Clase.

Mi cabello se vuelve completamente blanco, mientras mi traje de batalla reemplaza mi ropa de civil.

Pero las telas rojas del sudario sagrado se desvanecen y uso mi abrigo negro con detalles rojo, sobre mis brazos.

Miro a Gilgamesh con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que demuestra que alcance lo inalcanzable.

La Felicidad Absoluta.

Mi Avalon.

"¿Estas listo, Rey de los Héroes? Porque usare mi Espada mas Fuerte."

Ante mi palabras, mi mundo reacciono, porque mi palabra es ley, en este lugar y también en la tierra.

Los engranajes gigantes de plata empezaron a girar velozmente mientras mi Noble Phantasm Definitivo era invocado.

 **"¡FAKER!"** Aparentemente alguien no le gusta esperar.

Gilgamesh prepara una vez mas a Ea y vuelve a dispara de nuevo un torrente de vientos de la destrucción.

Pero ya es muy tarde.

Una espada descendió de los cielos como una Autoridad Divina.

Y corto a los vientos de la destrucción sin dejar rastro.

El rostro de Gilgamesh ahora mismo es un poema, es como un pez en el agua, me daría risa si la situación no fuese tan seria.

Tomo la espada.

Tiene la forma de una katana, con una longitud paralela a Monohoshi Zao, pero aun estaba en su funda. Su vaina era de color dorado tan deslumbrante que el oro lloraría de celos. Ademas, la vaina tenia detalles en esmalte azul de las aguas del océano.

Al tomar esta espada me siento completo.

¿Por que?

Porque soy yo.

Esta espada representa toda la existencia de Emiya Shirou, al igual que Unlimited Blade Works.

Se podría decir que el Unlimited Blade Works sublimado en una sola espada.

Siento la voluntad del mundo invadiendo mi cuerpo. Tomo el poder de Gaia y Alaya misma para enfrentar a mi oponente.

 _"¡Ganemosle!"_ Escucho la voz de Tiamat, mi Okaa-chan en mi cabeza, mientras sus cálidos brazos abrasan mi cuello llenando de felicidad.

Veo una sombra que me cubre, tenia una imagen similar a la de una araña, pero paso por alto eso y simplemente miro a mi oponente.

"Oh, Espada, que has derrotado a los Dioses e Inmortales, te llamo una vez mas para que puedas despertar y cortes todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino, arrasa con muerte y deja destrucción a tu paso, pero ... Ilumina el camino de todos aquellos que necesiten ser salvados y lo mas importante ... "

Mediante mis palabras el verdadero poder de esta espada estaba despertando. Poco a poco la fui sacando de su vaina que tenia escrituras de las mismas hadas para mantenerla tranquila pero ese sello se fue debilitando ante mi llamado.

Cuando la sacaba llamas rojas sangre empezaron a salir de ella, hasta que ...

 **"¡Exalta A Todo Este Mundo!"**

Al sacarla completamente, las llamas malditas y sagradas de la espada fueron liberadas cubriendo todo el UBW.

Esta espada representaba todo lo que era Emiya Shirou.

 _Un ser forjado y roto por las llamas mas malditas._

 _Un ser salvado y enmendado por la luz de las humanidad, las hadas y el mundo._

 _Un ser refinado por las pruebas que tuvo que pasar en su dura vida._

 _Un ser templado por la sangre de Dioses e Inmortales._

 _Una espada._

 _Una espada, en todas sus formas, la espada mas fuerte, que le pertenecía_ _solo aquel que encarnaba una espada en todo, excepto en apariencia._

 _La espada mas fuerte que este mundo podía pedir._

 _Una espada bendecida por las aguas sagradas que dieron origen al mundo,_

 _Una espada que luchaba como la voluntad de la humanidad y el mundo._

 _Supremo en la Tierra, superior a cualquier estrella, solo otros nueve eran sus iguales._

 _El hijo mas querido de este mundo._

 _Un Aristoteles._

 ** _Soy Type-Earth._**

"¿Listo?" pregunto al ver el rostro dudoso de Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh aprieta los dientes con furia y levanta a Ea. Los cilindros giran con ferocidad reuniendo los viento rojos de la destrucción.

Pero yo no me quedo atrás y preparo mi Ultimo Noble Phantasm.

 _La Estrella de la Creación que Divide el Cielo y la Tierra._

 _Cuchilla de las Plumas Celestiales de esa Tierra Lejana._ _La Espada Mas Fuerte del Mundo Infinito de Espadas._

 **"¡Enuma-"**

 **"¡Sakegari-"**

 **"-Elish!"**

 **"-Muramasa!"**

Y así, el mundo fue destruido y recreado infinitamente.

Los vientos rojos de la destrucción.

Se enfrentaron contra ...

Las llamas sagradas del infierno.

Ambas chocaron buscando destruirse la una a la otra. Puedo sentir como Sakegari Muramasa saca mas poder del mundo y la realidad misma para enfrentar a Ea, debido a que ... Sakegari Muramasa es el antítesis de Ea y al reconocer a su oponente como Ea, Sakegari utilizara todo su poder.

No se lo negué.

Las llamas sagradas del infierno arrasaron y consumieron los vientos de la destrucción consumiéndola y haciéndose aún mas fuerte.

Y ...

 ** _"Ciertamente ..._** ** _Su Alma Siempre Estuvo ..._** ** _¡Hecha de infinitas Espadas!_** ** _"_**

Todo se desvaneció ante el canto de Okaa-chan.

El ataque de Gilgamesh fue consumido completamente por Sakegari Muramasa.

Pero no lo dejo así.

Aparezco frente a Gilgamesh, Sakegari estaba lista para arrebatar la vida del portador de Ea ... Si no fuese por el sello de comando que utilizaron para hacerlo desaparecer.

Siento a Sakegari temblar, furiosa debido a que nuestro enemigo escapo, sonrió ante su entusiasmo e inmadurez. Me recuerda mucho al "yo" de cuando era un niño.

"Lo hiciste bien, Sakegari, descansa, te llamare cuando nos encontremos con Gilgamesh nuevamente o con Lucifer." La siento zumbar en negación, puedo sentir que quiere estar mas tiempo conmigo. Le sonrió. "No te preocupes, porque no lo vigilas por mi hasta nuestro próximo enfrentamiento." Siento como zumba de felicidad y se desvanece en partículas rojas, doradas y azules.

Suspiro. "Proceso terminado, desactivando; El Mundo Infinito de Espadas."

Ante mi voluntad, mi mundo interno se desvanece con un sonido de cristales rotos. Suspirando nuevamente, volteo a ver a Rider, Waver, Kayneth y Sola-Ui, los cuales me miraban con si fuesen un pez.

 _"¡Diles!¡Diles!¡Diles!"_ Escucho a Okaa-chan cantar.

Sonriendo les digo. "Las fotos duran mas tiempo."

"¡IDIOTA!"

Con un rugido de ira, Alex se me abalanza, dándome un abrazo de muerte, pero realmente puedo sentir la ironía de esto.

Es la tercera vez que una Rider corre a una velocidad abrumadora para abrazarme.

La primera es Medusa. Y la Segunda es Hipolita.

Lo curioso es que al principio esas dos querían matarme. Creo que con Alex es diferente.

"Me preocupaste mucho ... " El tono de Alex era de ultratumba que me hizo estremecer ...

Creo que me equivoque.

Pero dejando eso de lado, volteo mi vista al cielo.

Donde veo al Saver, Lucifer. Puedo verlo sonreír.

Yo simplemente le devuelvo la sonrisa.

No le temo a la derrota porque ya soy victorioso.

Puse mi mano sobre el cabello rojo de Alex y lo revuelvo.

"Vamos a casa, tengo mucho que explicar."

* * *

Es divertido ver las caras de asombro, intriga y sorpresa de todos al verme. Pero eso no es lo importante ...

Tampoco el hecho de que Alex esta sobre mi regazo, mientras que Mordred y Gil me abrazaban los brazos ... Tampoco la mirada que me daba Irisviel.

Ademas ... ¿Okaa-chan?¿Estas celosa?

 _"No."_ A pesar de su respuesta, la conozco demasiado bien para saber que le molesta.

"Entonces ... ¿Eres mi hijo?" Empieza Kiritsugu con cautela.

Sonrió con diversión. "Como se esperaba de Oto-san, que perspicaz." El hace una mueca ante mis palabras.

"Pero ... ¿Como es posible?" Dice Waver levantando la mano con timidez.

"El Trono de los Héroes es un lugar donde el concepto de tiempo no aplica, y recopila héroes del pasado, presente y el futuro de diferentes lineas de tiempo. No seria extraño invocar a un héroe en su propia época con estas ... Circunstancias."

"¿A que te refieres con Circunstancias, Saber?" Pregunta Irisviel.

"En primer lugar, no soy Saber, ya no tengo un Contenedor de Clase, estas ante el Verdadero Espíritu Heroico Emiya Shirou ... Ademas, me moleste en venir cuando estaba a punto de hacer la cena."

"¿Eh?" Todos me miraban raro ... ¡Oh! Lo olvide.

"Bueno, como decirlo ... Yo estoy registrado en el Trono de los Héroes pero aún no he muerto." Todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

"¡¿COMO ES ESO POSIBLE?!"

"Pues normalmente no lo es, pero hay Servant que aún no han muerto, como Merlín, Scathach, Prelati, entre otros, por ello no hay mucha información de mi el Trono de los Héroes, pero dejando eso de lado ... ¿Tienes una pregunta, Emiya Kiritsugu?" Pongo mi atención en mi padre adoptivo.

"¿Como?¿Cuando?¿Donde? Y ... ¿Quien Eres?"

Cierro mis ojos, pienso en mis respuestas pero creo que lo mas fácil seria esto.

"Creo que lo mas fácil seria comenzar desde el principio ... ¿Estas de acuerdo?"

Kiritsugu asiente solemnemente.

 _"Todo Comenzó en un incendio ... No, seria mejor decir que ... Todo inició con un deseo ... "_

* * *

 **¡Listo!¡Hasta aquí!**

 **Me duele la espalda de tanto estar sentado.**

 **Pero bueno, todo por ustedes lectores. ¡Al fin se ha revelado toda la ficha de Shirou! Pero también cambio.**

 **Clase: Aristoteles. (Realmente es Sin Clase, pero su verdadero poder proviene de ser un Aristoteles.)**

 **Clases Alternativas: Saber. Archer. Caster. Assassin. Berserker. Ruler. Alter Ego. Foreigner. Saver.**

 **Master: Emiya Kiritsugu.**

 **Nombre Verdadero: Emiya Shirou. (Muramasa Sengo) (EMIYA)**

 **Sexo: Masculino.**

 **Títulos: Faker, Rey de las Espadas, Type-Earth, God Slayer.**

 **Altura/Peso: 185 cm/ 75 kg**

 **Alineamiento: Neutral Bueno.**

 **Atributo Oculto: Estrella.**

 **Estadísticas:**

 **Fuerza: A+**

 **Resistencia: B++**

 **Agilidad: B+**

 **Mana: EX**

 **Suerte: E**

 **Noble Phantasm: - (Es Imposible Clasificar)**

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 **Counter Evil: A**

 **Una variación de la habilidad de la Clase Saver, Counter Hero, al igual que su contraparte, reduce los parámetros en dos rangos de los enemigos que tengan alineación Caótica o Maligna.**

 **Manifestación Independiente: A**

 **Es una Habilidad especial que permite la manifestación sin apoyo en la realidad, sin necesidad de costos de energía o de convocación por parte de un Maestro; efectivamente, la Habilidad sirve como una versión mejorada de Acción Independiente. Siendo que el usuario de esta habilidad se considera una existencia confirmada. Es inmune a la magia de tiempo y al concepto de muerte.**

 **Originalmente, Shirou no debería ser convocado como un Servant pero cuando escucha los sinceros llamado de auxilio de los corazones de las personas, es incapaz de rechazarlos. Por eso usa esta habilidad para ser invocado, pero el Santo Grial termina** **sellándola** **y** **cambiándola** **a Acción Independiente.**

 **Pero cuando Shirou toma su forma de Aristoteles, esta habilidad siempre esta presente.**

 **Resistencia Mágica: B**

 **Cancela los hechizos de tres versos. Solo puede ser afectado por Taumaturgia Alta y Rituales mayores.**

 **Habilidades Personales:**

 **Sincere Soul of Steel: A+**

 **Es una habilidad curiosa basada en un Ideal, que funciona mediante la imposición de un concepto invariable, que refleja su mente distorsionada haciéndolo parecer menos humano. El razonamiento de la persona sostiene que las vidas en peligro deben ser salvadas mediante cualquier método. Lo que permite que la persona no sienta miedo ni dolor ni dudas.**

 **Esta habilidad es una habilidad compuesta que comprende los efectos de Clarividencia, Valentia, Continuación de Batalla, Protección contra balas, Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero), que están en Rango A o superior. Si esta habilidad no esta en Rango A la verdadera fuerza de esta persona no se puede expresar.**

 ** _"¿Por que los Sabers tienen las mejores habilidades?" - Pregunta una Saberface Assassin que no es Artoria._**

 ** _"Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo." - Le responde un Archer Rojo que no es Shirou_.**

 **Type-Earth: - (Es Imposible Clasificar)**

 **Una habilidad que comprende las habilidades de Potnia Theron: Aquel Por Encima de Todos, Nega-Genesis, Nega-Summon y Nega-Mesias. Básicamente se le puede llamar de otra forma como Nega-World o Nega-Earth. Es una habilidad que expresa la Autoridad Divina del ser supremo de un planeta. Establece un campo acotado del mismo nivel que Avalon que niega y destruye los ataques de cualquier ser perteneciente a la Tierra. Eso puede incluir, humanos, Servants, Bestias Fantasmales, Dioses, entre otros.**

 **Parece tener alguna conexión con la Raíz, y por lo tanto es la clase más alta de Misterio. Eso no puede ser derrotado sin otra clase superior de Misterio. Así que solo otro Aristoteles puede hacerle frente, pero debido a esta habilidad, oponerse a este hombre es como oponerse al planeta mismo. Ademas, le permite la compresión** **de otros mundos, planetas e incluso universos y usar su Autoridad Divina en ellos.**

 **Aunque hay una excepción como Ea, un arma que fue creada antes de que la tierra fuese establecida correctamente.**

 _ **"¿En serio es necesario una habilidad de invencibilidad tan absoluta?"**_

 _ **"Lo hago para que tus hijos te vean como un Super-Papá muy genial."**_

 _ **El Aristoteles de la Tierra suspira.**_

 **Afectos de la Diosa Madre Tierra** **: EX**

 **Es una habilidad que denota cuando uno es amado por una diosa Madre Tierra. El afecto es de Tiamat. A pesar que Tiamat tiene el instinto de matar la humanidad, no considera a Shirou como un objetivo a matar, sino como uno de sus queridos hijos por su alma honesta y sincera, junto al hecho de la presencia de Avalon dentro de el.**

 **Debido al tiempo en que Avalon ha estado en su cuerpo, la vaina se ha combinado casi por completo con el en los últimos diez años, haciendo que una Diosa como Tiamat confunda su firma mágica con las de las Bestias Fantasmales, como las hadas.**

 **Ademas, que Shirou dio su vida mas de una vez para salvar la tierra y sus habitantes tanto los humanos como las bestias mágicas hizo que esta diosa se interesase en el.**

 **Algunos creen que es bueno que Shirou tenga una figura materna que se preocupe por el y lo haga pensar un poco en si mismo. Tanto es su amor que una parte de la conciencia de Tiamat permanece con el y se comunica normalmente gracias al conocimiento de Shirou.**

 **Todos los parámetros, excepto Suerte por alguna razón, suben un rango durante el combate junto a la capacidad de la habilidad de Revelación, permitiendo una mejor adaptación en el momento de completar sus objetivos, ademas, las bestias mágicas son dóciles en su presencia. También, la presión de Gaia en el mundo es mas ligera en el, permitiendole libertad a la hora de usar su magia, ademas de inmunidad contra habilidades Anti-Humanidad.**

 _ **"¡Okaa-chan!¡Suéltame!"**_

 _ **"Jejeje, de esta no te salvas, querido hijo."**_

 **Afectos del Harem del Protagonista Eroge: EX**

 **Una habilidad oculta de Emiya Shirou, una habilidad que representa su poder de conquistar a cualquier chica de manera inconsciente y añadirla a su Harem (Que además no sabe que tiene).**

 **Esta habilidad ofrece protección contra interferencias mentales, como fascinación o encantos para las personas (Mujeres) afectadas por esta habilidad. Aunque es extraño que una habilidad de "Encanto" otorgue protección contra otras, esta habilidad es diferente, ya que su funcionamiento es mas pasivo, y solo se activa cuando la chica tiene sentimientos por el protagonista, en pocas palabras, es una habilidad que te permite levantar banderas para poder seguir la ruta de dicha chica.**

 **Esta habilidad fue obtenida mediante la modificación del Servant, pero para ello tendrías que ser una especie de Dios, que use su Autoridad para cumplir de estas modificaciones.**

 ** _Se puede ver a Shirou corriendo por las calles de Fuyuki, detrás de el, un ejercito entero de chicas que compiten por los afectos de su héroe favorito._**

 ** _Una cierta mujer, madre del joven que corre por las calles de Fuyuki sonríe complacida, no falta mucho para cumplir su misión para conseguir algunos nietos y consentirlos y mimarlos._**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Unlimited Blade Works: El Mundo Infinito de Espadas.** **[E - EX] (Anti-Unidad, Anti-Ejercito)**

 **Es la Esfera de Realidad de Emiya Shirou, es una taumaturgia de clase alta que encarna su mundo interno y lo imprime en el mundo como un campo acotado por un corto periodo de tiempo. Es la única magia que puede realizar, gracias que tanto su Origen y Elemento son "Espada" y la base de sus habilidades de Refuerzo y Proyección.**

 **Es la respuesta definitiva obtenida por alguien cuya vida fue salvada por una espada, en realidad se fusionó y vivió con una espada, y actuó como una espada durante toda su vida. Un mago que se especializó en forjar espadas durante toda la vida mientras luchaba por llegar a esta tierra muy lejos de ellos.**

 **Emiya** **Shirou no tiene penalizaciones del mundo mientras utiliza su versión de Unlimited Blade Works. El Rango en realidad es el mismo que Gate of Babylon pero debido a "Cierta" Espada el Rango se dispara a EX.**

 **Sakegari Muramasa: Cuchilla de las Plumas Celestiales de esa Tierra Lejana: La Espada Mas Fuerte del Mundo Infinito de Espadas.** **[-] (Es Imposible Clasificar) (Anti-Fortaleza, Anti-Mundo, Anti-Maldad)**

 **Esta es la "Espada" definitiva de Shirou, su Ultimo Noble Phantasm, mientras que Ea es de Gilgamesh y Excalibur es de Arturia, esta es la única espada que le pertenece a Shirou. Forjada por medios anormales, esta hecha de una aleación desconocida, ligera, dura y maleable que no existió, existe ni existirá en este mundo.**

 **En realidad, esta hecho de una de las partes de Type-Mercury. En la linea de tiempo de este Emiya Shirou, ORT, despertó y Shirou la enfrento pero el Aristoteles de Mercurio fue demasiado, pero Shirou logro cortar una pieza considerable de él. A su vez, utilizo esa pieza como contenedor de todas las armas dentro del Unlimited Blade Works, siendo ese material lo único poderosamente fuerte para contener el poder de innumerables Noble Phantasm.**

 **Esta es la espada definitiva del mundo, esta espada se conecta con el poder de ORT, ganando su autoridad suprema sobre el mundo, así que mientras esta espada este en la tierra, no hay nada que la derrote e impida su victoria. Pero eso tampoco impide luchar en otros lugares fuera de la tierra, como otros planetas o Marble Phantasm o Reality Marble.**

 **Otros datos dicen que esta espada también encarna la conciencia inconsciente de la humanidad y las bestias para sobrevivir, en pocas palabras, mientras Shirou usa esta espada, el se vuelve el contenedor de la voluntad de los humanos y bestias mágicas, de esta manera, Shirou se vuelve oficialmente el Aristoteles del Planeta Tierra, Type-Earth. Esto se debe tanto por la mente distorsionada de Shirou, como también la bendición de Tiamat en él.**

 **Esta condición cambia ligeramente la forma de actuar de Shirou, pero aún sigue el pensamiento de "Mantener a los humanos y bestias a salvo" el cual simplemente se hace mas fuerte, pero Shirou al no seguir el tanto el Ideal de salvarlos a todos tanto como antes el puede controlarse.**

 **Sakegari Muramasa tiene el poder de cada una de las armas dentro del UBW, así que al decir su Nombre Verdadero junto el de otro Noble Phantasm, se activara el Noble Phantasm que allá sido llamado de ultimo, pero debido al Rango de esta espada, el poder del Noble Phantasm activado es mucho mas poderoso.**

 **Cuando solo se dice el Nombre Verdadero de esta espada simula el fuego que "forjo" la "espada" que la empuña, un fuego maldito y al mismo tiempo sagrado que lo consume todo, y al final despliega un rayo de poder concentrado de cada Noble Phantasm dentro de Sakegari Muramasa.**

 **Es una espada similar e inherentemente diferente a Ea. Mientras Ea fue creada en el comienzos oscuros de todo, Sakegari fue al final sin esperanzas de todo. Ea nació entes de que existiera el concepto de "Espada", Sakegari es la culminación de ese concepto de "Espada", mientras Ea enseña la verdad de la creación con sus vientos de la destrucción, Sakegari muestra la realidad de la vida con sus llamas del infierno sagrado. Ambas se niegan mutuamente y solo Sakegari puede ganar si llega a tener un conflicto entre sus portadores, debido a la condiciones de la misma.**

 **Sakegari es la sublimación de su mundo interno en una sola espada. Es la única espada que le pertenece que sosiega con su Origen y Elemento, que también resuena con los demás "Emiya Shirou". Es la encarnación de la respuesta definitiva obtenida por alguien cuya vida fue salvada por una espada, en realidad se fusionó y vivió con una espada, y actuó como una espada durante toda su vida. Un mago que se especializó en forjar espadas durante toda la vida mientras luchaba por llegar a esta tierra muy lejos de ellos, y esta espada es la respuesta a todo eso y más.**

 **Por fin termine ... mas de catorce mil palabras, por dios.**

 **Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y feliz año nuevo ... Retrasado pero la intención es lo que cuanta.**

 **Esperen el siguiente capitulo donde sera revelada la historia de Shirou.**

 **La Ruta Tiamat.**


	11. Capitulo 8

**Bueno, volvemos, y esta vez con la historia de Shirou. Quiero aclarar que no toda su historia será escrita pero si en gran parte. Pero antes, respondamos algunos comentarios.**

 **brayanmarcano12: Bueno, en primer lugar lamento si no te gusto, aún soy un principiante en hacer fics, pero tratare de mejorar en el futuro. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Daizuke: Bueno, ahora que lo explicas lo entiendo, pero dependerá de que me imagine cuando lo escriba en un futuro. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Antenesis: Sip, el verdadero Shirou está aquí. Solo se necesitó uno, que fue para llamarlo y Shirou hizo el resto con su Manifestación Independiente y si, tal vez Mordred debería llamar mamá a Shirou. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **JD91B: Me alegra que estés emocionado, y espero que te guste. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Genjuki: Si, lo sé. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **LostNeko120: Sip, ya no es Saber, sino Shirou. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Miguelgiulianoco: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y en cuanto a Naruto, cambiaría Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero) por el (Falso) pero realmente está bien. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Bueno, empecemos, pero antes, quiero decir, como tienen que leerla para evitar confusión.**

 **Capítulo 8: La Historia de una Espada.**

* * *

 _Cuando volví en mi estaba en un campo en llamas. Supongo que hubo un gran incendio, la ciudad que me era tan familiar se había vuelto cenizas. Parecían los restos de un campo de batalla de película._

 _Pero eso tampoco duro mucho._

 _El fuego ceso la salida del sol. El alto muro de llamas se había reducido y la mayoría de las construcciones se habían colapsado._

 _... Me sentía extraño, siendo la única cosa del lugar que aún conservaba su forma original. Era el único aún vivo a los alrededores. Debí haber tenido mucha suerte, o mi casa debió haber sido construida en un lugar afortunado. No sé cuál de esas razones eran, pero en ese momento ... Era el único con vida._

 _Sentí que ya había sobrevivido, debía seguir vivo. Camine sin rumbo, porque pensé que permanecer ahí sería peligroso. Realmente no me importaba la gente quemada a mí alrededor ... Tal vez porque, aparte de no querer terminar como ellos, había un sentimiento más fuerte en mi mente._

 _Pero a pesar de ello, no tenía esperanza. Ya era una maravilla seguir con vida, así que no podía esperar ser salvado._

 _No sobreviviré._

 _Pase lo que pase, no podre escapar de este mundo de llamas rojas. Este lugar era un infierno, hasta un niño lo podría entender._

 _Y colapse._

 _¿Fue por qué no había aire? ¿Fue por qué mi cuerpo no respondía?_

 _De todas formas, caí y observe el cielo nublado. Todo a mí alrededor estaba quemado, entre ellos muchas personas. Las nubes oscuras sobre mi cabeza me decían que pronto llovería. Eso es bueno, el fuego se apagara con la lluvia._

 _Al final, suspire profundamente y mire al cielo. Me dije a mi mismo "Duele". Lo dije en nombre de las personas que ni siquiera pudieron decirlo._

 _Levanto mi mano al cielo, donde veo ese sol oscuro. Me parece hermoso y a la vez tan aterrador._

 _Mi cuerpo pierde fuerzas, cada vez es más difícil mantener mis ojos abiertos ... Mi mano cae ..._

 _"¡Estas vivo!"_

 _Escucho la voz de un hombre, gritando a todo pulmón mientras sostiene mi mano sin fuerzas._

 _"¡Gracias a dios, estas vivo!"_

 _Enfoco mi viste en él, veo como de sus ojos caen lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad, no de dolor. Mientras sonríe aliviado. A pesar de que yo era el que estaba siendo salvado, se sentía como si este hombre se hubiese salvado en vez de a mí._

 _"Estoy tan aliviado de que estés vivo ... "_

 _A pesar de todas las personas muertas en ese fuego, a pesar de que yo estaba siendo salvado ... Me sentía celoso, sé que es mi hipócrita de mi parte, pero me sentía celoso de la felicidad con la que sonreía este hombre._

 _Solo me quedo un pensamiento antes de caer inconsciente._

 _'Me gustaría sonreír así alguna vez ... '_

 _-"Eso paso hace mucho tiempo."_

* * *

 _Después de eso, fui salvado milagrosamente. Mi cuerpo sobrevivió, pero pienso que el resto de mi se quemó y fue reducido a cenizas._

 _Si a un niño le quitas sus padres, hogar y todas esas cosas, no le queda nada_

 _Por eso solo se salvó mi cuerpo. Es fácil de entender si lo piensas, en otras palabras, para que mi cuerpo viviera ... Mi corazón tuvo que morir._

 _-"Era como un sueño."_

 _"¡¿Huh?!" Parpadeo por la luz blanca frente a mí, aunque es solo luz, mis ojos no se han adaptado a ella. 'Es demasiada.' Además, tampoco sabía porque había tanta luz. "¿Eh?" Para cuando mis ojos se adaptan a la luz, quedo sorprendido. Estoy en una cama desconocida, en una habitación desconocida. Estoy sorprendido, pero la habitación es tan blanca y limpia, que me hace sentir seguro._

 _" ... ¿Dónde Estoy?" Miro a mi alrededor, la habitación es grande y hay muchas camas. Hay una persona en cada cama, y todos parecen estar heridos, pero no parece que estén enfermos._

 _Toda esa gente, eran personas que se habían salvado. Me relaje y volví a descansar._

 _Después de unos días, finalmente empecé a comprender. Ya podía recordar con claridad lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Aun así, no era diferente de un bebé recién nacido. No era una metáfora, era realmente cierto._

 _Resumiendo, fue un terrible incendio. Yo fui salvado y estaba en el hospital con mi cuerpo envuelto en vendas, mis padres murieron. No entendía la situación, pero vagamente comprendí que estaba solo._

 _Creo que lo entendí rápido ... No había más que niños en situaciones similares a mi alrededor, así que todo lo que pude hacer fue absorber el hecho y después de eso._

 _Ese hombre llegó, justo cuando estaba empezando a preocuparme de lo que me sucedería a continuación. Llegó el día en que mis vendajes fueron quitados y fui capaz de comer sin ayuda._

 _Gabardina arrugada y pelo despeinado. El hombre, un poco mas joven que el doctor, se sentía más como un hermano mayor que un padre._

 _"Hola, tú debes ser Shirou-kun." Dijo el hombre mientras sonreía, su sonrisa parecía fundirse con la luz del sol. Creo que su voz era sospechosa pero demasiado amable. "Te lo voy a preguntar directamente. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Ir a un orfanato, o que este hombre que no has visto nunca antes te adopte?"_

 _Ese hombre estaba diciendo que me adoptaría. Cuando le pregunte si él era un pariente mío, me dijo que era solo un extraño ... Parecía ser poco confiable y sin futuro. Pero daba lo mismo, yo no sabía nada ni de él ni del orfanato ..._

 _Decidí ir con él._

 _"Ya veo, eso es bueno. Entonces prepárate rápidamente. Debes acostumbrarte a tu nuevo hogar." El hombre empezó empacar mis cosas rápidamente. Su manera de empacar no era muy buena, incluso a los ojos de un niño. Entonces, después de hacer un gran desastre ... "Oh, me olvide de mencionar algo importante. Tengo que decirte una cosa antes de que vengas conmigo. ¿Te parece bien?"_

 _Se vuelve alegremente hacia mí y me dice:_

 _"Si, para resumir, soy un magus." Lo dice en un tono serio y exagerado, fue en un instante. Ahora que lo pienso, era realmente un niño en ese entonces. Creí automáticamente esas palabras._

 _"Wow, eres increíble." Lo dije con los ojos brillantes._

 _Desde entonces, me convertí en su hijo. En realidad, no recuerdo lo que dije en aquel entonces, pero mi padre siempre hablaba de ese día. Él lo recordaría para contar la historia una y otra vez, así que mi padre, Emiya Kiritsugu, ese podría haber sido el día más feliz de su vida._

 _Así que ... Me convertí en su hijo adoptivo, y mi apellido se convirtió en Emiya._

 _Emiya Shirou._

 _Cuando dije mi nombre me, sentí orgulloso de terne el mismo apellido que Kiritsugu._

* * *

 _-"Era como un sueño."_

 _Dos años luego de que mi padre me adoptara, logre convencerlo para volverme su alumno. Y para cuando tuve la edad suficiente para quedarme en casa solo, mi padre empezó a salir de la casa regularmente. Decía en su tono normal que iba a "Viajar por el mundo", así fue después de eso._

 _Era normal para el marcharse de casa durante un mes, y a veces no regresaba hasta medio año. La residencia Emiya es una gran casa estilo japonés, y Kiritsugu y yo éramos los únicos que vivíamos allí. En ocasiones, me quedaba perplejo en esta casa, ya que era demasiado grande para un niño, pero aun así, me gustaba mi vida aquí._

 _Emiya Kiritsugu volvía de sus viajes y me contaba un montón de historias, como un niño, y el niño que compartía su apellido estaría en casa esperando esas historias. Siempre estaba solo en casa, pero la soledad se desvanecía con las historias que traía de vuelta._

 _El padre que siempre estaba persiguiendo sus sueños como un niño. Su actitud era sorprendente, pero siempre parecía deslumbrante para mí. Quizá por eso yo quería ser como él algún día._

 _Cinco años después de que mi padre me adoptara, Emiya Kiritsugu falleció ... Pero, a pesar de haberse ido físicamente, el me dejo algo que me permitirá recordarlo por siempre ... Un sueño, un deseo, un ideal ... Ser un Héroe de la Justicia._

* * *

"Gah." Caigo al suelo de madera del dojo.

"Hmph, aún tus ataques son muy predecibles y fáciles de contrarrestar." Dijo el Archer de rojo frente a mi. Sostenía un shinai perezosamente sobre su hombro mientras me miraba casi divertido por mis fracasos en mis intentos de golpearlo.

Me vuelvo a levantar mientras sostengo mi shinai frente a mí, de la misma manera que Saber me enseño ... Saber.

"Sin embargo, has mejorado. Ya duras un combate por más de 15 minutos, aunque no estoy usando toda la extensión de mis habilidades, eso es impresionante." Dijo Archer casi sorprendido de mis avances.

"Ha ha, Gracias ... Sigamos." Respondo sin aliento.

Archer frunce el ceño. "Creo que es suficiente progreso, deberíamos dejarlo por hoy." Me dijo preocupado, algo extraño en este Servant, ¿Se preocupa por mí? "No me mal entiendas, si fuese por mí ya hubiese destrozado tu columna, el problema es Rin, mi Master se enojara si daño a su _querido_ aprendiz."

 _"¡Lo sabía! Pero ... ¿Tohsaka se preocupa tanto por mí?"_ Me encogí de hombros. "Esta bien ... Debo hacerme más fuerte."

En este punto, Archer me mira irritado. "¿Es por lo de Saber? Era inevitable."

"No es solo eso, es por Sakura, Illya, Tohsaka y por todas las personas que necesitan ayuda y nadie les echa una mano ... ¡Cómo puedo cumplir mi sueño si no puedo salvar a mis amigos y aliados!"

"¿Sigues deseando ese sueño tonto de ser un _Héroe de la justicia_?" El tono de Archer se vuelve amargo.

"Siempre lo haré." Respondo con resolución.

"Salvar una vida es dejar morir a otra."

"Es verdad, pero no puedo aceptar esa respuesta."

"¿Incluso si tu vida es como la de una maquina?" Me pregunta en un tono duro como el acero, pero en sus ojos me miraban expectantes por mi respuesta.

"Incluso si el camino es directo al infierno, porque no importa que, sé que no es malo el querer ayudar y salvar a otros."

Archer se queda sin habla por mis palabras, su rostro es un poema de diferentes emociones, desde la ira, dolor, tristeza, melancolía, e incluso la alegría.

"Entonces ... No estaba equivocado ... " Escucho que murmura unas palabras pero no las entiendo. "En cualquier caso, antes de que salves a alguien, deberías salvarte a ti mismo primero."

¿Que?

"¿A qué te refieres?" Yo ya fui salvado, por ello tengo que salvar a los demás por aquellos que no lograron salvarse aquel día.

"Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor y tengas una cabeza menos hueca." Me responde con una de sus sonrisas de come mierda.

"Desgraciado ... " Preparo mi shinai para atacarlo pero me detiene levantando su mano.

Archer deja su shinai a un lado mientras me mira seriamente. Mientras, lo miro confundido.

"El entrenamiento de combate a terminado, es hora de entrenar tu magecraft."

"¿Eh? ¿No se supone que Tohsaka me entrena en mi magecraft? ¿Y no eres un _arquero_? No deberías saber tanto de la taumaturgia como para enseñarme." Expreso mis dudas.

"Bueno, Rin puede ser una prodigio en magecraft, pero no creo que esté lista para enseñar ... Y menos a alguien como tú." Le frunzo el ceño. "Tu estilo de magecraft es ... Inusual, así que hay que ser más meticulosos, además, no soy un magus pero tengo suficiente conocimiento como para convertirte en alguien al nivel de un ejecutor de la iglesia."

Lo miro asombrado, pensé que Archer era un bastardo pero en realidad no es tan malo.

"Solo esperemos que tu diminuta mente pueda procesar mis valiosos conocimientos." El vuelve a darme esa sonrisa de mierda.

 _"Imbécil."_

"Aprovechemos y usemos esos Circuitos Mágicos que sean atrofiado por tanto tiempo sin uso."

Luego, en un resplandor en las manos de Archer, sus espadas, negra y blanca aparecen.

"Primero lo primero, _juzgando el concepto de creación."_

* * *

 _ **Su cuerpo ... Está hecho de espadas.**_

 _Vio un Infierno de llamas de sangre malditas._

 _ **Su sangre es de hierro ... Y su corazón de cristal.**_

 _Vio muerte, dolor, desesperación y destrucción._

 _ **Ha superado incontables campos de batallas.**_

 _Vio una colina solitaria, llena de espadas de igual soledad._

 _ **Ni una sola vez retirarse ...**_

 _Vio la luz del crepúsculo que pasaba entre las nubes de humo de hierro y engranajes colosales iluminando ese páramo baldío de vida pero lleno de acero._

 _ **Ni una vez comprendido.**_

 _Vio un reflejo de traición, seguido de más traiciones hasta que su propio mundo termino traicionándolo._

 _ **Siempre estuvo solo ...**_

 _Vio a alguien que solo quería ser feliz, ayudando a los demás para lograr esa felicidad absoluta que vio en aquel hombre que lo salvo._

 _ **Embriagado por la victoria ... En una colina de espadas.**_

 _Vio un hombre solitario con ropas rojas como la sangre, ojos del frío acero, su piel quemada y cabello blanqueado, a pesar de ser apuñalado por espadas de héroes y villanos por igual, se mantuvo erguido mientras esperaba con la luz del crepúsculo empañándolo._

 _ **Una vida así no tiene sentido.**_

 _Vio a esa persona enderezarse, sintiendo el llamado de otra batalla que luchar, sintiendo que otra vida iba a quitar, sintiendo que su sufrimiento seria eterno. Los lamentos del hombre se escuchaban cuando sintió que tendría que seguir cumpliendo su trato como una máquina._

 _ **Ciertamente ... Su Cuerpo ...**_

 _Vio al hombre voltearse para mirarlo ... Y entonces lo vio ..._

 _ **Estaba hecho de espadas.**_

* * *

"¡Gah!" Me levanto, pero en el instante en que trato de hacerlo, un intenso dolor me invade.

Sujeto mi pecho, pero, me doy cuenta de que tengo vendajes alrededor de mi pecho, los vendajes tenían múltiples letras rúnicas.

 _"¿Por qué ... ?"_ Pienso antes de recordar lo que había pasado. "Fui apuñalado por Assassin ... "

Siento un dolor intenso en mi pecho, pero no parece mortal, recuerdos de lo que ocurrió me asaltan, luego de que Archer nos protegió de la sombra, Assassin volvió a atacar, siendo el objetivo Illya. Pero pude sacarla del camino de su cuchilla y termino siendo mi corazón atravesado.

Luego, todo es borroso pero recuerdo haber visto a Archer haciendo dolorosos gestos mientras se abría el pecho y el fondo se volvía blanco luego ... Todo se oscureció.

* * *

Este es el fin, no podemos escapar, ni podremos soportar esto mucho más. Miro mi pecho. Dentro esta la única arma capaz de superar esta situación está esperando a ser desatada. Moriré, es lo más probable que pase.

Kotomine dijo que esté es el interruptor de una bomba de tiempo. Recuerdo el dolor ... Pero a la vez la calma. Usar proyección me acuso mucha tensión. Sera necesario usar el poder guardado en este corazón de acero.

El martillo del arma está siempre en mi cabeza. Desatar los sellos dentro de mí sería lo mismo que poner un arma en mi boca y apretar el gatillo. Una vez que el sello sea removido, el martillo bajara. Es posible que mi cerebro explote ... O de alguna forma ...

El suelo se sacude ... Se escucharon arboles caer ...

Deseé por un milagro que nunca pasara. Todavía lo anhelo con todas mis fuerzas. Sé que es un sueño que no puedo volver realidad, pero nunca he pensado en darme por vencido.

-"Es cierto."

Aspirar a ello es posible con poderes humanos. Si, voy a realizar un milagro que supere las capacidades humanas, necesitare una compensación adecuada.

El suelo tiembla, la encarnación de la tormenta se avecina.

"Saldré. Iré a derrotarlo, Illya."

"¿Eh ... ?" Ella levanta su mirada con sorpresa. Ella nota que mi mano derecha esta sobre mi corazón. "¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No podrás regresar una vez que uses el corazón de Archer ... ! Morirás. ¡No has hecho nada malo, así que no tienes por qué ir tan lejos!"

"Lo soportare. De alguna manera lo soportare incluso si estoy a punto de morir, así que Illya, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Ah, por cierto, déjame corregirte. Yo también he hecho cosas malas."

"¿Eh ... ? ¿Shirou?"

"Bien, me voy. Espera por mí, Illya." Acaricio su cabeza y camino hacia afuera.

-"Illya nota como mis cabellos rojos como el fuego, emparejan sus cabellos blancos como la nieve."

Me separo de Illya, y coloco mi mano en mi corazón y empiezo a remover los sellos que mantienen el corazón de Archer en paz.

La apariencia de Berserker no es algo que no me incumba. Seré como el si me rindo ante el dolor y pierdo la cabeza. No, el miedo permanecerá conmigo por siempre, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir. Este corazón es la encarnación de una pesadillas que busca mi destrucción, pero ... ¿Por qué fue que lo mantuve a pesar de ello?

- _"Derrótalo."_

El me confío su corazón ... Su corazón frío como el acero, pero puro como el cristal.

Debo pagar por mis errores y pecados, las vidas que abandone para salvarme.

Remuevo el sello ... ¡Mi cuerpo se incendia!

Una cantidad enorme de energía mágica recorre mi sistema cuando deje que la encarnación de ese ideal invadiera mi cuerpo. Tome sus habilidades y circuitos mágicos, directamente desde la fuente.

No ... Para ser más precisos ... Cada vez que peleo ... Mi cuerpo es invadido por el Espíritu Heroico EMIYA.

Hay alrededor de treinta metros entre el gigante y yo. Le tomara menos de tres segundos el cerrar la distancia entre nosotros.

Por lo tanto ... El resultado de esta batalla será decidido en los próximos tres segundos.

Mi mente es clara, conozco el alcance de mi poder.

 _Juzgando el concepto de creación._

 _Hipotetizando la estructura básica._

 _Duplicando los materiales de su composición._

 _Imitando la técnica de elaboración._

 _Simpatizando con la experiencia de su crecimiento._

 _Reproduciendo los años acumulados._

 _Sobresaliendo todos los procesos de fabricación._

Un Reality Marble que invierte el mundo gravado en tu alma. Es la adquisición de técnica de combate, experiencia y fuerza física de Archer.

"Unlimited Blade Works" es inutilizable. El mundo de Archer y el mío difieren. Solamente puedo reproducir lo que Emiya Shirou ha aprendido y los Noble Phantasm que ha grabado. Si pretendo usar un Noble Phantasm de mi corazón, tengo que buscar dentro del Unlimited Blade Works por el Noble Phantasm más adecuado para la situación y reproducirlo.

Contengo mi respiración y pongo toda mi energía en mi brazo izquierdo, tengo que moverme hacia delante y no dudar, y superare a ese hombre.

"Trace on." La miro fijamente. Veo a través de su espada gigante.

Abro mi mano izquierda y sujeto la empuñadura imaginaria del arma que todavía ha de existir. Un peso extraordinario, Emiya Shirou no puede manejar esta espada gigante ... Pero mi corazón definitivamente reproducirá la fuerza de mi enemigo.

¡Arde! Siento como mi piel y músculos se queman por la desbordante energía mágica, era como estar al frente de una fragua sin protección alguna.

"Aquí voy ... "

No hay necesidad de preocuparse, mi corazón templara el calor de esa fragua. Yo solamente debo matar con certeza a mi enemigo.

Dark Berserker me detecta. Su hostilidad ahora tiene un punto de enfoque. Reconociendo mi uso del magecraft como una amenaza, sus ojos se mueven.

El gigante deja salir un grito abominable y arremete para asesinar a su enemigo. Berserker, el guerrero enloquecido. El gigante esta demente pero aún es el mismo. Aún se encuentra luchando su batalla contra Saber. Esta cegado y ha perdido la cabeza, su vida a acabado dos veces, y su cuerpo está pudriéndose, pero todavía pelea para proteger a Illya.

-Un segundo.

El gigante que arremete no será detenido por un golpe, y la proyección normal solamente le hará tanto daño como una mosca. Así que tendré que usar proyección más allá de mis límites. Por ende ...

"Trigger off." Nueve en mi cabeza. Uso todos los veintisiete circuitos mágicos en mi cabeza y los aplasto en un solo golpe ...

-Dos segundos.

Está frente a mí. Su espada masiva se encuentra alzada. Torrente y arremolinado vigor. La figura negra da un paso hacia delante y yo la enfrento de la misma manera.

Brazo.

Clavícula.

Tráquea.

Sien.

Diafragma.

Costillas.

Testículos.

Muslos.

Apunto a los ocho objetivos.

"Set. Nine Lives blade Works." ¡Sobrepaso la velocidad del sonido utilizando una velocidad divina!

No cae. Su cuerpo entero ha sido cercenado por su propia arma pero Berserker aún sigue vivo.

"¡Ha!" Doy un paso hacia delante. Su arma esta en mi mano, soy más rápido, así que puedo dar un golpe final a Berserker cuyo cuerpo ha sido arrancado en ocho partes. Alzo la espada gigante y la empuño como una lanza.

Pero moriré. El ataque de Berserker se avecina con la fuerza de un huracán y no podre esquivarlo ni bloquearlo.

La espada gigante se acerca aplastante. Mi vista se congela en el instante en que mi cabeza es arrancada.

-"Pero ... "

La espada que oscilaba con velocidad segadora ... Es también detenida con velocidad cegadora.

"¿Eh?" El golpe mortal nunca llega. El gigante mira hacia delante. No a mí, quien está debajo de él. Sino a la chica blanca que emergió de su cobertura.

Lo atravieso.

Sin vacilar ni misericordia, conduzco la espada gigante hacia su corazón. No hay contraataque, Berserker extenúa sus últimas fuerzas y se convierte en polvo, para siempre. Y ese momento. Sus ojos se mantienen enfocados en la chica, diciéndome que la proteja.

* * *

-No puedo evitar admirar su figura ...

Cuando Shirou dijo que saldría, dude para detenerlo, y para cuando salí, el combate ya había concluido.

Berserker, el cual me protegió desaparece con sus ojos nunca abandonando mi figura. Solo dejando solo a alguien.

El ganador, Shirou, el gano, no con el poder del corazón del Espíritu Heroico. Sino con su propio poder el peleo contra su propia muerte.

No puedo evitar contemplar su espalda.

Sé que él nunca volteara ni mirara hacia atrás otra vez.

Su figura parece tan heroica.

"Shirou ... " Ya no parece la misma persona ... La imagen de un Archer de rojo lo superpone. Era un final sin retorno cuando dejo todas sus restricciones y tomo el poder del Espíritu Heroico EMIYA.

* * *

No hay tiempo, debemos llegar a Sakura antes de que sea tarde.

Sin embargo, no es tan fácil.

"¡¿Caster?! ¡¿Lancer?!" Exclama Tohsaka sorprendida.

Yo también miro incrédulo, Caster y Lancer están justo en la entrada en la cueva, protegiéndola.

"¡Maldición, no hay tiempo!" Maldice Tohsaka, y estoy de acuerdo. Veo como Rider aprieta los dientes, se notaba su ansiedad por llegar a Sakura.

Una imagen de esa dulce chica llega a mi mente y avanzo con resolución implacable.

"Tohsaka, Rider, avancen, yo los mantendré ocupado."

Las escucho jadear. De seguro sorprendidas por mis palabras.

"¡Emiya-kun! ¡Son dos Servants, no podrás solo!" Tohsaka niega la idea de inmediato. Veo a Rider ponerse a mi lado, lista para ayudarme.

Les sonrió. "No hay tiempo, deben llegar a Sakura antes. Les prometo que volveré con ustedes."

Las veo dudar pero asienten renuentes.

"No se preocupen, no estoy solo, tengo el poder de Archer y el prana de Illya."

Ambas se me quedan mirando antes de asentir y correr hacia la entrada de la cueva.

Pero ... Caster ataca con varios hechizos y tomando en cuenta que es una maga de la Era de los Dioses, deben ser hechizos de Rango A que mataría a cualquiera que no tenga una Resistencia Mágica equivalente a eso.

Todos esos hechizos van hacia a Rider y Tohsaka a punto de golpearlas ... Pero no lo permito.

 _Los Siete Anillos que Cubren los Cielos Ardientes._

"¡Rho Aias!" Libero el sello del corazón de Archer. Levanto mi mano y proyecto el escudo de Aias el Grande, de la Guerra de Troya, cuyo escudo detuvo la Durindana, la lanza del gran héroe, Hector. Un escudo cuyas capas tienen el nivel de protección de un muro de fortaleza, pero lo más destacable es que todo ese poder defensivo fue sublimado en una Arma Conceptual, creando una protección absoluta contra los proyectiles.

Una flor de cinco pétalos aparece frente a Rider y Tohsaka, cinco capas las defienden contra el ataque de Caster. Normalmente deben ser siete capas, como lo hacía Archer, pero mi limite son solo cinco, pero eso es suficiente.

"Trace on." Refuerzo mis extremidades hasta sus límites mientras proyecto a Kanshou y Bakuya, y avanzo hacia Caster.

Ahora ella me ataca pero eso es bueno, dejo que Rider y Tohsaka avancen, aunque queda Lancer, el no parecía interesado en detenerlas, sino que las mira con aburrimiento y ve mi combate contra Caster.

Bloqueo los hechizos de Caster con las espadas casadas, quizás Kanshou y Bakuya no sean Noble Phantasm de alto nivel como Gae Bolg, Gram o Durandal, pero por la forma en que fueron forjadas las hacen excelentes armas. Ambas al estar juntas aumentan mi resistencia física y resistencia mágica, lo cual me permite contrarrestar los ataques de Caster.

"¡Ah!" Le lanzo Kanshou y Bakuya a Caster, ella de repente desaparece. La busco con la mirada antes de saltar hacia atrás y mirar hacia arriba.

Exacto, Caster estaba en el cielo mientras preparaba varios hechizos y los disparaba.

Proyecto un nuevo par de Kanshou y Bakuya y bloqueo los hechizos mientras los esquivos, sin embargo, esto no puede seguir así o terminare cansándome.

Empiezo a correr hacia los lados esquivando sus hechizos mientras le lanzo varios pares de Kanshou y Bakuya los cuales ella tenía que esquivar y/o contrarrestar lanzándole sus hechizos lo cual me dio tiempo para hacer algo.

"Trace on." Prana surge de mi corazón hacia mi brazo mientras un arma se formaba en mi mano.

Un arco, pero no era el arco de ningún héroe de la antigüedad, y ni siquiera el héroe que lo uso se consideró un verdadero héroe.

Era un arco negro tan grande como yo, pero a pesar de ello era ligero. Estaba hecho de un material que la humanidad aún no ha descubierto, sin embargo, yo tenía el privilegio de tenerlo en esta era.

Prepare el arco con una mano mientras en la otra. "Trace on." Una espada singular se hace realidad en mi mano. La pongo en el arco y altero su forma tomando una apariencia similar a una flecha pero algo irregular. "Trigger off." Y ... Disparo.

Una estela roja deja la flecha al ser dispara surcando el aire como un perro de caza que corre por los llanos.

Caster voltea al sentir la perturbación, noto que se sorprende cuando abre la boca en incredibilidad. Ella crea una barrera con la cual la flecha proyectada choca pero dura pocos segundos al ser destrozada por la flecha.

Sin embargo, Caster sale volando tratando de huir de la flecha, la cual la seguía.

Preparo mi arco, mientras otra espada similar a la anterior aparece en mi mano, y hago el mismo proceso. Y así, más y más flechas vuelan buscando a su presa ... Caster.

Ella luchaba desesperadamente pero inútilmente. Caster creaba barreras, esquivaba, lanzaba hechizos e incluso se teletransportaba pero todo fue inútil cuando la marque a ella como el objetivo de esas flechas.

 _El Sabueso de las Llanuras Rojas._

"¡Hrunting!"

"¡Gahh!" Fue el grito de Caster.

Ella termino siendo clavada en el suelo con varias flechas negras que poco a poco se teñían de un color rojo sangre.

A su vez, Caster empezó a desaparecer, para siempre.

Suspiro de alivio, una menos, queda otro.

"Grrr, tengo que admitirlo, eres bueno." Escucho una voz feroz, volteo y miro a Lancer preparando su lanza, la cual parecía similar a Hrunting, se bañaba con la sangre de sus enemigos.

Instintivamente, al sentir la sed de sangre de la lanza, proyecto a Kanshou y Bakuya.

"¡Espero que me des batalla, mocoso!" Y así, Lancer me asalta como un depredador se abalanza para matar a su presa.

...

Salgo volando chocando con un árbol que detiene mi vuelo, escucho el árbol crujir por la fuerza con la que choque contra él.

Sin embargo, no tengo tiempo para pensar en ello cuando salto hacia la izquierda y en el lugar donde estaba observo una lanza carmesí que buscaba atravesarme. Antes poder posicionarme bien, Lancer me da una patada que me manda a volar nuevamente.

Al chocar contra el suelo, me levanto rápidamente y pongo a Kanshou y Bakuya frente a mí.

Lancer se vuelve abalanzar sobre mí lanzando varias estocadas que apenas puedo desviar y/o bloquear.

Con Kanshou y Bakuya desvió a Gae Bolg y las deslizo por la longitud de la lanza, chispas salieron cuando el acero de las armas hizo contacto.

Luego trate de cortar la cabeza de Lancer con ambas espadas casadas.

Fue infructuoso.

Gracias a su impresionante agilidad y experiencia logro golpearme con Gae Bolg y lanzarme varios metros. Por la impresión suelto a Kanshou y Bakuya. Me levanto de nuevo con Lancer ya encima listo para empalarme con Gae Bolg.

"¡Trace on!" Ahora siento que mis Circuitos queman por haber proyectado tantos Noble Phantasm pero ignoro la sensación. Luego, empuño una lanza para contrarrestar la de Lancer, pero no cualquier lanza.

"¡Ah! ¡Esa es mi lanza, mocoso! ¿Crees que eres capaz de usarla?" Me pregunta Lancer mientras oscilaba su Gae Bolg con maestría contra la Gae Bolg proyectada en mis manos.

A penas podía mantenerme al día con Lancer, pero gracias a mi Gae Bolg proyectada podía intuir sus movimientos y contrarrestarlo.

Hasta que se puso serio.

El brazo con el que sostenía a Gae Bolg se va hacia atrás casi dislocándose de mi hombro cuando Lancer lanzo un golpe con tanta fuerza que no pude prever.

"¡Esto se acaba aquí, mocoso!" Exclama Lancer feroz mientras atacaba con su Gae Bolg diagonalmente.

Era el final ...

- _"Derrótalo."_

El sonido de acero chocando contra acero resuena en el lugar.

En lo más profundo de la colina de espadas, encuentro otra lanza similar pero inherentemente diferente a Gae Bolg.

Una de muchas lanzas carmesís de una bruja que solo quería terminar con su propia vida. La vista de ella saltando un muro mientras varias lanzas mortales cubiertas de rojo como la sangre caen sobre mí, asaltando mi mente, pero ignoro la sensación fantasmal de ser empalado al proyectar esa lanza.

"¡Esa es-!" El grito de sorpresa de Lancer es cortado cuando empiezo a manejar ambas Gae Bolgs en mis manos con la habilidad y técnica que no me pertenecían a mí, ni le pertenecían a Lancer, sino del terror de los dioses.

Una bruja.

Una reina.

Una guardián.

Una maestra.

Una inmortal.

Una persona que deseaba su muerte más que nadie.

Scathach, la reina de la Tierra de las Sombras, el único ser querido que Cu Chulainn tenia que no pudo matar, no porque no quería sino por la falta de tiempo.

Así que ... Tome la técnica y habilidad de la maestra del sabueso de Ulster y luche contra el mismo hijo de la luz de Irlanda.

En ese punto, pude reducir la distancia que había entre Lancer y yo, no con fuerza, ni poder, sino con habilidades y técnicas.

"¡Bastardo, eres peor que ese arquero!" Lancer retrocede y me mira con furia. El hijo de la luz de Irlanda se pone en una postura extraña pero familiar. Su Gae Bolg es envuelta en prana rojo mientras exudaba una intensa sed de sangre. "¡Esquiva esto!"

 _La Lanza de Púas que Perfora con la Muerte._

"¡Gae Bolg!"

Moviéndose como un rayo, Gae Bolg se mueve buscando mi corazón.

Pero no lo permitiré.

 _La Lanza de Púas que Perfora con la Muerte._

"¡Gae Bolg!" Lanzo el primer Gae Bolg que proyecte el cual buscaba el corazón de Lancer.

Sin embargo, ambas lanzas se encontraron y ambas utilizaron su habilidad de revertir la casualidad, ¿El efecto? Ambas terminaron anulándose la una a la otra.

La Gae Bolg de Lancer regresa a las manos de Cu Chulainn, mientras la mía ... Se vuelve nada, debido a que era una copia y al utilizar su Nombre Verdadero, lleve a su límite el Noble Phantasm proyectado lo cual hizo que se rompiera pero no hay problema, ya había cumplido su propósito.

Preparo la Gae Bolg que me queda. Y avanzo ...

Pero me detengo y salto en el aire.

Y me coloco en posición para lanzar el Noble Phantasm.

"¡Gae Bolg-!"

* * *

Siento que algo en mí se rompe. Mi mundo se desmorona, una desesperación arrasadora me invade. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Para este ataque es necesario un nivel de fuerza y resistencia lo suficientemente alto para realizarlo.

Y aunque puedo replicar la fuerza con la que Scathach manejaba a Gae Bolg, no puedo replicar la resistencia necesaria para que mis músculos aguanten esa cantidad de fuerza empleada. Además, creo que ya he llegado a mi límite de proyección.

Me siento presionado, era como un viento, un viento que iba más rápido que cien kilómetros por segundo. Una feroz que no permite la existencia de la vida, ni mucho menos a uno ponerse de pie.

Por lo tanto, no es viento. Es acero, y mi cuerpo es aplastado por la presión.

Mis globos oculares son exprimidos. Mi espalda se hunde contra un muro. Soy incapaz de levantar mis manos o mis dedos. Mi sangre fluye al revés. Mi mente es teñida de blanco. No hay dolor, sentir dolor y soportarlo son cosas demasiado humanas como para suceder aquí.

Me estoy derritiendo. Ni siquiera puedo gemir en protesta. No hay nada, no tengo forma de combatirlo, tengo que ir hacia delante, pero no puedo mover ni un dedo.

Me derrito hacia la nada. Mi cuerpo y mi mente se desmoronan impasiblemente.

 _No te detengas._

 _¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

 _Sigue avanzando._

 _¿Con que propósito estoy aquí?_

 _Camina hacia el otro lado._

 _¿Por qué estoy luchando?_

 _Atraviesa el viento y ve hacia delante._

Estoy desapareciendo. Mi cuerpo ya fue derrotado, aun así, aprieto los dientes para no permitir que mi mente pierda ... Pero incluso ella está desvaneciendo.

No lo lograre. No puedo moverme, sin importar cuento lo intente. No puedo soportarlo, sin importar cuan determinado sea. Trato de apretar mi puño derecho con toda mi existencia en juego. Si lo logro, seré capaz de resistir aquí. Si fuese capaz de mover aunque sea alguna parte de mi cuerpo, podría usar eso para moverme hacia delante.

Pero no puedo mover ni un dedo, ni hablar de formar un puño.

Mi globo ocular izquierdo es aplastado. La arremetida del viento rompe mis tímpanos. Mi visión se desvanece. Dentro de ella ...

Veo algo imposible.

Él está de pie, está de pie en este viento. Está de pie, caminando hacia el otro lado.

- _"Como si fuera simplemente natural."_

El viento de acero no tiene efecto en él, quien camina hacia delante, con su capa roja ondulando detrás suyo.

La fuerza regresa a mi mandíbula. Aprieto los dientes. Mi mano derecha ya ha formado un puño.

El caballero rojo hace caso omiso de mí. Fijada en una expresión severa, su cabeza se encuentra ligeramente volteada, sin mostrar interés mientras el viento corre para engullirme. Para el, este resultado era esperado. Emiya Shirou no puede oponerse ante este viento. Él sabía que no habría un futuro para el hombre que se traiciono así mismo y anhelo por algo que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Está en lo cierto. Los crímenes que he acumulado me juzgaran, sin embargo, el ...

- _"¿Puedes seguirme el ritmo?"_

Como para despreciarme, como para creer en mí. Está esperando que llegue hasta allí.

" ... Nada de _puedes seguirme el ritmo_." Mi visión se dispara.

Fuerzo tanto calor como puedo hacia mi cuerpo. Mis extremidades cortan el viento cual espadas gigantes.

"¡Tu sígueme el ritmo a mí!" Sobrepaso a la figura roja con todo mi poder

* * *

 **"Mi Cuerpo ... Esta Hecho De Espadas."**

 _Lanza Elevada que hace Llover una Infinidad de Muerte._

"-¡Infinity!"

Termino de lanzar a Gae Bolg, puedo ver la cara de sorpresa de Lancer al verme utilizar la técnica de su maestra pero a mi estilo.

La lanza carmesí iba a medio camino de impactar con Lancer hasta que empezó a brillar como el sol y luego ...

Infinitas lanzas carmesís descendieron sobre Lancer.

"Eso ... Eso ... ¡Es lo que deseaba!" Exclama Lancer ferozmente y se abalanza hacia delante sin intenciones de esquivas sino de enfrentar a la lluvia de lanzas solo.

Al principio desvió las primeras lanzas carmesís pero el número fue aumentando hasta que finalmente su cuerpo cae por la gran cantidad de lanzas que lo apuñalaban.

" ... Eso fue una buena batalla ... " Son las últimas palabras que oigo antes de que él se desvanezca.

Luego ... Me quedo inconsciente.

* * *

Me encuentro es una pradera ... ¿O una tierra infértil?

Pero no estoy solo, Archer está conmigo.

Él está frente a mí, sin su capa roja. Su vista siempre en el horizonte sin verme a mí.

No sé qué decir, además de ...

"Tu ... Tenías razón, en ... Todo, mis ideales prestados, la justicia y salvar a los demás ... "

La cabeza de Archer se mueve como si quisiese mirarme pero se detiene a mitad de camino y sigue viendo al horizonte de tierras infértiles.

"Pude haber sido más hábil." Me responde, su voz vacía de emoción y sonando como una ... _Maquina_.

"Tu ... Debiste haber perdido muchas cosas." Le digo pero niega con la cabeza.

"No realmente, fue mi terquedad en no querer perder nada, que no perdí nada realmente."

Me quedo en silencio por sus palabras.

"Pero ... " Levanto la vista intrigado. "Si hay algo de lo que me he olvidado ... "

Siento el calor familiar, el olor a muerte, la desesperación, yo conozco esto.

"La primera vez que vi el infierno."

Veo la destrucción, los escombros de la ciudad cubiertos de llamas, cuerpos inertes siendo calcinados. Pero en medio de todo eso hay ...

Un niño pelirrojo caminando entre ese mar de llamas, pero, con solo ver su rostro noto que él estaba muerto por dentro, caminando sin rumbo, pero sin ser tocado por las llamas.

El niño cae al suelo.

"Oí, ese camino solo lleva al infierno." Le digo al niño. Pero él se vuelve a levantar.

"¿Por qué sobreviste a ese infierno?"

"¿Por qué sobreviví?"

"¿Por qué seguí adelante?"

Decía mis dudas, pero el niño no me escucha y se levanta y sigue su camino, sigue por ese camino de muerte que solo lo llevara al infierno sin dudar. Pero una luz dorada cubre al niño y donde veo a un hombre ayudando a ese niño.

"Ah ... fue por eso." Dije recordando algo importante, y al igual que el niño di un paso hacia adelante.

"Oí, ese camino solo lleva al infierno." Dijo otra voz, sonrío sabiendo a quien le pertenece. "Lo sé, Archer, lo sé." Dije con calma. "Pero hay algo que tengo que hacer. Todavía hay personas que piden ayuda en ese infierno."

Empecé a caminar, caminado sobre una colina, llena de pasto, con un cielo azul del crepúsculo. A lo lejos, podía ver las tierras infértiles convirtiéndose en pastizales inmensos.

"Incluso si no hubo una razón por la que sobreviví ese día, al menos me asegurare de que nadie más tenga que vivir un infierno como este nunca más." Llego a la sima de la colina. "Decidí que esa era la razón por la que yo, la razón por la que Emiya Shirou sobrevivió. Para salvar a otros."

"¿Incluso si tu vida es como la de una maquina?" Pregunto Archer, su voz era monótona.

"Estas equivocado." Una espada estaba en la cima, era el espada más deslumbrante y hermoso que allá visto. "Tu justicia y la de Kiritsugu no tienen el porqué de ser las correctas, de hecho, creo que ese fue su error, el hacerlo todo solo, sin ninguna ayuda cargando todo eso en sus hombros, sabiendo que hay personas que querían ayudarlos, por ello no seré igual a ustedes." La imagen de Saber, Tohsaka, Sakura, Illya, Rider, Fuji-nee, Issei, Mitsuzuri aparecen en mi mente. "Me asegurare de que todos salgamos de este infierno ... Juntos." Tome la espada, ante su toque la espada se llenó de llamas. "Este fue mi único camino." Dije antes de sacarla.

* * *

"¡Shirou! ¡Shirou!"

Me despierto con la voz que me llama. Al enfocar mis ojos veo a una hada de las nieves.

"¿Illya?" En el instante que digo su nombre me abraza.

"¡Shirou, me alegra que estés bien!"

"A mí también, pero ... ¿Qué usas?" Illya usaba un vestido blanco muy raro.

"Oh, es el Heaven Dress, el código místico de los Einzbern que nos permite usar la Tercera Magia Verdadera, Heaven's Feel."

"Oh." Asiento en compresión antes de notar algo.

Una máscara de calavera se forma detrás de Illya, luego la silueta de Assassin se forma completamente mientras sostenía un cuchillo con el cual pensaba apuñalar a Illya.

- _"Nunca lo permití."_

"Trace on." Colocándome en frente de Assassin empecé con el movimiento fluido del balanceo de una espada, mientras que mis dedos abrazaban la empuñadura de una espada a pesar de que aún no estaba ahí. Pero en un resplandor turquesa, una cuchilla tan larga que solo podía describirse como absurda, una arma forjada a partir de las leyendas y mitos del hombre.

La espada era elegante y larga, pero para mí, a la existencia conocida como Emiya Shirou, no había palabras para describir la hoja adecuadamente. Tenía un diseño simple, pero aún mantenía una hermosa belleza, como una obra de arte. Una tela azul estaba envuelta en le empuñadura del arma, que se lo podría llamar katana, sino fuera ridículamente larga, su hoja impecable, más alto que varios hombres e igual de afilada que frágil.

Era Monohoshi Zao.

Y no era un Noble Phantasm.

Aunque era una espada de leyenda, no clasificaba como un tesoro cristalizado, ni era el símbolo de un Espíritu Heroico. No había ningún héroe atado a esta espada, solo el mito de un hombre que nunca había existido. Una leyenda llena de pura fantasía, por lo tanto, carecía del poder para enfrentarse a las armas de verdaderos Espíritus Heroicos. A pesar de toda su belleza, era una espada mundana.

Y aun así, para mí, esta era una espada tan hermosa, incluso ente la mayoría de Noble Phantasm. El verdadero valor de la espada no estaba en su acero, sino en su _"historia"_ que solo yo podía ver. La habilidad del espadachín sin nombre que fue llamado por el nombre falso de _"_ _Sasaki Kojirou"._

Y mientras estaba en las manos de la existencia conocida como Emiya Shirou, la habilidad del hombre que no pudo grabar su nombre en la historia me invadió, y sin embargo, cuya esgrima divina no tenía igual, incluso entre los Servants. Un hombre que llego al reino de los dioses con solo una cuchilla mundana. Una habilidad legendaria que nació del tonto acto de cortar golondrinas.

Una habilidad de espada que crea un _"futuro"_ que ni siquiera los dioses pueden escapar.

Una habilidad que se volvió uno conmigo.

"Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi." Una técnica legendaria que estaba a la par con un Noble Phantasm.

En un resplandor turquesa, lo que era un solo corte se volvieron tres, las leyes de la física no podían aplicarse en la Magia Real, esta habilidad de espada pisaba el dominio de la Segunda Magia sin ningún conocimiento ni haber intentado llegar a la Raíz, solo de un acto tonto y honesto. Los cortes eran curvos que terminaron aprisionando a Assassin.

Los balanceos de la espada debieron haber sido lentos, debido al manejo de una espada tan larga. Pero no lo eran, cada balanceo tenía una velocidad segadora detrás de ellos, que incluso los Servants les sería difícil verlos. Los cortes convergieron desde tres ángulos diferentes e imposibles de manera simultánea bloqueando cualquier camino de escape.

Al final, esos tres cortes terminaron la vida de True Assassin, al final, fue el False Assassin quien le gano a True Assassin.

Vi como Assassin se desvanecía sin remordimientos.

"¿Shirou?" Dijo Illya sorprendida. No me sorprende, en menos de un segundo su vida estaba en riesgo y ella apenas pudo registrarlo.

"Está bien, sigamos, hay que ayudar a Sakura." Empezamos a avanzar antes de que una lluvia de espadas descendiera sobre nosotros.

Cargando a Illya salto hacia atrás esquivando las espadas, no, los Noble Phantasm que nos fueron lanzados.

"¿Y quién te dio el permiso para seguir, Faker?" Un hombre rubio, con ropa de motociclista esta frente a nosotros, interponiéndose entre la entrada y nosotros.

- _"Gilgamesh, el Rey de los Héroes."_

El nombre del sujeto llega a mi mente, así que él es Gilgamesh, el primer héroe de la humanidad. Sin embargo, no parece de acuerdo en salvarla de Avenger.

Bajo a Illya a miro al rey de Uruk. "Gilgamesh, ¿Por qué te interpones? Deberías ayudarnos."

El me responde con una sonrisa burlona. "Silencio, mestizo. Esto es lo que necesita la humanidad, alguien como tú, con ideales prestados no podría comprenderlo."

"Tal vez tengas razón pero ... "

 _"No puedo dejar que ellos sufran."_ Pienso eso mientras miro aquel lugar. Una colina de espadas. Pongo mi mano sobre mi corazón.

Un deseo falso. Un ideal prestado. Alguien menospreciándome, diciendo que mi sueño no se volverá realidad.

... Si, eso es completamente cierto. Todos mis deseos eran prestados. Simplemente admiraba el deseo de querer ayudar a los demás porque es algo hermoso. Así que nada de ellos provino de mi interior. Mi cuerpo siempre ha estado conducido por esta maldita obsesión de querer ayudar a los demás.

Es por eso que es una farsa. Tal imitación no puede salvar nada. En primer lugar, no estoy seguro de que necesita ser salvado.

- _"Pero."_

Pero aun así siento que es hermoso.

No nació de mi interior. Simplemente vi a alguien salvar a otras personas y copié esa conducta.

La imagen de ese infierno aparece.

En ese entonces estaba vacío. Todos murieron, y no pude salvar a nadie. No pude soportar el miedo frente a mí a menos que me rindiera, diciendo que los humanos eran débiles.

Es por eso que ... Es por eso que admire ese ideal.

Porque era algo que no tenía, y su pureza me hizo llorar. ¿Eso está mal? ¿Es una farsa si no es mío? Aunque mi deseo sea falso, ¿Esta mal que se vuelva realidad?

No. No creo que este mal.

No me importa, aunque sea falso. Lo volveré realidad, aunque sea un ideal imposible. Desde el comienzo es un ideal imposible. Una utopía siempre distante.

Entonces, incluso si Emiya Shirou es un falso ... Lo que hay ahí tiene que ser verdad.

"Así es, eso ya lo sé." Digo.

Sé que no puedo salvarlos a todos. Sé que no hay ayuda sin sacrificios. Sé que la realidad es así porque ya soy un adulto. Sé que es solo un ideal, pero aun así continuo persiguiéndolo.

No es el fin cuando alguien es lastimado. Aunque el mejor resultado posible requiere que alguien sea herido para salvar a muchos otros, de todas formas quiero obtener un resultado donde nadie sea herido.

Que no hay justicia en este mundo, y que en realidad la gente muere sin sentido ... ¡No creo que tales palabras sean ciertas!

Y el alcanzo ese lugar al final.

Lo que creo. Lo que creía. Él dijo que todo era falso. Pero quien lo dijo continuo con su hipocresía ... Entonces puedo continuar. No me importa, aunque sea falso. En primer lugar, soy demasiado ingenuo para preocuparme por tal cosa.

Me decido sobre esta colina de espadas ... Si puedo salvar al mundo frente a mí, luchare por ello. Ni siquiera necesito pensar al respecto. Mi mundo es pequeño. Este pequeño _mundo_ es todo lo que he sido capaz de crear.

Así es.

I Am The Bone Of My Sword.

... Si, así que puedo soportar la mayor parte de las cosas. Emiya Shirou puede mantener su sueño hasta el final ... Incluso si ... Lo que busco no se encuentra en ninguna parte.

Eso no me preocupa ... Después de todo, tengo en quienes apoyarme.

"Lucha en serio, Rey de los Héroes." Gilgamesh me mira irritado.

"Faker, no me digas que te haces el valiente. Las acciones de auto sacrificio son mentiras. Si no puedes entender, entonces eres un hipócrita incurable." Portales dorados aparecen detrás de él.

"Un falso y un hipócrita, ¿Eh?" Dije sonriendo.

"¿Mm?" Gilgamesh me mira con desconcierto.

"¿Shirou?" Illya me mira preocupada.

"Sin dudar, por ser un imitador. Está equivocado, mi creación de espadas no consiste en hacer espadas en sí. Solo puedo hacer una cosa, ¡Darle forma lo que hay en mi mente!"

Extiendo mi mano izquierda al frente mientras la derecha estaba en mi corazón.

 _ **"Mi Cuerpo Esta Hecho De Espadas."**_

-Un pilar de luz azul cubre el lugar donde estaba. Hasta que por fin se desvanece unos segundos después pero ... No soy el mismo.

-Llevo botas de combate negras que parecen fusionarse con unos pantalones negros con cinturones debajo y encima de las rodillas. En vez de mi camisa blanca y mangas azules, llevo una camisa negra sin mangas y unos guantes negros sin dedos. Mientras, alrededor de mi cintura, el sudario sagrado rojo actúa como un faldón.

-En mis ojos de cobre, un anillo de acero rodea la pupila. Más de mi cabello rojo se vuelve blanco dejando solo algunos mechones rojos.

"Tu eres un Espíritu Heroico que encarno en un humano, entonces, yo soy un humano que encarna a un Espíritu Heroico. Tome el poder del Espíritu Heroico EMIYA, y ¡Me convertí en el Espíritu Heroico Emiya Shirou!"

 _ **"Mi Sangre Es De Hierro Y Mi Corazón De Cristal."**_

Gilgamesh me mira asombrado por mi cambio antes de mirarme con furia.

 _ **"He Superado Incontables Campos de Batallas."**_

Illya me ve con los ojos abiertos sin creerlo, antes de notar que su cuerpo es cubierto por marcas rojas, Sellos de Comando, ella es ahora una Master, mi Master. Ella ha estado proporcionándome maná hace mucho, así que el contrato de Master y Servant ha sido establecido sin ningún preparativo necesario.

 _"_ _ **Ni Una Sola Vez Me Rendí ... Ni Una Vez Fui Derrotado."**_

Innumerables Noble Phantasms salen de los portales dorados de Gilgamesh a punto de destrozarme. Pero los detengo sacando desde la colina de espadas mi defensa más fuerte. _Los Siete Anillos que Cubren los Cielos Ardientes_. Rho Aias.

 _ **"Nunca Necesite La Compresión De Nadie, Espero Sentado Las Guerras Que Vendrán En Una Colina De Espadas."**_

Una flor de siete pétalos aparece frente a mí. Mientras siete capaz me protegen a mí y a Illya de la lluvia de Noble Phantasms.

 _ **"Pero, Este Es El Camino Que Elegí. Mi Vida Nunca Dejara De Brillar."**_

Siento como me conecto con este mundo para traer a la realidad _mi_ mundo. Líneas de interfaz azules cubrieron mi piel y el suelo debajo mi piel.

 **"Ciertamente ... Mi Alma Siempre Estuvo ... ¡Hecha de infinitas Espadas!"**

Llamas como en aquel infierno salieron del suelo y nos cubrieron a Gilgamesh, Illya y a mí.

Luego ... El mundo cambio.

Estaba en una pradera llena de espadas clavadas en el suelo. Un cielo azul en lo alto y el sol del crepúsculo reflejada en los engranajes colosales que giraban silenciosamente en el cielo.

"Así es, no creo espadas, sino un mundo lleno de ellas. Esa era la única magia que la existencia conocida como Emiya Shirou tenía permitida."

"¿Un Reality Marble? ¿Y? ¿Qué vas a conseguir usando este lugar?" Varios portales se abren detrás de Gilgamesh.

Y casi al instante, una espada sale del suelo y vuela destruyendo los portales. Gilgamesh mira consternado detrás de él.

"No es sorprendente. Todo esto es falso, sin embargo, nada dice que lo falso no pueda superar a lo real. Si dices que tú eres el real, lo derribare todo y destruiré tu existencia."

Gilgamesh me mira con más furia.

"Vamos, Rey de los Héroes. ¿Tienes suficientes armas almacenadas?" Miro al rey de Uruk sin dudas.

"¡No te emociones, mestizo!" Gilgamesh me responde con una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor.

…

Menos mal que cuando establecí el Unlimited Blade Works, puse a Illya en un lugar seguro para que no se vea envuelta en la contienda, la lucha entre dos Servants.

Mis espadas chocaron contra las de Gilgamesh.

Tomo una espada del suelo y la enfrento contra otra igual que venía hacia mí, rompiendo a ambas.

Retrocedo cuando dos espadas más descendían hacia mí, tomo dos espadas iguales a esas y las rompo contra ellas. Luego salto hacia atrás evitando la llovizna de espadas que cayo donde estaba hace un momento.

Veo como más espadas buscan mi cráneo, pero con una orden, del suelo salen el mismo número de espadas las cuales me protegieron.

Levanto mi vista para ver a Gilgamesh con un ceño fruncido.

"¿Por qué las espadas de este mestizo son tan problemáticas?" Se pregunta a sí mismo.

"¿No lo entiendes?" Le pregunto. "Tú, que estas por encima de todos los Espíritus Heroicos, debido a que posees más de mil Noble Phantasms. Pero, eres un rey, no un guerrero. Tú no decidiste llevar al límite a ningún Noble Phantasm. ¡Solo eres alguien con un solo truco, al igual que yo!" A punto a Gilgamesh con una espada en mi mano.

Gilgamesh me mira con más furia. "¡Cuando acabe contigo, no quedara nada del cráneo que crea estas falsificaciones!" Muchos más portales aparecen.

Los cuales no tardaron en disparar varios Noble Phantasms, los cuales se encontraron con mis espadas.

Corro a través de las espadas que Gilgamesh me lanzaba con mis propias espadas cubriéndome. Disparo tres espadas alrededor de Gilgamesh haciendo una cortina de polvo para disminuir su visión.

Llego a donde Gilgamesh y ataco con una espada, pero el rey de Uruk responde con su propia espada.

"¡Imposible! ¡No puedo perder contra un imitador!" Gruño Gilgamesh al ver que no podía hacerme retroceder y estábamos parejos.

"Crear este mundo no hubiese servido de nada contra los demás Servants. Una infinidad de espadas no puede vencer a un oponente con un ataque definitivo, pero contra ti … ¡Al tener las espadas ya listas, voy a un paso por delante de ti!" Aplicando más fuerza, destrozo nuestras espadas.

"Miserable." Nuestras espadas se vuelven a enfrentar. "¡Miserable! ¡Miserable! ¡Miserable!" A pesar de los ataques de Gilgamesh logro quitarle la espada.

Pero luego, más espadas descienden sobre mí, apenas tengo tiempo para saltar hacia atrás para esquivarlas.

"¡Miserable! ¡No puedo creer que tenga que ponerme serio para luchar contra ti!" Más espadas salen de los portales de oro buscando mi sangre derramada en los pastizales de mi Reality Marble.

Con un giro, tomo otra espada, y con dos espadas empiezo a desviar las espadas que Gilgamesh me lanzaba mientras avanzo.

Mas portales aparecieron, pero antes de poder disparar los Noble Phantasm, envió mis espadas, las cuales destruyeron la mayoría de ellos.

"¡Ahh!" Corro hacia delante sin duda, mientras desviaba los Noble Phantasms con mis espadas y también destrozaba los portales de oro con ellos.

Cada vez que se rompía una de mis espadas en mano, la reemplazaba con otra del suelo.

Hasta que por fin estaba más cerca de Gilgamesh, pero varios portales me rodean y disparan Noble Phantasms sin darme tiempo para llamar a más espadas para enfrentarlos.

Hay una explosión pero salgo ileso gracias a Rho Aias. Gilgamesh dispara más Noble Phantasms destrozando a Rho Aias y de repente una espada gigantesca aparece.

Al verla, noto que es diferente a las demás, y es similar a Excalibur, una Construcción Divina.

Sobrecargo mis Circuitos Mágicos mientras extiendo mi mano.

"¡Ig-Alima!" Creo la misma espada y la hago chocar con su homólogo destrozando a ambas.

Pero siento un calor infernal, al voltear veo otra espada hecha de fuego, igual que la anterior, era una Construcción Divina.

"¡Sul-Sagana!" Al igual que con Ig-Alima, destruyo ambas Construcciones Divinas.

Y ahora caigo hacia donde esta Gilgamesh, mientras proyecto a Bakuya.

Gilgamesh aprieta los dientes mientras saca esa "Espada" de un portal dorado.

"¡AH!" Pero no le doy tiempo para usarla al cortar el brazo que la sostenía por debajo de su hombro.

Ahora, proyecto a Kanshou y me posiciono para cortar de nuevo a Gilgamesh.

"Lo admito … ¡Eres fuerte!" Grita Gilgamesh a pesar de su orgullo, el sabia cuando era derrotado.

"¡No escaparas!" Grito al abalanzarme contra él y cortando desde su hombro derecho hasta su cadera izquierda.

A pesar del corte, Gilgamesh salta hacia atrás tratando de buscar esa "Espada".

Yo lo sigo con Kanshou y Bakuya en mano, listo para rematarlo … Hasta que …

La sombra.

La sombra invade mi mundo y toma a Gilgamesh.

"¡¿Qué haces, imbécil?! ¡No te atrevas a utilizarme como batería!" Exclamo Gilgamesh con furia antes de ser consumido por la sombra.

Mientras, mi mundo fue destrozado.

Suspiro de alivio hasta que algo me jala. Levanto la vista y veo a Gilgamesh tratando de salir de la sombra mientras usaba sus cadenas para usarme con ancla.

"¡Bastardo!"

"¡Quédate ahí, mestizo!"

"¡Ni lo pienses, cortare mi brazo!"

"Shirou, ¿No podrías dejar de hacer cosas imprudentes un segundo y voltearte hacia la derecha?" Una voz femenina me hace voltear y de repente algo pasa al lado mío.

"Tu … Muñe-" Gilgamesh se calla cuando una espada hecha de hilo atraviesa su cabeza. Luego, las cadenas que me sostenían se sueltan mientras Gilgamesh es devorado por la sombra.

"Illya." Digo al ver a la responsable de la muerte de Gilgamesh.

"Mou, Shirou siempre tan imprudente." Illya hace un puchero.

"Jeje, lo siento, pero debemos seguir." Illya asiente ante mis palabras y avanzamos a la entrada de la cueva.

Y todo se estaba poniendo muy mal.

Saber estaba preparando a Excalibur, mientras Rider estaba sobre Pegasus.

 _La Espada de la Victoria Prometida._

 _La Brida de la Caballería._

" **¡Excalibur!"**

" **¡Bellerophon!"**

Ambas Servants utilizan sus ataques más fuertes, pero … Con solo mirar sé que Saber ganara, a menos que …

 _Los Siete Anillos que Cubren los Cielos Ardientes._

"¡Rho Aias!" Extiendo mi mano y las siete capaz de fortaleza se interpone entre los ataques de Saber y Rider.

Siento que voy a morir.

Todo es cubierto de una luz y todo explota.

…

Eso duele.

Me levanto y miro a Illya inconsciente a mi lado, pero a primera vista está bien.

Empiezo a caminar y noto que mi sudario sagrado esta hecho jirones, solo queda un pequeño paño rojo alrededor de mi cintura. Mientras, sangre cae de mi sien encubriendo mi ojo derecho.

Pero no preocupa, quien me preocupa son ellas dos.

"Rider … " Me arrodillo junto a ella, ella estaba inconsciente como Illya, quito su cabello de su rostro y la veo por un momento. "Descansa, yo me encargo desde aquí." Me levanto y avanzo.

"Shirou … " Volteo hacia atrás al escuchar mi nombre, y veo a Rider a penas consciente. " … Te pareces a él."

Sonrió, lo sé, en este instante me veo igual a Archer antes de arrancar su corazón para dármelo.

"Lo sé, pero … No soy él." Archer y yo, ya no somos la misma existencia-

Puede ser que tengamos el mismo punto de partida, habilidades y que incluso haya obtenido su corazón y a la vez, recuerdos de su vida se transmitía a mi mente.

Pero, te puedo asegurar que el Counter Guardian EMIYA y el Espíritu Heroico Emiya Shirou, se han vuelto dos existencias diferentes y separas, mi Unlimited Blade Works es una demostración de eso.

"¿Estas lista, Rey de los Caballeros? ¿Tu espada sagrada será capaz de enfrentar mis infinitas armas?"

Saber me mira con sus ojos dorados. "Así que lucharas en serio." Ella levanta su Excalibur.

¿Podre ganarle? ¿Es la espada sagrada más fuerte? Y ¿Mi anterior Servant?

 _-"Derrótala."_

Debo derrotarla.

 _-"¿Cómo?"_

Debo derrotarla.

 _-"¿Cómo?"_

Debo derrotarla.

 _-"¿Cómo?"_

"Debo derrotarla."

 _ **"Mi Cuerpo Esta Hecho De Espadas."**_

Luego, mi ropa se restaura, mis heridas se curan, no, más bien, están siendo sobrescritas con espadas. Pero … Un sudario rojo cubre mis brazos y hombros de una manera similar a la de Archer pero solo llegan hasta debajo del codo.

En mi mano aparece el arco de Archer. Miro sin dudar a Saber.

"¡Hmph!" Saber lanza un Mana Burst con Excalibur dirigido hacia mí.

Simplemente extiendo mi mano. _Los Siete Anillos que Cubren los Cielos Ardientes_ bloquea el ataque. Pero provoca una explosión que levanta una cortina de polvo.

Pero eso es una ventaja.

Tres flechas salen disparas del arco apuntando a Saber, pero gracias a sus Instintos los bloquea.

Salto fuera de la cortina de humo descartando mi arco. Luego, proyecte a Kanshou y Bakuya.

"¡Gargg!"

Y doy un corte descendente sobre Saber con ambos, cortando desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha aunque el corte no es profundo aún pudo atravesar su armadura.

Saber contraataca pero salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque.

Al aterrizar proyecto otro conjunto de espadas casadas.

Luego … Ambos, Saber y yo, nos abalanzamos sobre el otro, nuestras armas se encuentran provocando que salgan chispas de ellas.

Salto hacia atrás mientras Saber me atacaba con ferocidad. Ella deja caer un corte hacia la mitad de mi cuerpo pero lo bloqueo con Kanshou y Bakuya, y con fuerza desvío otro ataque.

Salto y corto con Bakuya pero Saber lo bloquea y contraataca pero lo bloqueo con Kanshou.

Ambos retrocedemos, pero Saber se lanza contra mí con un Mana Burst y su espada la punta hacia mi pecho como una lanza, sin embargo, lo intuyo y desvío el ataque para luego dar un giro y dar un corte con ambas espadas casadas pero Saber retrocede.

Volvemos a chocar espadas, antes de que yo diese un salto hacia atrás y volverme abalanzar contra Saber. La cual mando varias estocadas con Excalibur, pero logre esquivarlos.

Salto hacia atrás y me abalanzo con más fuerza, choco a Bakuya con Excalibur rompiéndola, hice lo mismo con Kanshou y paso lo mismo.

Saber aprovecha que estoy desarmado y ataca pero esquivo sus ataques y salto en aire mientras proyecto otro conjunto de espadas casadas.

Los cuales lanzo sobre Saber pero los esquiva, y empiezo a proyectar más conjuntos de Kanshou y Bakuya y los lanzo sobre Saber pero ella esquiva cada uno.

Aterrizo en el suelo y extiendo mis manos hacia los lados. "Trace: Overedge." Kanshou y Bakuya tomaron la apariencia de dos alas de grulla, y me abalanzo contra Saber nuevamente.

Excalibur y las espadas casadas vuelven a chocar nuevamente en un choque de espadas interminable.

No importa si Saber es el Gran Rey de los Caballeros, Arturia Pendragon, el rey de Gran Bretaña y una de los mejores caballeros con una esgrima ideal.

Ella jamás atravesara mi defensa.

Dejo caer un ataque con Kanshou y Bakuya sobre ella pero lo bloquea, noto como Excalibur está siendo cargado de mana.

Saber lanza un Mana Burst.

Salto en el aire y lanzo a Kanshou y Bakuya sobre el Mana Burst haciendo una explosión, y por la cercanía de Saber ella fue alcanzada.

Aterrizo en el suelo y proyecto mi arco. Mientras en mi otra mano se crea un espada con un diseño en espiral.

Y la disparo.

Pasa al lado de la cabeza de Saber provocándole un corte sobre su mejilla y crea una pequeña explosión al impactar contra las paredes de la cueva, por suerte no la cargue de mana o sino la cueva se hubiese derrumbado.

"¡Esto se acabó!" Exclama Saber, ella estaba siendo envuelta en mana mientras preparaba a Excalibur. El mana a su alrededor era negro, contaminado.

"Trace on." Junto mis manos mientras la imagen de una espada demasiado hermosa como para mirarla aparece en mi mente, lo extraño es que … Es muy preciada para Archer.

Tomo más del mana de Illya, y le agrego más poder a la proyección.

Una espada se formó en mis manos, un mango de oro y esmalte azul demasiado detallado para una espada el combate, y más adecuado para un espada de reyes. Escrituras inscritas en su hoja de plata fina. No era una espada para la batalla, sino para seleccionar a un rey.

Pero aún tenía su estatus de espada sagrada que tiene la capacidad de destruir el mal, incluso fue capaz de arrebatarle la vida a Berserker siete veces en distintos mundos paralelos.

Levanto la espada mientras al igual que a Saber, el mana me rodea. El mana era dorado y blanco.

 _La Espada de la Victoria Prometida._

 _La Espada Dorada de la Victoria Prometida Siempre Distante._

" **¡Excalibur!"**

" **¡Caliburn!"**

" **¡Morgan!"**

" **¡Vivian!"**

Un resplandor dorado, blanco, negro y violeta lo cubrió todo.

…

Me levanto cansado, y veo a Saber que luce igual.

"Ah ah, acabemos con esto … Arturia."

"Te estoy esperando … Shirou."

Y nos abalanzamos contra el otro.

Excalibur y Caliburn se fueron directos contra sus objetivos.

…

"Gah … " Escupo sangre mientras que a Saber bajaba una línea de sangre la boca.

Su Excalibur me atravesó mientras Caliburn le hizo un gran corte sobre su pecho.

Ella saca a Excalibur de mí y caigo sobre ella, ella no hace nada cuando me posiciono encima de ella y desvanezco a Caliburn y saco a Bakuya.

Ella no hace nada cuando preparo a Bakuya para apuñalarla.

Y …

 _-"Adiós … Shirou."_

Clavo a Bakuya a un lado de la cabeza de Saber, ella me mira confundida.

Pero la ignoro mientras los recuerdos de la Saber de la línea de tiempo de EMIYA me invaden.

Y ver como él nunca pudo salvar su corazón.

Caigo a un lado de Saber.

"¿Quién diría que sería derrotada por una de mis espadas?" Dijo Saber sin mirarme, de seguro queriendo tener una conversación agradable lugar de casi matarnos entre nosotros.

" … Estoy de acuerdo."

"Bueno … Fue una buena batalla, tu ganas … ¿Pero por qué no me mataste?"

Reflexiono mi respuesta … Pero es realmente simple.

Tomo la mano de Saber.

"Porque debes ser salvada … **Mi Cuerpo … Esta Hecho De Espadas."**

El mana empezó a rodearnos.

"¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces?!"

"No dejar que caigas en la oscuridad." Proyecto a una cuchilla con una hoja en zigzag.

 _Todos los Hechizos deben ser Rotos._

"Rule Breaker." Y la clavo en el pecho de Saber poco a poco la corrosión de la sombra la abandona pero no completamente.

Los ojos de Saber aún eran dorados pero su piel y cabello volvió a tener su tono vivo.

"Guardián del Equilibrio." Siento como Saber toma mi mana cuando corte su conexión con Avenger y Sakura.

Me levanto cansado pero aún me queda personas por salvar.

"Espera por mí, Saber … " Y camino para encontrar a Sakura y a Rin.

"Si … Shirou."

…

"Senpai … Por favor, mátame." Suplica Sakura mientras me sonreía, en sus brazos estaban Rin desangrándose e inconsciente.

No puedo evitar sonreírle y negarle con la cabeza.

"No tomes el camino fácil, Sakura, aún tienes personas por las cual vivir, Rin, Rider, Fuji-nee, Illya … Yo. Así que no puedo permitirlo. Trace on."

 _Todos los Hechizos deben ser Rotos._

"Ruler Breaker." Apuñalo a Sakura con la daga cortando la conexión de Avenger con ella. Pero termino inconsciente junto a Rin.

Ahora, ¿Cómo las saco?

"Shirou, yo me encargo." Rider aparece, que oportuna.

"Gracias … Rider, cuídalas." Me volteo y sigo.

"Shirou … " Me detengo. "No mueras." Sonrío, Rider se va con Sakura y Rin.

"No prometo nada … " Y sigo avanzando.

…

"¡HAHAHA! ¡Felicidades, Emiya Shirou, eres el ganador de esta Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial!" Exclama Kirei antes de caer inerte en el suelo. Su cuerpo perforado por incontables armas.

"Al fin se calló … " Suspiro de alivio y llego a donde esta esa torre llena de maldiciones sin fin.

Siento como todo cambia, una nueva presencia estaba emergiendo del Santo Grial.

Era un hombre de cabello gris metálico y ojos rojos como la sangre, el hombre usaba la parte inferior de una armadura en sus piernas con una capa roja sobre sus hombros desnudos y sin camisa.

 ** _"¡FAKEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!"_**

Oh, genial. Esto cada vez se pone mejor, ¿También herede la Suerte E de EMIYA?

¿Cómo lograre destruir todo esto?

 _-"Si no puedes vencer a alguien, imagina algo que sea capaz de derrotarlo, aquí no hay presiones externas, el único adversario que debes derrotar es a ti mismo … "_

Siempre el más oportuno. Algo que se capaz de destruir todas estas maldiciones … Creo que se cuál es la indicada.

"Terminemos con esto. Trace on." Junto mis manos y la creo.

Un fragmento de la encarnación de la "Victoria" y la "Gloria", un Noble Phantasm forjado por el planeta mismo, templado por los deseos de la humanidad y refinado por el sueño nostálgico, triste y sagrado de aquellos que fueron colocados en el infierno sangriento llamado campo de batalla, de todos los guerreros pasados, presentes y futuros completamente expuestos al miedo a la muerte y la desesperación, y que todavía se aferran a un deseo: "Ser exaltados".

Una espada demasiado _hermosa_ , que la palabra hermosa la ensuciaría. Así que es sagrada.

La levanto en lo alto. Todo el Mundo sabía su nombre. _La Espada de la Victoria Prometida._

 _"_ Bien, terminemos con esto."

"Los trece sellos, desvanézcanse." Activo la función de Excalibur cuando el destino del mundo está siendo amenazado.

"-Aprobado. Bedivere, Gareth, Lancelot, Mordred, Galahad." Una voz femenina habla. Ella permite que las restricciones de Excalibur se vallan rompiendo una a una.

"Esta es una batalla para salvar el mundo."

"Arthur."

" **¡Excalibur!"**

…

Abro los ojos y veo una hada de las nieves llorando.

"¡Shirou-baka! ¡Shirou-baka!" Ella me golpea levemente mientras estoy en su regazo, no puedo evitar sonreír.

Al final, mi _madre_ me trajo de regreso a ellas.

"Me alegra estar con ustedes … " Al final no puedo evitarlo y sonrío. Mientras que Saber, Sakura, Rin, Rider e Illya se me lanzan encima gritando lo tonto que soy.

 _-"Poco sabía que sonreí igual a Kiritsugu en esa vez."_

* * *

"¿Demi-Servant?" Repito el término frente al magus frente a mí.

"Si, un humano que es poseído por un Servant pero mantiene su consciencia, eso es lo que eres." Responde Lord El-Melloi II.

"¿Eh? Eso es mucho que procesar."

"¡Pero es emocionante!" Volteo al escuchar una nueva voz, era un hombre barbudo y algo viejo. Usaba ropa aristocrática. Por alguna razón tuve un mal presentimiento con él.

Al final del día no estaba equivocado.

* * *

"Espera, ¿Dices que hay otra guerra del Santo Grial en Snowfield y quieres que me encargué?" Dijo Shirou desconcertado.

"Sip." Dijo Zelretch sonriendo.

"¿Sabes que si algo me pasa habrán varios Espíritus Heroicos, magas psicópatas, y una Verdadera Maga muy enojadas buscando tu cabeza en este y en distintos mundos paralelos, verdad?"

"No sería divertido sino fuese así." La sonrisa del maestro de la Segunda Magia Verdadera fue más amplia.

Suspire, ¿Por qué me encontraba con este tipo en todos los mundos donde sobrevivía a un Guerra del Santo Grial?

\- Linea de separación –

Bueno … Esto no me esperaba.

"Soy el Servant Watcher, ¿Te pregunto, eres mi Master?" Me pregunta un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos ocre, mientras usaba un Dogi.

"¿Eh?"

"Y tu serás el _True Saber_." El hombre sonrió divertido por mi expresión.

No me jodas.

…

"¿Estas bien?" Ayudo a una chica rubia a levantarse, no sé porque, pero siento una conexión muy profunda con ella, incluso más fuerte que la que tuve con Arturia.

"Si … Gracias." Ella se levanta y me mira analizándome. "¿Eres un Master, no?"

La miro con cuidado y asiento.

"Bien, entonces, ¿Qué te parece una alianza?"

Lo pensé un momento, no parece mal.

"Bien, soy Ayaka Sajyou y mi Servant es Richart Corazón de León, en la Clase Saber. ¿Y el tuyo?" Ayaka pregunta y no sé qué responder.

"Ah, soy Emiya Shirou, y mi Servant es … Sasaki Kojirou, en la Clase Saber."

"Oh, entonces el tuyo es True Saber, interesante."

"Si." Esto se puso peor.

…

"Soy True Archer." Dijo un hombre de piel oscura con pistolas negras con rojo y blanco. Frente a False Archer, el cual era Gilgamesh.

Sin embargo, todo se puso peor.

"¡Oí, tu, saca a Saber!" Grito True Rider, Hipólita.

Suspiro. "No tengo un Saber, lo que tengo es a mí mismo." Todos me miran confundidos. "¿No es cierto, Archer? O ¿Debería decir Espíritu Heroico EMIYA?"

True Archer me da una mirada que incluso haría a Arturia encogerse pero no me importa.

"Así que eres … El Espíritu Heroico Emiya Shirou."

"Si … " Proyecto a Kanshou y Bakuya mientras encaro a ambos Archers. "¿Tienen suficientes armas almacenadas?"

…

"Esto acabo, Emiya Shirou."

" **Unlimited Lost Works."**

Mi cuerpo se vuelve espadas luego de eso.

…

" _¿Puedes seguirme el ritmo?"_

... Nada de _puedes seguirme el ritmo_.

"¡Tu sígueme el ritmo a mí!" Supero al hombre de rojo, al hombre de negro y a ese hombre con Dogi.

Dos katanas aparecen en mis manos, mi cuerpo destruye las espadas que salen de mi interior y ataco a EMIYA Alter.

Mientras se desvanece el me habla …

"Derrotalo."

Seguro.

…

Estaba en un lugar hermoso _**... Excepto por la cosa frente a mi ...**_

 _ **ERA UN MONSTRUO ...**_

 _ **QUE TRAÍA EL INFIERNO.**_

Pero no puedo dudar. Y avanzo a través de su red de cristal.

…

" **¡Unlimited Blade Works!"**

Estamos en mi mundo y ataco a Type-Mercury con todas mis armas, pero todas son ineficaces.

Tomo a Rhongomyniad y ataco pero la lanza sagrada es destrozada.

Solo me queda eso …

 _La Espada de la Victoria Prometida._

"¡Excalibur!" Golpeo a Type-Mercury con la hoja de la espada sagrada mientras que … _"Broken Phantasm."_

Una explosión resuena en mi Reality Marble y todo se oscurece.

…

Mi cuerpo se quema, es un sentimiento familiar. Era el lugar conocido como el infierno.

Una vez camine por lugar donde todos querían ser salvados.

Pero ninguno lo fue. Perecieron en las llamas, suplicando y clamando por ayuda, pero nunca vino.

Y yo camine en ese infierno ignorando esos llamados.

Ni siquiera yo fui salvado.

Sí, mi cuerpo fue salvado, pero una parte muy importante murió ese día.

Aún sigo pensado porque fui salvado ese día.

¿Por qué solo yo?

¿Por qué solo a mi … Mientras los demás murieron?

¿Por qué a Emiya Shirou se le permitió salir de esas llamas?

No lo sé. Dudo que al final lo sepa, pero a la final no importa. Por lo que vi ese día.

Un recuerdo aún más duradero que las llamas, la cara sonriente del hombre que me salvo, así como lo salve a su vez.

Sabía en ese instante que ese era mi propósito.

"Oí, ese camino solo lleva al infierno." Dijo otra voz, y una bota negra entra a mi vista, lo cual me hace dar cuenta que estoy en el suelo tirado. Aunque me dolía moverme, levante la vista para verlo.

Estaba en lo correcto.

Este era el infierno.

Me dolía todo, mi garganta quemada, mis ojos picaban

Pero aún …

"Lo sé, Archer, lo sé." Dije con calma pero a la vez adolorido, hablar era tan difícil.

A pesar del dolor, puse una mano en el suelo y levante mi cabeza. "Pero hay algo que tengo que hacer. Todavía hay personas que piden ayuda en ese infierno." Aunque mi cuerpo temblaba, de alguna forma logre ponerme de pie.

"Aún hay personas que claman por ayuda en ese infierno."

Mis piernas apenas lograron soportar mi peso. Y aunque caí una y otra vez, lograba levantarme de nuevo.

"Incluso si no hubo una razón por la que sobreviví ese día, al menos me asegurare de que nadie más tenga que vivir un infierno como este nunca más." Di un paso hacia delante. "Decidí que esa era la razón por la que yo, la razón por la Emiya Shirou sobrevivió. Para salvar a otros."

Sin darme la vuelta para mirarlo, seguí hacia delante, apenas evitando tropezar con mis pasos.

"¿Incluso si tu vida es como la de una maquina?" Pregunto Archer, su voz era monótona.

"Estas equivocado." Seguí caminando, mi atención enfocada en mis pies, poniendo uno delante del otro. "No solo los salvare a ellos. Te lo prometí, ¿No? Me salvare también. Me asegurare de que todos salgan de este infierno … Juntos."

No mire hacia atrás.

Me pregunto … ¿Qué cara está haciendo?

Pero a la final, no importa.

 **Este fue mi único camino.**

…

 _-"Tu no estás solo."_

La voz de Oka-chan me hace entrar en mis sentidos.

Tiene razón, no estoy solo. Las tengo a ellas, a Oka-chan y cada espada en este mundo.

 _-"Vuélvete el más fuerte … Mi campeón, el Aristóteles de este mundo."_

Si eso me da el poder suficiente para salvar a todos, entonces está bien.

Me levanto mi agarro una pieza de metal que no es metal realmente, es una pieza de mi enemigo, una pata de la araña conocida como Type-Mercury.

 _-"Si no puedes vencer a alguien, imagina algo que sea capaz de derrotarlo, aquí no hay presiones externas, el único adversario que debes derrotar es a ti mismo … "_

Me enfoco en ella, y en cada arma en este mundo, mientras el planeta me apoya.

Y una nueva espada se estaba creando.

Tiene la forma de una katana, con una longitud paralela a Monohoshi Zao, pero aún estaba en su funda. Su vaina era de color dorado tan deslumbrante que el oro lloraría de celos. Además, la vaina tenia detalles en esmalte azul de las aguas del océano.

"Oh, Espada, que has derrotado a los Dioses e Inmortales, te llamo una vez más para que puedas despertar y cortes todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino, arrasa con muerte y deja destrucción a tu paso, pero ... Ilumina el camino de todos aquellos que necesiten ser salvados y lo más importante ... **¡Exalta A Todo Este Mundo!"**

Al sacarla completamente, las llamas malditas y sagradas de la espada fueron liberadas cubriendo todo el UBW.

Esta espada representaba todo lo que era Emiya Shirou.

 _Un ser forjado y roto por las llamas más malditas._

 _Un ser salvado y enmendado por la luz de las humanidad, las hadas y el mundo._

 _Un ser refinado por las pruebas que tuvo que pasar en su dura vida._

 _Un ser templado por la sangre de Dioses e Inmortales._

 _Una espada._

 _Una espada, en todas sus formas, la espada más fuerte, que le pertenecía solo aquel que encarnaba una espada en todo, excepto en apariencia._

 _La espada más fuerte que este mundo podía pedir._

 _Una espada bendecida por las aguas sagradas que dieron origen al mundo,_

 _Una espada que luchaba como la voluntad de la humanidad y el mundo._

 _Supremo en la Tierra, superior a cualquier estrella, solo otros nueve eran sus iguales._

 _El hijo más querido de este mundo._

 _Un Aristóteles._

 _ **Soy Type-Earth.**_

 _Cuchilla de las Plumas Celestiales de esa Tierra Lejana. La Espada Más Fuerte del Mundo Infinito de Espadas._

 **"¡Sakegari-"**

En un parpadeo, corte a Type-Mercury infinitamente, luego estaba frente a él, mientras apuntaba esta espada frente a él como a una lanza.

 **"-Muramasa!"**

Un rayo rojo lo atravesó y a mi Reality Marble destruyendo la existencia conocida como Type-Mercury.

Mientras …

Yo simplemente mire el crepúsculo.

"¡Shirou!"

Volteo al escuchar mi nombre.

"¡Shirou!"

Y no puedo evitar sonreír, eran ellas. Y simplemente fui hacia ellas. Necesitaba volver a casa.

…

* * *

"Y esa es mi historia, ¿Qué les parece?" Les pregunto.

Pero la única respuesta que recibo son bocas abiertas y ojos saltones, ¿Dije algo malo?

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento la tardansa del capitulo pero estaba algo ocupado, y estaré mas ocupado, estoy por comenzar la universidad y no podré publicar tan seguido.**

 **En cualquier caso, que la pasen bien.**


	12. Anuncio III

**En mi perfil esta el nombre de mi cuenta de Wattpad, y si no me encuentra, se pueden guiar por los nombres de las historias que he estado publicando recientemente.**


End file.
